


Everything

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Series: By Sun and Candlelight [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, One Big Happy Family, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 127,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Sequel to By Sun and CandlelightEveryone is enjoying life and their new families, but sometimes escaping the past isn't easy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: By Sun and Candlelight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769986
Comments: 782
Kudos: 1825





	1. Chapter 1

_Two weeks before Kara and Lena’s wedding:_

The driver pulled into the Bardessono Resort in Yountville with Alex and Sam giggling in the backseat. The four winery stops in Napa Valley had them both feeling relaxed and playful. They had dinner reservations in a couple of hours then would tour three more wineries the next day. They thanked the driver and walked to their room. Alex flopped down on the bed on her back and Sam crawled directly on top of her and laid down.

“Oh god, I’m gonna explode,” Alex said, chuckling as Sam laughed loudly.

“It’s the wine weight,” Sam said, moving to the side a bit, “I think I drank at least a gallon.”

“Me too,” Alex said, still giggling, “I hope we don’t regret everything we bought when it ships home.”

“No wine regrets!” Sam answered, laughing along.

Alex flipped them over so that she was atop Sam and brought their lips together. They kissed for a few minutes, happy snuggling and relaxing together.

“Nap before dinner?” Sam finally asked.

“What, no afternoon sex?” Alex asked, frowning.

“Um, we had amazing morning sex and I’m sure we’ll have more this evening,” Sam said, grinning, “And we’re both kind of drunk.”

“I guess a nap isn’t a bad idea,” Alex mumbled, kicking off her jeans and climbing under the sheets.

Sam went to the restroom and came back and grinned as Alex was already asleep. She set the alarm on her phone and settled in next to her.

*************************

Alex had made the reservations and plans for the trip. She was most excited for their dinner at Bistro Jeanty, a French restaurant just a few blocks from the hotel. They walked to dinner hand in hand and were seated in the outdoor patio. Alex ordered a bourbon and vermouth cocktail and Sam settled on a French 75. When their cocktails arrived, they clinked their glasses together and enjoyed their first sips. They looked over the menus, discussing their options and making decisions then sat back and relaxed with their drinks.

“I’m so glad we’re finally here,” Sam sighed out, “Today was amazing.”

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Alex answered, shaking her head.

“Don’t apologize, Alex. It wasn’t anyone’s fault,” Sam said, reaching across and taking Alex’s hand in hers. “One of the things I love most about you is how you take care of your family.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked, grinning, “What else do you love about me?”

“You’ve got long fingers,” Sam said, smiling wickedly as the waiter approached the table.

Alex blushed and shook her head with a grin. Sam looked at the waiter innocently and smiled.

“How are the cocktails?” he asked.

“Perfect,” Sam answered.

“Are we ready to order?” he asked.

“I’ll have the dumplings with lobster sauce,” Sam said, “And the Boeuf Bourguignon.”

“Very good,” the waiter said, taking her menu and looking at Alex.

“I’ll go with the onion soup and the Coq au Vin,” Alex said, “And can you bring us a side of frites, please?”

“Of course,” the waiter answered happily.

He walked toward the kitchen and Sam grinned at Alex, “You couldn’t pass us the French fries, could you?”

“I can’t believe you said you loved my fingers right as he walked up!” Alex whispered, giggling.

“We’re on vacation, relax,” Sam teased, “I could have said way worse.”

Alex and Sam both felt their phones vibrate and checked the message. Ruby had sent a picture of her and Lori with Morgan on Lori’s lap turned and licking her face. Sam and Alex both chuckled at the shot.

“They’re adorable,” Sam said happily.

“Looks like everyone is doing fine without us,” Alex said, grinning, “Maybe we should stay the rest of the month.”

“I wish!” Sam said, lifting her glass in a mock toast.

“I guess we should get back for the wedding,” Alex said, “Lena and Kara might be pissed if we miss it.”

Sam laughed and sat back as the waiter arrived and placed their appetizers in front of them. The food was amazing, and they traded bites and moaned at the flavors.

“Lena’s a little nervous about the big day,” Sam said.

“Really?” Alex asked, “She’s not having second thoughts, is she?”

“Oh god, no,” Sam answered immediately, “She wants to marry Kara. She’s sure of that. She’s just nervous about the ceremony. Lena doesn’t like to be the center of attention.”

“It’s gonna be really small,” Alex said, “She’ll do fine.”

“You know, it’s hard,” Sam said, softly, “The idea of getting married and not having anyone on your side of the aisle.”

Alex stopped eating and looked at Sam with a gentle gaze. She reached across the table again and took Sam’s hand back in hers.

“She’s not alone,” Alex said, “She has you and Ruby. And if quality is what matters, she’s hit the jackpot.”

“It’s just…,” Sam started, unable to find the right words, “It’s just hard, sometimes.”

“Sam, I don’t want to minimize how she feels, or how you might feel about this stuff,” Alex said tenderly, “I had the best parents in the world, even if I lost Jeremiah too soon, and I have Kara. I can’t even imagine going through life without that family support. You and Lena – you’re both so strong, you’re amazing.”

“We talked about it for a while the other day,” Sam said, “And I told her to try to forget about who’s not there and focus on the fact that she’s gaining a family.”

“Good advice,” Alex said, “What did she say?”

“She said it was good advice, too,” Sam said, smiling softly.

They went back to their food and ate quietly for a few minutes. The waiter came and cleared the table and Sam took a deep breath.

“I didn’t mean to make things heavy,” Sam said, “We’re on vacation.”

“Sam, I always want to know how you’re feeling and what you’re thinking,” Alex said, “I’ve relied on you like crazy the past few weeks.”

“I didn’t do much beside feed you and have sex with you,” Sam said, grinning.

“The most important ways to my heart,” Alex answered, smiling.

The waiter arrived with the entrees and they dug into the main course. After a couple of bites Alex looked up at Sam.

“You do know you did much more than just food and sex, right?” Alex asked softly.

“I guess…,” Sam said.

“Sam, the first time I went through everything with Kara I thought I might go crazy,” Alex said, “It felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders and I didn’t have any outlet. Having you in my life makes things so different, so much better. I think I might have lost my mind if I didn’t have you there.”

They finished their entrees and even managed to share a chocolate mousse crème brulee despite how full they were. The walk back to the hotel helped their dinner settle. They started on the path to their room, but Alex turned to Sam as they reached a fork in the trail.

“Let’s go out to one of the firepits and sit for a bit,” Alex suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” Sam agreed.

The air was crisp and cool and the view of the mountains in the distance made for a perfect atmosphere to finish their night out. They sat on the cushions next to an empty fire pit and Alex pushed the button to turn it on to provide some heat. The grabbed a blanket from the resort box and got comfortable, snuggled together on a plush sofa.

“This is perfect,” Sam sighed out.

Alex shifted in the seat and pulled Sam close, wrapping her arm around her and giving her a soft kiss. She looked at Sam intently then she pulled back and shifted in her seat.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked.

“More than okay,” Alex answered quietly, taking a deep breath and looking up at the stars before continuing, “After my dad died, we took a while to go through all of his stuff…”

Sam wasn’t sure what had brought Alex to the subject of her father, but she knew how difficult it was for her to bring him up. She took Alex’s hand and interlaced their fingers and listened closely.

“It was too hard for a while, but eventually Mom started going through everything,” Alex continued. “I probably should have helped more but I just… I couldn’t.”

“Alex, you were so young,” Sam said softly.

“I know,” Alex sighed out, “A couple of years later Mom asked me if I was ready to look at some of his stuff she saved. I was finally able to do it. She had his jacket and his cap and a few other things. She still has most of it, but she framed his badge and gave it to me when I started on the force. I keep it on my desk.”

“That’s so sweet,” Sam said quietly.

“Anyway, she had one other thing that she wanted to give me a while ago, but I asked her to keep it until I needed it,” Alex said, taking another deep breath. “I went to her house this week and I picked it up.”

Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag. She reached inside and pulled out a simple etched silver ring. Her breath caught and her eyes filled as she looked at Sam.

“This was my grandmother’s wedding band,” Alex said, “When she died my dad kept it. He told Eliza he wanted to give it to me on my 21st birthday but, well, he didn’t make it. I knew I’d get it when the time was right.”

“It’s beautiful, Alex,” Sam said softly, “Does it fit?”

“Well, I hope so,” Alex said, chuckling as she got out from under the blanket and stood. She looked at Sam and got down on one knee.

Sam suddenly realized what was happening and immediately felt the tears build as she gasped softly. Alex held the ring out and looked at Sam intently.

“Sam, I love you, more than I can put into words,” Alex said softly, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise kids together and grow old together… if you’ll have me. Will you marry me?”

Sam couldn’t get out the words, but she nodded and lunged at Alex, nearly knocking Alex over as she pulled her up into a tight embrace. Alex found herself chuckling as she regained her balance and held Sam tightly.

“So, it’s a yes, then?” Alex asked, grinning as she pulled back from the embrace.

“Yes, Alex, yes, I’ll marry you,” Sam answered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

She leaned in and kissed Alex deeply. When they pulled apart Alex gently took Sam’s hand and slipped her grandmother’s ring onto Sam’s finger. It was a perfect fit.

“Well, look at that,” Alex said, grinning, “Guess it’s meant to be.”

“I love you, Alex,” Sam answered, pulling her in for another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer.

When they both needed a breath, Alex sat back down and patted the seat for Sam to join her. Sam nuzzled into her arms and they got settled under the blanket again. Sam gazed at the ring and took a deep breath.

“I honestly wasn’t expecting this,” Sam said softly, “And your grandmother’s ring…I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“Well I hope it’s okay,” Alex answered, looking at Sam expectantly.

“I mean, I was hoping it would happen at some point,” Sam said, grinning, “I would have asked you myself, but I was afraid you might think it’s too soon.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Alex said, “I want to start my life with you and Ruby. I have to admit, I’ve been a little inspired by Kara. I know what I want, so why not go for it?”

“I want it too,” Sam answered, leaning in for a soft kiss.

“I do think we should wait until after the wedding to tell everyone, though,” Alex said, sighing, “I don’t want to take any attention from Kara and Lena.”

“You’re always thinking of everyone else first,” Sam said, grinning.

“Is that all right?” Alex asked.

“Do you think we could let Ruby in on it?” Sam asked, “She’s old enough to keep a secret but I want her to know.”

“Of course,” Alex said, “You think she’ll be okay with it, right?”

“She’ll be thrilled, Alex,” Sam said happily, “she’s actually asked about us pretty regularly since Lena and Kara got engaged. She keeps calling us her favorite ship.”

Alex laughed and Sam smiled widely. She snuggled back into Alex’s shoulder and took her hand. She softly ran her thumb along the back of Alex’s hand and leaned in and kissed her neck.

“It’s nice out here,” Alex said, “But I think maybe it’d be better to get somewhere private.”

Sam chuckled and leaned back, “My thoughts exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - one more chapter of Alex and Sam then we'll fast forward back to after Kara and Lena's wedding...


	2. Chapter 2 - Napa and home

Alex and Sam walked hand in hand back to their room. Alex kissed Sam softly and gave her a small grin.

“How about you take off your clothes and get comfortable,” Alex said, “I want to take care of you.”

“That sounds good to me,” Sam answered, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Alex walked into the bathroom and found her toiletry bag. She pulled out a special massage oil she had purchased for the trip. Alex and Sam tended to run very hot in their sex life. They were usually sneaking in quickies during Alex’s lunch hour or when Ruby was out at practice. It was rare that they could take their time and enjoy one another. Alex wanted to spoil Sam, to show her physically how much she loved her. She undressed and wrapped herself in a large resort towel then walked back out into the main room. Sam was waiting, naked in bed.

“What’s the towel for?” Sam asked, grinning.

Alex handed Sam a hair tie and unwrapped herself and laid the towel on the bed.

“Come here, put your hair in a ponytail,” Alex said, “Lay on your stomach. I’m going to give you a massage.”

“Really?” Sam asked, grinning.

“Yes, really,” Alex answered, “Come on.”

Sam quickly tied her hair and moved to the towel and laid down. Alex turned on some soft music then moved back to the bedside. Sam felt Alex’s hands on her back then she felt a spritz of oil. She flinched and giggled.

“It’s cold!” Sam said.

“Sorry,” Alex answered, chuckling and rubbing it to make it warmer, “I’m not exactly a professional.”

“It’s okay,” Sam answered, “it feels good.”

Alex started working in the oil, rubbing at Sam shoulders and her neck. Sam let out a soft moan.

“Wow, that’s really nice,” Sam said, feeling herself relax.

Alex took her time, massaging Sam’s arms, legs, feet and back before returning to her neck and shoulders. She could feel Sam’s muscles loosening and her breathing becoming slower and deeper. When she was satisfied that she had done all that she could in that position she leaned in close.

“Turn over, babe,” Alex whispered.

Sam flipped over, staying on the towel to keep the oil from getting on their sheets. She settled and looked at Alex with a soft smile.

“This is really great,” Sam said.

Alex leaned in and kissed her softly. She put some more oil on her hands and went about massaging her arms and legs from the new position. Sam was beginning to feel like jelly. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so peaceful. She let out a deep sigh and heard Alex chuckle softly. She felt Alex move her legs apart slightly and she took in a short breath.

Alex rubbed her hands with the oil one last time and moved to Sam’s chest. She began softly kneading at Sam’s breasts and pulling gently at her nipples. Sam let out a low moan and clenched the towel in her fists. A feeling of warmth began building even before Alex let one hand trail down lower.

“Alex,” Sam whispered out, her mouth staying agape, waiting for Alex to reach the spot where she suddenly desperately needed her.

Alex gently began stroking between Sam’s legs, not hitting exactly where Sam wanted her to go but continuing to slowly build the fire inside. Alex moved her fingers back and forth until Sam let out a soft whimper. Alex gently inserted two fingers inside Sam and curled them to hit the spot inside that she knew drove Sam crazy. Sam’s back arched and her fists clenched tighter. Alex kept her movements slow and deliberate and Sam was soon breathing shallowly and moaning at every touch.

“I need more, Alex,” Sam whimpered, “Please…”

Alex inserted a third finger and started thrusting. Sam let out a low moan. Alex brought her other hand to Sam’s clit and began massaging it quickly back and forth. Sam felt her orgasm hit and her muscles all went taut. She screamed out Alex’s name and gasped for air.

Alex didn’t let up. She kept softly rubbing at Sam’s clit and curling her fingers inside. Sam felt a second wave hit and she bucked her hips into Alex’s hands. The sensations were everywhere, even her fingers were tingling. She had never had an orgasm go on for so long and she never wanted it to stop. Alex had the same idea, not letting up until finally Sam had to pull up her legs as the feelings became too much.

Alex gently removed her fingers and wiped her hands down on the towel. She climbed into the bed and positioned herself behind Sam like a big spoon and wrapped her arm over her.

“Alex, my god,” Sam finally whispered out, “That was amazing. I can’t move.”

“You don’t have to, babe,” Alex answered softly, kissing the back of her shoulder.

“Yeah I do,” Sam huffed out, giggling, “I’m an oily mess.”

“You are kind of slick,” Alex said, her voice clearly amused, “How about I run us a bath?”

Alex stood and went and turned on the water in the large, jetted soaking tub. When it was warm enough, she climbed in. Sam walked in a minute later. She wiped herself down with the towel from the bed and climbed into the tub at the other end, facing Alex.

“Come here,” she said, motioning for Alex to turn around and lean back against her.

Alex moved to the other end of the tub and settled her back to Sam’s front. Sam wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Sam began kissing at Alex’s neck and it wasn’t long before her hands moved downward, and Alex was the one bucking in ecstasy.

Alex settled back against Sam after her climax subsided and took in a deep breath. She intertwined their fingers and turned her head and kissed Sam softly then nuzzled into her neck.

“I want to get married soon,” Sam said, rubbing Alex’s arm, “I want to be your wife, like now.”

“I don’t think I know a bathtub ceremony,” Alex answered, grinning.

“What if we just went and did it,” Sam said, “Without all the pomp and circumstance.”

“What, like here?” Alex asked.

“Well, no,” Sam said, “I would, but I can’t do it without Ruby… and, come to think of it, I can’t ask you to do it without your family. It wouldn’t be right. I just want to be married without the stress of a wedding.”

Alex chuckled and leaned forward and gave Sam a kiss then looked at her lovingly, “I don’t need much and I certainly don’t want to cause you any stress, but I do want Kara and my mom there. And I’m sure you want Lena and Lori, too, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam said, snuggling Alex tighter and asking softly, “But did you ever dream of the whole big thing? You know, the fancy dress and the music and flowers and lots of people? I don’t want to take that from you.”

“Sam, I don’t want that, really,” Alex said, “Honestly, the thought of walking down an aisle without my dad by my side makes me so sad I don’t think I could do it.”

Sam rubbed Alex’s arm softly and kissed her neck, “I’m sorry he’s not here. I would have loved to have met him.”

“You would have loved him,” Alex said, sighing, “He would have loved you and Ruby. I can picture him in my head running around kicking the soccer ball with her.”

“So then we do something really small,” Sam said, “Just us.”

“J’onn could officiate, if that’s okay,” Alex said, her voice picking up with a bit of excitement, “Maybe we could use the back patio at Lorenzo’s. It’s so pretty and it’s Ruby’s favorite and we could get married then have a big dinner, just the family.”

“That sounds perfect,” Sam, “And of course J’onn should be there, too.”

“Maybe we can call tomorrow and get a date,” Alex said, grinning widely now.

“Let’s do it,” Sam said.

********************************************

Sam and Alex arrived back in Midvale and went to Lena and Kara’s place to pick up Ruby and Morgan. They were all in the backyard, with Lena and Kara on the deck and the girls playing with the puppy in the lawn. Sam had taken off the ring and packed it away carefully so that no one would be the wiser. They walked out and exchanged hugs and took a seat. Kara looked at Alex with a smile.

“Wow, you look great,” Kara said, “I’m taking it the trip went well.”

“It was perfect,” Sam answered, “I couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas gift. We might have to make it an annual tradition.”

“We brought back a bottle of wine to thank you guys for helping out,” Alex said, “I left it inside. It’s a Cabernet from Fantesca Winery. It was our favorite that we visited. Save it for a special occasion.”

“I’ll put it in the wine cooler when I go in,” Lena said, “You guys didn’t have to do that but thank you.”

Ruby and Lori made their way to the porch and gave hugs. Lori climbed up on Alex’s lap and made herself comfortable, making Kara chuckle.

“Do you want to play pirates?” Lori asked Alex, looking excited.

“I can’t today, Lori,” Alex said, putting on a big pout, “I don’t have the right clothes and me and your Aunt Sam need to get home to rest before work tomorrow.”

“You gonna police tomorrow?” Lori asked.

“Yep, I gotta police,” Alex answered, chuckling.

“Okay,” Lori sighed out dramatically, making everyone grin.

“How was Morgan?” Sam asked Ruby.

“Oh, well, she sort of knocked over the trash can and got food all over the kitchen,” Ruby said, “Other than that she was good.”

“Other than that?!” Sam asked, looking incredulous, “I’m sorry guys.”

“It’s fine,” Lena answered, smiling, “Luckily the can wasn’t very full. We moved it into the pantry after that.”

“She’s adorable,” Kara said, calling the dog over and rubbing behind her ears and changing her voice to a deep timbre as she talked to the puppy, “You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

Lori jumped off Alex’s lap and moved to the dog and began petting it happily with Kara.

“This is the problem,” Lena said, looking at Sam and motioning her head toward Kara and Lori. Sam giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

“So, anything more we need to know about the wedding plans before we go?” Alex asked.

“I don’t think so,” Kara said, “Eliza’s on top of everything.”

“She could run a Fortune 500 company with her organizational skills,” Lena said, chuckling.

“She’s literally got a computer spreadsheet with individual folders that match her paper files,” Kara said giggling, “And it’s all color coded and alphabetized.”

“Good lord,” Alex said, laughing, “That’s so Mom.”

“Hey, consider yourselves lucky,” Sam said, “I think it’s cute.”

“It is cute,” Alex said, looking at Sam with a small grin, “And you’re right, we are lucky to have her.”

“All right, let’s get going,” Sam said standing, “Ruby, grab your stuff.”

They all hugged and said goodbyes and hopped in the car to go back to Sam’s house. They arrived home and Ruby put some food out for Morgan and got her settled. Sam and Alex sat at the kitchen table and waited. Ruby looked up at them with a confused glance.

“Is something up?” Ruby asked.

“Sort of,” Sam said, “Come sit.”

“Is everything okay?” Ruby asked, sounding worried as she sat down.

“Ruby, everything is fine,” Sam said reassuringly, “We just have something to share with you.”

“Are you guys getting married?” Ruby asked, her voice loud and excited.

“Way to burst our balloon!” Alex said, laughing.

Sam took out the ring and put it on her finger and held it up and Ruby squealed and jumped from her chair. She ran to her mom and looked at the ring and hugged her tightly. Alex couldn’t stop smiling. Ruby turned and looked at her and Alex held her arms out. Ruby ran over and gave her a warm embrace.

“Now, come sit, we do have to talk about this,” Sam said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Okay, what’s there to talk about?” Ruby asked, “Why didn’t you tell Aunt Lena and Kara? When is it gonna happen?”

“Ruby, slow down!” Sam said, grinning, “That’s what we need to talk about.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, taking a deep breath and smiling widely.

“We’re not telling anyone but you right now,” Sam said, “We don’t want to take away from the excitement of Aunt Lena’s and Kara’s wedding. They’re getting married in two weeks. When they get back from the honeymoon, we’ll tell everyone. I know it’s exciting, but I need you to promise you won’t say anything to anybody.”

“I can keep a secret, Mom,” Ruby said, sounding happy to be in on the news.

“And as far as when and what’s happening,” Alex added, “We’re gonna do it at Lorenzo’s, out on the patio. Family only, then we’ll have a big meal. We scheduled it for three weeks after Lena and Kara’s wedding.”

“That sounds awesome,” Ruby said excitedly, “I love Lorenzo’s! Oh, but Aunt Lena’s not gonna be happy if she only has two weeks to find a dress.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Eliza’s gonna be thrilled with that part either,” Alex said chuckling, “They’ll make do.”

“Alex suggested we do it at Lorenzo’s since it’s your favorite,” Sam said, looking at Alex with a soft grin.

“Wow, thanks Alex,” Ruby said, grinning, “So I wanna hear how it happened!”

“Well, that’s my grandmother’s ring,” Alex said, “I’ve been saving it until I met the right person. I took your mom to dinner then we went and sat out by a firepit and looked at the stars and I took out the ring and asked her to marry me.”

“It was perfect,” Sam said, grinning.

“What about after the wedding?” Ruby asked.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Will we move?” Ruby asked, sounding nervous for the first time.

“I’ll just move in here,” Alex answered, “You don’t have to get uprooted. If we decide we need a bigger place down the line, we’ll all talk about it first.”

“Okay, good,” Ruby said, sounding happy and satisfied, then looking at Alex seriously, “I’m really happy you’re with my mom.”

Alex walked over and pulled Ruby into another embrace. She held her tightly for a long moment then pulled back and looked at her, “Ruby, I’ll always be here for your mom and I’ll always be here for you too. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena relax on their very quick honeymoon


	3. Chapter 3 - After the honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screwed up and reposted Chapter 1 in Chapter 2. I fixed it quickly but in case you didn't see it - there is a real chapter 2 before this one! Losing my mind!

_Last morning of the honeymoon:_

Lena woke to the sunlight peering between the slats of the blinds. She could hear the lapping of the waves on the beach outside as she slowly emerged from sleep. She turned and looked at Kara, still sleeping soundly next to her. Kara was on her back, one hand above her head, her mouth slightly open. She was naked, and the sheet only covered her to just above the waist. Lena gazed at her body and thought how perfect she was, even with the scar that ran down the middle of her torso.

Lena shifted herself closer to Kara and draped her arm over Kara’s waist, snuggling into her body. Kara began to wake up, her eyes opening slightly. She gave Lena a small grin and wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer. Lena cuddled in close and began scratching Kara’s shoulder and neck softly. Kara let out a contented sigh.

“Morning,” Kara mumbled.

“Good morning, love,” Lena said softly.

Lena shifted up slightly and placed her lips gently against Kara’s. Kara moved her hand up to the back of Lena’s head and deepened the kiss. They spent the next hour making love, slowly and sweetly, taking their time and making the most of their last time alone. When they were both sated, Lena lay mostly atop Kara, with Kara scratching her back softly. They were both fully relaxed and content.

“This honeymoon was too short,” Lena complained, looking at Kara with a small pout.

“I know,” Kara said, “But we both agreed we shouldn’t be away from Lori for too long. She’s been through a lot. I wanna get home to her.”

“I do too,” Lena said, “Maybe we can plan a vacation for the three of us soon. I know it’s not the same, but I love being away from it all with you.”

Kara took a deep breath then kissed Lena softly. They had spent their long weekend either in bed or relaxing on the beach together. They had talked for hours, about their childhoods and their families, still learning about one another. There had been one subject that kept coming into Kara’s mind, but she hadn’t brought it up yet. She sighed softly as they parted from the kiss and gazed at Lena.

“I want to talk to you about something, but I don’t want you to feel any pressure,” Kara said quietly. Lena looked at her questioningly and brought her hand up and ran her thumb against Kara’s jaw.

“You can talk to me about anything, darling,” Lena answered, propping herself onto her elbow to listen. Kara took another deep breath.

“I want Lori to be my daughter, really…,” Kara said softly.

“Kara, I want that too,” Lena said, “I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.”

“Yeah, but I want it, legally,” Kara said, “I don’t know how to go about it. I haven’t researched it or anything – but how would you feel about me adopting Lori?”

Lena felt the tremor in her breath and the tears building in her eyes. Kara looked at her uncertainly.

“Kara, are you sure?” Lena asked, her voice breaking.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kara said softly, “But I understand if you’re not comfortable with it or if you’d rather wait a little longer.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how it works either,” Lena said, wiping away a tear, “But I’d like us to look into it together. I’d like us to all have the same name, so when we have kids she’ll really feel like they’re her siblings…”

“Wow, you’re jumping way ahead,” Kara said, grinning widely, “You won’t even let us get a puppy.”

Lena laughed through her tears and climbed atop Kara, straddling her waist.

“You’re the worst!” Lena teased.

Kara sat up and pulled Lena close and kissed her deeply. When she pulled back, she looked at Lena with a big smile.

“I’m the best,” Kara answered with a smirk.

“You are the best,” Lena sighed, bringing their lips together for a soft, short kiss.

They went for one more round of love making before climbing out of bed and cleaning up and packing their things. They had planned to meet Sam and Alex with the girls at Eliza’s house for dinner upon their return to Midvale. They enjoyed the drive home, chatting happily the whole way. When they arrived, Lori ran out from the house to greet their car in the driveway.

“Mommy!” Lori squealed, jumping up and down excitedly as Lena exited the car.

Lori ran into her arms and Lena picked her up and hugged her tightly. Kara walked around the car and playfully mussed Lori’s hair and kissed her cheek, making Lori giggle. Eliza watched, smiling from ear to ear and waiting for her turn to hug Kara.

“How was the beach?” Eliza asked as they all walked inside.

“It was perfect,” Lena said, “Very relaxing.”

“Hey guys!” Ruby shouted, waving from the porch.

Alex and Sam were on the swing together as Ruby was throwing a rubber bone for Morgan to fetch. They all walked outside and settled into seats. Lori stayed nuzzled into Lena, clearly wanting time with her mom.

“Can I get you two something to drink?” Eliza offered.

“Just some water would be great, Mom,” Kara answered.

“Me too,” Lena answered, “Thanks, Eliza.”

“So how was the honeymoon?” Sam asked, winking at Lena and grinning.

“It was lovely,” Lena answered, giving Sam a friendly stern look, and shaking her head.

“Doesn’t look like you guys got much sun,” Alex said, continuing the innuendo.

“We were very careful and used lots of sunscreen,” Kara said, grinning as Eliza walked back outside with the two glasses of water.

“Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Lena asked, wanting to cut off the honeymoon conversation before anyone said anything too inappropriate.

“I made muffins with ZaZa!” Lori said excitedly, sitting up on Lena’s lap and smiling.

“Oooh, are there any left?” Kara asked.

“There are plenty,” Eliza answered, “I’ll pack a few for you to take home.”

“They have blueberries!” Lori said, smiling.

“And unfortunately, her t-shirt might have blueberry stains,” Eliza said, looking apologetic, “I need to buy her a little apron.”

“It’s no problem,” Lena answered happily, “She has plenty of shirts.”

“My fingers were blue too!” Lori said, grinning, “ZaZa had to give me a bath.”

“I warned Mom,” Alex said, “I think she forgot what a mess we used to make.”

“Believe me, your messes are ingrained in my memory,” Eliza said, chuckling, “Somehow it doesn’t bother me near as much with my granddaughter.”

Eliza reached out and poked Lori’s belly, making her laugh. Lena smiled and felt the warmth in her heart at being officially part of the family. She looked up to see Sam whispering in Alex’s ear and Alex nodding.

“Hey Rubes, come here,” Alex said.

Ruby grinned widely and walked over and sat down on the swing with Alex and Sam. Morgan flopped down onto the porch, tired from all the running. Alex put her arm over Ruby’s shoulder and gave her a big smile.

“Mom, what do you think of having two official granddaughters?” Alex asked Eliza, smiling from ear to ear.

“Wait, are you serious?” Kara asked, her voice rising with excitement.

Sam held out her hand, showing off the ring from Alex’s grandmother. Eliza recognized the ring immediately and her eyes filled with tears. She took Sam’s hand in hers and gently stroked the ring with her thumb. Alex began wiping away her own oncoming tears and smiled at her mother.

“Your grandmother’s ring,” Eliza said softly.

Alex nodded and Sam said, “I hope it’s okay…”

“Oh, sweetie, it’s perfect,” Eliza said, standing and pulling Sam up into a tight embrace.

Sam hugged Eliza tightly and felt, for the first time in her life, like she was in a mother’s arms. Eliza reached out her other arm and motioned for Ruby to come join into the hug. Sam pulled back and laughed as they shared an awkward three-person hug. Ruby was beaming with happiness.

“Well, I already love you like a granddaughter, Ruby,” Eliza said plainly, “But I’m thrilled these two are making it official.”

Lena and Kara exchanged hugs with Sam and Alex and Ruby, with Lori joining in with cuddles for everyone. They all settled back down with Lori on Sam’s lap looking at the ring.

“It’s so pretty,” Lori said, excitedly.

“When did this happen?” Kara asked, looking at Alex with a grin.

“In Napa,” Alex answered.

“What?” Lena asked, chuckling, “You guys kept it a secret all this time?”

“It was only a couple of weeks,” Sam answered, “We didn’t want to take any attention from you two.”

“I knew though,” Ruby said, smiling.

“Way to keep a secret, kid!” Kara said, grinning and giving Ruby a high-five.

“So, I hope you guys are open on April 3rd…,” Alex said.

“For what?” Eliza asked.

“The wedding,” Alex answered, smiling.

“You mean April 3rd next year?” Eliza asked.

“No, I mean in three weeks,” Alex said.

“Three weeks?” Eliza asked, “Alex, there’s no time…”

“Mom, it’s all done,” Alex said, interrupting, “Listen, we’ve planned everything already.”

“I’m going to need to do some quick shopping,” Lena said, sounding surprised.

“Told you,” Ruby said, looking at Sam and giggling.

“I guess when you two make up your mind about something, it’s happening,” Eliza said, looking from Alex to Kara and shaking her head with a smile.

“We’re going to keep it very small,” Sam said softly, “Just us, and J’onn of course.”

“I’ve booked the patio at Lorenzo’s,” Alex said, “And I’ll ask J’onn to officiate. After the ceremony, we’ll all have dinner. That’s what we want.”

“It sounds lovely,” Lena said, looking at Sam with a loving smile.

“I hope that’s okay,” Alex said, looking at Eliza.

“Of course it is, dear,” Eliza said, grinning, “I’m so happy for you, I don’t care about the details.”

“Alex said I can pick the menu at Lorenzo’s,” Ruby said excitedly. She looked at Eliza hopefully, “ZaZa, do you wanna do that with me?”

“Really?” Eliza asked, genuinely surprised and thrilled at the request.

“Yes, really,” Ruby said, “You’re the best with all the food stuff.”

“I’d love to do that if it’s okay with Alex and Sam,” Eliza said, looking to the two women.

“One less thing on my list,” Alex said, grinning.

“Speaking of lists,” Sam said, “Lena, of course I’d like you to stand for me. Wear whatever you want.”

“Can I help with your dress?” Lena asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Sam said, grinning, “You know I wouldn’t pick it without you!”

“Does that mean I have to help you?” Kara asked Alex, teasingly.

“We should let them pick out what I wear too,” Alex said, grinning, “They’re way better at shopping than the two of us.”

“Nope, I want to be surprised,” Sam said, “And you can’t use my maid of honor.”

“Mom, put that on your list too,” Alex said, making Eliza literally clap with excitement, “Me and Kara will drink margaritas and you can pick the clothes.”

“What can I do?” Lori asked, sensing everyone’s excitement but unsure what was going on.

“You just need to show up and be cute,” Alex said, mussing Lori’s hair.

“Okay,” Lori said, giggling happily.

“I’m going to call J’onn now,” Alex said, standing and pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking to the edge of the porch so that she could hear.

“I can’t believe what a year this has been already,” Eliza said, smiling.

“Just trying to keep you young, Mom,” Kara teased.

Sam told them about the dinner in Napa and the firepit and Alex got back from the phone call right as she was telling them about the actual moment of the engagement. Alex smiled and took her hand as Sam finished the story.

“That’s so romantic,” Kara said, grinning, “I can’t believe you pulled it off, Alex.”

“Hey, you’re not the only one who can charm a girl around here,” Alex said, smiling.

“Well, I can’t tell you all how happy I am,” Eliza said, smiling softly, “We’ve been through so much, and I’ve spent so much time praying and hoping for my girls to be happy. This is even better than I imagined.”

Lori climbed off Sam’s lap and walked over and held out her arms for Eliza to pick her up. Eliza pulled her up onto her lap and Lori snuggled into her arms. They spent the rest of the evening chatting and laughing and planning, everyone feeling the happiness and love of family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Wedding preparations


	4. Chapter 4 - wedding shopping

Eliza walked into the boutique with Kara and Alex behind her. Alex took a deep breath and looked around. It was the fanciest store in Midvale, and she had only been inside once. Alex went more for the jeans and leather jacket look than anything else. She knew Sam, Lena and the girls had made a day trip into National City on their search for wedding clothing and wouldn’t return until late in the evening.

“Hello, ladies,” the salesperson said as he approached, “Can I help you with anything?”

“My daughter is getting married,” Eliza said happily, the excitement clear in her voice.

Alex and Kara gave each other a quick glance and a smirk and Alex stepped forward and took a deep breath.

“Congratulations,” he said, his voice friendly in a typical Midvale way, “I can help you with that. My name’s Randy. When’s the big day?”

“It’s in two weeks,” Alex said, causing Randy to blanche with surprise for a moment before quickly composing himself.

“Okay, well, that’ll eliminate some things we could order,” he said, looking Alex up and down, “But you’re absolutely gorgeous and should be easy to fit, so I’m sure we can find something. What style were you thinking?”

Kara and Eliza both looked at Alex expectantly. They hadn’t really had a chance to discuss anything in the last couple of days before the shopping trip and they were all pretty much winging it.

“It’s going to be more casual than a typical wedding,” Alex said, “I don’t need a long white dress.”

“Tell me about the person you’re marrying,” Randy said, sounding genuinely interested.

Alex gave him a funny look and chuckled, surprised by the question.

“Her name is Sam,” Alex said, “She’s beautiful and she’s funny – in a real smart-ass kind of way.”

“Alex!” Eliza interjected, sighing as Kara chuckled next to her. Randy laughed loudly and Alex began to feel more comfortable with the task.

“Do you know what she’ll be wearing?” Randy asked.

“No, she wants it to be a surprise,” Alex said.

“So, were you thinking of staying in the white or cream family?” Randy said, “Or are you venturing into color?”

“Definitely white or cream,” Alex said, shifting a little then looking at Kara and Eliza, “Um, what do you guys think of maybe a suit instead of a dress?”

“Oh my god, does that mean I can wear pants too?” Kara asked, grinning.

“Whatever you want, Kara,” Alex said, smiling, “I already told you that.”

“Do you have any suits that might work?” Eliza asked Randy.

“I have a few,” Randy answered, happily, “Come this way.”

Randy pulled three women’s suits and led Alex into the dressing room. He showed her the suits on the hangers, and she looked at him with a shrug. They were all either white or cream and the fabrics seemed very high quality.

“They all kind of look the same to me,” she said, and he chuckled.

“They’re quite different once you have them on. This one needs a blouse underneath” he said, “These two can be worn just as jackets if you like that look better. Just pick one to start.”

She took the one closest to her and he left the room as she slipped it on. The first one was a more typical tuxedo cut and she placed the silk sheath shirt underneath it and looked in the mirror. She opened the door to find Randy waiting with a smile. He adjusted her shirt a little then they walked out to where Kara and Eliza were waiting.

“Well, what do you think?” Alex said, walking out to the two women.

“How do you like it?” Eliza asked, looking intently up and down at the suit.

Alex glanced at Kara who had a noticeable crinkle in her nose.

“Yeah, I don’t love it either,” Alex said, chuckling at Kara’s expression.

“It’s not bad,” Kara said, “It just doesn’t look like you.”

“I have to agree,” Eliza said, “You look beautiful, honey, but it doesn’t feel like your style.”

“Back to the drawing board, Randy,” Alex said.

“No worries,” Randy said happily, “We’re just getting started.”

Alex walked back into the dressing room and looked at the other two suits more closely before picking which one to try on. She decided on a Veronica Beard satin jacket and pants. She left off the blouse and buttoned the coat and looked in the mirror. She took a deep breath and opened the door for Randy. He looked at her with an excited grin.

“It’s meant to be worn like this,” he said, carefully taking the sleeves and moving the fabric up and bunching it until it fell just below the elbow.

Alex looked in the mirror again and felt a warmth in her chest. The suit was dressy enough but kind of funky and modern. She heard herself take a deep breath and noticed Randy was beaming next to her.

“Let’s go show them,” he said.

Alex walked out, feeling her face flush and a lump in her throat. Kara’s eyes lit up as soon as she spotted her come around the corner. Eliza watched her approach with a soft smile.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Eliza said, her voice clearly filled with love.

“That’s more like it,” Kara said, giving Randy a nerdy thumbs up and making him chuckle. “Alex, it’s awesome. What do you think?”

Alex looked in the large mirror and turned around, checking every angle. She realized she had tears in her eyes, and she wiped her face.

“I don’t think we need to try anything else,” Alex said, “This is perfect.”

“Sam is gonna love it!” Kara said excitedly, “It’s funky and cool. It fits you, Alex.”

“Not how I’d describe myself, but okay,” Alex said, giggling at Kara’s exuberance.

“Okay, Randy, now how about a little help with the mother of the bride?” Eliza asked, smiling, “I am definitely neither funky nor cool, but I don’t want to look like an old lady.”

Alex and Kara both laughed, and Randy smiled widely, “I’m sure we can find something for you. Do you have any ideas?”

“I’d like a dress,” Eliza said, “But we’re staying somewhat casual. I’m really not sure.”

“Come with me,” Randy said, taking Eliza to a section of the store with a big variety of dresses and showing her different styles. Alex went to change out of her suit then joined Kara back on the couch. Kara was looking at her phone with a grin.

“Lena and Sam are having a ball with the girls,” Kara said, showing Alex pictures of them with ice cream cones. “Lena found a dress for herself and I’ve been instructed to stay in a neutral color scheme – whatever that means.”

They both chuckled and Alex texted Sam that she was done. She laughed as Sam texted back that it didn’t really matter what she wore because all she was going to think of was getting it off of her. Kara read the text and made a gagging noise, making Alex laugh.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to do a real honeymoon?” Kara asked, clearly offering to help with Ruby and Morgan.

“We just got back from Napa,” Alex said firmly, “We’ll stay for the weekend in the bed and breakfast here and we’ll do something longer over the summer.”

“All right,” Kara said, giving Alex a smile.

Eliza and Randy returned with a handful of options and Eliza modeled a few until they settled on a navy, flutter sleeve, midi wrap dress. Eliza looked great and was happy with the selection, which just left Kara to find something to wear.

“Okay Randy, I’m going with pants too,” Kara said, “And I guess you should know that I can’t wear much of a heel because of an injury.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Randy said, “You look like a supermodel. Nobody’s gonna be paying attention to your shoes.”

Kara chuckled and shook her head, “Also, my wife has instructed that whatever I pick needs to be in a neutral color scheme.”

“Okay, since Alex picked something a little edgy, I’m wondering…,” Randy started with a big grin, “What about maybe a jumpsuit? I’ve got some great new designs that are elegant but still fun.”

“That sounds like it might work,” Kara said, looking at Alex, “What do you think?”

“Bring on the fashion show,” Alex said, patting the sofa for Eliza to sit next to her.

After a few tries with things she wasn’t sure of, Kara emerged in a champagne colored sleeveless satin wrap jumpsuit. It had a deep v-neck and a long tie at the waist and relaxed straight legs that would work with a variety of shoe options. As soon as she walked out Alex smiled.

“We’re done,” Alex said smiling, “Only problem is that you look better than me.”

“No way,” Kara said, chuckling, “But I do really like this.”

“You look perfect,” Eliza said happily, “This isn’t what I traditionally pictured for a wedding, but I absolutely love it!”

Alex looked at Eliza and gave her a soft smile, “Mom?”

“Yes, honey,” Eliza said, turning to Alex.

“Thank you,” Alex said softly, “For always being so supportive.”

“Don’t be silly,” Eliza said, pulling Alex in for a hug, “I’m your mom. It’s my job. And you two make it easy.”

“I see a lot of moms in here,” Randy said, rolling his eyes, “Trust me, you gals are blessed!”

They all chuckled and Randy gathered the clothing so that they could make their purchases. They were all thrilled to have finished at just one location and Kara sent a text that they were done and would be spending the rest of the day with Eliza and a pitcher of vodka cocktails. Lena sent back an emoji of a head with smoke coming out of the top and predicted they would be shopping for hours.

Later that evening, Kara was relaxing on the couch scrolling through her phone. It was nearly nine when she heard Lena’s car pulling up into the driveway. She walked outside and gave Lena a quick kiss as she stepped from the car.

“I’ll get her,” Kara said, opening the back door to pull out a soundly sleeping Lori.

Kara walked up the ramp, still careful with her injuries when carrying Lori. She brought her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed, tucking the covers around her and kissing her forehead softly as Lena watched with a soft smile from the doorway. Kara turned and walked out into the hall and closed Lori’s door behind her. Lena turned to head back toward the den, but Kara took her by the wrist and pulled her in close and kissed her deeply. Lena pulled back eventually for a breath and gave Kara a raised eyebrow.

“Did you miss me?” Lena asked, smirking.

“I’ve had just enough alcohol to be very horny but not sloppy,” Kara answered plainly, grinning at Lena. “I’ve been waiting as patiently as I could.”

Lena giggled as Kara took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. She took Lena into her arms and kissed her passionately, reaching down and tugging her jeans buttons and zipper open. Lena gasped as Kara immediately began rubbing at her crotch as she plunged her tongue into Lena’s mouth. Lena began awkwardly trying to step out of her pants while keeping her balance when she heard the doorknob jiggling behind them.

“Kara, stop,” Lena whispered, pulling back. The doorknob moved again and they both heard a small voice from the other side of the door.

“Momma?” Lori said, her voice pleading.

Lena began pulling her jeans back up as Kara took a deep breath and opened the door. Lori was rubbing her eyes, which were filled with tears as she was clearly beginning to panic at not being able to get into their bedroom. Kara gave her a soft smile and pulled her up into her arms.

“I’ve got you, little bit,” Kara said softly, rubbing Lori’s back and calming her.

“I wanted to see you, Momma,” Lori said, cuddling into Kara’s shoulder and clutching her shirt. “I didn’t see you today.”

Lori’s voice was tired and small, and Kara held her protectively and stroked her hair. Lena walked closer and gave Kara an apologetic grin. Kara smiled back softly and kissed the top of Lori’s head.

“How about I read you a story in bed,” Kara said quietly as she turned and walked towards Lori’s bedroom.

Lena let out a sigh and rubbed Kara’s shoulder as they passed. Lena went into the bathroom and changed into pajamas and brushed her teeth. She walked back out to the hall and made her way to Lori’s bedroom. When she entered the doorway, she paused and smiled. Kara was fast asleep in Lori’s bed with Lori curled onto her chest, still holding tightly to her shirt. Lena watched them sleep for a few moments then turned off the lamp and headed to her bed. She and Kara would have to make up for lost time another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the wedding, then family bliss interrupted


	5. Chapter 5 - after the wedding

Eliza gave Alex one last tight hug and smiled widely as Ruby held Lori in her arms. Lena walked with Eliza and the girls out of Lorenzo’s so that they could have a “ZaZa night” together. Eliza had taken her role as grandmother very seriously, purchasing her own car seat for Lori and transforming one of the spare bedrooms into a fun room where the girls could sleep comfortably on two twin beds. She had insisted on taking them the evening of the wedding so that both of her daughters would have time to relax with their wives.

Lena helped Lori into the car seat and gave her a kiss then walked back inside and returned to the private room where Kara, Sam and Alex were enjoying a quiet final round of drinks. Lena sat down and Kara immediately draped her arm over Lena’s shoulder and gave her a soft kiss.

“Hey, it’s technically _my_ honeymoon,” Alex said, chuckling at Kara.

“I can’t believe we got one free night out of this deal,” Kara said, giggling, “You guys should get married more often.”

Sam looked at her phone to check the time and grinned at Lena, “No worries about getting blocked by the little one tonight.”

“She told you?” Kara asked, looking at Lena with a smirk.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Lori interrupted us the other night,” Lena said, shaking her head, “The door was locked, so we didn’t scar her for life, thank god.”

“Things were just getting good,” Kara said, “and then there she was.”

They all laughed, and Lena gave Kara a sly look and a wink, “Tonight we can let loose.”

“Okay, gross,” Alex said, “That’s my sister.”

Sam laughed and kissed Alex on the cheek, “You’ll be getting lucky all night long too, babe.”

“I intend to get lucky all weekend long,” Alex said, grinning.

“Who’s gross now?” Kara asked, looking at Alex with a comically disgusted face.

Sam’s phone tweeted and she looked down and smiled and said, “The car will be here in five minutes.”

Kara stood up and grabbed Alex and pulled her into a hug. Alex embraced her tightly.

“Today was perfect, sis,” Kara said, “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thank you both for everything,” Sam said as Kara moved to give her a hug.

“I think I’m just about as happy today as I was on our wedding day,” Lena said as she took her turn with the hugs.

They all walked out of the restaurant and Sam and Alex climbed into the limo for their short ride to the bed and breakfast where they would spend the weekend. Kara looked at her phone and noted that their Uber was only a block away, so they waited outside. The ride home was only fifteen minutes and they were soon in their bedroom, changing for the night. Kara took off her jumpsuit and hung it in the closet.

“Darling, will you help me with my zipper?” Lena asked.

Kara turned and gently pulled down the zipper, kissing Lena’s shoulder softly. Lena had picked a dress that showed just enough cleavage to be interesting while still having a classic feel. Kara grinned at the new lingerie Lena was wearing under the dress.

“What do we have here?” Kara asked, running her finger along the edge of the lacy cream-colored bra Lena was wearing.

“Do you like it?” Lena asked, knowing very well that Kara would love it.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Kara said, her voice becoming more serious and deeper with lust as she gazed at Lena’s body.

Lena didn’t waste a moment. She moved forward and kissed Kara deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance as they both pulled at their remaining clothes. Lena pulled from the kiss and reached onto the shelf and pulled down the black duffle bag. She reached in and fished around for a moment.

“I ordered something new for tonight,” Lena huffed out, already a bit breathless from the kiss.

She pulled out an eighteen-inch double ended dildo and held it in her hand. Kara looked at it for a long moment then started giggling.

“Jeez, Lena,” Kara said, “that thing is really long.”

“It had the best reviews,” Lena said plainly, making Kara laugh even harder.

“What, does consumer reports rate these things?” Kara asked, chuckling as she took it into her hand.

“I don’t know about consumer reports,” Lena said, giggling along as Kara inspected the toy, “But users give it stars. This one was the best. You know how I like to do research.”

Kara laughed loudly again and took Lena’s hand and led her to the bed. Kara slid onto the sheets and slapped her hand down to indicate that Lena should climb in with her. Lena grinned and laid down. Kara was still examining the dildo closely.

“You’re taking all the romance out of this moment,” Lena teased, grinning at Kara.

“That’s what you think,” Kara said, smirking, “I’ll have you screaming out my name in a few minutes.”

“Is that a bet?” Lena asked.

“What, you don’t want to scream out my name?” Kara asked, as she moved atop Lena and kissed her neck softly.

“Well, when you put it that way…,” Lena whispered, adjusting her head to give Kara more room to suck at her pulse point.

Kara kissed Lena’s neck and collarbone and moved slowly down to her breasts, making Lena moan softly. She stayed there for a few minutes, sucking and licking at Lena’s nipples and getting them both very worked up. She reached down and felt the wetness between Lena’s legs. She knew she was already dripping with want.

She moved off Lena and grabbed some lube from the nightstand drawer. Lena sat up and took the toy in her hand. When it was ready to go Kara watched as Lena inserted one side into herself, moaning softly. Kara straddled Lena’s lap and lined up the other side and slowly lowered herself onto the toy. She moved carefully until the dildo was sheathed inside both of them as they held each other close, both breathing heavily. Lena grabbed Kara’s ass and Kara began moving her hips, thrusting the dildo between them.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good,” Kara gasped out, adjusting her rhythm as Lena moaned beneath her.

They rubbed against each other for a while, both building toward a climax. Kara could feel herself getting close and she reached down and moved her thumb over Lena’s clit. Lena let out a low groan and her hips bucked up harder. Kara rubbed harder and Lena went over the edge, screaming out Kara’s name over and over again. Kara was so close, but she needed a little more, so she moved her hand to her own clit and brought herself to orgasm, shaking against Lena as Lena’s hands clenched onto her back tightly. When they both got hold of themselves Lena laid down, bringing Kara with her, still attached by the toy.

“Don’t move yet,” Lena whispered softly, wanting to keep Kara as close as she could until she fully recovered from the intense orgasm.

Kara nuzzled into her shoulder, happy to stay close for as long as Lena liked. After a few minutes of tender kisses, they carefully slipped the toy out and then cuddled back together.

“You are officially in charge of surprise purchases,” Kara said, grinning at Lena then leaning in and nipping at her ear.

Lena giggled and played with Kara’s hair as Kara kept at the soft kisses on Lena’s cheek and neck. Having time for the two of them alone was a treasure and Lean didn’t want to waste a moment of it. Lena noticed Kara shifting positions and she knew that she must be getting sore from their long day.

“Let’s take a bath,” Lena said softly.

“Mmmm, that sounds nice,” Kara said, moving off Lena and standing and stretching.

Lena watched Kara, the lust clear in her eyes. Kara grinned and flexed her arm, making Lena break into a loud laugh.

“You’re a fool,” Lena teased, standing and swaying her hips as she walked toward the bathroom.

Kara caught up with her quickly and swatted her ass, making Lena yelp and laugh again. They settled into the tub as soon as the water reached a warm temperature. Lena slid between Kara’s legs with her back to Kara’s front. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and intertwined their hands.

“Today was wonderful,” Lena sighed out.

“It really was,” Kara answered, “I’ve never seen Alex look so happy.”

“Sam too,” Lena said, “God knows she deserves it. She’s had it so hard her whole life and Alex takes such good care of her. It’s about time someone did.”

“She’s good for Alex too,” Kara said, “She makes her laugh. Alex seems lighter when she’s with Sam, if that makes any sense.”

“It does,” Lena said, softly, “I feel lighter when I’m with you.”

“Well, I am hilarious,” Kara said, grinning.

Lena shook her head and chuckled then turned and gave Kara a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Lena said seriously.

“I love you too, babe,” Kara answered softly, “I always will.”

*******************

Alex and Sam were both covered in sweat, splayed out on the bed, breathing heavily. Alex’s reached over and rubbed Sam’s thigh and let out a soft laugh.

“I think we need a break,” Alex said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Sam answered chuckling, “But, yeah, I’m done with sex for a couple of hours.”

“I need food,” Alex huffed out, “And maybe a nap.”

Sam grabbed the phone and spoke to the innkeeper, letting her know they were ready for brunch to be delivered to their room. She requested a pitcher of mimosas to go along with the food and flopped back down. Alex moved closer and held out her arm and Sam snuggled into her shoulder.

“You are really, really good in bed,” Sam said, grinning at Alex.

“I was pretty good in the shower, too,” Alex answered, smiling, “And when I had you bent over that couch last night.”

“Shut up!” Sam said, laughing.

“Hey, that’s no way to talk to your wife,” Alex teased, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss as they both were still giggling.

The settled back down and Alex looked around and found the remote. She clicked on the television and began surfing for something to watch.

“Is there a channel guide?” Alex asked, glancing at the remote as she continued flipping randomly down through the numbers.

“Wait, Alex, go back,” Sam said, her voice suddenly serious.

“What?” Alex asked, only barely paying attention to what she had passed on the tv.

Sam took the remote and moved back a few channels and looked at the “Breaking News” ticker as she watched a handcuffed man being led from an office building in National City. She sat silently, almost unable to process what she was seeing.

“Oh shit,” Alex said, “This isn’t good.”

“You need to call Kara,” Sam said, “Right now.”

Alex picked up the phone and dialed Kara’s number. Sam listened as Alex explained the situation to her sister.

*****************************

Kara and Lena were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and preparing a late breakfast. Lena was frying bacon while Kara cut up some fruit. They were enjoying the bliss of sleeping in and morning sex and were both feeling full of happiness. Kara heard her phone ring and walked into the den where it was charging. She was surprised to see Alex’s name on the screen. She picked up the call and listened intently as Alex explained the situation.

Lena pulled the last slice of bacon from the pan and turned off the stove. She heard Kara talking quietly and poked her head around the counter to see what was going on. Kara’s face was serious as she ended the call and took a deep breath.

“Kara?” Lena asked, “Is everything okay?”

They both turned as they heard Lena’s phone ringing from the bedroom. Lena looked to Kara and turned to head toward her phone.

“Wait, leave it,” Kara said.

“Why?” Lena asked, “It might be Eliza.”

“Eliza has my number if she needs us,” Kara answered, taking Lena’s hand and leading her to the couch.

“Kara, you’re scaring me,” Lena said, her voice becoming agitated.

“We need to turn on the news,” Kara said, “Your brother was arrested this morning.”

“What?” Lena asked, “Lex? Why would he be arrested?”

Lena grabbed the remote and turned on the news channel. The headline ran along the bottom of the screen:

_Breaking News: Lex Luthor arrested by federal agents for acts of terrorism_

Lena gasped and watched in horror as the news channeled replayed the film of her brother being led out of the Luthor Corp building in handcuffs by FBI agents.

“No,” Lena cried out softly, burying her face in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena deals with the fallout of Lex's arrest


	6. Chapter 6 - the fallout begins

Kara gently placed her hand on Lena’s back. Lena picked up her head and looked at the television intently, listening to the reporter on the screen.

_Recapping, this is Lex Luthor being led from Luthor Corp in National City this morning by FBI agents. He is accused of selling weapons, including chemical weapons, to a terrorist separatist group in Kaznia. Those chemicals may have been used in the attack in February that killed hundreds of Kaznian men, women and children. It is unclear whether Mr. Luthor is aligned with the cause of the separatists. Let’s go back to Alexander Knox at the scene with more information – Alexander…_

_Thanks, Nancy. I’ve been speaking to my sources here in National City and it looks like at least one more arrest has already been made. Mr. Luthor’s associate, Eve Tessmacher, is also in custody. It is unknown whether there will be more arrests. This is what we know so far - Luthor Corp is a privately owned company started by Lionel Luthor back in the 1960s. They specialize in biotechnology and weapons technology. The ownership is closely held by the family and I can tell you that Lillian Luthor, Lex’s mother, still sits on the Board of Directors here. Lex has one sister, Lena Luthor. It is believed that she is not affiliated in any way with Luthor Corp and no longer lives in National City, but we’ll have to confirm that information._

Lena gasped as her name was said on the news report. Kara shook her head angrily.

“Why would they even say your name?” Kara said, her voice irate, “You don’t have anything to do with this.”

Lena’s phone rang again, and she walked to the bedroom with Kara close behind her. She saw that it was an unrecognized number and let it go to voice mail. She listened to her messages to find that there were already three requests to talk to her from the media. Her phone rang again in her hand.

“Fuck!” Lena screamed out, throwing her phone angrily against the wall.

Kara was surprised by the force of Lena’s response and immediately knew that she needed to get herself calm to help her wife. Kara walked slowly toward Lena and very gently grabbed her shoulders. She pulled Lena into her body and wrapped her arms around her.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara said quietly, feeling Lena’s body trembling in her arms.

Kara heard some noise from the front of the house and let go of Lena. She looked out from a crack in the blinds to see a news van from the local NBC station in front of the house. In the time that it took her to process what was happening two more news vans pulled up. She turned back to Lena.

“There are news vans outside,” Kara said.

“I don’t want to talk to anyone,” Lena answered, her voice sounding nearly panicked, “I need to get Lori. We need to leave.”

“Leave?” Kara asked, unsure what Lena was saying, “Lena, it’s going to be okay. You didn’t have anything to do with this.”

“I won’t subject her to this,” Lena said, pacing in the bedroom, “I left National City to get away from their evil and I won’t have it follow her. We have to get away.”

Lena’s voice was rising in panic and Kara had to will herself to stay calm. She walked to Lena and took her shoulders in her hands and looked at her intently.

“Lena, please, slow down, take a breath,” Kara said softly. Lena managed to slow her breathing a little and let Kara pull her in closer. “You’re not alone anymore. We’re going to get through this. You don’t need to run.”

“I need to get to Lori,” Lena said, her voice cracking.

Lena’s phone rang again from its spot on the floor. Kara leaned down and picked it up and turned it off.

“We should go to Eliza’s,” Kara said, her mind racing, “Pack a bag for you and Lori. I’ll grab some stuff for myself.”

“Where will we go after that?” Lena asked.

“We’ll figure it out,” Kara said, “But we can’t stay here until after the news dies down. You’re right, Lori shouldn’t be exposed to this at her own home.”

“Okay, let me get Lori’s things,” Lena said, grabbing a bag from their closet and moving toward the hall.

There was a knock at the front door and Kara looked at Lena, “Ignore it.”

Lena nodded unsurely and headed into Lori’s room. Kara’s phone rang and she saw that it was Sam. She picked up immediately.

_Kara: Hey, Sam_

_Sam: How is she? I tried to call her phone but she didn’t answer_

_Kara: We turned it off. She’s getting calls from the media and they’re here at the house_

_Sam: Oh, shit_

_Kara: Yeah, we need to get out of here. Can I talk to Alex?_

_Sam: Hang on…_

_Alex: Hey, what’s happening?_

_Kara: There’s news vans out front. Lena is panicking about getting to Lori. I’m freaking out a little too, Alex._

_Alex: Calm down, Kara. Lena needs you to be calm._

_Kara: I’m trying. (taking a deep breath) We’re packing bags now._

_Alex: They might try to follow you. Wait for us to get there._

_Kara: Alex, you’re supposed to be on your honeymoon…_

_Alex: Sam already has us packed up. She wants to see Lena and I’m not gonna let anyone get anywhere near Lori. How soon will you be ready?_

_Kara: Fifteen minutes, tops_

_Alex: I’ll call you when I get to the house and see the situation outside. I’ll call Mom now and let her know what’s happening, too._

_Kara: Okay, thanks._

Kara hung up the phone and started packing some clothing and toiletries for herself. Lena came walking quickly back into the room and began sorting her things.

“Alex and Sam are on the way,” Kara said, “They’re gonna help us get out of here.”

“Okay,” Lena said, her mind seemingly miles away even as she managed the task at hand.

A few minutes later the phone rang with a call from Alex. Kara had their bags by the door. She took a deep breath and answered.

_Kara: Hey_

_Alex: Hey. We just drove by and scoped everything out. The news vans are all parked north of your driveway._

_Kara: Okay…_

_Alex: Watch from the window. I’m going to pull my car across the street and block it. You guys go out your side door and get in the car and head out the other way. We’ll delay them then we’ll meet you at Eliza’s after the dust settles._

_Kara: Alex, is that legal? I don’t want you to get in any trouble._

_Alex: Kara, it’s fine. I’m not going to assault anyone, I’m just going to slow them down._

_Kara: Okay_

_Alex: We’re coming around now. Get going._

Alex hung up and Kara watched the car come slowly down the street.

“Come on,” Kara said, grabbing the bags and leading Lena out of the side door.

They got into the car and Kara watched Alex pass behind them. She turned on the motor and pulled out quickly. Alex’s car was sideways on the street and the reporters were just realizing what was happening. They tried to make their way past, but Kara was already driving quickly in the other direction. When she reached the corner, she stopped quickly then headed for the first highway entrance ramp and gunned it away from their neighborhood. She looked behind her and took a deep breath as it was clear there were no news vans following them.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked Lena softly. Lena was looking out the window, her expression clearly dejected.

“No,” Lena answered quietly.

Kara had no idea what to say. She reached over and took Lena’s hand and was glad when Lena held it tightly. They drove quietly until they reached Eliza’s house. Kara was more thankful than ever that Eliza lived on such a large piece of land. Their car would be parked well off the street, unseen by anyone passing by on the main road. They parked and Lena quickly got out of the car. Kara followed behind her toward the house. The door opened and Eliza walked out and made her way directly to Lena. She pulled Lena into her arms and held her tightly.

“Lori’s fine,” Eliza said quickly, “She has no idea anything is happening. Neither does Ruby.”

Lena nodded and fought back tears. Eliza didn’t let go of her hold, feeling Lena’s slight tremble against her. Kara met Eliza’s eyes and shook her head sadly. Eliza gave her an encouraging look and pulled back slightly.

“Lena, it’s going to be alright,” Eliza said softly, “You and Lori are here with your family now and we are going to take care of you, okay?”

Lena nodded and managed a soft ‘thank you.’

“No need for thanks,” Eliza said seriously, “It’s what we do.”

They walked inside and Lori and Ruby came running in from the back porch.

“Mommy!” Lori squealed, hurrying into Lena’s arms.

Lena held her tightly, taking in a deep breath of relief having her so close.

“You’re squishing me, Mommy!” Lori said, giggling.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, managing a grin, “I just missed you!”

“Me too,” Lori said. She looked over at Kara, “You too, Momma!”

“Hey little bit,” Kara said, walking closer and giving Lori a kiss on the forehead.

“Wanna come play with Morgan?” Ruby asked as the puppy stood outside the glass door looking forlorn at being left outside.

“Sure,” Kara said, “We can hang out on the back porch.”

Eliza went to the kitchen and poured some glasses of water for all of them and joined them on the porch. Ruby and Lori were out on the lawn with the dog and Kara sat on the couch with her arm around Lena. Lena was curled up into Kara’s side and Eliza took a deep breath as she could sense Lena trying to control her panic.

They sat quietly, watching the girls play. A few minutes later the door to Eliza’s house opened and Sam and Alex quickly made their way outside. Sam immediately made her way to Lena and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lena ducked her head into Sam’s shoulder as she felt herself unable to hold in the tears any longer.

Ruby looked up in surprise and stopped running with the puppy.

“Mom? Alex?” Ruby asked, “I thought you guys weren’t coming back until tomorrow.”

Alex walked out onto the grass quickly and threw the dog toy out onto the lawn. She smiled at Ruby and Lori.

“We decided just to stay for one night,” Alex said, “We thought it might be fun if we came back and had a big party here with you guys tonight. Like a whole family sleepover.”

“All of us at ZaZa’s!” Lori squealed happily.

“Yep,” Alex said, “All of us here.”

Lori ran back toward the porch in excitement with Morgan trailing behind her. Alex walked closer to Ruby and looked at her with a soft smile.

“Let’s take a walk to the pier,” Alex said softly.

“Okay,” Ruby said, sensing something was up.

They arrived at the pier and sat on the bench.

“I need to tell you what’s going on,” Alex said, “Lori’s too young to understand any of this but you’re old enough to get it.”

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

“Lena’s brother, Lex, got arrested this morning,” Alex said, “It’s all over the news. It sounds like he did some pretty terrible things.”

“What did he do?” Ruby asked.

“The FBI says he sold weapons to some very bad people in Kaznia,” Alex said, “It’s a little country near Russia. Those people used the weapons to kill a lot of innocent civilians.”

“That’s terrible,” Ruby said, “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know,” Alex answered honestly, “He’s only been arrested. They haven’t proven yet that it’s true.”

“It probably is,” Ruby said glumly.

“Why would you say that?” Alex asked.

“Mom doesn’t talk too much about Aunt Lena’s family,” Ruby said, “But when she does, it’s only to say how horrible they are.”

“Well, your Aunt Lena is one of the best people I know,” Alex said, “And she’s part of my family now. I’m going to do my best to keep her and Lori away from this mess. The problem is that the news people are going to investigate everything – that means they are going to want to get to Lena.”

“What will they do?” Ruby asked.

“They’ll want to ask her questions about when she worked for Luthor Corp and about Lex and her mom,” Alex said, “That’s why we’re all here now, so she can stay hidden for a while until we figure out how to handle everything. The media can get a little aggressive and we don’t want them to scare Lori. There were already a bunch of news vans outside Lena’s house.”

“Is Aunt Lena okay?” Ruby asked.

“I think she’s shaken up,” Alex said, “But she’s strong. She’ll be okay.”

“Can we go see her?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, but we have to make sure not to say anything that might scare Lori,” Alex said, “Can you do that?”

“Yeah, I can,” Ruby said, sighing.

“All right, let’s go,” Alex said, standing.

Ruby stood and looked at Alex thoughtfully, “I’m sorry you had to cut your weekend short, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“Always,” Alex said, putting her arm around Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the family spends the night together and calls in reinforcements to help manage the situation


	7. Chapter 7 - Supporting Lena

Lena picked up her dinner plate and immediately felt Kara’s hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve got it,” Kara said softly, placing Lena and Lori’s plate on top of hers and moving toward the sink.

Lena stayed in her spot and took another deep breath. Her mind was racing. She was doing her best to concentrate on Lori and try to keep it together. Her eyes caught Eliza’s and she was greeted with a soft smile.

“Girls, would you like to bake some cookies for dessert?” Eliza asked.

“Yes!” Lori screamed happily, nearly falling out of her booster seat with excitement. Lena balanced her daughter and managed a genuine small laugh.

“Let’s get the dinner plates in the dishwasher then you ladies can go relax out on the porch while we make another mess in here,” Eliza said, smiling at Ruby and Lori.

After everything was set, Lena, Kara, Alex and Sam retreated outside. They sat down close to one another and Alex looked at Lena intently.

“Lena, do you have an attorney?” Alex asked.

“Do you think I need one?” Lena asked, sounding defensive.

“Hey, I know you haven’t done anything wrong,” Alex said, moving forward on her chair and gently placing her hand on Lena’s arm, “But I’m in law enforcement. I know you should have an attorney. The FBI is going to question you eventually.”

“You should call Andrea,” Sam said softly.

Kara and Alex looked at Lena questioningly.

“Andrea Rojas,” Lena said, “She’s my attorney. She handled everything when I left Luthor Corp. I’m not sure this is her area of expertise though, she’s a corporate lawyer.”

“Is she with a firm?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Lena answered, “Cage and Fish in National City.”

“They’re huge,” Alex answered, “They’ll definitely have someone who can help.”

“Where’s my phone?” Lena asked, suddenly aware she hadn’t checked it in hours.

“It’s in my purse,” Kara said, retrieving it and handing it to Lena.

The voicemail box was full, and they all listened as Lena played message after message on speaker. Most were media requests, but two messages were different. They were rants from random people accusing Lena of being a murderer for the deaths of the people of Kaznia. Lena shrunk into her seat and Kara rubbed her back softly.

“Okay, enough of that,” Alex said, her voice staying strong, “Tomorrow we get you a new phone number. Why don’t you call and see about making an appointment with the attorneys so that we can get a plan in place.”

“Okay,” Lena said, sounding entirely spent.

Lena took the phone and found Andrea’s direct cell number and walked to the rail as she called. It was Saturday evening and Lena expected to leave a message. She was surprised when Andrea answered.

_Lena: Andrea, it’s Lena Luthor_

_Andrea: Lena, are you okay?_

_Lena: Not really_

_Andrea: I’ve been worried about you since I saw the news_

_Lena: Yeah, it’s been a crazy day. The media is swarming. I’ve got Lori and I’m sort of hiding out at my mother-in-law’s house._

_Andrea: Mother-in-law? You’re married?_

_Lena: Yes, a wonderful woman. Kara Danvers. I thought I’d finally found peace and now this…_

_Andrea: Has the FBI called yet?_

_Lena: No, but my sister-in-law advised I get a lawyer for when they do. She’s a police captain here in Midvale._

_Andrea: Good advice. I don’t handle things like this, but I’ve got a colleague here you should talk to. Can you come to National City?_

_Lena: Yes, I can come Monday, I guess. I need to call the college where I teach and get someone to take my classes…_

_Andrea: Okay, let me call Cat Grant and set it up and I’ll text you with timing. How long is the drive here for you?_

_Lena: About an hour and a half._

_Andrea: Okay, I’ll try to make the meeting midday._

_Lena: Thank you, Andrea._

Lena hung up and walked back to the group and told them about the call. Kara let out a breath of relief and gathered Lena into her arms again.

“I feel a little better knowing we’ll have someone to help guide us through this,” Kara said.

“You shouldn’t have to be dealing with any of this,” Lena said sullenly.

“Lena,” Kara said quietly, softly taking Lena’s cheek in her hand to make their eyes meet, “You’ve never wavered, not once, taking care of me. Please let me take care of you.”

Lena burrowed into Kara’s neck and sighed, “I love you, Kara. I’m just so overwhelmed.”

Sam reached out and took Lena’s hand in hers, “Lena, we’re all here for you. We’ll help you get through whatever happens. You’re not going to face anything alone.”

Lena gave Sam a thankful squeeze and they all sat together quietly, lost in thought until the kitchen door opened and Eliza and the girls emerged. Lori ran directly to the sofa and climbed onto Kara’s lap, squeezing herself between her two moms.

“I ate some chocolate chips,” Lori said, grinning widely.

“Hey, what about me?” Kara asked, smiling.

“Uh oh,” Lori said seriously, “I think they’re all in the cookies now.”

Kara giggled and Ruby nodded, “Yep, now we have to wait.”

Kara let out a dramatic sigh, making Lori laugh. Ruby looked at Lena for a long moment and Lena patted the empty end of the sofa next to her. Ruby sat down and Lena put her arm over her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“I’m going to be okay,” Lena whispered to Ruby. Ruby pulled Lena into a tight hug.

“I love you, Aunt Lena,” Ruby said sincerely.

“I love you too, Ruby,” Lena said, rubbing Ruby’s shoulder.

Morgan appeared in front of the sofa, whining with her paws up on the edge of the cushion and making them all chuckle.

“Look who’s jealous,” Lena said, smiling.

“Come on, dog,” Ruby said, grabbing the ball and taking Morgan out to the grass to play. Lori climbed off the sofa to follow them.

Eliza waited until the girls were out of earshot and looked at Lena.

“You know that you are welcome to stay here as long as you need,” Eliza said, “I know it’s not the best circumstances but I honestly love having you all here.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Lena said, “I’ve made an appointment to get advice from my attorney in National City Monday. I’d like for Kara to come with me, if possible. Would it be too much to ask for you to keep Lori? I’d prefer to keep her out of pre-school for now. I need to know she’s safe.”

“Of course,” Eliza said, “That’s no problem.”

“Mom, you should know that Lena got some threats on her phone,” Kara said, keeping her voice low to make sure that the girls wouldn’t hear and be frightened. “There are crazy people out there who are blaming her for the things Lex did.”

“I think everyone is safe here,” Alex said, “But I’m going to make sure to have some details drive by regularly just to be sure.”

Alex stood with her phone and made a call to set up some protection. Lena looked at her gratefully.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you all,” Lena sighed.

A timer went off and Eliza stood to go check the cookies. Alex finished her phone call and Eliza appeared with a tray of cookies and a glass pitcher of cold milk a few minutes later. The girls ran up from the grass and they all enjoyed dessert together. After two cookies and a cup of milk Lori let out a big yawn. Kara chuckled and rubbed her head.

“How about we get you into a bath, little bit,” Kara said.

“Don’t wanna,” Lori said, immediately turning stubborn, “I wanna stay with everybody.”

“Lori…,” Lena started, sounding exhausted herself.

Eliza placed her hand on Lena’s arm and gave her a small nod.

“Lori, it’s time for all of us to take our baths and get ready for bed,” Eliza said plainly, “Tomorrow is Sunday – that means big brunch and movies! We have to get rested.”

Lori crinkled her forehead in thought for a moment then climbed down from Kara’s lap.

“Okay,” Lori answered plainly.

“You’re a miracle worker,” Lena sighed out to Eliza.

“Yeah, watch out, we might stay here forever,” Kara said, pulling Lori up into her arms. Lena started to stand, and Kara gave her a soft smile, “I can handle this if you want to stay out here for a little longer.”

“No, I’d like to come in,” Lena said, “I’m exhausted.”

Lena gave Eliza a hug before leaving the porch and turned to the group, “Thank you all, really.”

They all said their goodnights and Kara and Lena took Lori inside to run a bath. Kara got things started in the bathroom and Lena went and found the pajamas she had packed. She slipped on her own sleep shorts and t-shirt and joined them in the bathroom.

“Look out for the water monster!” Kara said over Lori’s delighted giggles as Lena walked in.

Lori was covered in suds, including a huge mound atop her head. She let out a ridiculous roar and Kara laughed loudly. Lena couldn’t help but smile.

“You two are crazy,” Lena said giggling.

Kara took a cup and began carefully getting the soap off Lori, being cautious not to get anything in her eyes. Lori squiggled around, making the job more difficult. Kara finally got her all clean and pulled a towel from the linen closet. She pulled Lori from the tub and wrapped her in the towel and handed her to Lena.

“I’m going to change then we can all read a bedtime story together, okay?” Kara asked.

Lena and Lori both nodded. Kara walked out and Lena began to gently towel dry Lori. Once she was done, she helped Lori into her pajamas. She picked Lori up and carried her into the bedroom with two twin beds where she and Ruby would sleep. She laid Lori on the bed and sat next to her. Lori immediately got up and climbed into Lena’s lap.

“Mommy, are you sad?” Lori asked, looking at Lena seriously.

Kara approached in the hall and heard Lori’s question. She waited just outside the doorway, not wanting to interrupt.

“I had a difficult day, darling,” Lena answered, “I’m a little sad, but I’ll be okay.”

“What happened?” Lori asked, looking up at Lena.

Lena looked at Lori and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to cry and make Lori upset, but she was so touched by her daughter’s concern that she was having a hard time keeping it together.

“Adult stuff,” Lena answered, not sure what to say, “Nothing to be worried about.”

“Did someone do something mean to you?” Lori asked curiously.

“Someone did something bad,” Lena said, “And it disappointed me a lot.”

“Who?” Lori asked plainly.

“No one you know,” Lena answered.

Kara decided to take that moment to walk into the room and plop down next to them on the bed.

“What story do you want tonight, little bit?” Kara asked, “Your Mommy packed a few from home.” Kara held out the choices and Lori picked Where the Wild Things Are.

“I should have guessed my little water monster would pick that,” Lena said, poking Lori’s tummy and making her laugh.

Lena laid down with Lori and cuddled her close while Kara read the story. When they were done, they tucked Lori in and kissed her goodnight. Her eyelids were heavy, and they knew she would be asleep in no time.

They walked into the guestroom where they were staying and closed the door. They climbed into the bed and Lena grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

“No news,” Kara said, “We’ll never sleep.”

“Okay,” Lena sighed, “Maybe a movie or something?”

They flipped through Netflix and settled on a couple of episodes of The Crown. By the end of the second episode they were both feeling tired. Lena turned off the television and Kara flipped off the lamp. Lena turned herself facing away from Kara. She took a deep breath. Kara looked over, unsure what to do. After a moment of thought she slid closer to Lena and wrapped her arm over her. Lena took a deep breath and turned around.

Kara wrapped Lena tightly in her arms as Lena burrowed into her shoulder. The pent-up emotions of the day became too much, and Lena burst into tears, a sob escaping as she clutched Kara’s shirt. Kara held her close, letting her cry for as long as she needed. Lena wept until her feelings subsided a bit, but she stayed cuddled tightly in Kara’s arms.

“Better?” Kara asked softly, as Lena’s breathing began to return to normal.

“Yes,” Lena said quietly, “I’ve been holding it in all day.”

“Cry as much as you need,” Kara said, stroking her hair, “I’ve got you.”

“I can’t believe he did this,” Lena said, shaking her head, “I mean, I can. He was obsessed with weapons and his warped world view. It’s why I left. But still – it’s shocking. I swear, I never thought he’d go this far.”

“I know, babe,” Kara said.

“Maybe I should have stayed,” Lena said, her voice breaking, “I could have stopped him.”

Kara pulled back and looked at Lena, “This is not your fault.”

“But…,” Lena started.

“No,” Kara interrupted, her voice stern, “Listen to me, Lena. Your brother did this. You had nothing to do with it. This is on him and whoever helped him. This is not on you.”

“I guess so,” Lena answered sullenly, laying her head back on Kara’s shoulder. A yawn escaped her, and she snuggled in close.

“Try to get some sleep, babe,” Kara said, scratching Lena’s back, “We’ll face tomorrow together.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena said softly.

“I love you too, babe,” Kara answered in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Meeting with Cat Grant and making a plan


	8. Chapter 8 - working together

Lena looked at the clock on the nightstand again: 3:45 AM. She had been wide awake for more than a half hour, and had been unable to reach a deep sleep even before that. She tried not to toss too much. At home she and Kara had a king-sized bed. At Eliza’s she and Kara were in a queen-sized bed, which still had plenty of room, but she was aware that they were closer. She took a deep breath and turned on her side.

Kara felt Lena moving beside her. She turned over and reached out, pulling Lena close and intertwining their legs together.

“Can’t sleep?” Kara mumbled softly.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Lena whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kara moved her body atop Lena and took Lena’s wrists into her hands. She moved them above Lena’s head and began kissing her neck softly.

“Kara…,” Lena whispered softly.

Kara interrupted Lena by moving their lips together and kissing her deeply. Kara hummed softly into the kiss and moved her hips, rubbing their bodies together. Lena closed her eyes and let Kara have her way with her.

Kara moved one hand down and under the waistband of Lena’s sleep shorts. She rubbed softly between Lena’s legs as she continued moving her kisses from Lena’s mouth to her jaw and neck. Lena started writhing beneath her as the intensity of Kara’s movement increased. Lena’s breathing rate picked up and she let out a small gasp as Kara pushed two fingers inside and began curling her fingertips and thrusting slowly. Lena felt her body tingling and the heat building between her legs as Kara gently made love to her. Kara took her time building Lena up then moved her thumb over her clit to put pressure in just the right place.

“God, Kara, I’m so close,” Lena said quietly, her hips moving upward into Kara’s hand.

Lena clutched Kara’s back and held tightly. Kara felt Lena’s walls tighten around her fingers and she heard Lena’s quiet, low moan as she came. Kara kept going until she was sure she had pulled everything she could from the orgasm. She slowly pulled her fingers out and brought their lips back together in a long, deep kiss. She slid off Lena and tugged her into her body. Lena settled herself with one arm and one leg draped over Kara and her head resting on her shoulder.

Lena finally felt herself relax. Kara was playing with her hair gently, her breathing steady and sure, making Lena feel calm. Lena felt her eyes becoming heavy.

“I love you so much,” Lena whispered, her voice tired.

“Me too, babe,” Kara said quietly.

In a few minutes Kara was relieved to hear Lena snoring softly.

************************

Lena woke to the smell of coffee and bacon frying. She looked over to see Kara beginning to stir. Kara’s eyes opened and Lena moved closer and gave her a soft kiss.

“Was I dreaming, or did you take care of me in the middle of the night?” Lena asked, grinning.

“I might have used my talents to help you relax,” Kara answered, her voice still scratchy from sleep.

Lena smiled and leaned in and kissed Kara deeply. When Kara pulled back from the kiss, she held Lena close and nuzzled into her neck.

“I love how you smell,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s pulse point.

“Are you sure it’s not the bacon you’re smelling?” Lena asked.

Kara propped herself on her elbow and laughed, shaking her head at Lena.

“I am a big fan of the bacon as well,” Kara answered, grinning, “We should probably go help.”

They got out of bed and brushed their teeth and cleaned up then walked together out into the kitchen. Sam was at the frying pan and Alex was at the table with Lori and Ruby cutting biscuit dough. Eliza was drinking coffee, watching all the action around her. Lori saw Lena and Kara coming and stopped and held up her hands to greet Lena.

“Oh goodness, you’re covered with flour,” Lena said, grinning at Lori, “Let’s clean those hands.”

Lena took a damp paper towel and wiped Lori’s hands then picked her up. Lori cuddled tightly into Lena’s shoulder. Lena sat down with Lori on her lap and Kara placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

“Thanks, love,” Lena said, looking at Kara with a soft smile.

“Are you feeling better?” Lori asked, looking at Lena hopefully.

“A little,” Lena answered, “It’s always good to get some rest.”

“I hope you slept well enough,” Eliza said.

“I had a bit of a hard time at first,” Lena answered, “But once I fell asleep, I was really out. I’m afraid that’s why we were a little late coming out to help with breakfast.”

“We’ve got it under control,” Sam said, “Biscuits are going in the oven now. The bacon is frying. The eggs are ready to scramble and the fruit is cut.”

“Wow, looks like sleeping in was the way to go,” Kara said happily.

“ZaZa, should we whip the cream for the fruit now?” Ruby asked.

“Sure,” Eliza said, getting up from her seat and helping Ruby add a little vanilla and sugar to the whipping cream.

They all settled in for a big brunch and tried their best to relax and enjoy a lazy Sunday. After the meal they played with Morgan outside for a while before retreating from the midday sun and watching a movie together. After the movie Lena took Lori back to her room to get her settled for a nap.

“Ruby, do why don’t you grab your stuff,” Sam said, “We need to get going.”

“Okay, mom,” Ruby said, hopping up and walking upstairs to grab her bag.

As soon as Ruby was out of earshot Sam looked at Kara.

“How’s she doing?” Sam asked Kara quietly.

“She’s sad about Lex and she’s scared she’s going to get pulled into this mess. She’s worried about Lori, of course.” Kara answered, sighing. “She was really upset last night. I hope the lawyer can give us some good advice.”

“I know how strong she is,” Alex said, rubbing Kara’s arm softly, “She was there with me when you nearly died. She’ll get through this.”

“She’s been so incredible for me,” Kara said quietly, “I feel kind of useless.”

“Kara, that’s not true,” Eliza said, looking at her daughter seriously, “She’s been clinging to you every chance she has since you both arrived. It’s clear how much she needs you. We all see it. You need to keep reassuring her that you love her and that you’re here for her.”

Kara nodded and looked up as Lena walked back into the room. Lena sat next to Kara and Kara immediately draped her arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. Lena nuzzled into her shoulder.

Ruby walked downstairs with her bag and attached Morgan to her leash. Everyone said their goodbyes and gave hugs. Kara walked outside with Alex by her side.

“The patrols will be on the house,” Alex said, “I’ll make sure you guys are safe.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said gratefully, giving Alex a tight hug.

“You keep taking care of your girl, okay?” Alex said.

“I will,” Kara said, nodding.

Kara headed back inside and cuddled back onto the couch with Lena.

“Lena, would you like some tea?” Eliza asked, “I’m going to make some for myself.”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Lena said.

Eliza went to the kitchen and Kara immediately pulled Lena into a soft, quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Lena asked, smiling softly.

“Just because,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I could handle this without you,” Lena sighed, looking at Kara seriously.

“You don’t have to handle anything alone ever again,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s temple and wrapping her arms around her tightly.

******************************

Lena and Kara stepped out of the elevator into the expansive law firm lobby. They walked toward the receptionist’s desk hand in hand. Before they got to their destination Lena heard a familiar voice.

“Lena,” Andrea said, walking out from the side hall.

Lena turned and greeted the woman with a warm hug.

“Andrea, this is my wife, Kara,” Lena said.

“Kara, it’s so nice to meet you,” Andrea said, her voice friendly as she reached out and shook Kara’s hand. “Can I get you two some coffee or anything else?”

“I’d love a coffee,” Lena answered.

“Just water would be great,” Kara replied.

The receptionist got up to collect what they wanted, and Andrea led them into a room with a large table and a panoramic view of National City.

“Cat will be in shortly, but I need to talk to you as well,” Andrea said, “I was contacted this morning by one of Luthor Corps board members, Maxwell Lord. It seems no one at the company knew how to reach you and I am your attorney of record from the sale.”

“What did he want?” Lena asked.

“I’m not sure,” Andrea answered, “He said he would be sending some paperwork over concerning the structure of the company ownership pending Lex’s arrest.”

“I sold everything I owned,” Lena said, “I don’t know why it would pertain to me.”

“Neither do I,” Andrea said, “But I can look it over for you and advise you if you’d like.”

“Yes, please do that,” Lena said.

Just then a woman walked in, her head high and her shoulders back, exuding confidence. She walked directly to Lena and held out a hand to shake.

“Cat Grant,” she said plainly.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena answered.

Kara noted how Lena’s persona seemed to change. She suddenly took on a professional demeanor that Kara hadn’t ever seen before. Her voice was strong but guarded and she looked at Cat intensely.

“And you are?” Cat asked, turning to Kara.

“I’m Kara Danvers, Lena’s wife,” Kara answered.

“Nice to meet you,” Cat said, reaching out to shake her hand.

The receptionist came in with everyone’s drinks and the women sat down. Andrea remained standing.

“Would you prefer that I let you guys discuss the FBI issues without me?” Andrea asked.

“Actually, I’d prefer if you stayed, if that’s okay,” Lena said, reassured by Andrea’s calming presence and the fact that they had worked together so closely years ago.

“Fine by me,” Cat said plainly as Andrea sat back down. Cat adjusted some paperwork in front of her and looked up at the women. “Lena, have you been contacted by the FBI yet?”

“No,” Lena answered, shaking her head, “I was kind of hoping to just stay out of this whole mess.”

“Well that’s not going to happen,” Cat said with an ironic chuckle, “Unfortunately, as part of the Luthor family and former owner of Luthor Corp you will be questioned.”

“I didn’t have anything to do with this,” Lena said, her voice breaking slightly, “I don’t know anything about it.”

Kara shifted in her chair slightly and reached over and gently placed her hand on Lena’s back. Lena glanced over at her, feeling calmed by her presence.

“The FBI isn’t going to take your word for it, Lena,” Cat said, “They are going to investigate everyone, including you.”

“Well, I don’t have anything to hide,” Lena said.

“Are you sure?” Cat asked.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kara asked, her voice raised defensively. Andrea looked at Lena and couldn’t help but give her a small grin at Kara clearly protective nature.

“I’m on your side,” Cat said, looking back and forth between Kara and Lena, “But if there is anything at all that I need to know, now is the time.”

“Cat, I left Luthor Corp because Lex wanted our focus to be on weapons productions – legal weapons,” Lena said, “I wasn’t even comfortable with that. I certainly would have nothing to do with chemical weapons or sales to foreign governments. If I had any idea that was going on, I would have reported him immediately.”

“I think it’s well documented that Lena was against weapons manufacturing,” Andrea said, “I have correspondence from the time she sold her stock back to the company that says so plainly.”

“Okay, good,” Cat said, taking a breath, “So we have two issues here – one is the FBI and one is the court of public opinion. You’ll need to tackle both.”

“I was kind of hoping that if I get cleared by the FBI that will take care of the rest,” Lena said.

“My gut tells me that the way to go is to deal with the FBI first then set up one interview and one only,” Cat said, “With someone prominent… at that point we’ll be able to say you’ve cooperated fully and you want to go on with your life privately. Otherwise, I think you’ll be hounded for quite some time.”

“What if Lena dealt with the FBI and we stayed far off the grid for a bit?” Kara asked, “News cycles change constantly. Maybe they’ll forget about us.”

“This story is not going to wrap up quickly,” Cat said, “Trials take months. I doubt you can hide entirely for that long. Unfortunately, no matter what happens I think you’ll be needing to have security and fly under the radar for a short time anyway. Thousands of people were killed because of Lex and the crazies are out for revenge.”

“My daughter,” Lena said softly, “I have to keep her safe.”

“We’ll do that,” Cat said, “Listen, you’re not the main suspect here and I don’t mean to alarm you too much, but we do need to take precautions.”

“I want you to prepare papers for Kara to adopt Lori,” Lena said, “In case anything happens to me.”

“Lena, this is a big decision,” Andrea said, sitting forward, “I’m not sure you should do anything like that while you’re so emotional.”

“No, Andrea, it’s not sudden,” Lena said, shaking her head, “We’ve discussed this before, we just hadn’t gotten started with the process. Now, I think it needs to be done as quickly as possible.”

“Kara?” Andrea asked, staring her in the eye, seeming to dare her to tell if Lena was telling the truth.

“I’ve planned to adopt Lena since before we married,” Kara said, her voice strong, “I told Lena I would always love her and take care of her. She’s my daughter.”

“What about the father?” Cat asked.

“He died while I was pregnant,” Lena said, “He’s not listed on the birth certificate.”

“I’m sorry you went through that, Lena,” Cat said, her voice softer than it had been before, “But it will make this process quick and easy.”

“And I want my name changed to Danvers, Lori’s too,” Lena said.

Kara’s eyes grew wide and she looked at her wife, “Lena, are you sure?”

Lena looked at Kara and felt tears in her eyes, “I was never really part of the Luthor family. Lionel left me with my mother until she died. Lillian doesn’t love me. Lex… well, Lex.”

Kara reached over and wiped a stray tear from Lena’s cheek.

“You’re my family,” Lena said, “And Alex and Eliza. You’re the only real family I’ve ever had and you’re Lori’s family too. I don’t want her burdened with the Luthor name. I’ll be Lena Kieran Danvers and she’ll be Lori Kieran Danvers – if it’s okay with you.”

“Of course, it’s okay with me,” Kara said, smiling softly. Kara leaned forward and gave Lena a soft kiss.

“As sweet as this is, it’s reminding me that I’ll only be going home to a cup of Scotch tonight,” Cat said plainly, making everyone chuckle. “Ladies, we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena return to Midvale with a plan in place. Andrea gets surprising news from Maxwell Lord.


	9. Chapter 9 - returning to Midvale

Lena drove on the way home to Midvale, wanting the distraction of piloting the car. Kara was lost in thought for a while as she rode then looked over at her wife.

“Lena, can we keep the adoption stuff between us for now?” Kara asked.

“Sure, if that’s what you want,” Lena answered, glancing over with a look of concern. “But can I ask why?”

“It’s just that I was hoping that when I adopted Lori it could be a celebration,” Kara said, trying to keep the sadness from her voice. “I don’t want it mixed in with all this other stuff.”

“Oh, Kara, I’m sorry,” Lena said softly.

“No, don’t apologize,” Kara answered immediately, “This isn’t your fault. It can still be a celebration, right? I just don’t want to tell everyone about it at the same time we’re dealing with Lex. We can keep it between us then tell them all when we’re ready, okay?”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful plan,” Lena said, “And I want you to know that the adoption and the name change – it means the world to me.”

“Me too,” Kara said, grinning and leaning over and planting a kiss on Lena’s cheek as she drove. Lena giggled and took Kara’s hand in hers, feeling a bit more settled.

Kara and Lena eventually pulled into the long driveway at Eliza’s house and parked all the way in the back. Kara opened the door and slowly stood up. She tried to stretch but her hip and leg were seizing up on her. The two long rides in the car with the meeting in between had left her in a sitting position all day. She grimaced as pain shot through her hip.

Lena was already walking toward the house when she realized Kara hadn’t followed behind her. She turned to see Kara, hanging on to the edge of the car trying to stretch out her leg. The look on Kara’s face made it clear that she was hurting.

“Kara, darling,” Lena said, her voice filled with concern as she raced back to Kara’s side, “Are you okay to stand?”

Kara draped her arm over Lena’s shoulder and managed to stand straighter and begin stretching out her leg.

“Yeah, too much car time without any walking in between,” Kara said, her voice strained.

“What can I do?” Lena asked.

“Just keep me steady and let’s take a walk around the back of the house,” Kara said, “I need to stretch it out first then I’ll lay down for a while.”

“Okay, I’ve got you,” Lena said, staying close to Kara’s side as Kara limped slowly along the path.

As they rounded the side of the house, they heard music playing. Lena looked at Kara questioningly and as they made their way around the garden. Kara started giggling as she looked up to see Eliza and Lori on the porch, both dancing gleefully.

“Okay, this might be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kara said, pointing toward the pair.

Eliza was singing along to Twist and Shout, shaking her hips. Lori was trying to follow Eliza’s moves but was expending much of her energy on not falling over. They were both smiling widely as the song came to an end. Eliza clapped at Lori’s dance attempt then turned as she heard Kara and Lena cheering behind her.

“Mommy!” Lori yelled, waving down from the porch, “We’re dancing!”

“I see that,” Lena answered with a big smile, “It looks like fun.”

“Come dance with us,” Lori pleaded, jumping up and down.

Kara looked at Lena with a sad smile then looked back up at Lori, “Come meet us inside for a bit first, maybe we can dance some more later.”

They began walking slowly toward the side door together. Eliza noticed Kara’s limp immediately and grabbed Lori up into her arms and headed inside. Lena and Kara made their way to the den and Kara laid flat on the couch, wincing as she tried to get comfortable.

“Let me get you some ibuprofen,” Lena said, grabbing a comfy pillow for under Kara’s head.

Eliza and Lori came into the room and Lori squiggled to get down from Eliza’s arms. She ran to the side of the sofa.

“Are you okay, Momma?” Lori asked, looking at Kara worriedly.

“My leg booboo is hurting,” Kara said, “It does that sometimes.”

“Do you have to go back to the hospital?” Lori asked, seeming to be close to full on panic.

“Oh no, baby,” Kara said, smiling and pulling Lori onto the sofa carefully next to her, “I’ll be fine here. I just need to relax and lay down for a little while.”

“Honestly, I’m pretty worn out myself from our dance party,” Eliza said, smiling at Lori then leaning down and giving Kara a quick kiss on the forehead, “Maybe we should all hang out in here for a little while.”

Lena came back with the pills and a glass of water and handed them to Kara.

“You’re seeing Nia tomorrow as usual, right?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow and making clear it was as much a command as a question.

“I was thinking of cancelling…,” Kara began.

“You’ll do no such thing,” Lena interrupted.

“Okay, I won’t,” Kara answered, “Clearly I need to go. Plus, I’m a little afraid of you right now.”

Eliza chuckled and Lena rolled her eyes at Kara. Lori carefully climbed down from the sofa and held her arms up for Lena to pick her up.

“Did you have a fun day with ZaZa?” Lena asked, giving Lori a tight hug.

“We had so much fun,” Lori said, “And I took my nap!”

“That was a little bit of a struggle,” Eliza said, smiling, “But I eventually wore her out. I think I might be in bed by eight tonight, though!”

“She can be a lot of work,” Lena said, laughing softly.

“I’m not work!” Lori protested, sounding confused.

“She just means you have a lot of energy,” Eliza said, poking Lori’s tummy playfully, “I’m a lot older than you. I get tired quicker!”

“Well, Lori, tomorrow you’ll be back in school,” Lena said, “You can play with the other kids there all day long.”

“I wanna stay with ZaZa,” Lori whined, shaking her head.

“Hey, little bit, we’ll still be living here for a while,” Kara said, “But you need to go to school.”

Lori crossed her arms, clearly exasperated. Lena had to adjust to keep from dropping her.

“Lori, cut it out,” Lena said, “You love school.”

“I love ZaZa more!” Lori argued.

Eliza smiled and walked over and took Lori from Lena’s arms and sat down with her on her lap.

“Now listen, Lori,” Eliza said softly, “I love you very much too, but I don’t love it when you don’t listen to your Mommies. You need to go to school so you can learn to read and write and do so many important things. I’ll be here when you get home, but you need to cooperate, understand?”

Lori looked at Eliza sadly but nodded her head. Eliza smiled softly at her and gave her a tight squeeze.

“Can I draw now?” Lori asked.

“Of course, let’s get you set up at the kitchen table,” Eliza said.

“I’ve got it,” Lena said, walking over to take Lori with a smile, “I’d like to spend a little time with my girl. I missed you today, Lori!”

“Will you draw with me?” Lori asked excitedly.

“Sure, I’ll draw something,” Lena said as they walked away together.

Eliza watched them go and looked at Kara worriedly, “How bad is it?”

“It’s not that bad, Mom, I promise,” Kara answered, adjusting her pillows so that she was sitting up a bit more. “It just got stiff from all that riding in the car.”

“How did the meeting go?” Eliza asked.

“I think it went well,” Kara answered, sighing, “It’s all so hard on Lena, it breaks my heart. But the attorney, her name is Cat Grant, she’s great. Real no nonsense woman, kind of intimidating but in a good way.”

“What happens next?” Eliza asked.

“Cat is setting up a meeting with the FBI for Lena,” Kara said, “She said it’s inevitable that they’ll want to talk to her so we might as well try to do it on our terms as much as possible.”

“Any idea when that’ll be?” Eliza asked.

“No, she’s gonna let us know,” Kara answered, “She also helped us hire a private security firm. I told her Alex had a detail passing by, but she said suggested we have someone to help with getting Lori back in school. He’s coming by tonight.”

“Does she really think it’s necessary?” Eliza asked, “It might scare Lori even more having some stranger around.”

“That’s why he’s coming tonight, so we can introduce him,” Kara said, “Cat said he won’t be hovering around her all day, he’ll just make sure we get her in and out of school without any problems and he’ll stay somewhere in the building during the day. Cat said Lori should go back to school because all of this could take months and we can’t hide away completely. Lena was really worried about it. This seemed to be the best solution.”

“Will you continue living here?” Eliza asked.

“If it’s okay with you,” Kara answered, “We all felt like this was the best solution, since your house is so far removed from everything. The security guy is going to check it out when he gets here and let us know if we need to do anything more.”

“Kara, you know you’re welcome here as long as you need,” Eliza said, “I love having you here.”

Eliza’s phone rang and she picked it up. She hung up also immediately and looked at Kara, “Alex is here, she didn’t want to startle us.”

Eliza opened the door and Alex walked in. She looked at Kara on the couch and shook her head.

“I was afraid going back and forth in one day might be tough,” Alex said immediately, “You want me to try to rub it out?”

“No, I think I just need to lay out flat for a while,” Kara said, “I’m seeing Nia tomorrow.”

“Want me to take you?” Alex asked.

“I should be fine to drive myself,” Kara answered, “I’ll call you in the morning if I need you.”

Kara spent the next few minutes catching Alex up on what happened that day with the attorneys. Alex listened carefully, asking a few questions here and there. Alex asked if it was okay for her to stay and meet with the security patrol and Kara agreed immediately. As they finished the discussion, Lena and Lori came back into the room. Lori was skipping happily with a piece of paper in her hand. She proudly went and handed it to Eliza.

“Hello, Alex,” Lena said, giving her a soft smile.

Alex stood and gave Lena a quick tight hug, “Kara was catching me up on your meeting.”

“I drew it for you, ZaZa!” Lori said excitedly.

Lena and Kara caught each other’s eye and giggled softly as they saw Eliza trying to figure out what Lori had drawn. Kara decided to put her out of her misery.

“I can’t see it from here,” Kara said to Lori, “Tell me what you drew.”

“I drew a boat with Morgan on it because I told ZaZa we need to get a boat for the lake!” Lori said happily.

“Well, this certainly is an interesting boat,” Eliza said, chuckling and giving Lori a hug.

“Mommy, where’s your picture?” Lori asked.

“I left mine in the kitchen,” Lena said, shaking her head.

“I’m gonna get it,” Lori said, running back to the table.

“Lori, you don’t need to…,” Lena started.

Lori came running back into the room and brought a piece of paper to Kara, handing it to her happily, “Look what Mommy drew!”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle as soon as she looked at the paper. There were eraser smudges everywhere as Lena clearly struggled with the colored pencils. The picture was three people looking at an animal of some sort.

“I’m guessing this is us?” Kara said, breaking into more laughter.

“I should have gone with the stick figure strategy,” Lena answered, chuckling herself.

Alex looked at the picture and started giggling as well, “What the heck is this thing?”

“That’s a lion,” Lena said, shaking her head, “Lori wants us to go to the zoo next time we’re in National City.”

“Wow, you definitely got your drawing talent from your Mommy,” Kara said to Lori.

Eliza shook her head at her daughters who were still laughing at Lena’s expense, “They are both beautiful. I’m going to hang them on my refrigerator.”

“Please don’t hang mine,” Lena said, “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Yes, hang it! Hang it!” Lori squealed happily, “We’ll keep them forever!”

Eliza took Lori with her back to the kitchen to pick some magnets to hang up the pictures. As soon as they were out of earshot Lena looked at Alex and Kara.

“You’re both assholes,” Lena said, smirking at them and shaking her head.

Alex and Kara both laughed loudly, and Kara held out her hand to get Lena to come closer. Lena walked over and sat on the edge of the couch and Kara immediately pulled her in and tried to kiss her. Lena turned her face aside, refusing to meet her lips. Kara giggled and nipped at her neck, making Lena laugh.

Eliza and Lori walked back into the room and Lori immediately ran over to Lena and Kara, wanting to get in on the family time. Lena picked her up into her lap and Kara wrapped her arms around both of them. Kara felt Lena take a deep breath.

Kara brought her mouth to Lena’s ear and whispered, “We’re going to be okay. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lori goes back to school, Alex and Kara confront a bit of madness, Lena talks to the FBI


	10. Chapter 10 - A hard day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the stress of it all pushes Lena and Kara to the edge

Lena and Kara pulled their car into the faculty lot behind Lori’s school. They parked and waited as a car pulled up beside them. The man inside got out and looked around then gave them a friendly smile and motioned for them to get out. Lena pulled Lori from her car seat and Lori smiled shyly at the large man.

“You remember James, right?” Lena asked, keeping her voice friendly, “He’s going to be helping us out for a while.”

Lori nodded and gave him a small smile. They walked to the back entrance of the school, usually reserved for faculty, and went inside. The principal was waiting in the hall. He gave them a soft smile and walked with them to Lori’s class, chatting politely. Lori went in and got settled and they all followed the principal back to his office. They had already spoken by phone about the situation and Lena was surprised at how supportive the principal was about keeping Lori in school.

“Mr. Haskins, I honestly believe the biggest issue is the press,” James said, “And this private entrance in the back will let us get Lori in and out easily.”

“If the press is the issue, is it really necessary to have security here all day?” Principal Haskins asked, looking at Lena.

“I thought you said it was okay for James to stay as long as he was indiscreet,” Lena said, trying to keep calm.

“Oh, it is,” Principal Haskins said, “But I want to know if there is anything else I should be worried about.”

“Honestly, Lena’s gotten some calls from people blaming her for what her brother has done,” Kara said, “I think having James here is probably overkill but it gives us peace of mind knowing someone is here just in case.”

“Okay, like I told your attorney, we’ve had a Senator’s daughter here in the past and she had private security so I’m not entirely unfamiliar with the process,” the principal said, “Lori should be just fine.”

“Thank you,” Lena said.

Lena and Kara left, leaving James with the principal to go over the layout of the school and plan for where he would stay during the day. Lena dropped Kara at physical therapy then headed back to Eliza’s. They had decided that Alex would get Kara after and they would head back to Lena and Kara’s house to pick up some more of their clothing.

Kara was still feeling sore but the session with Nia helped her work some of it out. She was still limping slightly when Alex picked her up, but her muscles felt much looser and she didn’t need any help walking. They took the short ride back toward the house. When they turned the corner, Kara saw a number of news vans outside with their cameras trained on the home.

“Shit, why are they still here?” Kara sighed out, feeling aggravated.

Alex approached the driveway and looked at the house. “Fuck,” she said angrily, slamming the steering wheel with her hand.

On the front of the house someone had spray painted the word “Killer” in large red letters. Kara’s eyes grew wide. Alex pulled into the driveway and went all the way up to the side door. The news reporters swarmed the end of the driveway with their cameras pointed at the car. Alex picked up her phone and called in a report to the station. They waited in the car until a police cruiser showed up and parked behind them.

“Go inside and get what you need,” Alex said, “I’m going to talk to the reporters and see if anyone saw who did this.”

Alex got out and greeted the two police officers who had joined them at the house. They all walked toward the reporters together. Kara went in through the side door, tears burning at her eyes. She didn’t know whether she was more angry or sad. Just days ago, she was looking forward to her life with Lena and Lori with more happiness than she had ever known. Now she felt like there was a constant pit in her stomach. She went into their bedroom and sat down and took a few moments to breath deeply and calm herself. She noticed the smell of their room and breathed it in. It smelled like home. She steeled herself and stood up and started gathering what they needed.

Alex and the police officers talked to the reporters outside. They had all left late the night before after dark and arrived at sunrise. None of them had witnessed the graffiti being painted on the house. The police officers took pictures then Alex picked up her phone and called a handyman she used when she needed help on projects around her place. He told her he could come by that morning and get it off the home. She walked back to the side of the house and knocked on the door. Kara peeked out and Alex let her know they could leave. The police cruiser behind them helped to shield Kara from the press as they left the neighborhood.

“I feel like I need to vomit,” Kara said, looking angrily out the window.

“Really? I can pull over,” Alex answered quickly.

“No, keep going,” Kara replied, “I just can’t fucking believe this.”

“I know,” Alex said, “Listen, I have a guy coming to clean it off. After I drop you off, I’m going to get a couple of cameras and install them on the house. If anyone tries it again, we’ll catch them.”

“Why would someone do that?” Kara asked, her voice high and irate. “Lena has nothing to do with it! People are such assholes!”

“I know,” Alex said, trying to remain calm for Kara’s sake, “Some people believe what they want to believe. That’s why you guys need to stay safe right now. Kara, look at me.”

“What?” Kara asked, her voice still need a scream.

“I need you to calm down and get your head straight,” Alex said, looking Kara in the eye.

Kara took a deep breath and settled down and nodded at her sister.

“This ramps up the situation a little,” Alex said, “I don’t think anyone knows where you guys are staying and I like your security guy, but I want to add another layer of protection. I think we should have Mom’s property gated around the front so that no one can get to the house. The lake will keep people out on the back side.”

“Alex, that’s gonna cost a fortune,” Kara said.

“Lena has a fortune,” Alex answered.

“We can talk to her and Mom about it when we get back,” Kara said, sullenly.

They pulled into the driveway at Eliza’s house and Alex grabbed the bags from the back seat. They walked into the house and found Eliza and Lena drinking tea at the kitchen table. Eliza looked up and saw the expressions on their faces.

“What’s wrong?” she asked immediately.

Alex and Kara sat down, and Alex looked at Lena, keeping her voice calm, “There was some vandalism at your house when we got there. Someone painted graffiti on the front of the house. The damage is minor, and I already have someone over there cleaning it off.”

“What was it?” Lena asked, the tremor clear in her voice.

“It said ‘killer’,” Alex said softly.

“Oh my god,” Eliza gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in surprise.

“Alex is gonna put up some cameras later today in case they come back,” Kara said, putting her hand on Lena’s shoulder softly.

“Maybe we should leave,” Lena said, her voice fearful, “We could go hide somewhere further away. We should get Lori from school…”

“Lena, baby, stop,” Kara said softly, rubbing her shoulder, “Everyone is safe. Lori is fine. We’re going to be okay.”

“Lena, in my professional experience there is a big difference between people who graffiti a house and people that are actually dangerous,” Alex said, “If you want an extra layer of security we can put up a gate around the house here, just to be safe. It won’t be cheap, but we can make sure no one can get onto this property.”

“Do it, I don’t care what it costs,” Lena answered immediately. She took a breath then looked at Eliza, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m acting like I own this land. I’m just… I’m flustered. I’m scared.”

Eliza looked at Lena tenderly and sighed, “Alex, put up whatever you think is best to keep us all safe here.”

“I’ll pay for it, though,” Lena insisted.

Alex stood and walked into the den and took out her phone. She made a few calls before getting to the person she needed. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

“I’ve got a guy coming now. We’ll walk the property together and he’ll put up the fencing tomorrow,” Alex said.

“How did you get someone that fast?” Kara asked.

“Kara, I’ve lived in Midvale my whole life and I’m a police captain,” Alex said, “I know people.”

“Thank god for that,” Lena sighed out.

Lena’s phone rang and she looked down to see it was Cat Grant. She picked up and they spoke for a few minutes. She told Lena they would meet with the FBI in National City in two days. She wanted Lena at her office one hour before the meeting to prepare. Lena hung up and relayed the information to everyone.

The rest of the day went without incident. Lena was particularly relieved that Lori did fine at school and seemed her normal, happy self when she returned home. They ate dinner and played together, and she went to bed without any problem.

***********************

The next morning, they brought Lori to school with James in tow and returned to Eliza’s to find the fence man already there working. They went back inside and poured some coffee for themselves and settled in the den. Eliza remained in the kitchen, busying herself with cleaning and cutting some vegetables she had picked from her garden.

“What time do we have to be in National City tomorrow?” Kara asked.

“I have to be at Cat’s office at 10,” Lena said, avoiding looking at Kara, “But I think you should stay here.”

“What? No way,” Kara answered, putting down her coffee.

“Look, Kara, there’s no point in you hurting yourself to come,” Lena said, “It’ll be just like last time, being in the car all day.”

“I’m fine,” Kara said, plainly, trying to keep the anger from her voice, “And I want to come.”

“Look, I have enough to worry about already,” Lena shot out, feeling frustrated.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Kara said, unable to keep the rising anger from her voice, “I’m not a child. I don’t want you going alone.”

“Then I’ll ask Sam to come,” Lena said, dismissing Kara’s argument.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Kara said, shaking her head, “I want to be with you.”

“Kara, you’re being ridiculous,” Lena answered, her voice rising as well, “There’s no point in putting yourself in physical pain to ride in the damn car with me. I can handle it!”

“You can handle everything without me?” Kara asked angrily, “Because I’m just some handicapped weakling that can’t decide what she can do on her own? Fuck you, Lena!”

Kara stood and walked out the back door, slamming it behind her. Lena stood, her mouth open, absolutely stunned by Kara’s outburst. She sat down on the sofa, tears streaming down her face. Eliza walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to Lena and looked at her sadly.

“I’ve been on the other end of that too,” Eliza said softly.

“I don’t know how that escalated so quickly,” Lena answered, “I didn’t mean…”

Lena broke into tears again, dropping her face into her hands. Eliza waited for her to calm for a moment before speaking again.

“Do you mind if I give you some advice?” Eliza asked.

“Please, go ahead,” Lena said.

“I tried to take care of Kara after her first accident,” Eliza said, “And I fussed over her constantly, nagging her about her treatments and telling her how I thought she should handle things. Eventually, she moved in with Alex. My heart was broken.”

“That’s kind of mean on Kara’s part, if you ask me,” Lena said, “You were just trying to help.”

“It took a while, but Alex was the one who understood what Kara needed,” Eliza said. “She came home one day and told me, ‘Mom, Kara adores you but it’s her body. When you constantly act like you know what’s better for her you undermine her confidence. She’s so strong, but you make her feel weak.’”

“I never thought about it that way,” Lena said.

“Neither did I,” Eliza said, “But I get it. She might push herself sometimes, but that’s her decision. Did you notice the other night that Alex knew Kara would be hurting when she got back from the ride? Alex barely acknowledged it and Kara was able to talk to her about the things that were really concerning her.”

“She still shouldn’t have cursed at me like that,” Lena said sullenly.

“No, she shouldn’t have. She’s a hothead sometimes,” Eliza said, shaking her head, “I’m not trying to make excuses for her - you’re both very stressed out.”

“I guess I should go talk to her,” Lena said, standing up.

“She’ll be on the bench on the pier,” Eliza said, sighing, “And Lena, I’m leaving. I’ve got my bridge group today. We’ll have lunch and play after. I should be back around the same time you guys get home with Lori.”

“Okay, thanks, Eliza,” Lena said softly.

Lena walked down to the pier. Sure enough, Kara was sitting on the bench, arms crossed, looking out at the lake. Lena sat down beside her. She looked over to see Kara’s eyes were red and puffy. They sat quietly for a few minutes then Kara stood up and walked closer to the edge, arms stilled crossed. Lena huffed out a loud sigh and followed her and placed herself between Kara and the water, looking at Kara. Lena leaned in and put her hands on Kara’s waist. Kara uncrossed her arms and pulled Lena into an embrace, holding her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, softly, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Lena said, “I should have listened to what you were trying to tell me instead of telling you how you should feel about your own body.”

“Lena, please, I need you to let me decide what I can and can’t do,” Kara said, her voice breaking, “Not just tomorrow, but always. I know what my body can take and, yes, sometimes I’ll be sore and I’ll limp. It’s who I am. I’ve worked really hard to accept it and I really, really need you to accept it too. I need you to love me just how I am.”

“Kara, I do love you just how you are,” Lena said, looking at her intently, “You can’t be angry with me because I don’t want to see you in pain.”

“The pain is part of me,” Kara said seriously, “I know how to live with it. You need to trust me that I won’t push it too far. I know better than anyone what I can take. If I need to lie down sometimes or take it easy, I will. But I’m never going to live a life without pain. You need to accept that.”

“I’ll try. I promise,” Lena said, softly, “And of course I want you with me tomorrow. If you say you can handle it, then please, come with me.”

“Okay,” Kara said, holding Lena tightly.

“But Kara,” Lena said, pulling back and looking at her seriously, “It’s not okay to tell me to fuck off and walk out.”

“I know,” Kara said, tears escaping down her cheek again, “I’ve been down here kicking myself trying to figure out how to make up for that. I’m so on edge about everything else I just lost it. I’m going to talk to Dr. Olsen about that. I’ve had anger issues before, after the accident, but I thought I had them under control. Just now, I lost control again. I’m really, really sorry.”

Lena looked at Kara for a long moment then leaned in and brushed their lips together softly.

“Eliza left,” Lena said, “She’ll be gone for a few hours.”

“Really?” Kara asked, her voice just above a whisper.

“Let’s go inside,” Lena replied, leaving a soft kiss on Kara’s neck, interlacing their fingers and leading her toward the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, wonder what comes after a fight?


	11. Chapter 11 - all better

Lena led Kara back inside and straight to the bedroom. She turned and put her arms over Kara’s shoulders and kissed her softly. Kara pulled back and looked at Lena.

“So you think make up sex is gonna make it all better?” Kara asked with a goofy smile.

“Can’t hurt,” Lena answered, grinning as she leaned back in for another kiss.

They kissed deeply, tongues swirling against one another as Kara moved them both toward the bed. She reached down and grabbed at the bottom of Lena’s t-shirt, pulling it over her head. She moved her mouth straight to Lena’s breast, pushing aside the cup of Lena’s bra and sucking her nipple into her mouth. Lena gasped loudly then moaned in satisfaction. Kara moved to Lena’s neck, kissing her roughly.

“I brought the strap,” Kara breathed out, letting go of Lena and moving toward the bag in the closet she packed from home. She stopped as she heard Lena laughing loudly.

“What?” Kara asked, smiling as she rifled through the bag to grab the strap on and the large, purple dildo she knew drove Lena crazy.

“You were only home for a few minutes and that’s what you packed?” Lena asked, still giggling.

“You said to get our favorite stuff,” Kara said, grinning as she pulled off her jeans and panties in one motion.

Lena laughed again and quickly removed the rest of her clothing. Kara tore off her own shirt and bra and attached the strap on. She moved back toward Lena and playfully pushed Lena down onto the bed. Kara slipped down onto her knees and separated Lena’s legs. She leaned in and latched her mouth onto Lena’s mound, running her tongue roughly through Lena’s folds.

“Oh god, fuck, Kara!” Lena yelped out, grasping the bedspread tightly.

Kara chuckled softly as she continued licking and sucking. She could feel the heat building in between Lena’s legs. She brought her hand close to her chin and slid a finger inside Lena, eliciting a loud moan. She pulled back and looked at Lena with a grin.

“I think you’re ready,” Kara said, moving onto the bed and pulling Lena up toward the headboard with her.

Kara sat back on her knees and looked down at Lena lustfully. She leaned down and spent a couple of minutes licking and sucking at Lena’s breasts. Lena rand her hands through Kara’s hair, moaning softly.

Kara slid her hands under Lena’s legs and brought Lena’s shins up over her shoulders. She lined up the dildo and slid into Lena, bottoming out roughly. Lena groaned and clenched her fists tightly. Kara started thrusting, fast and rough, not holding back anything. Lena gasped for breath with each thrust.

“Is it too much?” Kara asked breathily as she kept up her brutal pace.

“God, no, keep going,” Lena whimpered out, “It’s so fucking good.”

Kara could feel Lena’s legs begin to tremble as her back arched and she let out a long, low moan. Her orgasm hit and she screamed out Kara’s name over and over again as Kara kept thrusting deeply, keeping up the pace until Lena held up her hand to motion for Kara to stop. They were both breathing heavily as Kara pulled out slowly. Lena immediately sat up and began unfastening the strapon.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Kara said breathily.

“Neither am I,” Lena answered, pulling the strap off Kara’s legs and shimmying it onto herself. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Kara looked at Lena with a small grin. Lena raised an eyebrow and gave Kara’s ass a hard slap.

“Hey!” Kara yelped, chuckling as she got into position.

Lena moved on her knees behind Kara. She leaned forward and pushed Kara down onto her elbows so that her ass was in the air but her face was in the pillow.

“You look incredible like this,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s back softly, “Your turn.”

Lena reached down and ran her hand between Kara’s legs, finding her dripping with wetness. She lined up the dildo and entered Kara slowly, savoring the small whimpers coming from Kara each time she moved another inch forward. When her hips were finally flush with Kara’s ass she reached forward and rubbed Kara’s shoulders.

“Okay?” Lena asked softly.

“Yes, please…,” Kara breathed out.

Lena didn’t waste any more time, fucking Kara from behind with everything she had. She thrust in deeply, moving her hips back and forth quickly. Kara moaned and whimpered, hanging onto the pillow tightly. Lena felt another orgasm coming on, but she was determined not to come before Kara. She reached around and began massaging Kara’s clit. Kara gasped and groaned and shut her eyes tightly.

“I’m going to come, Lena,” Kara yelled out, “Oh god, I’m cumming, oh god…”

Lena cried out as her orgasm hit, thrusting as hard as she could so that the dildo rubbed against her with each movement. Kara shook beneath her, gasping for air as she felt her own release running down her legs. The orgasm was overwhelming and Kara finally flopped down flat, still shivering. Lena pulled out slowly and took off the strap on, tossing it aside.

Kara turned and took Lena into her arms, wrapping their legs together and kissing Lena deeply. They stayed intertwined and kissed for a few minutes until they both pulled back and laid down, still holding each other close.

“I am so glad you packed that,” Lena said, grinning.

“Me too,” Kara answered, chuckling, “Feel better?”

“I do,” Lena replied, “How about you?”

“Much better,” Kara said, kissing Lena softly and looking at her seriously, “I really am sorry about earlier.”

“Me too, Kara,” Lena said quietly, “Let’s not worry about it any further. We’ll both do better.”

“I’m not going to promise never to fight,” Kara said grinning, “The make-up sex is incredible.”

“Shush,” Lena said, giggling.

They stayed in bed for another hour, going for another round of much softer, sweeter lovemaking and enjoying their time alone together. They moved to the shower and washed the sheets then dressed to pick up Lori from school.

When they arrived back home they allowed Lori to put on a movie. She was thrilled, as they usually didn’t allow much weekday tv time. The truth was that they were both exhausted from the emotions and the activities of the day and they just wanted to relax. Kara laid back on the couch and Lena joined her, wrapped in her arms.

Eliza arrived home and placed a couple of bags of groceries on the kitchen table. She walked into the den and Lori immediately jumped up and ran into her arms.

“ZaZa!” Lori squealed, “Mommy let me watch Nemo!”

“Oh well, I think I’ll come watch too as soon as I put away the groceries,” Eliza said, smiling and placing Lori back down on the floor.

“Need help, Mom?” Kara asked.

“No, it’s just a few things,” Eliza answered, looking at Lena and Kara with a smile. She walked over and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. “I’m so happy to come home and find you two like this. I bought ingredients for veal parmesan just in case.”

“Oh my god, really?” Kara asked, smiling widely.

“It’s one of Kara’s favorites and I don’t make it very often,” Eliza said, looking at Lena with a grin, “I thought we’d bribe her with it if she was still sulking.”

“Mom!” Kara said, giving Eliza a playfully disgusted look.

Lena laughed and leaned in and interrupted Kara with a kiss, making Kara giggle.

*****************

Alex, Sam and Ruby walked in a little after five with Morgan trailing behind. Alex immediately walked into the kitchen and greeted Eliza. Lena, Kara and Lori were all sitting at the table with Lori drawing contentedly.

“Veal parmesan?” Alex asked excitedly, watching Eliza top the fried meat with cheese to place under the broiler, “Did I forget a birthday or something?”

“No, I just thought Kara might enjoy her favorite while she’s staying here,” Eliza answered happily, “We’ve all been a little stressed.”

“Is Morgan here?” Lori asked excitedly.

“Yep, Ruby went straight to the backyard with her,” Alex answered as Lori hopped down from her seat and looked at the door. “Hey, aren’t you going to tell me hello first?”

Lori grinned and walked over to Alex, who had crouched down to give her a hug.

“Hi, Aunt Alex,” Lori said, giggling as Alex gave her a little tickle. “Wanna come play dragons and pirates?”

“Of course, it’s my favorite!” Alex said, chuckling. She looked at Kara and shrugged her shoulders. Kara and Lena both laughed softly as Alex and Lori walked out the door together.

“Eliza, are you sure I can’t help?” Lena asked.

“I’m almost done,” Eliza answered, “Why don’t you two go out on the porch and join the others. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Kara and Lena cleared the table and headed outside. Alex was running around the yard with the girls and the young dog. Sam was watching from the porch railing, smiling widely. Kara walked out to the yard and Lena went to Sam’s side. Sam draped her arm over her best friend and gave her a soft smile.

“Hanging in there?” Sam asked softly.

“Barely,” Lena answered honestly, resting her head on Sam’s shoulder for a minute and taking a deep breath.

Sam gave her and encouraging hug and they walked over to the porch swing and sat side by side.

“Me and Kara had a fight this morning,” Lena said quietly, “I told her I didn’t want her to go to National City with me tomorrow because of her leg and she lost her shit entirely. It wasn’t good.”

“You two seem okay now,” Sam replied hopefully, “Are you?”

“Yeah, we talked it out then we had the most incredible make up sex,” Lena said, grinning, “Eliza was gone all afternoon, so we had the house to ourselves.”

Sam chuckled, “I bet you both needed that. Is Kara going with you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I should have let her make the decision in the first place,” Lena said, “And she apologized for getting so angry.”

“You’re both so stressed out right now,” Sam said, rubbing Lena’s back softly, “I’m glad you made up. You’ll do better if you work as a team.”

“I know,” Lena said, then she added softly, “I’m not used to having a team, besides you – and Jack, when he was here. Now I have Kara and Alex and Eliza. I’m trying to remember that and stay positive.”

Eliza walked out and sat down with Sam and Lena. They chatted happily until the timer went off for dinner. The rest of the evening went by peacefully, with the family enjoying their dinner and time together.

************************

Kara and Lena left for National City as soon as they dropped Lori at school. They walked into Cage and Fish and were led to the conference room. Andrea and Cat were already inside. They both accepted the offer for coffee and sat down.

“We have an hour until we have to leave for the FBI,” Cat said, her tone entirely serious and business like, “Andrea received and reviewed the paperwork from the board of Luthor Corp and we need to review that with you first. I think you’ll find it very interesting.”

Andrea looked at Lena and shook her head slightly, “I’m going to cut to the chase. You’re not going to believe this, Lena, but it looks like you’re the majority owner of Luthor Corp now.”

Lena nearly spit out her coffee, coughing as she struggled to swallow her sip. Kara reached over and put her hand on Lena’s back to make sure she was okay as she gathered herself.

“What? How can that be?” Lena asked, “I sold everything. I don’t want it.”

“When your father died a number of trusts came into effect,” Andrea said, “There were the personal ones for you, Lex and Lillian, then there was the trust that owns Luthor Corp. All shares in the company are held in the trust and bound by its provisions.”

“So when I sold my shares to Lex, they were his, but still subject to the Luthor Corp trust rules…” Lena said, thinking out loud.

“That’s right,” Andrea said, “And the trust has a provision that automatically converts ownership of all the shares if any owner is convicted of a felony. According to the terms, Lex’s shares go to you. Of course, Lillian still has 20 percent of the shares for herself, but if she’s part of the crime then those shares would go to you as well.”

“Is she being investigated?” Lena asked, looking to Cat.

“I don’t know,” Cat said, “technically you’re being investigated and you’re innocent. Do you know if she was involved in running Luthor Corp?”

“She was on the board when I left,” Lena said, “But I have no idea if she knew what Lex was doing. I don’t have a lot of love for Lillian, but it was Lex who was going off the deep end when I was there. She was more just the doting mother to him.”

“According to the trust, you gain control over the shares during any arrest and trial,” Andrea said, “The ownership reverts to you if Lex is convicted.”

“Well, I don’t want it,” Lena answered immediately.

“What happens if Lena turns it down?” Kara asked, “The trust must say something about that.”

“It continues down the family line,” Andrea answered, “If you don’t take it then technically Lori owns it, which would still leave it under your control since she’s your minor child.”

“I don’t want Lori’s name mentioned in any of this,” Lena said, her voice becoming more panicked.

Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze and looked at Andrea, “What do you think Lena should do?”

“I figured this would be your reaction,” Andrea said, keeping her voice comforting, “And I certainly understand, but it’s something you’ll have to deal with. There’s a board meeting next week and we need to attend. You’ll need all the information you can get to figure out your next step – even if it’s dissolving Luthor Corp entirely.”

“Who’s running it right now?” Kara asked.

“The board of directors is making sure it continues operations without any major changes,” Andrea said, “And they seem to be cooperating fully with the FBI.”

“I’m hoping we can find out more at our meeting today,” Cat said, “Although they’ll be tight-lipped with the investigation ongoing. Let’s talk about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the FBI then Lena brings everyone together for advice


	12. Chapter 12 - the FBI

Lena and Cat walked into the FBI building in National City and were immediately met by a man who led them to a conference room. They sat down and accepted some water and waited. It only took a few moments for two agents to walk into the room.

“Good afternoon, I’m Agent Liz Keen, and this is…,” the woman started.

“Aram,” Cat said, giving the man a friendly smile, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Ms. Grant,” the agent said, nodding.

“Agent Aram Mojtabai and I worked together in the past,” Cat said to Lena, “He’s quite the cyber expert.”

“Lena Luthor,” Lena said, her professional persona taking over as she shook hands with both agents then settled back into her seat.

“We are going to record our meeting today with your permission,” Aram said, looking to Cat.

Cat pulled her own recorder from her satchel and placed it on the table, “As long as the permission goes both ways, I see no problem.” Both agents nodded and they began the meeting.

“Ms. Luthor, we’re here today to talk about your involvement with the crimes that your brother, Lex Luthor, has been charged with…,” Agent Keen began.

“Stop right there,” Cat interrupted, “My client is not involved in any way.”

“Let me rephrase,” Agent Keen said, nodding at Cat, “we want to know what you knew and when you knew it.”

Agent Keen paused and waited. Lena followed Cat’s instructions not to say anything unless she was asked a specific question. She glanced at Cat tentatively as Cat kept her gaze on the FBI agent.

“Do you have a question, Agent Keen?” Cat asked.

“Our records indicate that you officially left Luthor Corp approximately one year ago,” Agent Keen said, “Why did you leave?”

Lena looked at Cat, who gave her a small nod.

“Lex and I had very different ideas about the direction of the company,” Lena said, “I wanted our focus to be on pharmaceuticals, on curing disease. He wanted to focus on our weapons contracts. He had my mother on his side, so they had majority control. I didn’t want to be a part of it.”

“How involved were you in the financial operations of Luthor Corp?” Aram asked, looking down at some papers in front of him.

“I wasn’t particularly involved. The CFO, Eve Tessmacher, distributed reports for the board meetings and I reviewed them,” Lena said, “I’m sure you have copies of those. They give a general view of the finances, and we were a very profitable company.”

“What was the main focus of your job?” Agent Keen asked.

“I led the pharmaceuticals division,” Lena said, “I did everything from applying for grants, to setting up collaborations with other companies and universities, to hands on work in the laboratories.”

“Wouldn’t the work done in pharmaceuticals be a natural pathway into developing chemical weapons?” Agent Keen asked.

“Don’t answer that,” Cat interrupted immediately, “Agent Keen, if you have a specific question for my client about her job, ask it. I’m sure you have some folks around here at the FBI that can explain to you how chemical weapons are made if you need a lesson.”

Agent Keen looked slightly irritated, but Aram couldn’t help a small smile. He had worked with Cat before and he knew she was the best lawyer in town, but he liked her because she was always above board and he knew he could trust her.

“Did you ever suspect your brother was developing chemical weapons?” Aram asked.

“No, absolutely not,” Lena answered, her voice strong, “I was completely against Luthor Corp being involved in any type of weapon making. I’m sure you have copies all of my correspondence with Lex already and I made my position abundantly clear. It’s why I left. If I had any inkling he was making illegal weapons of any kind I would have stopped him.”

“Ms. Luthor, you profited from his illegal venture when you sold your shares of Luthor Corp back to the company…,” Agent Keen started.

Lena couldn’t help the small gasp that erupted from her lips. Cat gently placed her hand on Lena’s arm to calm her. Lena looked absolutely distraught at the statement and Agent Keen watched her closely. Agent Keen took a deep breath and her demeanor softened.

“Look, we haven’t found anything to tie you to Lex’s illegal activities,” Agent Keen said, “There’s no one better than Aram at searching computer trails to figure out who was involved and he thinks you’re clear.”

Cat looked at Aram with a grateful expression.

“But you may have inadvertently profited from this scheme,” Agent Keen said, “Lex was basically running a shadow company for years through Luthor Corp’s books, and it was very profitable. The costs and the profits were attributed to other sectors of the company, including the pharmaceutical department. The value of your shares was heightened by Lex’s development of chemical weapons. We’d like your help. We need you to work with Aram to help us sort out some of the information we have. Are you willing to do that?”

Lena looked at Cat. Lena was still shell-shocked that some of her money may have come from weapons that killed thousands of innocent people. Cat gave her a small nod and Lena took a deep breath.

“I’ll do anything I can to help,” Lena said, “And if I have any money that is a result of his crimes, I’ll… well, I don’t know… but I don’t want it. I’ll use it to make things right as best as I can.”

They talked some more about the logistics of what would happen next. Cat explained that ownership of Luthor Corp would now fall to Lena and that she would make sure that everyone in the company cooperated with the investigation. They left and headed back to the law office where Andrea and Kara were waiting.

They walked into the conference room and Kara could see the stress written all over Lena’s face. She immediately approached her and pulled her into her arms. Lena buried her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and took a deep breath. Kara rubbed her back softly.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked quietly.

“Not really,” Lena answered, trying to stay strong and keep from crying.

“The meeting was difficult,” Cat said, looking at Kara, “But Lena did great and she’s no longer under investigation. She’ll be assisting the FBI and she’ll make sure all Luthor Corp employees are instructed to do the same.”

Lena pulled back from Kara’s arms and sat down. Everyone else sat as Lena sighed softly.

“Some of the money I got from the sale was profit from the chemical weapons,” Lena said, her voice cracking, “It’s blood money. I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh, Lena, you didn’t know,” Andrea said, “You had no idea. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But now I know,” Lena said, “I have to make it right.”

Kara rubbed Lena’s back softly and waited for Lena to look at her before speaking.

“Now you know, babe,” Kara said, just above a whisper, “And we’ll figure out how to make it right. You’re the smartest person I’ve ever known. We’ll fix this, as much as we can.”

“Lena, you have a lot of options,” Andrea said, “You can dissolve the company, obviously. You could also turn the company around, try to do some good in the world. That’s what you always wanted, but Lex wouldn’t let you. Now you have the opportunity.”

“My life is in Midvale now,” Lena sighed out, feeling completely overwhelmed, “This is too much.” She sighed heavily and dropped her head into her hands.

“You don’t need to make any decisions now,” Cat said, “This process is going to take months, no matter what you decide. Why don’t you go home and try to relax for a couple of days and clear your head. We have the board meeting at the end of next week and we can work on that by video conference. You don’t need to drive back until the meeting.”

“Okay, and thank you for everything,” Lena said, standing.

Kara and Lena walked back to the car and Kara took the keys to drive.

“I took a long walk at the park while you were in the meeting,” Kara said, “I’m feeling fine. You relax.”

Lena nodded, feeling too numbed by the events of the day to give any protest. They drove about halfway home quietly until Kara looked at Lena and reached over and grabbed her hand.

“You know you didn’t do anything wrong, right?” Kara asked softly.

“I don’t know, Kara,” Lena said, “I should have gotten out earlier. Even the weapons Luthor Corp made legally kill people.”

“But you were making drugs that save people, Lena,” Kara answered.

“Drugs that made Luthor Corp billions,” Lena said, tears collecting in her eyes. “Drugs we sold at an exorbitant profit while people go bankrupt trying to get healthcare.”

Kara took a deep breath. She squeezed Lena’s hand tightly and spoke strongly.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Kara asked.

Lena looked at Kara quizzically, “What?”

“If you think you should have done better,” Kara said, “What are you gonna do about it?”

“I…I don’t know,” Lena answered.

“Nobody knows about wallowing in self-pity better than me,” Kara said, giving Lena a smirk. Lena couldn’t help a small grin and shake of her head. “I got off my ass and I’ve worked every day to be better for you and for Lori. Now, I guess it’s your turn. I’m wondering how long you’re gonna sulk before you do something about it.”

“You’re an ass,” Lena answered, gripping Kara’s hand tightly and chuckling softly.

“Lena, whatever you need, I’ll do it,” Kara said, “If we need to spend more time in National City, even move back – I’ll be there, right by your side.”

“Kara, I can’t ask you to leave your family,” Lena said, “And I don’t want to move Lori.”

“First of all, it’s our family, Lena,” Kara answered, “And I just want you to know, no matter what we decide to do, I’ll be here standing with you.”

Lena was quickly lost in thought again for the rest of the ride home. When they arrived back at Eliza’s house Lena immediately scooped up Lori and cuddled with her in the large, reclining chair in the den.

“Did you have a good day at school?” Lena asked Lori.

“Yep, and they had pudding pops for snack time because it was Emma’s birthday!” Lori said excitedly.

“Well, that certainly sounds like a treat,” Lena said, smiling down at her daughter.

“I got some on my shirt,” Lori said, pointing at her belly, “ZaZa changed me so she could wash it.”

“Thank goodness for ZaZa,” Lena said happily.

“Mommy, can we live here forever?” Lori asked hopefully.

Lena felt a lump in her throat as she looked down at her daughter. Lori’s eyes were wide with anticipation as she awaited her mother’s answer.

“No, sweetie,” Lena answered, “We can’t live with ZaZa forever. But I’ll make sure she’s always nearby.”

Lori snuggled into Lena, seemingly content with the answer. Lena held Lori close and took a deep breath, determined that Lori would remain her first priority even as she worked to fix things at Luthor Corp.

Kara went out onto the porch with Eliza and called Sam and Alex. She put the phone on speaker and caught them up on the meetings in National City. She answered their questions as best as she could and let them know that Lena was definitely going to need their support. They decided to come to the house on Saturday and spend time together.

Eliza and Kara went back inside and prepared a light dinner for all of them. Kara was even more attentive than usual to Lena and Lori, making sure they had everything they needed. Kara and Lena bathed Lori together, enjoying Lori’s laughter as she played in the bubbles in the tub. Kara sat next to Lena on Lori’s bed as Lena read a bedtime story and they both stayed in the room quietly until Lori fell asleep.

Lena felt exhausted to her core as she slipped on pajamas and climbed into bed. Kara followed minutes later. Kara turned off the lamp and reached over and rubbed Lena’s back softly.

“I’m too tired,” Lena said quickly.

Kara continued rubbing her back as she answered with a small chuckle, “Lena, I wasn’t trying to have sex!”

“God, I’m sorry,” Lena sighed out, turning over and moving closer to Kara until she was snuggled into her side.

“I mean, I’d never turn it down…,” Kara teased, making Lena laugh softly. “I’m exhausted too.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena whispered, “I really can’t put into words how much.”

“I know, babe, me too,” Kara answered, “It’s gonna be all right. We’re going to figure this out.”

Despite her mind being in overdrive Lena succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep in Kara’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - the family helps Lena decide what to do next
> 
> Well, it's been a while. It feels strange putting this here but it's strange days. The day after my last post my friend overdosed and passed away. She'd been suffering from depression for a long time then met a man who led her down a very bad path. I've known her my whole life, and though there were periods of months where we might be apart and lose touch we always found each other again. I took the most epic road trip of my life with her when we turned 18. I drove over 600 miles to be with her when her ex-husband was deployed and she gave birth to her first child, my goddaughter. I knew she was in trouble. We all did. We tried to help but addiction is a terrible, terrible thing. I feel like there's a hole in my heart. The world is such a hard place right now, and it's just too much for some. I didn't get to see her since the quarantine started. I didn't get to say goodbye. She's just gone. Writing is, and always has been therapeutic for me but, honestly, I have no idea what mood I'll be on any given day right now. Today this made me feel normal for a little while - letting my mind wander to something else. Who know what tomorrow will bring. I'm grieving but I'm surrounded by people who love me. I'll be okay, but my life will never be the same.


	13. Taking a break

Lena spent the next couple of days talking to Luthor Corp board members by phone, calling each one with the notable exception of Lillian Luthor. She quickly realized that the amount of work in front of her would take up a good chunk of her life so she sadly called the community college and let them know that she would not be able to return to teaching. She started devising different plans for how she could move forward, weighing the pros and cons of each plan carefully. By the end of the second day she was overwhelmed with spreadsheets. When she woke up Saturday morning at the first ray of sunlight, she went to the desk in their bedroom and opened the laptop. Kara turned over and blinked her eyes open. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that is was just past 6 AM. She walked behind Lena and gently closed the computer.

“Come back to bed,” Kara said softly.

“I can’t sleep,” Lena answered, starting to open the computer again.

Kara gently placed her hand atop Lena’s to stop her from working. She looked at Lena and sighed.

“Please,” Kara said quietly.

Lena let out a deep breath and stood and they climbed back into the bed together. Kara nestled tightly into Lena’s side and intertwined their fingers. Lena felt herself relax and she began playing with Kara’s hair with her free hand. Kara let out a soft hum.

“That feels good,” Kara said.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Lena started to get antsy again.

“Kara, I have so much to do,” Lena sighed out, “I have to figure this out.”

Kara moved back and propped herself on her elbow and looked at Lena seriously.

“I’ve given you two full days of space to work yourself into a frenzy,” Kara said, “Now it’s the weekend, and you need to take a break. You need to spend time with us and clear your head.”

“The board meeting is at the end of the week, Kara,” Lena said, sounding a little irritated.

“I know,” Kara said, “But no matter how hard you work, you won’t solve everything in seven days, Lena. This is going to be a long process, no matter how hard you try. You’ll be much happier and healthier if you take breaks to be with your family.”

“That’s why I was trying to get some work done now so I can have time for Lori later,” Lena said.

“What about me?” Kara asked.

“I assumed you’d be with me and Lori,” Lena said.

Kara slid her body atop Lena and kissed her neck then whispered in her ear, “I don’t think Lori should be around for this…”

“Kara…,” Lena started to protest. She quickly succumbed to the kisses trailing down her neck and let out a soft moan.

“Relax,” Kara said softly as she continued with her kisses and slid her hand underneath Lena’s pajama top.

Kara gently plucked at Lena’s nipple and squeezed her breast as she moved her lips to Lena’s mouth. Their tongues swirled together and Kara could feel Lena’s arousal building beneath her. She slotted her leg between Lena’s and rubbed against her. Lena moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes Lena began to grind beneath Kara, clearly seeking more friction. Kara slid over and moved her hand beneath the waistband of Lena’s sleep shorts and atop her mound.

“Kara,” Lena breathed out quietly, “Fuck me, now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara answered, chuckling softly as she dipped two fingers inside of her wife.

“God, yes…,” Lena moaned out.

Kara didn’t waste any time. She thrust in and out of Lena, using her thumb to rub against Lena’s clit. Lena moved her hips in rhythm with Kara’s hand and her orgasm came fast and hard. She buried her head in Kara’s shoulder as her body tensed and she strangled back a scream. Her hands clenched tightly into Kara’s back as she rode out the climax. Finally, her body relaxed, and she flopped down beneath Kara, still breathing heavily.

“Better?” Kara asked, looking down at Lena with a sly smile.

Lena smirked and dunked her hand down into Kara’s pajama pants, finding Kara drenched and ready.

“Not yet,” Lena said, grinning as she inserted two fingers into Kara and began fucking her from below.

Kara let out a small groan and began riding Lena’s hand. Their lips came together, and they kissed throughout until Kara’s orgasm hit and she moaned into Lena’s mouth as her body shook. Lena kept her fingers moving until Kara couldn’t take it anymore and brought her legs together tightly.

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara breathed out, letting some of her body weight fall atop Lena, “that felt so good.”

Lena brought their lips together again, kissing Kara softly and sweetly.

“I won’t work today,” Lena sighed out, “I’m sorry, I tend to get too focused sometimes. I need to be reminded to stop.”

“Was this a good distraction?” Kara asked grinning widely.

“The best,” Lena answered, laughing softly.

“I could do this all day long,” Kara answered, smiling.

“I wouldn’t mind but we do have a daughter to attend to,” Lena answered.

Kara kissed Lena one more time then moved off her and laid beside her, looking at her lovingly.

“Maybe we could go downstairs and make a big breakfast for Lori and Eliza,” Kara said, “Surprise them.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Lena said, smiling softly, “Eliza’s done so much for us. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay her.”

“Lena, I honestly can’t remember the last time I’ve seen her as happy as she is right now,” Kara said, “Believe me, she’d love it if we stayed forever. She lights up when she’s around Lori.”

“Lori’s utterly in love with her too,” Lena sighed out, “I was so worried it would be just me and Lori, battling through life and now we have this incredible family. Kara, I can’t take her away from this.”

“Then don’t,” Kara answered, plainly.

“But I feel like I have to make amends for what’s happened,” Lena said.

“Okay, stop,” Kara said, “We’re not doing this today – right? No talk about Luthor Corp!”

“Agreed,” Lena answered, sighing.

“Breakfast?” Kara asked.

“Let’s do it,” Lena answered.

They made their way into the kitchen and began preparations. Kara started making pancakes while Lena fried the bacon. It wasn’t long before they heard the patter of little feet approaching. Lori stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and looked at her moms. She sleepily wiped her eyes and stepped closer.

“Can I help?” Lori asked, standing on her tippy-toes to try and see what each woman was doing.

“Come help me stir the pancake batter, little bit,” Kara said, reaching down and picking up Lori and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lena walked over and gave her a quick kiss, “Good morning, love.”

“Morning, Mommy,” Lori said, beginning to perk up.

Kara brought the pancake batter to the table and let Lori stir it for a minute with a big wooden spoon.

“Do you want to add blueberries?” Kara asked.

Lori’s eyes grew wide and she smiled, “Yes!”

Kara pulled a box of fresh blueberries from the refrigerator and poured some into the batter. Lori stirred them around until they were mixed. Kara gave Lori a fresh berry and Lori popped it into her mouth, grinning. Lena watched them and smiled at their interaction.

“What’s going on in here?” Eliza asked, smiling softly as she walked into the room and sat at the table.

“We were trying to surprise you with breakfast but we’re not quite there yet,” Kara said, smiling, “We do have coffee ready.”

“I’ll get it,” Lena said, pouring a cup and putting it on the table in front of Eliza with the cream and sugar.

“This is a nice way to start my weekend,” Eliza said.

“Can I have chocolate milk?” Lori asked, looking at Lena hopefully.

“Sure,” Lena answered, happy to let Lori have a weekend treat.

Lori pumped her fist and Kara burst out laughing.

“You taught her that ridiculous move,” Lena said, giggling.

Kara poured Lori a glass of milk and stirred in some chocolate syrup. Lori climbed onto Eliza’s lap and settled comfortably. Kara saw Lena take out her phone and quickly take a picture of the two of them enjoying their morning drinks together.

Once the cooking was done, they all ate until they were stuffed. They cleaned up the kitchen and Lori began running around in the den. Eliza giggled at the rambunctious child and looked at Lena and Kara.

“Why don’t you two take her somewhere fun today?” Eliza said, “She’s clearly full of energy.”

“I’m still a little nervous about being in public,” Lena answered, “We still don’t know who vandalized the house.”

“I have an idea,” Kara said, “Mom, do you think J’onn would let us use his boat?”

“I’m sure he would if he’s not using it today,” Eliza said.

“Boat?” Lena asked, looking at Kara.

“J’onn has a Boston Whaler he keeps up at the marina about 45 minutes from here,” Kara said, “We could fish or we could just ride around for a while.”

Kara grabbed her phone and called J’onn. An hour and a half later Lena, Kara and Lori were pulling into the marina. Kara took Lori’s hand and Lena grabbed the rolling ice chest from the trunk. Kara led them down the pier until they arrived a boat called “The Martian.”

“Here we are,” Kara said, smiling.

“What’s that about?” Lena asked, chuckling at the name.

“J’onn’s a big comic book geek,” Kara answered, “He loves sci-fi stuff.”

Kara stepped aboard and opened up one of the hatches and pulled out a child’s life jacket. She walked back onto the pier and knelt down in front of Lori.

“Whenever you’re on a boat you have to wear one of these,” Kara said, slipping it over her arms and adjusting the straps so that it fit snugly. “It’ll keep you safe if you fall in the water.”

“Will you wear one too?” Lori asked, squiggling around to get comfortable in the vest.

“Yep, me and Mommy will wear them too,” Kara said, climbing back into the boat and helping Lori and Lena aboard.

She handed Lena a vest. Lena pulled off her shirt and was left in a red bikini top and very short shorts. Kara watched her closely as she put on the vest. Lena walked closer to Kara and whispered in her ear.

“Try not to drool, darling,” Lena teased.

Kara looked at her with a big smile as she pulled her vest over her board shirt.

“You’re going to leave that on?” Lena asked, looking at her shirt.

“Yeah, um, I don’t like to show…,” Kara started, mumbling softly.

“Oh God, I completely forgot,” Lena said, immediately realizing Kara’s discomfort with her scarring. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s kind of nice you forget,” Kara said, smiling softly and leaning forward to give Lena a soft kiss.

“Can we go now?” Lori interrupted loudly.

Kara chuckled as she pulled back from the kiss. She got Lena and Lori settled on the bench directly in front of the pilot’s seat. She slowly pulled the boat from the pier and made her way through the marina carefully. When she reached open water she increased her speed, bringing the nose of the boat up slightly as they skidded through the water. She could hear Lori and Lena giggling with delight, and she smiled widely.

They circled the lake a couple of times, with Kara pointing out some beautiful homes along the way. She slowed down and cut off the engine and walked to the front of the boat.

“Look over there,” Kara said, pointing to an undeveloped stretch of land, “See, where there’s no houses and there’s a beach…”

“Can we go there?” Lori asked, immediately excited about the beach.

“Nope, that’s a really special area,” Kara said, “It’s just for birds. There’s a type of bird called the Least Tern. There’s not too many of them left so the state made some areas where they can nest and stay undisturbed.”

“What’s unmisdurbed?” Lori asked, struggling with the word.

“It means we leave them alone, so they don’t get hurt or bothered,” Lena explained.

A group of birds walked around on the beach and Lori was amused watching them for a few minutes. Kara opened the ice chest and pulled out the sandwiches and drinks they packed. They happily sat in the sun with the breeze on the water keeping them from getting too hot. As they ate, Kara noticed Lena’s shoulders beginning to get red.

“Babe, you need more sunscreen,” Kara said.

“Ugh, I won’t even tan,” Lena complained, “Thank god Lori got Jack’s skin.”

“Who’s Jack?” Lori asked, looking at Lena.

Lena looked at Kara with her eyes wide. She hadn’t discussed Lori’s father with her yet in any detail, feeling that she was too young to understand.

“He was a dear friend. He’s up in heaven now,” Lena said softly, “You remind me of him.”

Lena reached over and pulled Lori onto her lap snuggling her closely.

“Momma’s right, you’re getting red,” Lori said, poking Lena’s upper arm.

“Let’s get the sunscreen,” Lena said, chuckling.

“I’ll put the top up too,” Kara said, moving around the boat expertly and raising up the fabric covering the midsection seating.

Lena and Lori moved to the newfound shade for the rest of the lunch. They all sat happily and Kara couldn’t help but cuddle next to Lena and give her a long, slow kiss even as Lori tried to keep herself wedged between them.

“This has been absolutely perfect, Kara,” Lena said as they pulled back from the kiss, “Thank you.”

“Anything for my girls,” Kara answered, as she tickled Lori and made her giggle.

They headed back to the marina after eating. Lori was peacefully asleep in her car seat within moments of starting the drive home. Kara reached over and intertwined her fingers with Lena’s as she drove. Lena took a deep breath, feeling at peace with the two people she loved most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Sam and Alex come over to lend support and discuss options


	14. Chapter 14 - Options

Sunday was spent with the whole family. Kara gave everyone instructions that the weekend was officially time off from the troubles of Luthor Corp. They ate a big brunch and spent most of the day outside enjoying the fresh air. Alex entertained Ruby and Lori with her make-believe games. Lena gave Sam grief about Alex needing a baby of her own – and not another furry baby. Kara relaxed, a little sore from the previous day on the boat, but happy to see Lena take some time off from worrying. At the end of the day Lena asked if Sam and Alex could come back on Tuesday evening so that they could all talk. She knew she needed a couple more days of work before discussing options. They agreed.

*********************

Tuesday evening came and Kara gave Lori a bath. She took her upstairs and built a big pillow fort and set up a bowl of popcorn and a couple of bottles of water. She started a movie and told her that Ruby would be up to join her shortly. Lori settled in happily and Kara walked out to her bedroom to find Lena, looking at paperwork while pacing back and forth.

“Lena, this isn’t a board meeting,” Kara said, “It’s just us. What’s up?”

“I can’t…,” Lena started, then paused as tears formed in her eyes.

Kara quickly walked over and took Lena in her arms.

“Hey, babe,” she said softly, “It’s okay.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to ruin our family,” Lena said, a small sob coming out.

“That’s not even a thing,” Kara said, pulling back and looking at Lena, “This family can’t be ruined. We love each other too much. This is just a bump in the road we can all figure out.”

“Everyone shouldn’t have to stop what they’re doing to deal with me,” Lena said, wiping her tears.

“Oh, but it was okay for everyone to stop to help me when I got hurt?” Kara asked, giving Lena a smirk.

“That’s different,” Lena answered, still pouting slightly.

“No, it’s not,” Kara said, pulling Lena close again, “Family means being there for each other no matter what.”

“I’ve never had that kind of family,” Lena said.

“Well, now you do, so get used to it,” Kara answered.

They heard Alex, Sam and Ruby come inside and greet Eliza. Kara gave Lena a quick, soft kiss.

“Go wash away those tears,” Kara said, “I’ll get everyone settled.”

Kara walked out and Lena went into the bathroom and freshened up. She took a few deep breaths and gathered her paperwork and headed to the den. As soon as she walked in, she was greeted with warm smiles and hugs. Sam sent Ruby upstairs to be with Lori while they talked. They all sat down.

“Lena,” Sam said immediately, “Kara let us know that you’re feeling a bit overwhelmed. Before you start, I want you to know we’ve got your back. We’re going to help you get through this. And by the way, Ruby wanted to tell you the same thing, but I told her this was for adults only. We all love you so much.”

“I know,” Lena said softly, “I’m learning what that feels like, having all this support. It’s new for me.”

“So let’s get to it,” Alex said, leading Lena into the discussion of what would come next, “What can we do?”

“Well, I’ve come up with a number of different options,” Lena said, taking a deep breath, “The first would be to liquidate Luthor Corp entirely. This would be the quickest and easiest solution, although the company would lose millions buying out unfinished contracts and literally hundreds of people would lose their jobs. Also, I would still have to figure out how to make amends for the profits made from Lex’s chemical weapons trade and I’m not sure there would be much left if we cancelled all the current business.”

“Okay, that’s the hatchet job,” Sam said, “I know you don’t want to put all those people out of work. What else have you got?”

“I could look into selling Luthor Corp,” Lena said, “This seems like a viable option, as I’m sure there are other companies that would be interested. Luthor Corp is still profitable, but there would certainly be a discount. The tarnished reputation would lower the value, of course.”

“Would the new company have to keep the Luthor Corp employees?” Eliza asked.

“We could negotiate something where they would at least get some form of temporary assurance that they still had jobs or, at worst, severance packages,” Lena answered.

“A sale seems like a good idea,” Alex said.

“I would still have to address the fact that profits were made from the chemical weapons,” Lena said.

“Won’t the FBI be coming after that money?” Sam asked.

“There will be fines, I’m sure,” Lena said, “But I assure you it won’t begin to pay for what Lex has done, and none of that money will end up helping anyone.”

“Maybe you could take some of the money from the sale and donate it to good causes,” Kara suggested.

“I’d thought of that,” Lena said, “Or I could start my own philanthropic organization.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Eliza said, “Although that would still be a full time job.”

“I know, but I could work to try to make things right,” Lena answered.

Kara draped her arm around Lena and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“Lena, I know you’re dancing around the solution that makes the most sense,” Sam said, reaching out and taking Lena’s hand. “You always said that if you could run Luthor Corp you could really make a difference. I remember you and Jack talking for hours about the lack of funding for medical research that could change people’s lives. You swore that if you were in charge you would use Luthor Corp to make the world a better place.”

“We were young and naïve, Sam,” Lena sighed, “Jack died trying to find a miracle cure.”

“Jack was impetuous and wouldn’t listen to anyone,” Sam said, her voice sounding like a coach building up a star player, “You’re not like that. You’re brilliant, Lena. You should be challenging yourself and working with people who can make a difference – not teaching basic chemistry at a community college. Hell, you married someone who actually understands what you’re talking about. Think of what the two of you could do. This is your chance.”

Sam finished and the room got quiet for a few moments. Everyone waited for Lena to answer. Lena finally took a deep breath and looked up at Kara.

“I don’t want to move Lori,” Lena sighed, “She’s so happy here.”

“Wait, are you saying you want to do this – to take over Luthor Corp – but you’re worried about Lori?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded, keeping her eyes down, “I think I could make a difference. Luthor Corp still has all the pharmaceutical division in place. The weapons manufacturing divisions could be repurposed for computing or robotics research. I’ve always thought Luthor Corp could be a world leader in medical research. It was always my dream.”

“You should live your dream,” Kara said quietly, reaching over and gently tugging Lena’s chin so she was looking up at her.

“I won’t do it at Lori’s expense,” Lena answered, sighing.

“I don’t understand why you’re framing this as one or the other,” Eliza interjected. “I worked while the girls were growing up and they turned out mostly fine.”

Kara and Alex both chuckled at Eliza’s teasing insult.

“We’d have to move back to National City to make this work,” Lena said, sighing, “I tried to figure out if I could do it remotely from here but there’s no way – at least not for a couple of years.”

“It’s only an hour and a half away,” Alex said, “It’s not like you’d be moving to Europe. We could still see each other pretty regularly.”

“No, that’s not enough,” Lena said, her voice serious, “I’ve run it through my mind over and over again. I won’t have Lori seeing you guys once every couple of months. She adores you. Eliza, she wants to live in this house with you forever. Alex, she lights up every time you walk through door. Sam – I already know what it’s like to be apart from you and Ruby. I don’t want that for Lori. I don’t want it for me.”

Lena’s voice began to crack, and she dropped her face into her hands. Sam walked over and sat next to her and pulled her into her body and held her close.

“Shhh, don’t cry,” Sam said softly, “I don’t want to be apart either. I feel like I just got you back.”

“I think,” Lena started, trying to find the right words as she looked at the Danvers women, “With me and Sam, it’s terrifying to think of losing something we took so long to find.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Alex said, “Look, I know I’m bringing something else into this and I hope it’s okay, Sam….”

Alex looked to Sam, who gave her a small nod.

“Sam and I made our own trip to National City last week,” Alex said, “We went to see a fertilization specialist. We’re hoping to try in vitro soon. We want to do reciprocal IVF, so Sam can carry my baby. There’s no place here in Midvale that does it.”

“Oh my god, Alex!” Kara said, literally jumping up from her seat, “That’s great news!”

“Yeah, well, my point is that I don’t want to do this without you guys nearby either,” Alex said, “I want to make sure all these cousins grow up together.”

“Are you sure you can’t make this work from Midvale?” Kara asked Lena.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lena sighed out, “There’s too much hands on stuff that has to be done. But, it’s okay. I should put it up for sale. It’s the right choice.”

“What if we moved too?”

Everyone looked to the hall and Ruby poked her head into the den.

“Ruby! What are you doing down here? I told you this was an adult discussion,” Sam chided.

“I’m sorry, Lori was already half asleep when I got up there,” Ruby said, “I came down to ask if I could have a soda and I sorta…”

“Started listening where you shouldn’t?” Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well, yes,” Ruby sighed out, “But now that I know I don’t understand why we don’t all go to National City. That way Mom and Alex can be close to their doctors and Lena and Kara can run Luthor Corp.”

“It’s not that easy,” Sam said, “What about school and your friends, Ruby?”

“I’m starting high school in the fall,” Ruby said, “It’ll be a new school no matter where I live. And mom, you know the soccer is much better in National City.”

“I can work from anywhere,” Sam answered, “But Alex’s job is here.”

“Sam, you could work with us,” Lena replied immediately, “If I’m going to do this, I’d need you and Kara at Luthor Corp. You know more about computers than anyone I’ve ever met, and I need someone I can trust.”

Lena realized she was getting ahead of herself and looked at Alex.

“I’m sorry,” she said, gathering herself, “I’m suddenly trying to uproot your life.”

“We’re going to have to think about it,” Alex said, looking at Sam and Ruby, “But I’m not opposed to the idea. I would like to be closer to our doctors. I’m sure I could find work in National City.”

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news,” Eliza said sadly, “But I don’t think I can do it. I’m too old. I’m too settled here. I love this house, and my friends, and bridge club. I don’t want to start all over again.”

“So what if we bought you a place in National City?” Lena asked, “A condo. You wouldn’t have to do any upkeep but you’d have a place of your own in the city. You could spend time in both places and kind of have the best of both worlds.”

“I couldn’t let you buy a place for me,” Eliza said immediately.

“Mom, trust me, money is not the issue here,” Kara interjected, “And you go into the city all the time with your friends already to shop and to go to the theater. It would be great for you to have a place there. You can take the train in – you don’t even have to drive.”

“I suppose that could work,” Eliza said, thinking it over, “I certainly want to be able to be around my grandkids regularly, especially if we have a new one on the way.”

“How about we all take a couple of days to think this over,” Kara said, “This is a major life decision for all of us.”

“Okay, but I’m in,” Ruby said, grinning, “I think we should do it for Aunt Lena.”

Lena felt the tears in her eyes and held out her arms. Ruby walked over and hugged Lena tightly.

“Thank you, Ruby,” Lena said, kissing her temple, “But I don’t want to do this unless we decide this is a good decision for all of us.”

“Just wait til I get a college soccer scholarship,” Ruby said, grinning, “Then you’ll know it was for the best.”

“Well, she doesn’t suffer from low self-esteem,” Sam teased, making everyone chuckle.

They talked about possible logistics for a while longer, then Alex, Sam and Ruby headed home. Eliza went to her bedroom and Lena walked upstairs to collect Lori, who was sleeping comfortably in her pillow fort. Lena moved Lori to bed then went and changed and climbed into bed with Kara. She moved close and snuggled into Kara’s shoulder.

“I didn’t see that coming,” Lena said softly, “I should have discussed the possibility of moving with you first.”

“It did sort of pick up steam quickly,” Kara said, chuckling as she turned to face Lena, “But I really don’t care where I live as long as it’s with you and Lori.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kara answered, leaning in for a soft kiss.

“You might want to go make sure the door is locked,” Lena said as she pulled back from the kiss, “I’m about to show you how happy you’ve made me.”

Kara nearly tripped over her own feet trying to hurry to the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - a board meeting and a press conference


	15. Chapter 15 - the board meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month has passed and Lena is ready to make changes

_One month later…_

Lena walked into the large office at Luthor Corp and sat behind Lex’s desk. Kara and Sam sat opposite her and looked at her encouragingly. A young woman stood near the door, waiting for direction.

“Jess, thanks for getting here early,” Lena said politely, “This is my wife, Kara Danvers, and this is Samantha Arias. They will both be starting new positions as my head of research and development and my COO. I’m introducing them to the board today.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jess said politely.

“Jess was my assistant when I worked in pharmaceuticals and she’s pretty much the only person I trust completely around here,” Lena said.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Jess said, walking closer, “A lot of us are. You know, most people who work here are really good people.”

“That’s why I’ve decided to take this on, Jess,” Lena said, her voice strong, “After the board meeting we’ll talk again, but the first thing I’d like you to help with is finding assistants for Kara and Sam – people we can trust. Kara and Sam have been working behind the scenes with me but they’ll be moving into the other executive offices soon.”

“I can definitely do that,” Jess said, smiling with excitement, “But speaking of trust – Morgan Edge has been snooping around even more than usual. I’m afraid he may have something up his sleeve.”

“No worries,” Lena said confidently, “I’ve spent the last month reviewing everything with my attorneys and getting a hold on the structure of the company. Once Lex pled guilty, it all came to me. It’s done. There’s nothing Morgan or any of his cronies can do. Also, I’ve asked Lillian to come early so that we can talk to her privately before the meeting. She should be here soon.”

“I’ll buzz when she arrives,” Jess said, leaving the office and settling at her desk.

The door closed and Kara looked at Lena with an encouraging smile.

“I like this look,” Kara said, grinning, “You in your navy suit being the boss lady. I’m a little turned on.”

Lena and Sam both laughed loudly.

“I’m glad your sister isn’t here,” Sam said giggling, “She’d be very upset by that comment.”

“Your appointment with the fertility specialist is tomorrow, right?” Kara asked excitedly.

“Yep, it’s just for preliminary information,” Sam said, “I promise we’ll let you know how it goes.”

“And you’re happy with the house?” Lena asked.

“I love it,” Sam said, “We all do. We’re going to keep everything in Midvale until Ruby graduates middle school next month then we’ll have the movers do their thing. Alex has her interview with the NCPD Friday. Are you guys settled?”

“Yes, of course we still have most of our clothes at Eliza’s, but I’m relieved the Midvale house sold so quickly,” Lena said, “All of our furniture is already moved into our new home here. I love that we’ll be so close to you guys now!”

“Me too,” Sam said happily, “I hope we don’t get tired of one another.”

“You’re the one that should be worried,” Kara said, grinning, “Now I can walk a couple of houses down to find some good snacks!”

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara as Sam laughed. They all paused as the phone on the desk buzzed. Lena’s persona changed immediately, and Kara noticed that her entire body seemed to tense.

“You’ve got this,” Kara said encouragingly.

They all stood as the office door opened and Jess led Lillian Luthor into the room. Lillian was impeccably dressed in a gray wool suit with her hair pulled into a tight bun and a strand of pearls around her neck. Lena came around the desk and led them all to a less formal sitting area.

“Can I get you anything?” Jess asked, “Coffee? Water?”

“I’m fine,” Lillian said, brushing off the assistant with an off-handed wave.

“Lillian,” Lena said, giving her mother a stern glare, “You know Sam. She’s been working in IT in Midvale for some time. I’m bringing her on as COO.”

“Samantha, good to see you again,” Lillian said, her voice laced with clear disdain.

“And this is Kara Danvers, she’ll be heading our research and development,” Lena said, “But much more importantly, she’s my wife.”

“Well, it looks like nepotism is the first order of the day,” Lillian said, sitting down with a sigh.

Lena looked like she might punch the woman. Kara quickly stepped forward.

“Lena has the majority stake in Luthor Corp now and things are going to change,” Kara said, “She needs people she can trust around here, so you can get on board with it or you’re welcome to go.”

Lillian stood back up and eyed Kara warily. She gave her a small smirk and looked at Lena, “Well, she’s got some moxie. I’ll grant her that.”

“Would it kill you to congratulate Lena on getting married?” Sam huffed out.

Sam had hated the way Lillian treated Lena from the moment they met. She tried to avoid being around her whenever possible as it was clear Lillian was not a fan of Sam either. Lillian gave Lena a harsh stare.

“It seems my invitation to the wedding must have been lost,” Lillian answered.

“I didn’t invite you because I wanted it to be joyful,” Lena said, “And seeing how you didn’t acknowledge Lori’s birthday or Christmas since I left Luthor Corp I figured you didn’t care.”

“I love my granddaughter,” Lillian said, looking at Lena with clear disgust in her eyes, “She’s Lionel’s flesh and blood. You should never have ripped her from us.”

“You know what, maybe we could cover the family disaster later,” Lena answered, sitting down, “We’re here about Luthor Corp and I’m doing you a professional favor by letting you know what’s going to happen in the Board meeting.”

Lillian sat down and glared at her daughter.

“I own 80 percent of Luthor Corp now,” Lena said, “You own twenty. You have no power whatsoever.”

“You have a fiduciary duty to me to at least try to make a profit,” Lillian answered, “I assure you my lawyers will be on you immediately if you don’t.”

“I’m not afraid of your lawyers,” Lena answered, “And I’ve worked non-stop to figure out if we can convert Luthor Corp into a responsible and profitable corporation. That is my intention. If you don’t like the direction we’re going I’ll happily buy you out.”

They spent the next few minutes with Lena explaining the changes she intended to make. Lillian sat and listened quietly, clearly running everything through her mind as Lena spoke. When Lena was finished Lillian sat forward.

“Well, it’s clear you’ve made up your mind,” Lillian said, “I’ll see you in the meeting.”

Lillian stood up and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Lena, Kara and Sam were left in their seats, watching her leave.

“What a bitch,” Sam sighed out immediately.

“Where do you think she’s going?” Kara asked.

“We’ve only got ten minutes until the meeting starts,” Lena said, “I’m sure she’s running to her minions on the board to let them know what’s coming.”

“She really is as bad as you said,” Kara said, walking over to Lena and pulling her up and into a hug.

Lena gave her a tight embrace and pulled back and straightened her suit. She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly at Sam.

“You like to mess with her, don’t you?” Lena asked, slightly grinning.

“I thought I was very well behaved given the circumstances,” Sam answered.

“Did you really think she was going to congratulate me?” Lena asked.

“Hell no,” Sam answered, “I just wanted to turn the screws because I knew she’d be pissed about the wedding.”

“You’re terrible,” Lena said, clearly jesting.

“I think you’re awesome, Sam,” Kara said, giggling, “I wanted to punch her.”

“No punching, either one of you,” Lena said, shaking her head and smiling at the two of them.

They walked together down the hall and entered the board room. All 14 members of the board were present and waiting and everyone found their seats. Kara and Sam stood by Lena’s side at the head of the table.

“Let me start by introducing two new board members, Kara Danvers and Samantha Arias,” Lena said, “Kara will be serving as the new head of Research and Development and Samantha will be my COO.”

Everyone nodded politely and all three women sat down. Lena looked at the agenda in front of her and took a deep breath.

“This is our second board meeting together and I warned you at the last one that there would be changes,” Lena started, “After working for the past month and speaking to each of you individually I’m ready to announce those changes. Luthor Corp will be rebranded entirely as a new company. We will now be known as LCorp. Our focus will be on medical advancements and clean energy. We will no longer be making weapons of any kind.”

“Weapons are our bread and butter,” Morgan Edge interrupted loudly, “It’s where we make most of our profits. This is absurd.”

“We will finish out our current contracts but we will not be procuring any new ones,” Lena said, “As a contract is done, those facilities will be converted and our employees will be trained for their new jobs if they choose to stay.”

“You’re going to bankrupt us,” Morgan said, slamming his hand on the table.

Kara flinched next to Lena, looking as if she might lose her temper. Lena calmly moved back her chair and stood.

“Mr. Edge, I’d appreciate it if you calm down,” Lena said, “This is my company now and I’m not asking permission from you or anyone else on what direction we will take. There are eight of you on this board who are here because of your connections to the weapons division.”

Lena looked around the room and stood up straight.

“I’m offering those eight board members the severance package that was negotiated under your agreements with Lex and Luthor Corp,” Lena said, “In my opinion, they are overly generous and I honestly have no idea who was working with Lex in his more underhanded dealings. I’ll leave that to the FBI. If you would like to accept the severance package, please let me know within two weeks. If not, then you can serve out your term – but I assure you that you will not be invited back.”

“I’ll tell you right now, I’m leaving,” Morgan Edge said, standing and grabbing the papers in front of him. “I’m not staying here while you run this company into the ground.”

“Fine. Go,” Lena said, nodding her head toward the door.

Morgan looked around the room. Five other men stood and took their paperwork in front of them and walked out with him. Lena took a deep breath and sat down. And older man at the far end of the table looked up at Lena.

“Ms. Luthor, if I may,” he said politely.

“Yes, Mr. Fields,” Luthor sighed out.

“I’ve been here the longest,” the man said softly, “All the way back to when your dad was around. I think this change is way overdue. Lionel was okay with making weapons. He was a patriot and I helped him along. But Lex, he was something else. I’m glad you’re making the change, but I don’t think there’s much I can help you with. Plus, I’m old and tired. I think I’ll take that severance deal, but I wish you the best.”

“Thank you, Mr. Fields,” Lena said softly, “That really means a lot to me.”

The elderly man took his stuff and walked to the head of the table and shook Lena’s hand respectfully. He walked out and the room was quiet. Lillian looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow.

“Am I to understand that everyone who remains is on board with the changes?” Lena asked.

The remaining board members all nodded and waited. Lillian cleared her throat.

“I don’t think I’m needed here,” Lillian said, “But I choose to stay. I’m sure you’re aware that my ownership stake ensures I have a place on the board.”

“Yes, Lillian,” Lena answered.

“Then I choose to stay,” Lillian said, “Even if I don’t agree with all of your changes.”

“Fine,” Lena said, staring at Lillian, “That’s up to you. But I assure you, LCorp is coming even if you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. It's been rough since I lost my friend. I took a little road trip to help another friend move and to try to clear my mind a bit. I'm back home now, mostly quarantined still. Looking forward to writing again.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I needed to move things forward. You will be kept up on LCorp happenings and Lillian will be around but I want this to remain a story about family more than about business. 
> 
> Next Chapter - Alex and Sam see the doctor and tell the family their plans


	16. Chapter 16 - baby making

Alex and Sam smiled as the delivery men dropped the mattress onto their new king-sized bed in their house in National City. Sam gave them a generous tip and they thanked her on the way out. Alex took out the Egyptian cotton sheets she had splurged on and Sam walked back into the bedroom and looked at her quizzically.

“Aren’t you gonna wash them first?” Sam asked, looking at the marks from where the sheets were folded.

“Help me put them on real quick,” Alex said, “I’m excited to see how it looks.”

“Okay,” Sam said, still looking at Alex like she was a little bit loony.

They put the sheets on the bed and on the pillows and Alex stood back and smiled.

“It’ll look a lot better when the comforter shows up,” Sam said, smiling wryly.

Alex looked at Sam with a big smile then walked close and picked her up over her shoulder. Sam was startled and started laughing as she held on to Alex’s back.

“Alex!” Sam yelped, “What are you doing?”

“We have at least an hour,” Alex said, straining a bit to talk between her own laughter and throwing Sam onto the bed, “We’re definitely christening the new bed.”

Sam laughed as Alex kicked off her shoes and jumped onto the bed, landing on her knees and leaning over her wife.

“You could have just asked politely,” Sam said, giggling as Alex leaned down and began kissing her neck.

“No fun,” Alex murmured, nibbling at Sam’s ear.

It didn’t take long before they were both naked atop the supple sheets with Alex three fingers deep into her screaming wife. After Sam took her turn with Alex, they were both left panting and satisfied on the new bed. Alex reached over and gently pulled Sam into her arms, cuddling her close.

“So now you’re feeling all sweet?” Sam teased, grinning at Alex.

“I love you so much,” Alex said tenderly, looking at Sam with clear adoration. Sam melted into her wife’s arms hearing her soft words and nuzzled into her neck.

“I love you too, babe,” Sam answered, gently tracing her fingertips along Alex’s collarbone.

“I wish we could just make a baby this way,” Alex sighed out.

“Me too,” Sam answered, propping herself on her elbow and looking at Alex, “But we’ll make our family, whatever it takes.”

“And you’re sure you can do this?” Alex asked, “with the new job and everything?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Sam answered, “I’ve spoken to Lena and Kara at length about LCorp. They couldn’t be more supportive of us trying to get pregnant whenever we’re ready. Lena is absolutely committed to supporting women and families at LCorp and she says it starts at the top. She’s all in.”

“I wonder if they’ll be next,” Alex said, grinning.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Sam answered.

**************************

Lena placed the last bag of groceries in the refrigerator and closed the door. Kara smiled widely and looked around their new home. Everything was finally done and they were planning to move out of Eliza’s house and into the new place on Saturday. All that was left in Midvale was a few clothes and their toiletries. Alex and Sam would be a couple of weeks behind them after Ruby’s graduation. Eliza’s fully furnished condo was just three blocks away and she had already stayed overnight with a friend when they went to the theater in National City the weekend before. Eliza loved the place and looked forward to being able to go back and forth as often as she wanted.

“I can’t believe this all came together,” Kara said, smiling, “I think we did pretty good.”

“We still have a lot of work ahead of us,” Lena said, letting out a big breath.

“Can’t you ever relax and just soak it in?” Kara asked, giggling as she approached Lena. She grabbed her Lena by the waist and pulled her close. Lena smiled widely.

“I do have a hard time living in the moment sometimes,” Lena answered with a grin.

“You know what I haven’t done that I really want to do?” Kara asked innocently.

“What?” Lena asked in return, wondering if there was something they forgot to get for the house.

Kara leaned forward and whispered into Lena’s ear, “Fuck you in this kitchen.”

Lena let out a surprised breath as Kara reached down and undid the button of Lena’s jeans and attached her mouth roughly to Lena’s neck. Lena grasped Kara’s shoulders and let out a small whimper. Kara dropped to her knees and pulled off Lena’s jeans and tossed them aside. She pushed Lena back against the countertop and kissed her roughly as she grabbed Lena’s ass and pulled upward.

“Mmmm, on the counter,” Kara mumbled out as she kept kissing Lena, almost desperately.

Lena got the point and she lifted herself up and sat on the edge of the counter. The granite was cold, and she let out a little yelp.

“Okay?” Kara asked, sucking at Lena’s neck.

“It’s cold,” Lena said, giggling softly.

“You’ll be warm in a minute,” Kara answered, dropping back down to her knees and looking up at Lena with a smirk.

“You’ve got me up here,” Lena said, opening her legs wider, “Don’t tease now.”

Kara grinned and moved forward, licking at Lena’s mound and being rewarded with a deep moan. Lena put her hand on the side of Kara’s head and pulled her in closer. Kara didn’t waste any time, pushing her tongue inside of Lena and wrapping her mouth around her tightly.

“Aaa…, fuck, Kara, fuuuuck,” Lena moaned out, her head tilting back and her leg muscles tightening with each lick and suck.

Kara kept at it, loving every sound of pleasure she pulled from her wife. Lena’s orgasm washed over her, and she moaned through it loudly. When Kara was sure Lena was done, she stood up. Lena immediately brought their lips together, tasting herself on Kara’s mouth and letting out another deep moan. Lena turned her body so that she was behind Kara and reached around Kara’s waist. She undid her pants button and slipped her hand underneath Kara’s panties, finding her wet and ready.

“Your turn, love,” Lena whispered as she rubbed against Kara’s clit.

Kara held onto the counter and leaned forward slightly, giving Lena a better angle. Lena kissed the back of Kara’s neck as she rubbed her in just the right spot bringing Kara to a quivering orgasm in just a couple of minutes. Once Kara collected herself, she turned back around and brought Lena into her arms and kissed her softly.

“We need to clean ourselves up and I need to put my pants back on,” Lena said with a grin, “If your sister finds us like this, she might have an aneurism.”

“Yeah, I think I need to clean the counter too,” Kara said, grinning widely.

They got themselves and the house together then settled on the couch. Kara immediately pulled Lena close and kissed her softly.

“Kara, don’t start again,” Lena said, with a small grin, “They texted that they’re on the way.”

“I know we don’t have time now,” Kara answered smiling, “But we haven’t done it on the couch yet.”

“You do know we have a perfectly good bed, right?” Lena teased.

“And a whole bunch of other perfectly good spots,” Kara said, grinning and leaning in again.

Lena giggled as they heard a knock at the door. She pushed Kara away and smirked as she stood and greeted Sam and Alex. The walked inside and Kara stayed in her spot and gave them a friendly hello. Lena plopped down back onto the couch and Kara pulled her legs atop her and got them back into a cuddled position. Alex shook her head and laughed softly as she and Sam sat on the loveseat.

“Looks like Kara is as frisky as Alex today,” Sam said, looking at Lena with a sly grin, “Must be something in the air for the Danvers girls.”

“Did you two do a little house christening as well?” Lena asked, giggling with Sam. Alex and Kara both grimaced slightly but joined along with the laughter.

“We just got a new bed,” Alex said, “What’s your excuse?”

“We hadn’t had sex in the kitchen yet,” Kara answered, making Alex groan while Sam and Lena laughed even harder.

“I’m never gonna be able to eat here now,” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

“Let’s get to the important stuff,” Lena said, settling down from her laughter, “How did the appointment go?”

“Honestly, it was a lot,” Sam said, sighing, “None of it is bad, it’s just so complicated.”

“I know you two read up on the procedure already,” Lena said, “Was there anything new?”

“No, but it’s different when a doctor is in front of you explaining things,” Sam said, “It feels a lot more real.”

“Basically, we have to choose who will carry the baby,” Alex said, “You guys know we’ve already discussed this, and Sam is the better option for us. We’ve decided to use a sperm bank and we’ve done a lot of research about who is most reputable, so we’re comfortable with that.”

“Okay, so what happens now?” Kara asks.

“The first step is getting our cycles in sync,” Alex said, “Which shouldn’t be hard because we’re pretty close already.”

“After that,” Sam said, “Alex will take some medications to help stimulate her ovaries and I’ll take some to thicken my lining. Hopefully, they can eventually retrieve an egg from Alex and combine it with the sperm and I’ll be ready for the transfer a few days later.”

“What’s the timeline?” Lena asked.

“If everything goes well, I could be pregnant a couple of months after we give the go ahead,” Sam said.

“Wow, that quick?” Kara asked, her voice clearly excited.

“Relax, sis, there’s a lot of moving parts,” Alex said, “We need to get settled in the new house and make sure Ruby is feeling comfortable in National City before we start trying to add another family member. And then, we have to hope it all goes smoothly. It doesn’t always work on the first try.”

“I get all that,” Kara said, grinning, “I’m still excited for you guys.”

“And I’m happy to gather the information from you guys for when we’re ready,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Kara looked at Lena lovingly and leaned forward and gave her quick soft kiss.

“Hey now, I don’t need to actually witness this,” Alex teased.

“Honestly, we need to get up and get moving,” Lena said, “We’ve got everything ready here to bring Lori back tomorrow and officially make this our new home.”

“I hope Mom doesn’t freak out too much,” Alex said, “She’s really gonna miss having you guys living with her.”

“Don’t make me feel any guiltier,” Kara said, pouting a little, “I already feel terrible. Lori is going to miss her too.”

“It was never a permanent arrangement,” Alex said, “Mom knows that. She just loves having you guys around.”

“I love being with her,” Lena said, “She’s more of a mother to me than Lillian has ever been.”

“Well, I can assure you she’s going to use that condo like crazy,” Kara said, “She really will have the best of both worlds.”

They all stood and gathered their things and headed out to their cars. Sam drove and Alex relaxed feeling good about their day. They rode quietly for a while until Sam noticed that Alex seemed to be deep in thought, staring out the window.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked. Alex broke from her reverie and smiled softly at Sam.

“I’m literally over here trying to keep myself from getting too worked up about today,” Alex said softly, “I honestly can’t wait for you to carry my baby. The thought of it…”

Sam saw a single tear escape down Alex’s cheek, and she reached over and took her hand.

“I know we said we’d wait a while, but I don’t want it to be long either,” Sam said, “We’ll discuss it with Ruby and make a decision.”

“I think Ruby wanted us pregnant as soon as she heard about the appointment,” Alex said, sniffling and grinning at the same time.

“Yeah, she’s really looking forward to a baby sister or brother,” Sam said, smiling.

“So, if she’s ready?” Alex asked.

“You want to do this now, don’t you?” Sam asked.

“I do,” Alex sighed.

“Okay, if Ruby gives the thumbs up let’s schedule our appointment to start,” Sam said, smiling.

“Really?” Alex asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yep, let’s make a baby!” Sam answered, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena host the first family get together at their new home


	17. Chapter 17 - Home

Kara set down the fresh cut flowers in the vase on the table and looked at everything with a big smile. Lena watched her and couldn’t help but walk over and give her a quick, soft kiss.

“When is ZaZa gonna be here?” Lori asked, holding her hands up dramatically. Lena giggled and picked up her daughter.

“Any minute now,” Lena answered.

Lori immediately started squiggling as they heard a knock at the door. Lena put her on the floor and looked up as the door opened and Ruby, Sam and Alex walked in. Lori stayed put and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

“You’re not ZaZa!” Lori said, looking at them with a scowl.

“Wow, harsh,” Ruby said, walking over and mussing Lori’s hair. Lori loosened up and held up her arms and Ruby grabbed her into a hug.

“The house looks great,” Sam said, looking around, “We still have boxes everywhere.”

“We had a month head start,” Kara said, “I told you guys we’d come help.”

“We’re getting it done,” Alex said, “As long as you guys host the next couple of Sundays we’ll be fine.”

“We can do it as long as you need,” Lena answered, “I love hosting brunch.”

“So, to what do we owe this Friday gathering?” Sam asked.

“We’re so excited that we’re all here in National City,” Kara said, grinning from ear to ear, “We wanted to have everyone over. We invited J’onn too!” Kara seemed much giddier than usual and Alex looked at her and laughed softly.

“It’s good to see you so happy,” Alex said sincerely.

Kara rounded the table and pulled Alex into a crushing hug. Alex hugged her back and looked at Lena with a questioning smile. Lena just shook her head and smiled back widely. Another knock at the door was followed by an excited squeal from Lori. Eliza entered, much to Lori’s delight. Lori immediately ran toward the door and Eliza scooped her up into her arms.

“ZaZa! Finally!” Lori said dramatically, making Eliza smile widely.

“I’m so happy to see you too,” Eliza said, cuddling Lori tightly, “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Lori said, smiling.

J’onn walked in behind Eliza and gave everyone hugs. He hadn’t been to the new house yet and Lena gave him a quick tour. They all settled on the deck in the backyard where Lena had drinks waiting. The ice chest was full of beer and kids drinks and a couple of bottles of champagne were in a bucket on the back table.

“You guys really went all out,” Alex said, smiling as she opted for a beer. She looked over at Sam who nodded to take one as well.

“I better drink while I can,” Sam said, “We’re hoping that in a few months I’ll be on the wagon with a baby on board.”

“When do you guys officially start the process?” Eliza asked, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all, I’m the one that brought it up,” Sam said, smiling, “We haven’t committed to an exact date but we have an appointment next week to go over a timeline with the doctor.”

“Are you sick, Aunt Sam?” Lori asked, walking over to Sam and looking worried.

Sam picked Lori up onto her lap and smiled down at her, “No, baby, I’m just fine. Me and Aunt Alex are going to talk to the doctor about trying to have a baby.”

“I want a baby,” Lori said, looking at Lena excitedly.

Lena laughed softly and looked over at Kara and took her hand, “Maybe one day, Lori.”

“One day when?” Lori asked, clearly not willing to let it go so easily.

“One day when we decide the time is right,” Lena answered, grabbing the bottle off the table to distract from the questioning, “Who wants champagne?”

“Me!” Eliza said, smiling at Lena.

“How about everyone get a glass of something to toast,” Kara said, “We have an announcement too!”

“I’m guessing you didn’t beat us to the baby punch,” Alex said, grinning at Kara.

“No, not that,” Kara said, smiling.

Everyone got something to drink and Kara waved at Lori to come sit with her. Lori skipped over and climbed up onto Kara’s lap. Lena sat on the small couch next to Kara and they interlaced their fingers and smiled at one another.

“Well, you’ve got me curious,” Eliza said, looking at them hopefully.

“I know we’re already a family,” Kara said, cuddling Lori closer, “But today we signed some more papers making it official. I’ve adopted Lori!”

“Oh my gosh, that’s wonderful,” Eliza said, grinning from ear to ear.

Lena promised herself she wouldn’t cry again. She’d cried at the lawyer’s office when Kara signed the papers. She’d cried when they got home and tried their best to explain to a four-year-old that Kara had officially adopted her. She’d cried again when Kara and Lori stood at the counter and made cupcakes together. And now the tears were escaping down her cheeks again despite her best efforts.

“Congratulations!” J’onn said, raising his glass and smiling widely.

Kara whispered in Lori’s ear and Lori perked up and said excitedly, “Guess what?”

“What?” Ruby asked, chuckling at Lori’s happiness.

“I get to have the same name as ZaZa now!” Lori said, bouncing up and down.

Kara slapped her hand to her forehead and laughed, looking at Eliza, “I guess whatever I do you’re going to be her favorite.”

“That is the grandmother’s job,” Eliza answered smiling, then she looked at Lori, “What do you mean, Lori?”

“I been practicing,” Lori said happily, then she announced each word slowly, “Lori…Kiernan…Danvers!”

Alex looked over at Lena and Kara quizzically and Lena spoke up while wiping her tears away.

“It’s official for me too,” Lena said, “I’ve changed my name to Danvers as well.”

Kara looked like she might explode out of happiness. She leaned over and kissed Lena then cuddled Lori close and kissed her on the cheek.

“Wow – that’s a big adjustment,” Alex said, smiling.

“There are so many reasons I don’t want the Luthor name, for me or for Lori,” Lena answered. “Just so you all know, I won’t be making a public announcement. I’ll probably still be referred to as Lena Luthor in the business world – but in my private life I’ll happily be Lena Danvers and Lori will always be a Danvers.”

“Congratulations to all of you,” Sam said, raising her beer and smiling widely.

“How do you do that?” Ruby asked, looking at Kara, “Adopt someone?”

“You have to go through lawyers,” Kara said, “And they have to go file a bunch of paperwork and go to a judge to make it official. We’d been planning to do the adoption eventually, but we moved up the timeline since we’ve been dealing with lawyers pretty much nonstop for the past three months.”

Alex glanced at Sam and they clearly exchanged a look with one another that they would talk later about Ruby’s question.

“I know this doesn’t change much in our day to day lives,” Lena said, succumbing once again to tears running down her cheeks, “But it means so much to me, to have Kara adopt Lori and to take the Danvers name. It’s hard to put into words…”

Eliza was wiping away her own tears and Alex stood up and walked over and pulled Lena up and hugged her tightly, “It means a whole lot to me too.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena said, holding her tight.

After a round of hugs from everyone Kara and J’onn went inside and came back with trays of steaks and veggies to throw on the grill. Alex walked down the block with Ruby and Lori and came back with Morgan running beside them on her leash. She let the dog go in the backyard with the girls chasing behind. She sat down and opened another beer and looked at Kara and gave her a big grin. Kara couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

Dinner was delicious, with everyone enjoying the food and the company. The group moved inside when they were done eating and Kara settled on the sofa with Lori comfortably on her lap. Lena finished putting the last dish in the dishwasher as Eliza wiped down the counter next to her. Lena looked up and saw Kara cuddling Lori on the sofa and took a deep breath. Eliza gently placed her hand on Lena’s back and patted her softly.

“There is no better feeling in the world than seeing your child truly happy,” Eliza said, looking at Kara and Lori lovingly. She looked at Lena and added softly, “Thank you.”

Lena wiped away another tear and chuckled, “Now look what you’ve done.”

Eliza laughed and pulled Lena into her arms, “Tears are a byproduct of motherhood, what are you gonna do?”

They hugged tightly then walked out into the living room and sat down. Ruby pulled out Chutes n Ladders and Lori bounced up and down happily. Alex and Kara took pieces for themselves and the four of them began a game. The other adults watched, giggling as Kara and Alex both groaned dramatically and teased one another any time they were forced to slide back down a chute. Luckily for everyone, Lori won the game of chance, avoiding the possibly of any tears.

After a round of high-fives for her victory Lori let out a big yawn. Kara chuckled and pulled her onto her lap.

“It’s getting late for you, little bit,” Kara said.

“It’s getting late for me too,” Sam said, standing up, “I’m exhausted from all this moving.”

Everyone got up and said their goodbyes, promising to see each other for Sunday brunch. J’onn was even staying in town for the occasion at the extra bedroom in Eliza’s place.

Lena, Kara and Lori stayed on the front porch as J’onn and Eliza drove away and Alex, Sam, Ruby and Morgan walked down the block to their home. Once they were out of sight they returned inside and Kara pulled Lori into her arms.

“Bathtime, Lori Danvers!” Kara said, grinning.

“Can we do bubbles, Mommy?” Lori asked, smiling.

“Yep, plenty of them,” Kara said, carrying her towards the bathroom.

Lena went and grabbed some pajamas for Lori and joined them in the bathroom. Lori was covered in bubbles and both she and Kara were giggling and blowing them around.

“Look at my two favorite silly people,” Lena said, smiling and sitting on the floor next to Kara. She rubbed Kara’s back softly and Kara leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss.

“Why do you kiss all the time?” Lori asked, scrunching her nose.

“Because we love each other,” Lena answered plainly.

“I’m gonna kiss Paul at school,” Lori answered, playing with the bubbles.

Lena looked horrified but Kara couldn’t help but giggle.

“Man, I’m glad we moved,” Kara said quietly to Lena, chuckling.

“Lori, you are too little to kiss anyone,” Lena said quickly, “you have to be much older to do that.”

“How old?” Lori asked, looking determined.

“At least high school,” Kara answered.

“Can I kiss Paul?” Lori asked, “In high school?”

“I suppose if you still want to kiss Paul when high school comes you can,” Lena answered, seemingly befuddled to find any other answer. Kara continued to giggle, and Lena looked at her and shook her head and smiled.

They finished the bath and got Lori dressed and brought her to bed. Lena picked a book and Kara cuddled up behind Lori and held her close as Lena read. When the story was finished they gave Lori kisses and left her with her eyes heavy, nearly asleep already.

Lena and Kara walked into the kitchen and began cleaning up the last of the glasses and putting the dishes away. Kara looked at Lena with a grin.

“What?” Lena asked.

“I mean, I feel kind of bad,” Kara said, smiling wickedly, “she takes my name and immediately turns into a straight, slutty kid.”

Lena burst into laughter and slapped Kara’s shoulder, “You’re an idiot!”

Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist and pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her waist. She took a deep breath and looked Lena in the eyes before kissing her softly.

“Do you have any idea how happy you made me today?” Kara breathed out.

“Are you kidding,” Lena answered, “I cried, like, fifteen times at least.”

Kara chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, this one a bit more urgent.

“Let’s leave the rest of this for tomorrow,” Kara said. 

She took Lena’s hand and led her into the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and turned the lock.

“Please stay asleep,” Kara mumbled softly, thinking of Lori as she pulled Lena toward the bed.

Lena grinned and grabbed Kara by the neck and kissed her deeply. She reached down and tugged at Kara’s shirt and they both began frantically removing their clothes. As soon as they were undressed Kara sat on the bed and pulled Lena onto her lap. Lena straddled Kara and brought their bodies close. They kissed passionately as their breasts rubbed together. Kara let out a low moan and reached down and rubbed between Lena’s legs. Lena looked at her and raised an eyebrow then reached down herself. Soon they were both two fingers in, seemingly in competition to see who could bring the other over the edge. As Kara felt herself getting close, she whispered in Lena’s ear.

“I want to cum together,” Kara choked out, “I’m close.”

“God, I’m close too,” Lena said, bucking against Kara’s fingers, “Just a little more.”

Kara redoubled her efforts and Lena groaned loudly. Lena curled her fingers inside and Kara shuddered and gasped.

“I’m going to cum,” Lena moaned out, “Oh fuck, Kara.”

Kara felt Lena tighten around her fingers and she went over the edge, whimpering into Lena’s shoulder as she felt the orgasm wash over her body. They both rode it out as long as they could until Kara fell back and pulled Lena down on top of her. They laid together, panting, until they caught their breath. Kara rubbed Lena’s back softly and turned so they were facing one another, still completely intertwined.

“I love you, Lena Danvers,” Kara said with a grin.

“I love you too,” Lena answered, smiling and leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a little time jump and we catch up on LCorp and on baby making


	18. Chapter 18 - Working Moms

Lena placed her hands on her desk and looked intently at the man sitting in front of her. She glanced at Sam then flipped through the paperwork in front of her and relaxed and sat back.

“Oliver, I’m really impressed,” Lena said.

The man let out a breath, clearly relieved.

“I’m glad to hear that, Ms. Luthor,” he answered, “We’ve been working nonstop to get that factory turned over. I feel confident that we can get the first new MRI machines out by the end of September.”

“And the workers in the factory?” Lena asked.

“Honestly, they’re happier than I’ve ever seen them and they’re working harder,” Oliver said, “With the new LCorp benefits package I’ve got more applications sitting in my office than ever. The higher wages, the health insurance, the daycare – it’s really something.”

“I truly believe I’ll get the best effort and the most loyalty if I treat my employees fairly,” Lena said sincerely, “Please promise me that you’ll let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

Lena looked at Sam to see if she had anything to add. Sam suddenly looked visibly uncomfortable. Lena stood quickly.

“I think that’s all for today,” Lena said, trying to dismiss the man without being rude.

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor,” he answered as he stood and walked out.

Lena looked at Sam who immediately got up and ran into the private restroom in Lena’s office and began violently throwing up. Lena followed behind her and gently pulled her hair back as Sam wretched and her body shook. Finally, when her breakfast was completely expelled Sam slumped down against the toilet. Lena reached over and flushed the toilet then went to the sink and wet a washrag. She knelt down and handed it to Sam.

“Sam, we need to get you home,” Lena said, “Should I call Alex?”

“No, Lena, it’s okay,” Sam said, getting up slowly and moving to the sink. She rinsed out her mouth and patted her face with the rag then walked back out into the office and sat on the couch. Lena was looking at her, wide-eyed, unsure what to do.

“It doesn’t seem okay,” Lena said gently.

“It really is,” Sam sighed out with a small grin, “We were waiting to get the official results tomorrow. We hadn’t even told Ruby yet…”

“Oh my god, Sam!” Lena said, her voice rising with excitement, “You’re pregnant!”

“Pretty sure, yep,” Sam said, with a tired smile, “The home test was positive, and I’ve got all the signs. I think I’d blocked out the memories of the puking.”

“Can I get anything for you?” Lena asked.

“Grab me my water bottle,” Sam said, motioning to the silver container perched on Lena’s desk.

Lena quickly walked over and grabbed the bottle then sat on the couch, being careful not to crowd Sam.

“You can give me a hug,” Sam said, grinning, “I’m not fragile.”

Lena squealed as she grabbed her best friend and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Lena said, “I can’t wait to have another little one in the family.”

“Me too,” Sam said, “And Alex is beside herself. I’m so excited to see her tell Kara and Eliza. You need to keep the secret.”

“Of course,” Lena said, smiling.

They heard a knock on the door, and it swung open. Kara walked in and looked at the two of them on the couch.

“Hey, I was coming to ask about the bioprinters,” Kara said, giving them a questioning look, “What’s going on?”

“We took a work break for some girl talk,” Lena said, smiling as she stood up and walked over to Kara. She put her hands on Kara’s shoulders and pulled her in for a very distracting lingering kiss. When she pulled back Kara looked happily surprised.

“That was nice,” Kara said, then she leaned to the side and looked at Sam with a sly grin, “Maybe you could convince her that actual sex in this office is a good idea.”

“Kara!” Lena protested, laughing.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Sam said, standing up and grinning, “I’m actually kind of surprised you two haven’t gone there yet.”

“She insists on being professional,” Kara said, making air quotes with her hands and chuckling.

“I’ve got work to do,” Sam said, laughing, “I’d better hit it.”

“See you later,” Sam said, walking out toward her own office.

“So, the bioprinters?” Lena asked.

She and Kara sat down and got to work. After about a half hour they agreed on a plan for the devices and Kara stood to leave.

“So, no quickie then?” Kara asked, eyebrow raised.

“Get out of here,” Lena said, chuckling.

“Fine,” Kara huffed dramatically, laughing as she went back to work.

****************************

Sam called Alex and let her know what happened at the office. Alex was initially worried about how Sam was feeling. Sam assured Alex she was fine, and the conversation quickly moved to their appointment the next day and their need to talk to Ruby. They agreed on a plan.

The following evening found Alex, Sam and Ruby sitting down together at the kitchen table to talk. The doctor had confirmed that a baby was on the way and assured Sam that her bloodwork showed her hCG levels were where they needed to be for a healthy pregnancy.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled at her daughter. Ruby looked at Sam hopefully.

“I’m pregnant, Ruby,” Sam said, smiling widely.

“YES!” Ruby screamed, jumping up from her chair and running over to embrace her mom. As soon as she left Sam’s arms, she turned and hugged Alex tightly. They were all smiling ear to ear as they sat back down.

“When is the baby coming?” Ruby asked, her voice filled with excitement.

“In March,” Sam said, “We just found out this morning.”

“Oh my gosh, I can’t wait,” Ruby said happily, “Are you going to find out if it’s a girl or a boy?”  
  


“It takes a while before you can tell,” Alex said, “We haven’t decided yet.”

“Find out, please!” Ruby said, “I don’t think I can wait!”

“Ruby, we’ll make a decision when the time comes,” Sam said, giggling at her daughter’s exuberance. 

“When can we tell everyone?” Ruby asked.

“We’re going to tell the family at brunch on Sunday,” Alex said.

“Aunt Lena already knows because I got sick at work,” Sam said, “But she promised to keep it a secret.”

“You got sick?” Ruby asked, sounding concerned, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s fine,” Sam said, “Morning sickness is actually a sign of a healthy pregnancy, although I could do without the vomiting.”

“Mom, gross,” Ruby said, blanching.

“It’s part of the deal, kid,” Alex said, “And we’re going to need to let your mom have more time to rest around here. You and I gotta pick up the slack.”

“I will,” Ruby answered, nodding.

“Look, there’s something else we want to talk to you about,” Alex said, “That me and your mom have been discussing for the past few weeks.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, looking at Alex questioningly.

“I know we already talked a little bit about what adoption means when Kara and Lena went through the process for Lori,” Alex said. She paused and took a deep breath. She could feel her emotions rising and her voice cracked slightly as she continued. “You’re a lot older than Lori and I know it’s been just you and your mom for most of your life. I don’t want to force anything on you, Ruby, but I want you to understand – I love you. In my mind, you are my daughter…”

Alex paused, her emotions catching up with her. Ruby had tears in her eyes and she looked back and forth between Alex and Sam.

“Alex, do you want to adopt me?” Ruby asked.

Alex nodded, and looked at Ruby, her expression full of love, “I do, Ruby, but only if you want it, too.”

Ruby burst into tears and Sam and Alex both looked panicked for a moment before they realized that she was clearly nodding yes to Alex.

“Yeah, Alex, I really, really want it,” Ruby said, crying, “I didn’t want to ask.”

Alex pulled Ruby into a tight hug and held her close.

“I’m an idiot,” Alex said, laughing through her tears, “I should have asked you as soon as I married your mom. I was afraid it would all be too much for you.”

“I’m glad you’re doing it now,” Ruby answered, holding onto Alex tightly, “We can all be a real family.”

“Hey, we were already a real family,” Sam said, joining into the hug and rubbing Ruby’s back.

“I know, but I like that it’s going to be official,” Ruby said, smiling and wiping away the tears from her face.

They all sat back down and Alex took a deep breath.

“We’ve already talked to the lawyers that worked with Kara and Lena,” Alex said, “We wanted to make sure that they would be able to do the adoption.”

“What did they say?” Ruby asked.

“They’ve got the paperwork done and waiting for us to sign,” Sam said smiling. “We thought you might want to come along.”

“Really? I can do that?” Ruby asked.

“Yep, we were hoping it would be a special day for the three of us,” Alex said.

“When?” Ruby asked.

“How about tomorrow?” Alex asked, grinning ear to ear.

“YES!” Ruby answered, just as excited as she was about the baby news.

“We do have one very important decision to make,” Sam said, looking at Ruby. “We can keep our own names – we’ve both had them a very long time, or we can make a change.”

“Or I can make a change,” Alex offered, “Your mom and I have talked about all the options, but we agree we want all of us to share one family name and that’s the name the baby will have as well.”

“So, what did you decide?” Ruby asked.

“We didn’t,” Sam answered, “We wanted you to be part of the discussion. We could all be Danvers, like Aunt Lena and Lori did. Alex offered to change to Arias if you want to keep your name the same…”

“You’d do that for me?” Ruby asked, looking at Alex, clearly surprised.

“Yes, I would,” Alex answered seriously, “I love you two, and I’d take your family name if it’s what you want.”

“Well, I’m not sure I want that,” Ruby said, thinking it over, “I mean, I kind of like the idea of having ZaZa’s name, too.”

Alex chuckled and shook her head and Sam burst into laughter.

“Okay, now I know how Kara feels,” Alex said, smiling.

“It’s not that I love ZaZa more than you, Alex,” Ruby said, grinning, “It’s just that we don’t have anyone else with the name Arias, but there’s all these people who are Danvers that are our family.”

“It’s a big change, Ruby,” Sam said.

“What do you want?” Ruby asked, looking expectantly at her mother.

“I’d be very, very happy to be a Danvers,” Sam said, “I honestly didn’t expect you to want that, so I’m really happily surprised.”

“Ruby Danvers,” Alex said, “It sounds really good.”

“I like it,” Ruby said, smiling, “Let’s do it.”

They talked for a while longer about everything then ate dinner. When they were done Sam let out a big yawn.

“Geez, Mom, it’s only 8:30,” Ruby said, laughing.

“Yeah, well I’ve got a baby on board, so I’m gonna be a little more tired than usual for a while,” Sam said.

“Is it okay if I watch a movie in the den?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Sam answered, “I think I’ll get comfy and watch something in bed.”

Sam stood up and walked into the bedroom and Alex looked at Ruby.

“I’m gonna go with her,” Alex said, “Make sure she’s okay.”

“Alex…” Ruby said.

“Yeah, kiddo?” Alex asked.

“Thanks,” Ruby said sincerely, “For taking care of me and mom.”

“Always, Ruby,” Alex answered, pulling her in for another tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter -- Another little time jump - the family is growing and there's change in store for everyone...


	19. Chapter 19 - Babies, Babies everywhere

_Seven months later…_

Lori sat on the couch next to Sam with her hand on Sam’s large, pregnant belly, waiting hopefully. The baby kicked and Lori squealed with glee, making everyone laugh loudly. Lori smiled from ear to ear.

“Make it kick again!” Lori said, grinning.

“I already explained that I can’t,” Sam answered, laughing, “He has a mind of his own.”

“I still can’t believe you’re having a boy,” Kara said, smirking at Alex.

“Hey, I don’t mind a little guy running around here,” J’onn said, “Not that I don’t enjoy all you lovely women, but a boy is gonna be great fun.”

“Brunch is almost ready,” Lena said, standing next to Eliza in the kitchen and placing the last of the food on a tray, “Make sure the table is set.”

Alex and Kara jumped from their seats and quickly finished the preparations as Eliza and Lena began bringing the food out. Sam pushed herself up from the couch with a groan and walked toward the table.

“You okay, babe?” Alex asked, approaching her wife.

“Except for feeling like a whale, I’m good,” Sam answered sarcastically.

“You’re beautiful,” Alex answered, pulling Sam into her arms and giving her a soft, sweet kiss.

Kara watched them and felt a twinge in her belly. She and Lena had an appointment at the fertility clinic the following day. They had decided not to tell the family that they were going to begin trying for their own baby until later in the process. They didn’t want to take any of the attention from Sam and Alex’s pregnancy.

Kara looked over and Lena and gave her a small grin. Lena smiled back and sat down and began serving Lori’s food. Everyone enjoyed brunch and their time together. Eliza and J’onn left right after the meal since they were returning to Midvale. Alex, Sam and Ruby stayed to visit. They all moved to the den and Sam settled on the sofa. Lena surprised Alex by plopping down next to Sam and draping her arm over her best friend.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Lena asked, smiling at Alex, “I seem to be the one that misses out on the baby kicks.”

“Nah, you’re fine,” Alex said, relaxing into a recliner chair comfortably.

Lori and Ruby decided on Toy Story 4 and they all enjoyed spending time together and watching the show. Lena was delighted that the baby was agreeably kicking against Sam’s belly. Sam was comfortable with her head on Lena’s shoulder, getting some time to relax completely. Kara looked at them and imagined what it would be like for either her or Lena to be the one pregnant. When the movie ended, Lori climbed up onto Kara’s lap and snuggled into her chest.

“Are you tired, little bit?” Kara asked.

Lori nodded and grasped Kara’s shirt.

“Will you come lay down with me?” Lori asked, her little voice clearly tired.

“Of course,” Kara answered, “Let’s give everyone hugs.”

They said their goodbyes and Kara brought Lori into her bedroom for a nap. Lena followed the group onto the porch for hugs then walked back into the house. Kara was leaving Lori’s bedroom already with a small smile.

“She was worn out,” Kara said, grinning.

“Probably because she woke us up at 6:30,” Lena said, shaking her head, “I swear I have to pull her out of bed on school mornings but she’s like a damn rooster on the weekend.”

Kara chuckled and took Lena’s hand and led her to the couch. They sat down cuddled into one another and Kara put on a relaxing playlist. She laid back and pulled Lena down on top of her. Lena slid over so that most of her weight was on the cushion. She was careful not to put any pressure on Kara’s injured side, but she managed to keep one leg and arm draped over her wife, with her head resting on Kara’s shoulder. Kara scratched her back softly.

“This feels wonderful,” Lena sighed out.

“It sure does,” Kara said, softly. “Are you ready for the appointment tomorrow?”

“I think we just show up,” Lena answered, picking up her head, “Was I supposed to do something?”

“No, I just mean – are you excited about it?” Kara asked.

“It’s just preliminary information,” Lena answered pragmatically, “But I’m definitely ready to start planning.”

“Do you think we should talk about anything before we go?” Kara asked.

“Like what?” Lena asked, laying her head back down and absentmindedly twirling Kara’s hair in her fingers.

“Like, maybe, which one of us should be pregnant?” Kara asked, “And whose egg will we use?”

“Let’s wait and see what the doctor says first,” Lena answered, “We’ve already agreed we might have more than one. We can always take turns.”

“True,” Kara answered, her voice picking up slightly, “I just can’t wait to have a baby with you. I know I’m getting ahead of things, but I’m really excited.”

“I am too, darling,” Lena answered, yawning.

“Wow, you sound really pepped,” Kara teased.

“I’m sorry, I’m just worn out too,” Lena answered.

“Then let’s relax, take a nap if you want,” Kara said, resuming scratching Lena’s back again.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable like this?” Lena asked, clearly sleepy.

“I’m positive, babe,” Kara answered, kissing the top of Lena’s head and closing her eyes.

************************

Kara and Lena listened closely as Dr. Lockhart explained the procedure for reciprocal in vitro fertilization. There were a lot of steps, but Lena and Kara were more familiar than most because of the information they gleaned from Sam’s pregnancy.

“If we decide to go ahead, how long will it take before our first try?” Kara asked.

“Well, if everything goes smoothly it’s only a matter of weeks,” Dr. Lockhart answered.

“And what is the first step?” Lena asked.

“Well, we’ll do a physical on both of you,” Dr. Lockhart said, “And then we can make decisions on which one of you will provide the egg and which one of you will carry.”

“Um, I was in a serious car accident a couple of years ago,” Kara said, taking a deep breath. “I had internal injuries and my periods haven’t really been regular since. Do you think that’ll be a problem?”

Lena looked at Kara and reached over and took her hand. She could tell that Kara was nervous and was surprised that Kara hadn’t mentioned her worries before the appointment. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand softly.

“I’ll certainly need a lot more information to let you know the answer,” Dr. Lockhart said gently, “That’s why we do a complete physical before starting the process. But Ms. Danvers, please understand that most of the couples here are being treated for fertility issues. As much as I enjoy helping fertile couples reproduce, it’s not my usual case. I can assure you that I will be frank and honest with you, but I will also do everything in my power to help you have a child.”

“Okay,” Kara said, letting out a sigh.

“Are you ready to make the appointments for the physicals now?” Dr. Lockhart asked, “Or would you rather discuss it and give us a call.”

Lena looked at Kara with a hopeful nod. Kara gave her a small grin and looked at the doctor.

“Let’s do it,” Kara said.

*****************************

Ruby erased the work in her notebook and let out an angry groan.

“You okay over there?” Alex asked, loading up the last of the dinner dishes.

Sam sat on the sofa, feeling more uncomfortable than usual. She hadn’t had any appetite but had forced down a few bites. She wanted to move to bed but it wasn’t even 8:00. She decided to try to distract herself with some reading. She glanced over at Ruby at the table.

“I hate algebra,” Ruby answered, “Why do they have all these formulas and letters in math?”

Alex chuckled and sat down next to Ruby, looking down at the notebook. Alex had been very good at math in high school, but it was so long ago that it might as well have been a foreign language now.

“Aren’t there explanations for each homework problem on the website?” Alex asked, noticing that there were more eraser smudges than solved equations on the page.

“Yeah, I’ll go grab the laptop,” Ruby said sullenly.

As Ruby stood Sam let out a low yelp from the den. Ruby looked at Alex, who was already jumping from her seat.

“Sam, are you okay?” Alex asked, rushing to the couch.

“No, shit, it really hurts,” Sam said, holding onto her belly.

“Do you think it’s contractions?” Alex asked, kneeling next to her.

“The baby’s not supposed to be here for three weeks,” Ruby said, her voice clearly scared.

“Oh god, Alex,” Sam groaned, clutching Alex’s arm tightly.

“We’re going to the hospital, now,” Alex said, grabbing her phone.

Alex called Kara as she ran to get her car keys. Sam was practically screaming in pain and Ruby’s eyes were wide with fear. As Alex helped Sam to her feet Kara came running through the front door. Kara immediately moved to Sam’s other side and helped her to the car with Ruby trailing right behind. Alex pulled out the siren and placed it on the dashboard.

“Go, I’ll bring Ruby with me,” Kara said.

Alex nodded and took off down the street with the light of the siren flashing them past traffic.

“Alex, something’s wrong,” Sam said, her voice filled with anguish, “This isn’t like last time.”

“Baby, hold on, we’re five minutes away,” Alex said, trying to concentrate as she moved past traffic. “You’re going to be fine.”

They pulled into the emergency room bay and Alex rushed into through the doors. Sam was relieved when she came out just moments later followed by two nurses and a stretcher. They helped Sam onto the bed and rolled her into triage area. Sam screamed out in pain and the nurse quickly pulled down the sweatpants she was wearing to begin an examination. Alex’s eyes grew wide as she saw that they were coated in blood.

“We need ob/gyn in here stat,” the nurse yelled out.

Alex felt herself shaking as people moved around the bed, preparing IVs and attaching monitors. Within just a few moments a doctor rushed into the area. He spoke to the nurse shortly then leaned and talked to Sam.

“How many weeks along are you?” he asked.

“Oh god,” Sam writhed in pain, “I’m thirty…”

“She’s thirty-seven weeks,” Alex interrupted, “I’m her wife.”

“I’m Dr. Quinn, who’s your treating ob?” she asked.

“Dr. Lockhart,” Alex answered.

“We’ll call her in, but we need to get your wife to the operating room now,” she said, “My best guess is a placental abruption, which is dangerous to both mother and baby. Luckily, she’s pretty far along. We’re going to need permission to do an emergency c-section and for a blood transfusion, if necessary.”

Alex nodded then moved closer and took Sam’s hand and looked into her eyes, “It looks like we’re doing this now.”

Sam nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. Alex tried desperately to stay strong and calm. Alex leaned forward and kissed Sam’s forehead and wiped her tears then moved back as the medics began rolling the stroller toward the elevators.

Alex grabbed her phone as they rode and texted Kara to let her know what was happening. Kara immediately replied that they had just arrived and that they would head up to the ob/gyn surgical area. Sam was wheeled into one of the rooms, which was quickly being prepared. The medic led Alex down the hall to clean up. As they rounded the turn Alex nearly bumped right into Kara. Lena and Ruby were following right behind.

“Alex, what’s happening?” Lena asked.

“I’m going to get scrubbed in,” Alex said, “Sam’s having a c-section now.”

“Is mom okay?” Ruby asked, tears forming in her eyes, “Is that baby okay?”

“Ruby, the doctor said she’s far enough along,” Alex said, trying to keep the panic from her voice, “Hopefully, they’ll both be fine, and you’ll be visiting your baby brother soon enough.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, sounding very unsure.

“We’ll be in the waiting room,” Kara said, “Mom is on the way, too.”

“Okay,” Alex said.

Kara grabbed Alex for a quick, tight hug. Alex followed the medic and Kara, Lena and Ruby went and sat in the waiting area.

“Let me call Jess and make sure Lori is okay,” Lena said, walking to the edge of the room. She made a quick call and came back to sit, letting Kara know that Lori was sleeping soundly, and that Jess said she could stay as long as they needed, even overnight if necessary.

Kara began pacing back and forth nervously, praying everything would be okay.

Meanwhile, Alex was entering the operating room, completely cleaned and wearing all of the protective clothing provided to her by the hospital. Sam was on the operating table with everything from her neck down behind a large drape. Her arms were stretched out wide on either side of her on extensions sticking out from the bed. Alex approached her and caught her eye.

“Alex, I’m scared,” Sam said, shaking slightly.

Alex gently placed her gloved hand on Sam’s cheek and looked at her softly.

“You’re going to be fine, Sam,” Alex said quietly but firmly, “You’re so strong.”

Dr. Lockhart walked quickly into the room and approached both women.

“Looks like I made it just in time,” she said, “Let’s do this.”

The doctors pushed on Sam’s belly and she confirmed that she was numb and couldn’t feel anything. Dr. Lockhart let her know that even though she shouldn’t have any pain she would feel some pulling and tugging. Dr. Lockhart also instructed Alex to stay behind the partition. They began working and Alex concentrated all her energy on comforting Sam.

“You’re doing so good, Sam,” Alex whispered into her ear, “I love you so much.”

Sam could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks. Alex gently wiped them away and continued encouraging her, keeping Sam centered and as calm as possible under the circumstances.

“Okay, just another minute,” Dr. Lockhart said, working as she spoke, “I can see the little guy now.”

Alex could see the nurses moving into place and tugging at Sam’s belly. Dr. Lockhart leaned in and Sam let out a groan as they pulled at her skin. Sam felt a hard jerking sensation and Dr. Lockhart moved back. Alex peeked over the draping and saw the baby in Dr. Lockhart’s arms with a nurse suctioning it with a syringe. Just as Alex began to feel panic rising the baby let out a loud wail.

“Well, that’s a good one,” Dr. Lockhart said, looking up at Alex with a smile. “This little guy looks just fine.”

“Thank you,” Alex said, tears dripping down her face.

Dr. Lockhart passed the baby to the nurse and went right back to work. Another nurse approached Alex and Sam and spoke softly.

“It’s going to take a little while for them to finish up,” the nurse said, “Do you want to come see your baby?”

Alex looked at Sam, unsure what to do. Sam immediately answered, “Alex, go with the baby. Make sure he’s okay. I don’t want him to be without us.”

“Okay, but I won’t be long,” Alex said, crying softly and leaning in and kissing Sam gently, “I love you so much.”

************************

“Kara, you’re going to walk a hole into the rug,” Eliza sighed out, “Please come sit down.”

Kara grumpily moved to the couch and sat next to Lena and Ruby. She was so nervous she felt like she might be sick. It had been well over and hour and she was nearly frantic. She waited a few minutes with Lena gently rubbing her back. She was about to get up and pace again when a very relieved looking Alex rushed around the corner.

“Alex!” Ruby said, jumping up.

“Everyone’s okay,” Alex said, immediately, her voice catching in a happy cry. “The baby is fine. He’s getting weighed and measured now. The doctors stopped Sam’s bleeding and closed her up. They’ll watch her closely for the next 24 hours, but they said things look really good. She’ll be in recovery for another hour or so then we can get our own room with the baby.”

Ruby and Alex met each other halfway as they embraced in a tight hug. Everyone was wiping away tears and saying their congratulations.

“So, does this baby have a name?” Kara asked, grinning.

“Yes, but I’m not telling without Sam,” Alex said, smiling at her sister, “You’re just gonna have to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam arrive home with the baby


	20. Chapter 20 - a baby Danvers

_Three weeks later…_

Kara sat on the couch holding the baby in her arms. Lori leaned on her other side watching the baby make small expressions and giggling constantly. Kara looked down and noticed the baby’s bottom lip start to curl.

“Oh no, little Jeremiah, don’t cry,” Kara said soothingly.

Her plea didn’t work and the baby let out a loud wail. Lori looked at Kara with wide eyes. Kara smiled at the baby’s mewl and rocked him gently.

“He’s hungry,” Alex said, walking over to take the baby and hand him to Sam.

Sam unbuttoned her blouse and took the baby, who immediately latched onto her breast roughly, causing Sam to wince.

“I swear, Ruby didn’t eat half this much,” Sam groaned.

“Men!” Lena said, sarcastically, walking over and stroking the baby’s cheek softly as he suckled on his mother.

“You look incredible, Sam,” Kara said, smiling, “You’re such a natural.”

“I’m exhausted and I feel like a milk station,” Sam said, grinning, “But thank you.”

Eliza walked over with a glass of water and handed it to Sam and sat down next to her.

“Oh, thanks,” Sam said, taking a big swig, “I honestly didn’t even realize I was thirsty.”

“She’s the pro,” Alex said, smiling at her mom.

“Brunch was lovely,” Eliza said, “And the kitchen is all cleaned up. I think we should let you guys have the rest of the day to relax.”

“No movie?” Lori asked sadly.

“You can come to my house and watch a movie if you want,” Eliza offered.

“Yes!” Lori said, excitedly running over to climb on Eliza’s lap.

“Thanks for the brunch delivery,” Alex said, looking at Lena and Kara, “It was great.”

“We figured it’s easier for you to stay put,” Kara said, walking over and giving Alex a hug, “And I like to see the little guy as much as I can.”

Everyone said their goodbyes and returned home. Lori went with Eliza and Kara and Lena went back to their own place. Lena immediately got onto the computer to get some work done.

“We have the house to ourselves and you’re gonna work?” Kara asked sullenly.

“Darling, we have the doctor’s appointment in the morning and I’m really behind,” Lena said, opening up a spreadsheet and looking it over.

“We have a few hours,” Kara said, moving behind Lena and kissing her neck, “Lori is gonna watch a movie then take her nap…”

“Kara, you’re killing me,” Lena whispered out as Kara moved her kisses to Lena’s ear.

Kara reached around and began unbuttoning Lena’s shirt as she licked at her neck.

“Okay, fuck it,” Lena moaned out, closing her laptop and turning around to meet Kara’s lips.

An hour later they lay in bed, cuddled together and kissing softly, sated from their afternoon romp.

“So, if Dr. Lockhart says we’re good to go, are you ready?” Kara asked Lena.

“I could tell when you were holding Jeremiah that you were thinking about us,” Lena said, grinning and leaning in for a soft kiss, “I’m ready.”

“Me too,” Kara said, holding Lena close, “I want a baby with you so much.”

*********************************

Kara and Lena walked into Dr. Lockhart’s office and sat down across from her desk. The doctor had their chart up on her computer screen and she was checking it as they sat.

“Good morning, ladies,” she said politely.

“Good morning,” Kara said with a big smile.

They waited for a moment and Dr. Lockhart started, “Let’s start with you, Lena, because your case is much clearer.”

“Okay,” Lena said nodding.

“You’ve already had one successful pregnancy and your physical shows that you are in great health,” Dr. Lockhart said, “I see no reason you couldn’t become pregnant and carry another child.”

Lena and Kara both smiled and Kara squeezed Lena’s hand. The doctor took a breath and looked at Kara.

“Kara, unfortunately your situation is not as clear,” she said.

Kara felt Lena hold her hand tighter and she shifted in her seat.

“I’ve reviewed your medical history and we sent you for the MRI to get further information. Unfortunately, your accident effected your reproductive organs,” Dr. Lockhart said, “I’ve spoken at length to Dr. Torres and to Dr. Harper, the surgeon who worked on your initial internal bleeding after the accident…”

Dr. Lockhart paused for just a moment and Kara felt like she might be sick. Lena was leaning forward, listening intently.

“Kara, we all agree that it would be extremely risky for you to try to carry a child,” Dr. Lockhart said, “Personally, I wouldn’t allow it as an option at our clinic, because the risk is way too high for your health and I don’t believe you could successfully carry a child to term.”

“Why not?” Kara asked, her voice clearly upset and her question urgent.

Lena moved closer to Kara and stroked her arm soothingly. Kara glanced at Lena and tried to calm herself.

“You had multiple internal injuries in the accident,” Dr. Lockhart said, “It effected your ovaries and fallopian tubes on your left side and your uterus. I’m actually stunned you haven’t had more problems with your bladder as well. The surgeon who saved your life did a tremendous job – but unfortunately, you have permanent damage. Putting more pressure on your organs could make it worse and could be life threatening.”

Kara let out a deep sigh and stared down at the floor. Lena rubbed her back soothingly and looked at the doctor.

“Well, what about using Kara’s egg and having me carry the baby?” Lena asked.

“Kara…” Dr. Lockhart said, softly, checking in to make sure Kara was okay.

“I’m listening,” Kara said, looking up at the doctor intently.

“Your menstrual cycle is irregular because of your injuries,” the doctor said gently, “One of your ovaries is non-functioning.”

“Great,” Kara huffed out sarcastically, clearly getting more agitated by the moment.

“However,” the doctor said, getting Kara’s attention again, “The other one seems to be working fine and you are capable of producing eggs. It will take longer than usual to build up your system and harvest an egg. Percentage-wise, your chances of success are not as high as they would be otherwise, but it is an option we can try.”

“Do you think it will work?” Lena asked immediately.

“I can’t make any promises,” Dr. Lockhart said, “And this is something you two need to think about and discuss before making a decision. The easiest process for you as a couple would be to use a sperm donor and use Lena’s eggs. However, I completely understand that you want to both have a physical part in the process.”

“What are the chances it’ll work with my egg?” Kara asked.

“I can’t give you an exact number,” Dr. Lockhart answered honestly, “I don’t come across people with your type of medical history very often. I can say that I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t believe that there is a realistic hope that we can be successful.”

“Is there any risk for Kara?” Lena asked.

“There isn’t any physical risk for us to try to harvest an egg,” the doctor answered, “Some of the shots are unpleasant, but it’s nothing major. I do want to point out, very seriously, that pursuing fertility treatments can be emotionally and mentally exhausting. I’ve seen many couples have a very difficult time. This is something you need to consider.”

They talked for a few more minutes then Lena and Kara agreed to get back to Dr. Lockhart after they’d had a few days to come to a decision. As they walked out of the office Lena could see that Kara was devastated. She texted Jess that they would not be coming in and to cancel any appointments for the day. They drove back to the house quietly. When they pulled into the driveway Lena unbuckled herself, but Kara stayed in the driver’s seat. Lena looked over and waited.

“I need a little time alone,” Kara said, staring straight ahead, “I’m going to take a drive.”

“Don’t you think it might be better to come in with me…,” Lena said softly.

“Lena, please,” Kara answered, her voice wavering, “Just let me go for a minute.”

“Okay, love, if that’s what you need,” Lena answered.

Lena walked to the door and unlocked it. As soon as she entered their home she burst into tears and cried uncontrollably.

Kara pulled out of the driveway and headed for the mountains. She drove up to a quiet scenic overlook a few miles out of town and stepped out of the car, leaving her phone behind. She sat on the hood of the car and dropped her face into her hands. She thought about everything that brought her to this point and she felt completely defeated. She let her mind wander back to the accident and she lost all track of time.

****************************

_Three hours later…_

Alex pulled the police car into the scenic overlook and saw Kara, staring out into nowhere. She got out of her car and approached Kara, waiting until Kara finally turned and looked at her.

“Alex?” Kara asked, clearly confused.

“Kara, you need to get in your car and go home,” Alex said, trying desperately to control the anger in her voice, “Lena is frantic.”

“What?” Kara asked, “What time is it?”

“It’s after three-thirty,” Alex answered, “You missed Lori’s pickup. You haven’t been answering your phone.”

“Oh, fuck,” Kara said, stumbling as she hurried off the hood of her car.

“Lena went and got Lori,” Alex said, moving in front of Kara and stopping her for a moment. “She called me and told me what happened. I’m really sorry you’re going through this Kara, but running away from your wife is not okay. Actually, it’s complete bullshit.”

“Well then, let me get home,” Kara answered angrily.

“I texted her when I pulled up that I found you,” Alex replied, staying in place, “I had to leave work to come looking. Thank god I started tracking your phone after you pulled that stunt at San Fernando pass.”

“Look, I was upset and I lost track of time,” Kara answered, “It’s no big deal.”

“It’s a very big deal!” Alex screamed so harshly that Kara flinched. “It was bad enough when you did this to me, but I’m not your wife. Lena has been worried sick! When you didn’t come back in time to get Lori she was in a full panic. Do you have any idea how much she loves you, Kara? You can be so goddamn selfish sometimes!”

Kara shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. She realized she hadn’t even considered Lena’s feelings as she escaped off to drown in her own misery. She looked up at Alex with tears in her eyes.

“You’re right,” Kara said softly, “Please let me get home now.”

“I’m following you there,” Alex huffed out, “And I’m calling Ruby to go get Lori and bring her to my house so that you can apologize to Lena.”

“Okay,” Kara mumbled.

Alex turned toward her car then spun back around and grabbed Kara into a tight embrace.

“I love you, Kara,” Alex said, “And you don’t deserve what’s happened to you, but you cannot fuck things up with Lena and Lori, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara answered, hugging Alex back tightly.

Kara drove home, wiping away tears the entire time. She pulled into the driveway and took in a deep breath. She walked up to the front door and walked inside. Lena was on the couch, crying.

“I’m sorry,” Kara sputtered out as she closed the door behind her.

Lena jumped up from the couch and ran to Kara, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

“Thank god,” Lena cried out, sobbing into Kara’s shoulder, “Thank god you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so angst...
> 
> Next chapter - Lena and Kara have a lot of talking to do


	21. Chapter 21 - repercussions

“I’m so sorry,” Kara said to Lena, trying to get the words out between her tears.

As quickly as Lena had rushed to embrace Kara, she pushed her away.

“That’s not good enough,” Lena said angrily, sobbing as she spoke. “I was terrified something happened to you, Kara. You didn’t pick up Lori! You didn’t answer your phone!”

Kara moved slowly toward Lena, but Lena backed away, crossing her arms.

“You know, this isn’t just about you,” Lena snarled out, “Don’t come near me. I’m so angry at you… I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”

They both stayed in place for a long moment until Kara looked at Lena and spoke softly, her voice cracking with sobs.

“I messed up so bad, Lena,” Kara said, “I was only thinking of myself. I thought I’d just sit and clear my head and I completely lost track of time. There’s no excuse.”

Lena eyed Kara angrily then moved back to the sofa and sat down. Her breaths were coming in large heaves as she tried to compose herself. Kara warily sat on the other end of the sofa, wiping at the tears that trailed all the way down her neck onto her blouse.

“Lena,” Kara said softly, “I’m so broken.”

Lena heard Kara’s words and felt like her heart shattered. She was irate at what Kara had done but, for the first time, she was seeing the woman that Alex and Eliza described from after the accident. Kara seemed completely beaten. Lena moved closer and pulled Kara close so that they were in each other’s arms, cuddled into one big ball on the sofa. Kara let out a deep sob and buried her face in Lena’s neck. She grasped Lena’s blouse and held on to her tightly.

“Please don’t leave me,” Kara sobbed out.

“Kara, no,” Lena said, crying heavily along with her wife.

Lena gently took Kara’s face in her hands and looked at her intently.

“Kara, I’m not leaving you,” Lena said, “I’m not going anywhere, love.”

“You deserve better,” Kara answered, looking distraught.

“You’re too upset to think straight right now,” Lena answered plainly, “I’m not going to argue with you. Do you want to be my wife?”

“Yes, more than anything,” Kara answered, somehow managing to cuddle even closer.

“And Lori’s mom?” Lena asked.

“Yes, I’m so sorry…,” Kara answered, weeping again while thinking about leaving her daughter waiting at school.

“Come, darling,” Lena said, standing up and pulling Kara along. She led her into the bedroom and pulled her onto the bed. Kara kicked off her shoes and snuggled into Lena.

“No more talking for now,” Lena said, rubbing Kara’s back, “Let’s try to get ourselves calm. We have a lot to discuss later but we need to calm down and go get Lori.”

“Okay,” Kara said, trying to catch her breath, “Lena…”

“Yes, Kara,” Lena said.

“I love you, so much,” Kara said quietly, “I really am so sorry.”

“I know. I love you too, Kara,” Lena answered.

They lay together and wept in each other’s arm for some time before they both managed to cry themselves out. Lena finally reached over and wiped at the tears on Kara’s cheeks and looked at her softly.

“Do you think we can clean ourselves up and go get Lori?” Lena asked.

“Yeah,” Kara answered, sighing as Lena pulled away.

They both trudged into the bathroom and began washing their faces and trying to put on a semblance of normalcy. They walked out of the house together and turned for the short walk down the block to Alex and Sam’s place. Kara was relieved when Lena took her hand and held it in hers. When they arrived, Ruby answered on the first knock.

“Hey guys,” Ruby said, seeming unaware that there was anything going on.

“Mommy!” Lori squealed excitedly, jumping up from the table and running over to Kara.

“Hey, little bit,” Kara said, picking Lori up into her arms and giving her a tight squeeze.

“You forgot me at school,” Lori said, scrunching up her forehead.

Kara began to apologize but Lori continued happily, “Miss Susie gave me a popsicle while we waited for Momma.”

“I’m sorry, Lori,” Kara said, smiling softly at her daughter’s exuberance for treats, “It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“It’s okay,” Lori said plainly, squiggling to get down and go back to the drawing she was working on when they arrived.

Kara placed her down and looked over at the sofa to see Sam sitting close to Lena with her hand tenderly rubbing Lena’s back. Lena was clearly trying to hold it together and was talking quietly with her best friend. Ruby was holding Jeremiah, watching television and oblivious to the tension in the room. Alex was at the table with Lori, giving Kara a hard stare.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” Kara asked Alex, motioning her head toward the back patio. 

Alex nodded and they walked outside together. Kara moved to the railing at the edge of the deck and leaned against it, looking out at the yard. Alex settled next to her, waiting. They stood together for a few minutes before Kara spoke.

“I really fucked up,” Kara said plainly.

“Yes, you did,” Alex answered.

“Lena and Lori are everything to me,” Kara said, “I need to be better for them.”

Alex turned and looked at Kara seriously, “You know, Kara, you’ve always had this need to be perfect. You sabotage yourself. Lena is gonna love you no matter what happens at the fertility clinic. If you push her away, it’s not going to be about your injuries – it’s going to be about your attitude.”

“I know, Alex,” Kara said, “I have a video conference with Dr. Olsen scheduled for Thursday - our usual appointment. I’m going to tell her what happened. I think I might ask her if me and Lena can talk to her together soon.”

“That’s a good idea,” Alex said, “You need to get your shit together.”

“Jeez, Alex, I know,” Kara huffed out.

Alex turned and looked at Kara, her expression softening. She pulled Kara into her arms and held her tightly.

“You’ve been so happy,” Alex said, her voice faltering for a moment, “And then this. And I feel terrible that we’ve got Jeremiah and you can’t…”

“No way, stop,” Kara interrupted immediately, looking at Alex sternly, “I am absolutely thrilled about Jeremiah. I am in love with that little guy. Don’t feel guilty about him for even one second.”

“Kara, I want you to be okay,” Alex said, “So does Lena. We both love you so much.”

“I know, Alex,” Kara said, pulling her sister back into a tight embrace, “I don’t think I’d make it without you two.”

The door to the backyard opened and Lena walked out, approaching the pair.

“I was a little concerned Alex might be back here beating you senseless,” Lena said, raising her eyebrow at them and making them chuckle.

“It was an option,” Alex answered, “But she seems legitimately contrite.”

Kara shook her head and nuzzled into Alex.

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said, “For finding me and bringing me back.”

“Don’t make me do it, ever again,” Alex said, looking at Kara seriously.

“I won’t,” Kara said.

“I think we should get Lori home for dinner,” Lena said.

Kara nodded and let go of Alex’s embrace. She took a deep breath and began to walk inside. She paused as Lena pulled Alex into a tight hug. She heard Lena quietly thanking Alex and Alex replying with some comforting words of encouragement. Kara took a deep breath, trying to keep from bursting into tears again. They finally all walked inside together.

“Ok, kiddo, time to head home,” Lena said to Lori.

Lori hopped down and ran over to Ruby and Jeremiah to give the baby a kiss before they left. Sam walked over and looked at Kara for a long moment then pulled her into a hug.

“She adores you no matter what,” Sam whispered, “Make it right.”

“I will,” Kara answered quietly, “I promise.”

Sam pulled back and nodded at Kara. Lori ran over and took Kara’s hand for the walk home. Kara smiled and they walked out and back towards their house. Lori had grabbed Lena’s hand and all three were attached with Lori in the middle as they went.

“I love living so close to Aunt Sam and everybody,” Lori said happily.

“Me too,” Lena answered, “We’re very lucky to have such a good family.”

“Mommy?” Lori asked, looking at Kara.

“Yep?” Kara asked.

“Are you okay?” Lori asked.

“Yes, baby, I’m okay,” Kara said, stopping and going down onto one knee to be at Lori’s level. “I had a rough day but being back with you and your Mommy makes me feel better.”

Lori gave Kara a quick hug and they continued the walk home. When they arrived, Kara put together a quick dinner. They ate together then Kara pulled out the building blocks and played with Lori for a while until it was time for her bath. Luckily it was an easy and agreeable night for the young child, and she went to bed without any protest. Lena and Kara moved back to the den and settled on the couch.

“Lena, I have an video appointment with Dr. Olsen Thursday,” Kara said, taking a deep breath, “I’d like to talk to her about what happened and I was thinking, maybe, I could schedule an appointment for both of us to talk to her together.”

“I think that’s a very good idea,” Lena said, “I honestly don’t know how to deal with this. I’m still angry, but I feel so sad, too. I don’t know…”

“I know, Lena,” Kara said, “This is a lot.”

“You know, we’ve sort of had this whirlwind relationship and marriage,” Lena said, looking at Kara softly, “And it’s been the best time of my life, but maybe we need to slow down.”

“You don’t want to try to have a baby with me?” Kara asked, looking dejected.

“I do want that,” Lena said, “But Kara, think about it – we got married less than a year after we met. You got reinjured and we dealt with that. Lex went to jail and we had to upend our lives and start over in a new city. It’s been a lot.”

“It has,” Kara said, sighing.

Kara moved closer and held out her arm. Lena smiled softly at her and moved closer, cuddling into Kara’s side.

“Can we try to work through this and maybe just relax for a few months?” Lena asked quietly.

“Just focus on you, me and Lori for now,” Kara sighed out, “That sounds really good, actually.”

*****************************

Kara began her video appointment with Kelly by explaining in detail what happened with the doctor and between her and Lena. Kelly listening without interruption as Kara took her time telling her the details. When she finished Kelly was quiet for a moment before asking her first question.

“Kara, what were you thinking about up on that mountain?” Kelly asked.

“At the beginning, I was thinking that everything was unfair. That things just suck for me,” Kara answered dejectedly, “Then I was thinking that Lena should find someone else.”

“So you really went straight to the bottom of the well,” Kelly said.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Kara answered.

“Did you use any of the techniques we discussed in the past to counteract the feelings of hopelessness?” Kelly asked.

“No,” Kara answered honestly, “I just wallowed in it – then I completely lost track of time and of everything. I really had no idea how long I was there when Alex came and found me.”

“Kara, why did you go off alone instead of dealing with your sadness with Lena?” Kelly asked.

“I was so angry when we were driving back from the doctor’s office,” Kara said, “The sadness hadn’t hit me yet. I was afraid I might blow up and do something stupid.”

“Do you think what you did was any better?” Kelly asked.

“No, clearly it wasn’t,” Kara huffed out, as if the answer was obvious.

Kelly waited for a few moments and Kara spoke again.

“Look, I know I screwed up,” Kara said, “I feel terrible about it. I let down Lena and Lori. I’ve been kicking myself for it every moment since.”

“How are things between you and Lena now?” Kelly asked.

“Well, that’s the main thing I wanted to talk to you about,” Kara said, “I was hoping maybe we could talk to you together. We’re okay, but I think it would be really helpful.”

Kelly nodded, “I had a cancellation for my 10:00 tomorrow. Do you think that would work?”

“Can you give me a second to call Lena?” Kara asked, relieved that Kelly would be able to see them immediately.

Kara grabbed her phone and called Lena. They talked for a couple of minutes then Kara moved back to her computer to talk to Kelly again.

“Tomorrow is great,” Kara said, “And Lena wants us to drive in and see you in person, if that’s okay.”

“That would be great,” Kelly said, “As much as I’ve become accustomed to using technology for some of my patients, I’m still a fan of face to face interaction when it’s possible.”

They finished the rest of their session together. Kara signed off feeling hopeful for the first time all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena go to Midvale to see Kelly


	22. Chapter 22 -Fixing Us

Lena and Kara rode to Midvale quietly, listening to music and content to wait to discuss things until their appointment. The last four days had been awkward in their home, a light tension always present. They weren’t arguing but they weren’t right, and they both felt it acutely. They arrived at the office and Kara let out a deep breath as they walked in.

“Hello, Kara,” Dr. Olsen said, “And you must be Lena.”

Lena nodded and shook Kelly’s hand.

“Would you like to stay at my desk, or would you prefer to move over to the sitting area?” Kelly asked the women.

“Um, let’s go…” Kara pointed to the sitting area and she and Lena settled on the couch as Dr. Olsen took her seat in one of the chairs.

Kelly noticed immediately that the two women sat near each other. Kara looked at Lena for a moment then reached out and took her hand. Lena accepted the gesture readily.

“Lena, I’ve been working with Kara for a long time now,” Kelly said, “I’d like to start by having you tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“Where should I start?” Lena asked.

“Tell me about your family,” Kelly said.

Lena let out a sigh and glanced at Kara before starting.

“Well, I lived with my birth mother until I was four when she died,” Lena said, “Obviously I don’t remember much of that. My father came and got me and took me into his family. He had a wife, Lillian, and a son, Lex. My father was always kind enough to me, but I didn’t see him much. They sent me away to boarding school and he died while I was there. Lillian didn’t have much use for me, not that I blame her.”

“So it sounds as if you didn’t have a whole lot of parental guidance,” Kelly said.

“Yes, I guess you could say that,” Lena said.

“And your half-brother, Lex?” Kelly asked.

“You do know who he is, right?” Lena asked Kelly, “Lex Luthor.”

Lena glanced at Kara again and Kara gave her a small nod and squeezed her hand. Kelly internally noted the interaction again.

“Yes, I am aware,” Kelly answered.

“Well, he wasn’t always as crazy as he turned out,” Lena huffed, “But he wasn’t exactly a role model either. After college I went to work for Luthor Corp with him and Lillian and it was awful. After I had Lori, I knew I had to get away. That’s why I moved to Midvale.”

“Are you in contact with Lillian or Lex at all?” Kelly asked.

“Not Lex,” Lena said, “I had to meet with Lillian a few times when I went back to work in National City and started LCorp and she’s still a part owner of the company, but we don’t have any real relationship.”

“Would you like to have one?” Kelly asked.

“No,” Lena answered honestly, “She never loved me. I’ve come to accept that.”

“Do you feel that you were part of a family growing up?” Kelly asked.

“Not really,” Lena said, pausing for a moment to think, “I mean, we did some typical family things. We travelled and we spent holidays together, but I never felt accepted – especially after my father died.”

“What are your expectations for your family today?” Kelly asked.

Lena took a long moment to think before speaking.

“Well, I really love our family, just as it is,” Lena said, “I used to think it would be me and Lori forever. Then I met Kara, and her sister and her mom. Alex married my best friend. I feel support and love I’ve never felt before. I guess that’s what I always hoped for from a family.”

“What do you hope to achieve here today?” Kelly asked.

“Well, as much as I love Kara and I know she loves me,” Lena said, “We seem to be having a communication problem. I don’t want that to turn into something that hurts our relationship.”

“Kara?” Kelly asked, turning to look at her, “Do you feel like you and Lena have a communication problem?”

“I guess I’m the problem,” Kara sighed out.

“Kara, learning to communicate in a healthy way is something you need to address as a couple,” Kelly said. “It’s a two-way street. What has it been like in your home since the incident Monday?”

“Kind of tense, I guess,” Kara said, shifting a bit in her seat, “I don’t want to mess up any worse.”

“Lena?” Kelly asked, “How are you feeling about what happened?”

“Well, I’m angry,” Lena said, instinctively taking her hand back into her own lap.

“What, particularly, are you angry about?” Kelly asked.

“I’m angry that Kara disappeared, and I couldn’t get in touch with her and she didn’t pick up our daughter from school when she was supposed to,” Lena said, her voice rising slightly.

“Okay, let’s start from the beginning of that answer,” Kelly said, “You’re angry that Kara disappeared…”

“Yes, I don’t understand why she felt like she had to go off on her own when we got news that affected both of us,” Lena said, her voice clearly straining with resentment.

“Kara, why did you feel like you needed to be alone?” Kelly asked.

“I was really, really angry and I didn’t want to take it out on Lena,” Kara answered, shaking her head in remorse of the choice she made. “I felt out of control.”

“Let’s take a minute to discuss just this,” Kelly said, “Kara, what did you think you would accomplish by taking some time alone?”

“I thought I would calm down a little bit then go home and talk to Lena about what happened,” Kara answered.

“Lena,” Kelly said, turning to speak to her, “Let’s say Kara had returned fifteen minutes later to talk, would you have still been upset that she felt the need to leave?”

Lena sat in thought for a few moments before answering, “Honestly, yes, I think it still would bother me.”

“Why?” Kelly asked.

“I guess I believe that when you are part of a marriage you should face things together,” Lena said, “Not run away.”

“Kara, what do you think of that?” Kelly asked.

“I guess I don’t think it’s running away if I just need a few minutes alone,” Kara answered, “I mean, I know who I am, and sometimes I feel overwhelmed and I just need a little time to myself. It doesn’t mean that I don’t want to face things together.”

“Lena?” Kelly asked.

“It’s hard for me to understand,” Lena said, “Because when I feel bad, I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay, first of all let me point something out,” Kelly said, “Both of you have completely valid positions. Monday, you were dealing with grief. People tend to associate grieving with death, but it is part of so many other things – divorce, job loss, injury. In your case, you two discovered that Kara wouldn’t be able to carry a baby and that, possibly, she might not be able to contribute an egg. This is a real, legitimate loss for both of you as a couple. It is natural, and healthy, for you both to grieve.”

“I feel like Kara acted like she was the only one who lost something,” Lena said, her voice cracking.

“Lena…,” Kara started to protest.

“Wait, both of you,” Kelly said, “We’ll get to that. Let’s center ourselves back on the topic of that first decision – when Kara left.”

“Okay,” Lena said, taking a deep breath.

“Everyone grieves differently, and there is no one right way,” Kelly said, “That is why so many couples don’t make it after the loss of a child. The parties can’t understand why the other one is grieving the way that they are. The couples that make it learn to accept and support each partner’s need.”

“So, you’re saying I need to accept Kara running off every time she gets mad or sad about something?” Lena asked miserably.

“Not exactly,” Kelly said, “Kara should not be given a free pass to leave at her every whim. However, you should try to accept that sometimes she might need time alone to process things and that is not a reflection of her feelings about you.”

“How could we do that, without me hurting Lena?” Kara asked.

“Well, Kara, first off, you need to understand that Lena needs you there with her in a moment of crisis,” Kelly said, “You need to use the methods we’ve worked on together to control your emotions and support your wife. However, there should be some expectation that, at some point, Lena will accept and understand your need to take some time alone.”

“I think that if I knew Kara and I were in it together first, I could accept that,” Lena said.

“I know I need to keep working on things,” Kara said, “But I won’t run off again, Lena. If I want time alone, we’ll talk about it first and I won’t go off the grid, okay?”

Lena looked at Kara and nodded. Kara reached over and took Lena’s hand again gently. Lena gave it a squeeze and leaned into Kara’s shoulder for a quick moment.

“Okay, Lena, let’s revisit what you said before,” Kelly said, “You said that you felt that Kara treated the situation as if she was the only one who suffered a loss. Is that how you feel now?”

“No, Kara’s apologized a zillion times, and I know she feels bad about it,” Lena said, “But that day, when she was gone for so long – it made me feel like me and Lori weren’t enough for her.”

Kara felt a tear trickle down her face, feeling enormous guilt again for how she handled things.

“Kara?” Kelly asked, softly, prodding Kara to respond.

“Lena, nothing could be further from the truth,” Kara said, wiping at her tears, “You and Lori are everything to me. I don’t know what to say to make you believe it – but I swear it’s true. If it’s just us for the rest of our lives, I’ll be the luckiest person in the world. I love you both, so much.”

Kara paused as a sob escaped, but managed to continue, “I can’t believe I made you feel that way.”

Kelly reached for a box of tissues as Kara composed herself and Lena wiped at her own escaping tears.

“Lena, can you accept that Kara’s actions Monday were not a reflection of her love or her commitment to you and Lori?” Kelly asked.

“Yes,” Lena said, through tears, “I know you’re sorry, Kara. I know you didn’t mean to make me feel like that, but I don’t know how it is to be in a real family – where you get to be angry and hurt but in the end you still love each other. I’ve never had that, and when you left – it really scared me.”

“Kara?” Kelly asked, “Do you understand why leaving is not the course of action you should take?”

“Yes, completely, totally,” Kara sputtered out, “I swear, I’ll never do that again.”

Kara turned and looked at Lena and to her surprise Lena leaned forward and kissed her softly, rubbing away her tears.

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Kara said, “Please forgive me.”

“I do, Kara,” Lena said, “And we can work on how we handle things. I’ll try not to jump to conclusions that send me down a rabbit hole.”

“Okay you two,” Kelly said, unable to keep from smiling softly, “I feel like I’ve earned my paycheck today.”

They both chuckled and Kelly looked at them for a moment before continuing, “Look, it’s clear you two have a loving relationship, but I do think you need to make it a priority to work on healthy communication. You both come into this marriage with difficult backgrounds, so you need to pay close attention to the way you treat one another.”

“Are you saying we have a lot of baggage?” Lena asked, chuckling.

“I don’t like to use that term,” Kelly said, smiling, “But basically, yes.”

“So where do we go from here?” Kara asked.

“Well, have you discussed what to do about trying for a pregnancy?” Kelly asked.

“We had a very short conversation, and both said we should wait for a while,” Kara said, looking at Lena, “Is that still how you feel?”

“Yes, it is,” Lena said, “The more time I’ve had to think about it the more I’m sure. We’ve been through so much and I think we could benefit from enjoying life with our current family for a while.”

“I agree,” Kara said, “I’ve thought about it too, and I don’t want to go through any more heartache right now. We’ve dealt with my injury and everything at LCorp – it’s been a lot. I want to be with Lori and Lena and just live.”

“I think that’s a wise decision,” Kelly said, “And I think it would be beneficial if you guys committed to a couple’s session every now and then to revisit where you stand and where you’re going.”

“I’d like that,” Lena answered.

Their time was coming to an end and Kelly gave them a few instructions on healthy communication at home before they left. They walked out to the car and Lena pulled out her phone.

“Is it okay if I check in with Jess really quick?” Lena asked, not wanting to ignore Kara.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Kara answered.

They pulled from the parking lot and Lena called the office. She was distracted by her discussion but realized they were not heading toward the interstate. She looked at Kara and smiled as Kara drove into the parking lot of The Grind. Kara motioned that she would grab their drinks and Lena smiled happily.

When Kara returned to the car with both drinks and a large box of croissants to bring home for everyone Lena greeted her with a big smile.

“This was a great idea,” Lena said, grinning.

“Not done yet,” Kara said, placing the croissants in the back seat and putting the drinks in the car drink holder, “Leave those for now.”

“Okay,” Lena said, looking quizzically at Kara.

Kara pulled out of the parking lot and drove a few blocks. Lena smiled when she saw the sign for the community college nearing. Kara pulled into the school and looked at Lena. She grabbed the drinks.

“Come on,” Kara said, grinning.

They walked together to the quad and found the picnic table they shared so many times together. Lena sat down and Kara looked at her, standing with both drinks.

“Mind if I join you?” Kara asked, her goofy smile lighting up her face. Lena giggled and nodded.

Kara handed Lena her latte and sat down. Lena took a sip and smiled.

“This is nice,” Lena said, reaching over and taking Kara’s hand.

“You know, the first time I talked to you here,” Kara said, “You were wearing that green silk shirt and black pants and heels…”

“You remember what I was wearing?” Lena asked, chuckling and blushing.

“Yes, I remember,” Kara said, “I went home and told Alex all about it. She gave me grief because I had the biggest crush on you. I didn’t even know if you liked girls…”

Lena laughed loudly and Kara smiled.

“You know what else I remember from that day?” Kara asked, “Your laugh. We talked about Lori’s drawing and you laughed.”

“Wow, I had no idea I made such an impression,” Lena said, grinning.

“You did,” Kara said, then she looked at Lena seriously, “I swear, I love you more than I could ever say, Lena.”

Lena stood from her bench and walked around the table and sat next to Kara. She leaned forward and gave Kara a soft, deep kiss.

“Let’s go home, darling,” Lena said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter -- making up...


	23. Chapter 23 - Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut - you've been warned

Lena walked into the house and dropped her purse on the coffee table. Kara closed the door and immediately wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind. She kissed her neck softly.

“Eliza is picking up Lori,” Kara whispered, “And she’s not bringing her home until I call her.”

Lena turned in Kara’s arm and grinned at her. She leaned up for a soft kiss.

“Did you plan this so we could be alone together?” Lena asked, smirking.

“I was hoping,” Kara said, still kissing at Lena’s neck, “It’s been a nearly a week since I touched you.”

“Well then, we need to do something about that,” Lena answered, pushing away and unbuttoning her blouse as she walked toward the bedroom.

Kara followed behind with a grin, ripping her shirt off over her head and kicking off her shoes along the way. Lena chuckled as they reached the bedroom and Kara was tugging off her jeans, already mostly undressed.

“Someone is in a hurry,” Lena teased, draping her shirt over the back of a chair and sitting to take off her shoes.

Kara grinned and pulled off her bra and panties and walked into the closet, grabbing their black duffel bag.

“Pulling out the big guns?” Lena asked, now fully naked herself.

“We have a couple of hours at least,” Kara said, grinning as she pulled out a strapon and a couple of different vibrators and dildos, “I intend to make the most of it.”

Kara moved the bag aside and tugged Lena onto the bed with her. Kara laid atop Lena and began kissing her urgently, her hands immediately moving to Lena’s breasts as her tongue broke through Lena’s lips in a passionate kiss. Lena moaned out softly as Kara plucked at her nipple and began grinding against her slowly. Kara moved her lips to Lena’s neck and sucked and nipped at her pulse point. Kara used her hand to tug at Lena’s nipple a little more roughly. Lena let out a deep gasp.

“Fuck, Kara, you’re going to make me come just like this,” Lena rasped out, trying to get more friction where they were grinding together.

Kara slowed her movement and kissed her way down to Lena’s breast. Lena took a deep breath, accepting the loss of friction right where she most wanted it. Kara spent a few minutes kissing and sucking at Lena’s breasts then moved down between her legs. She spread Lena’s thighs apart and began licking back and forth slowly.

“Oh god, Kara, oh god,” Lena moaned out, her back beginning to arch.

Kara avoided Lena’s clit and Lena finally reached down, trying to pull Kara’s mouth even closer. Kara smiled and moved her head further away, looking up at Lena’s frustrated expression.

“I’m so close,” Lena sighed out, looking at Kara pleadingly.

Kara stood up and grabbed the harness. She put it on and attached the biggest dildo they owned from the bag of toys. Lena reached down, rubbing herself, watching Kara.

“Don’t you dare come without me,” Kara said, giving Lena a sly smile.

“Then hurry the fuck up, Kara,” Lena answered, “You’re killing me.”

Kara laughed and grabbed one of the small, thin vibrators and moved back onto the bed. She knelt between Lena’s legs and grabbed her shin, placing Lena’s leg over her shoulder. She pushed Lena’s other thigh out wide, opening her up and moved closer. She slowly inserted the tip and pushed in a couple of inches. Lena’s eyes closed, her mouth open in ecstasy, her hand gripping the sheets. Kara pushed all the way in and Lena let out a deep moan. Kara watched Lena’s face, the heat inside of her building. She began thrusting in and out and Lena’s deep moans turned to frantic gasps.

“Kara, Kara, right there, faster,” Lena plead, feeling the tingle running through her body as she got close.

Kara pushed harder and deeper, moving her hips as fast as she could. She reached down and rubbed Lena’s clit and Lena’s whole body went taut. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her head bucked forward. She finally gasped for air and screamed out, moving her hips in rhythm with Kara’s.

“Don’t stop, it feels so good,” Lena groaned out, “Don’t stop.”

Kara wished she could go on forever. Lena was bucking against her, clearly in the throes of ecstasy. He legs began to shake and she let out one last long moan before her body began to relax. Kara slowed down but stayed inside of Lena, gently moving her leg off her shoulder and leaning forward, placing a little of her weight atop Lena as she kissed her softly. Lena returned the kiss, grabbing Kara’s shoulders and plunging her tongue into Kara’s mouth. Kara was happily surprised that Lena was ready for more. She pulled back and moved off of Lena, pulling the dildo out slowly.

“Turn over,” Kara said, grabbing at Lena’s hips. Lena quickly turned over and got on her hands and knees. Kara moved behind her and lined up the dildo and pushed all the way in in one rough thrust.

“Fuck!” Lena cried out, surprised by the fullness, “Oh, fuck…”

Lena grasped the pillow in front of her and let the front of her body fall onto it. Kara began thrusting from behind and the friction was on an entirely different area than before. Lena was beginning to see spots in her vision from the overwhelming sensations of it all. She could hear the noises come from her mouth, moans and groans that she couldn’t control.

Kara could feel herself getting close, but she couldn’t get quite the right angle. Lena’s walls were already beginning to bear down on the dildo inside of her and Kara desperately wanted to get release. She grabbed Lena’s shoulders and pulled her up so that her back was against Kara’s front. Kara moved her hips slightly and began thrusting, feeling the dildo rubbing perfectly against her own clit. Lena began shaking slightly and Kara knew it was time. She grabbed the vibrator and reached around and placed it on Lena’s clit and turned it on.

“Oh, god, oh god, oh god,” Lena began chanting, her neck and face turning red and her legs trembling.

“I’m cumming, fuck, Lena,” Kara moaned out, her hips moving quickly as the friction kept her orgasm going.

Lena had lost all control, the dildo filling her from behind and the vibrator pressed against her clit. She felt an immense pressure inside as her entire body tingled. Her hips bucked and she felt an intense release. She knew she was soaking Kara and the bed beneath her as she bucked back against Kara and rode out her orgasm, shaking and releasing over and over again. Finally, she couldn’t go anymore, and she slumped forward. Kara gently pulled out of Lena and flopped onto her back, reaching down and taking off the harness and pushing it aside.

Lena took a deep breath as she felt herself coming back to reality. She turned over and moved next to Kara and tugged at Kara’s shoulder. Kara turned on her side and looked at Lena with a smile. Lena was lying on her back, appearing wrecked.

“How was that?” Kara asked, smirking.

Lena looked at Kara with an expression of determination. She pulled at Kara’s waist until Kara was atop her, straddling her waist, then she began moving downward.

“Lena, you don’t have to…,” Kara began, stopping when Lena attached her mouth to Kara’s crotch roughly as Kara’s knees bracketed her head.

“Oh, fuck, Lena,” Kara moaned out.

Kara was wet and ready from her first orgasm and Lena wasted no time, plunging her tongue inside Kara and rubbing her chin against her. Kara groaned out her approval and felt the heat building between her legs quickly. Lena kept at it, moving between tongue fucking Lena and sucking at her clit. Kara felt her orgasm coming. She managed to reach over and grab the vibrator. Just as her orgasm hit she leaned back and placed the vibrator against Lena’s clit and turned it on.

Lena was surprised by the sensation and her hips bucked up against Kara’s hand. She moaned out, another climax washing over her as she continued to suck at Kara’s clit. They both kept at it as long as they could until Lena finally tapped at Kara’s arm and gasped for air. Kara collapsed onto the bed next to Lena, her body shaking one last time as she let out a low moan. Kara looked at Lena. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, and her body was completely still. Kara wondered if she had passed out.

“Lena? Babe?” Kara prodded softly.

Lena slitted her eyes open slightly and turned her head toward Kara.

“That was fucking amazing,” Lena sighed out, “Really.”

Kara giggled and pulled Lena into her arms so that they were facing each other, their legs intertwined. Lena’s arms were in front of her, resting on Kara’s chest as Kara had her arms wrapped around Lena’s back.

“You’re a mess,” Kara teased, “You’re all wet everywhere.”

“Your fault,” Lena sighed out, leaning in and giving Kara a sloppy kiss. Kara laughed as they parted.

“We’re going to need to shower,” Kara said, smiling widely at her thoroughly satisfied wife.

“Can we stay here a little while first?” Lena asked.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Kara answered, leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss.

They settled in each other’s arms, kissing softly and relaxing for a while. Kara pulled back and looked at Lena.

“You are so fucking good in bed,” Kara said with a goofy grin, making Lena laugh loudly. “I mean it – I thought you were done then you slid down and got between my legs – impressive!”

Lena playfully slapped at Kara’s shoulder then climbed atop her, straddling her waist.

“Why do you underestimate me?” Lena asked, smirking, “Did you think I’d let us finish without getting you off too?”

“Um, Lena, I came so hard fucking you from behind I almost passed out,” Kara answered, grinning.

“I might have been distracted for that,” Lena answered, making Kara burst into loud laughter.

Lena stood up and held her hand out to pull Kara from her spot.

“Do we have to?” Kara whined, smiling as she stood from the bed.

“Yes, shower time,” Lena said, “And we have to wash these sheets.”

“Okay, fine,” Kara answered, “But we’re going one more round in the shower.”

Lena laughed as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Sure enough, just minutes later she was in the midst of another orgasm, her body up against the cold tile of the shower with Kara on her knees in front of her. When she finished riding it out Kara stood and pulled her into her arms, supporting her weight a bit.

“I really am done,” Lena sighed out, holding onto Kara tightly, “I don’t think I can go anymore.”

“Me either,” Kara said, suddenly wincing, “Fuck, I’m getting a cramp.”

Lena moved back and watched as Kara curled her foot back and forth, trying to stem a charlie horse. 

“Come on, rinse off and let’s get you taken care of,” Lena said, pulling down the shower head and finishing cleaning them off quickly.

Kara limped out of the shower and Lena grabbed a large bath towel and led Kara to the bed. She placed the towel on the bed and Kara immediately laid down on it.

“Hang on, let me get the lotion,” Lena said.

Lena grabbed some massage lotion and went to work on Kara’s leg. She could feel the tightness in her muscles begin to lessen as Lena rubbed against the cramp. Kara sighed softly as she felt her body begin to relax.

“Can we not tell Eliza that you had to work on my injury because I cramped myself fucking you into oblivion?” Kara asked, managing a grin even as she fought against the pain in her leg.

“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t bring that up to Eliza,” Lena said, then added with a smirk, “Although I’ll probably tell Sam.”

“Lena!” Kara protested, laughing because she knew Lena probably would tell Sam and she’d be teased mercilessly.

“It’s too good to pass up,” Lena answered, grinning.

“Yeah, well I’ve got you standing here naked giving me a massage, so I guess it’s worth it,” Kara said, smiling.

Lena finished and Kara stood up and pulled her into her arms.

“Thank you,” Kara said sincerely, giving Lena a sweet kiss.

“I guess we have to get back to the real world now,” Lena sighed out.

“As long as I’m with you, that’s perfectly fine with me,” Kara answered, leaning in for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - Kara talks Lena into taking Lori camping
> 
> Gonna include a few chapters of regular life before Kara and Lena revisit fertility issues - I'm open to suggestions and prompts


	24. Chapter 24 - camping

_Two months later…_

Kara pulled up at the National Park checkpoint and rolled down the window. She spoke to the park ranger and was handed a map. She pulled forward and headed toward the welcome center.

“We’re almost there!” Kara said excitedly, glancing back at Lori. 

“It looks nice,” Lena said uneasily. Kara chuckled and grinned at her wife. Lori was craning her head in every direction, looking at the mountains and the lush scenery as they drove along the winding road.

“What did you think it would look like?” Kara asked, giggling.

“I don’t know,” Lena answered, shaking her head and grinning, “I told you we never did anything outdoorsy. I don’t think Lillian even lets her feet touch grass.”

“You’re gonna love it,” Kara said.

They rounded the bend and the welcome center came into view. Kara pulled into the parking lot and they all got out of the car. Lena headed to the restroom with Lori while Kara went to check in and get the information for their campsite.

Kara was finishing her conversation with the ranger when Lena and Lori approached. The ranger walked around the small desk and smiled at Lori.

“I hear it’s your first time camping,” she said, looking down at Lori.

Lori moved closer to Lena shyly but smiled as she nodded.

“Well, see this uniform I’m wearing?” she asked.

“Yes,” Lori answered politely.

“This uniform means that I’m an official National Park Ranger,” she said, “My name is April – see, it says my name on my badge.”

Lori looked at the badge and looked up at Lena, slightly confused.

“She’s learning to read now,” Lena said, grinning and leaning down and picking up Lori.

“You must be really smart if you’re learning to read already,” April said happily.

“I am smart!” Lori answered loudly, making the woman laugh.

“Okay, then,” April said, giggling happily, “I want you all to know that you’ll see rangers dressed just like me all around the park. If you need anything or have any questions find one of us.”

“Thanks,” Kara said, “And we’re all set tomorrow, right?”

“Yep,” April answered, “Make your way to the docks for ten.”

“Great,” Kara replied, then she looked at Lena and Lori, “Let’s go get settled.”

They went back to the car and hopped in. Lena strapped in and looked at Kara, “The docks?”

“I told you I’d plan everything,” Kara answered, smiling, “No questions. Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Lena took a deep breath and grinned, excited by the prospect of an uninterrupted long weekend with Kara and Lori, even if she was totally out of her element. It took about fifteen minutes on a winding road until they found the driveway to the campground. They passed the RV section and Lori’s eyes were glued out the window looking at the set ups. Kara spotted a big cabin at the entrance to the tent camping section and pointed it out to Lena and Lori.

“Look, that’s one of the places that has showers and bathrooms,” Kara said, “There’s another one at the other end of the tent sites. We can use either.”

“The last time I used a communal bathroom was freshman year of college,” Lena sighed out.

“Don’t be so spoiled,” Kara teased, “You should have seen how we had to go to the bathroom when I was training to be an astronaut.”

“There’s something I don’t need to know,” Lena answered, shaking her head at Kara and smirking.

“I wanna know,” Lori piped up from the backseat, making both Lena and Kara giggle.

“Well, when you are flying in the shuttle you wear something like a big diaper,” Kara answered, “And you just go right in your pants.”

Lori broke into loud giggles and Lena rolled her eyes at Kara, even as she couldn’t hide her own smile.

“Once you get to the space station they have a toilet,” Kara continued, “But the opening isn’t as big as a regular one so you have to practice so that you can sit just right.”

“What happens if you sit wrong?” Lori asked.

“Then you might have poop flying all around the room,” Kara answered, giggling.

Lori’s eyes went wide then she broke into a full belly laugh. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle along even as she gave Kara a look that clearly indicated she wanted the poop conversation to end. Luckily for Lena they were approaching their camping spot and Kara carefully pulled their SUV into the spot. She hopped out quickly, excited to get everything set up. Lena stepped out and moved to unstrap Lori while Kara went to the trunk and began grabbing supplies.

“We still have a couple of hours til sunset,” Kara said, “I want to get set up completely before it starts getting dark.”

“Just tell us what to do,” Lena said.

“Let’s find the best spot for the tent and get this tarp down,” Kara answered, grabbing a bag and walking around to look at the area. There was a picnic table and a water spicket and a specified area for a campfire on their site. Kara moved past those to a large area of flattened dirt and grass and looked around.

“What are we looking for?” Lena asked, as Lori spun around in a circle happily.

“Just a flat spot without any branches or rocks,” Kara answered, tossing aside an offending rock and smoothing out the dirt. “This looks good. Come on, Lori, help us grab a corner and get this tarp down.”

Kara pulled the tarp from the bag and they laid it out flat. She helped Lori pull on the final corner until it was in place and then walked back to the car. Kara pulled out a big canvas bag and carried it back to the tarp and dropped it in the middle. She opened the zipper and Lena helped her pull out the tent. There was a metal contraption in the center and Kara made sure they were in the right spot before releasing a latch and beginning to separate each pole. She instructed Lena on how to help as they pulled each pole outward and the tent began to rise. She let Lori help her, making sure to instruct her to be careful not to get her fingers caught anywhere.

“This thing is an engineering miracle,” Lena said, as they had the tent up and ready to go in less than ten minutes.

“I know, these pop-ups are great,” Kara said, smiling proudly at their temporary home, “When we came with Jeremiah it took forever to construct the tent. It was by far the worse part of the trip. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

“I’m not sure we need a tour of a tent,” Lena answered, chuckling.

“You’d be surprised,” Kara said, smiling.

Lena was impressed as Kara showed them the covered, screened-in area where they could be outside and get shade and avoid any bugs. Inside, there were a bunch of zipper windows to let the air flow through and there was a panel in the center of the tent that could be pulled across to separate the area into two rooms.

“Can we all stay in one room?” Lori asked immediately, looking very nervous about the center panel.

“Sure, little bit,” Kara answered, grinning, “We can all be in one big room. Let’s get our stuff.”

Lori happily skipped behind Kara back to the car with Lena following behind. Lena smiled as Kara began pulling supplies from the back, explaining everything they would need. Lori listened, asking questions and happily kicking at the dirt. Kara handed Lena a canvas bag and carried a larger matching one to the tent. They opened them up and spread the two air mattresses out. Kara grabbed the pump and Lena smiled widely as she saw a queen size bed rise up much higher than she expected.

“You didn’t think I was gonna make you sleep on the ground, did you?” Kara asked, smiling.

“Like I said, I have no idea what to expect,” Lena answered, “But so far, it’s way better than I pictured.”

“Anything for my princess,” Kara teased, walking over and giving Lena a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Lena laughed and pushed her away.

“I need a bed!” Lori said, starting to climb atop the blown-up air mattress.

“Not with your shoes on!” Kara said, quickly grabbing Lori.

“Sorry!” Lori answered immediately, clinging onto Kara.

Kara placed Lori down and sat on the floor of the tent next to her, “It’s okay, but we have to be careful to keep the inside of the tent and our beds as clean as we can.”

“I will, Momma,” Lori answered, nodding.

“Okay, let’s get yours blown up,” Kara said.

Lena pulled the second air mattress from the bag and Kara used the pump to blow it up quickly. Lori looked at it with a smile.

“It’s small, like me,” Lori said, happily looking at the twin-sized mattress. Kara chuckled and she and Lena adjusted the mattresses so that there was as much space between them as possible for them to move around.

“We could fit another mattress in here easily,” Lena said, looking around, still impressed by the tent.

“I got the big one,” Kara said, “Hoping you guys would like this.”

“What next?” Lori asked, excitedly.

“Let’s get our sleeping bags,” Kara said.

Once their beds were fully set up Kara pulled out their solo stove and set it up on the space designated for campfires. She gave Lori a long talk about fire safety and Lena sat on the picnic bench enjoying listening to their interactions. When that was done Kara pulled out their camping chairs and placed them inside the screened in portion of the tent. She grabbed the lanterns and placed them strategically inside and showed both Lena and Lori how to turn them on and off and how to dim the lights. Finally, she went and opened the ice chest and pulled out a juice box for Lori and a couple of beers for her and Lena. She unzipped the awning area of the tent and they settled into their camp chairs to relax.

“Wow, it’s really beautiful,” Lena said, taking a sip of her ice cold beer and looking at the view of the trees and mountains surrounding them.

“How are we gonna eat?” Lori asked, looking at Kara.

“I have an ice chest of food for us and a camping stove,” Kara said, “And we can make hot dogs and smores on the big fire.”

“Can we do that now?” Lori asked, jumping up.

“Not yet, Lori,” Lena said, giggling, “Give us a few minutes to relax.”

Lori plopped back down, looking slightly dejected. Kara smiled and walked back to the trunk and pulled out a plastic platter. She spent a couple of minutes taking out prepared items from the ice chest then returned with a tray of meats, cheese and grapes. Lena grinned and took the platter while Kara ran back and grabbed a small table and set it up. As soon as Lena set it down Lori grabbed a slice of salami and stuffed it in her mouth.

“This should tide us over,” Kara said, sitting back down. Lena leaned over and took Kara’s cheek, turning her head so that their lips met softly as she gave her a sweet kiss.

“You thought of everything,” Lena said, smiling softly as she pulled back.

Kara smiled and felt herself blush. She was amazed at how much Lena’s touch still affected her. She was still grinning when she heard a rustling noise and felt Lena tense. Lena relaxed as she realized the animal rounding their car was just a slow moving old yellow lab on a long leash. Lori jumped from her chair into Kara’s lap. A couple who looked to be in their seventies rounded the path and the man tugged at the leash to bring their dog back closer.

“I’m sorry, Earl didn’t mean to scare you,” the woman said with a smile, “He likes to smell everything when we go walking.”

“It’s okay, Lori,” Kara said reassuringly to her daughter as Lori clung to her shirt.

“He’s real friendly with everybody if you want to pet him,” the man said, reaching out and holding his wife’s hand as the dog sniffed around then flopped onto the ground.

“Do you want to go see him?” Kara asked, “I sure would like to pet him. He looks soft.”

Lori seemed unsure but she nodded and Kara walked over to the path. Earl turned over onto his back and showed his belly. Kara chuckled and knelt down and scratched at his chest. Lori got more comfortable and finally moved forward and patted him. He flipped over and sat up and Kara scratched between his ears. Lori smiled and rubbed his head.

“Unfortunately, we had a scary incident with a not-so-friendly dog at a park,” Kara said, looking at the couple, “She’s been a little shaken ever since.”

“Well, old Earl is real nice,” the man said, “But it’s true, you have to be careful around all animals.”

“I’m Robert, and this is my wife, Laura,” the man added, “We’re staying in the RV park but we like to make the rounds. We’re from Texas, where did you guys come from?”

“Texas, wow,” Lena said, smiling and taking her turn to pet Earl, “We only drove a couple hours from National City. Just a long weekend for us.”

“I’m Kara, this is my wife, Lena, and our daughter, Lori,” Kara said, giving them a big smile.

“What a beautiful family you have,” Laura said.

Lena felt a sense of relief. Even though she was comfortable with her sexuality she was always a little worried about how people would react – especially people of an older generation.

“Do you guys camp a lot?” Robert asked.

“It’s their first time,” Kara said, pointing her thumb at Lena and Lori, “But I used to camp all the time growing up. Hey, do you guys want to join us for a drink and some snacks?”

The couple cheerfully agreed and they all ended up at the picnic table for the next hour. Kara pulled out two more beers for the couple as Robert showed Lori how to throw a stick so that Earl would retrieve it. Lori played happily with the dog as they couples enjoyed each other’s company. A few other people passed by and everyone waved and said friendly hellos. When Laura finished her beer, she tugged at her husband’s arm.

“Let’s get going, Robert,” she said, smiling at the women, “He’ll stay here and talk your ears off all night.”

“It was great meeting you,” Kara said, “Maybe we’ll see you again over the weekend.”

“If you need anything or if any weather comes up, we’re over in spot 32 in the RV,” Robert said, “Please come join us!”

“Thanks!” Kara answered happily as the couple went back to the path. They waved goodbye as they picked up their walk again. Lena watched them as they strode away and looked at Kara with a soft smile.

“I hope we’re like them,” Lena sighed, “Still happy after all those years together.”

“They were nice!” Lori said happily as she climbed back up onto the picnic table bench.

“They were,” Kara agreed, “Most people at campsites are really friendly. Everyone looks out for each other.”

“Look, the sun is starting to set,” Lena said, pointing out the pink sky behind the mountain.

“Let’s take a trip to the bathrooms before it’s dark then I can get a fire going,” Kara said.

When they returned from the walk Kara opened up the trunk and looked at Lena, “I’m pretty full from all the meat and cheese. You think we’re good with just some smores?”

“What’s a smore?” Lori asked.

Kara looked at Lena and shook her head dramatically, “Say it isn’t so, Lena!”

“Honestly, Kara, when would we have had smores?” Lena asked.

“Wait, you’ve never had a smore?” Kara asked, looking truly horrified.

“I think Sam made them in the microwave once…,” Lena answered, sounding unsure.

“You can’t make a smore in the microwave!” Kara protested, “It has to be charred over a fire!”

“Well, why don’t you show us how, Ranger Kara,” Lena said in a funny voice, chuckling and making Lori laugh.

“Oh, I will,” Kara said, grinning. Kara pulled some firewood from the back of the truck and tossed it into the solo stove. She collected kindling sticks from around the site and placed them inside and started the fire. By the time the sun set enough for the campsite to get dark, the fire was big enough to provide plenty of light. Kara lit one of the lanterns under the awning of the tent as well and grabbed the ingredients for the smores from the back of the trunk. She grabbed the small camp table and placed it near the fire.

“Okay, we need to get the graham crackers and chocolate set up,” Kara said, “Because once the marshmallow is cooked, we need to smoosh it in between.”

Kara placed three crackers on the table and put the chocolate on each one. She then placed three more crackers down for the smore tops and opened up the bag of marshmallows.

“You need to have the chocolate close enough to the fire so that it gets a little soft, but you don’t want it to melt,” Kara explained. “Now we’ll put a marshmallow for each of us on a skewer. I’ll help Lori with hers.”

Kara handed Lena a skewered marshmallow and took Lori’s hand in hers. She let Lori hold the end of the skewer with her and they carefully started to cook the marshmallow over the fire. Lena watched and placed hers over the fire, turning it as Kara was doing with Lori.

“See how it’s getting brown?” Kara asked Lori, pulling it back toward them and showing her the charred edges, “That’s just how we want it all around.”

Kara and Lori put it over the fire again, trying to get it perfectly softened. Lena yelped and Kara looked over to see her marshmallow entirely engulfed in flames. Lena waved it around furiously to no avail as Kara giggled and Lori’s eyes grew wide.

“Here, give it,” Kara said, laughing as she carefully pulled Lori’s marshmallow back and took Lena’s skewer. She blew out the fire and chuckled at the ruined marshmallow. She looked at Lori, “Let’s make this one for you and I’ll help your Mom next.”

“Good idea,” Lori answered, making Kara laugh loudly as Lena let out a dramatic groan.

Kara placed the marshmallow on the chocolate and covered it with the other graham cracker, pushing down as she pulled the skewer out. She handed the dessert sandwich to Lori, who took a bite and grinned widely as her face became quickly dirtied with chocolate and sticky marshmallow.

“Come on, let’s get you a good one,” Kara said, putting two marshmallows on skewers and moving next to Lena.

“I think I get the general idea,” Lena said, smirking, “I got too close to the flames.”

They toasted their marshmallows together with Lena having success on her second try. Lena couldn’t help the large grin and the moan that came out as she took her first bite.

“My god, this is delicious,” Lena said.

“Can I have another one?” Lori asked, holding out her sticky hands.

“We have to save them for tomorrow,” Kara answered, “Plus, too many smores gives you a tummy ache – trust me, I’ve been there.”

“Okay,” Lori said, with a big yawn.

Lena glanced down at her watch and was surprised to see it was nearly 9:30, way past Lori’s usual bedtime. Lena finished her last bite and watched as Kara filled a pot with water and brought it over and cleaned up Lori’s face and hands.

“Let’s get you changed for bed,” Lena said. Lena went into the tent with Lori. She got her changed and Lori immediately climbed into her bed, clearly exhausted. Lena sat with her for a few minutes until she was sleeping soundly. She walked back outside and found Kara cleaning up the site.

“Hey, I’m just putting the last stuff back in the car,” Kara said, “You can’t leave any food or dirty dishes anywhere outside or in the tent.”

“Please don’t remind me that we are in the middle of a jungle,” Lena said facetiously.

“You do know this isn’t a jungle, right?” Kara teased.

Lena chuckled and helped Kara put the last of their things in the car. Kara grabbed out a thick blanket and they moved back to the edge of the fire, which was beginning to die down completely. Kara laid the blanket on the ground and sat down. Lena sat next to her and Kara laid back and looked up at the stars. Lena laid down next to her and Kara moved her arm under Lena’s neck.

“This is my favorite part,” Kara sighed out, “Looking at the stars.”

“Will you tell me what you see?” Lena asked quietly, snuggling closer.

They spent the next hour lying under the clear sky with Kara quietly pointing out different constellations and stealing kisses in between. When the last embers of the fire burnt out they moved into the tent and settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see how this is gonna go - what was supposed to be one camping chapter turned into an extra long chapter that only covered the first night...
> 
> Next chapter - more camping trip!


	25. Chapter 25 - Camping, boats and rain showers

Kara heard a small rustling noise and opened her eyes to see Lori climbing sleepily from her bed. She smiled at her daughter and raised a finger to her lips to motion to Lori to stay quiet. Kara carefully slid from her place next to Lena and scooped Lori into her arms. She slipped on her moccasins and grabbed Lori’s slippers along with a sweatshirt for each of them. She carefully unzipped the tent and walked out to the picnic table. She set Lori down and put on her moccasins and pulled the hoodie over her head.

“It’s still a little chilly this morning,” Kara said, as Lori let out a big yawn and a shiver.

“I’m hungry,” Lori answered, rubbing her eyes.

“Me too,” Kara said, “Wanna help me make breakfast?”

Lori nodded and they went to the car to grab the supplies. Kara took out the two-burner propane stove and set it on the table. She attached the gas and turned it on and placed a griddle across the top. She guided Lori back to the car and opened up the large Yeti ice chest to retrieve some milk, sausage, eggs and grated cheese along with the utensils and plates. She also pulled out a French press and a kettle and some premeasured coffee grounds. She set the water to boil on the stove to get the coffee started.

“Should I get Mommy?” Lori asked, looking at the tent hopefully.

“Let’s let her sleep, okay?” Kara said, “Here, you can help me stir the eggs.”

Suitably distracted, Lori happily started stirring as Kara broke six eggs into a large bowl. She added a little milk, salt and pepper and let Lori keep swishing it around while she placed the sausage patties on the griddle. The smell of the sausage set off Kara’s hunger and Lori giggled loudly as she heard a loud rumble from her mother’s stomach.

“I guess I’m ready for breakfast too,” Kara said, chuckling.

The kettle began to whistle, and Kara poured the boiling water into the French press with the coffee grounds and set the top on to steep. She pulled the cooked sausages from the griddle then carefully poured the egg mixture on to scramble. She explained each step to Lori as she cooked. Lori listened and watched intently from her perch on the bench. As Kara was adding the cheese to the eggs she heard the scrunching of the grass.

“Is that coffee I smell?” Lena asked hopefully.

“Yep, it should be just about done,” Kara answered, finishing the eggs, “Give me one second.”

Lena sat on the bench and Lori climbed onto her lap.

“Well look at what you guys did already,” Lena said, happily grabbing one of the sausages with her hand and taking a bite.

“Hey!” Kara protested, smiling at Lena’s out of character choice to use her fingers.

Lena giggled and held out the sausage so that Lori could take a bite. Lori happily nibbled at the sausage, looking at Lena with an adorable smirk. Kara couldn’t help but grin at the two of them. Lori’s expression was the spitting image of Lena’s when she was amused.

Kara shook her head happily and made a plate for each of them. She poured Lori a glass of milk, along with one for herself then poured out a large mug of coffee for Lena. She added a bit of milk to the coffee and handed it to her wife. Lena leaned forward and took the coffee and managed to brush her lips softly on Kara’s cheek. Kara grinned widely as she sat down.

“This looks amazing,” Lena said, humming happily as she took a sip of the warm coffee.

“It’s so good,” Lori said, talking with her mouth full of cheesy eggs.

Kara chuckled at both of them.

“I don’t know why food tastes so good when you’re camping,” Kara said, “But I always loved eating out in the open with Jeremiah and ZaZa and Alex. It was one of my favorite things about our trips.”

“I can’t believe you went to the trouble of making coffee for me, Kara,” Lena said, thoroughly enjoying the beverage, “Thank you.”

“Well, we can’t have a grumpy Mommy to start the day, right?” Kara teased.

“Right!” Lori added, smiling at Lena and making Kara laugh.

When they finished eating, they spent a while making sure everything was completely cleaned and stowed away before moving back into the tent to get dressed for the day.

“What do we need to wear today?” Lena asked Kara, still not aware of the plan for the day.

“I’ve booked us a boat trip with one of the rangers,” Kara answered happily, “The walk is less than a mile, but we need comfy shoes for sure. It might be cool on the water so I think jeans are best, and we need to bring jackets just in case.”

“Where is the boat taking us?” Lori asked, literally jumping up and down with excitement.

“It’ll take us further into the park, where it’s too far to walk,” Kara answered, “Hopefully we’ll spot some birds and animals. And, we’ll go to a little village where we can eat fresh salmon for lunch.”

“What kind of animals?” Lori asked, eyes wide.

“I’m not sure,” Kara answered, “It’s not like a zoo. The animals live in the wild. We have to hope some of them are close enough to the shoreline to get a sighting. We might see coyotes, or deer, or moose, or maybe even bears.”

“I hope we see a moose!” Lori squealed.

Lena and Kara both chuckled. Lena grabbed Lori’s bag and started rooting around for some clothing for the day. Kara pulled a pair of jeans from her bag. She pulled off her sweatpants and started rustling for a blouse when she felt a small touch on her thigh. She turned to see Lori, gently patting at her scar. Lena turned and stopped, stock still, watching the interaction. Lori had seen glimpses of Kara’s scarring lower on her leg but had never had such a close view. Kara had forgotten entirely about it as she changed in the tent.

“Does it hurt?” Lori asked, worriedly looking at Kara.

“No, baby, it’s okay,” Kara said, sitting on the edge of the mattress and letting Lori take it in. Lori ran her hand along the scarring and looked at Kara.

“It feels funny,” Lori said, concentrating on Kara’s thigh.

“That’s called a scar,” Kara said, “It feels funny and it looks different, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Will it go away?” Lori asked, looking up at Kara.

Kara took a deep breath and picked up Lori and placed her on her lap. Lori looked up at her, waiting for an answer.

“No, I’m stuck with it,” Kara answered, taking a deep breath, “But at least my leg works.”

Lena walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kara and put her arm around her waist. She snuggled into Kara and Lori immediately cuddled into both of them.

“Your Mommy’s scars remind me how strong she is,” Lena said softly, looking at Lori while gently rubbing Kara’s back.

“Are you the strongest of anybody?” Lori asked seriously. Kara laughed as she gave Lori a tight squeeze.

“I don’t think so, but I’m pretty strong,” Kara answered, “We need to get dressed and get going. Don’t want to be late.”

“Okay!” Lori said, happily jumping down from the bed.

Lena looked at Kara lovingly and gave her a soft kiss before moving to help Lori with her clothing. When they were all dressed Kara grabbed a backpack and filled three water bottles and grabbed some snacks. They headed out for their walk. Lori was distracted the entire way – first, by the RVs in the campground, then by the trees and plants along the path. Kara knew the walk would be slow, so she planned enough time to let Lori ask questions and enjoy herself along the way. They arrived at the docks and each took a turn in the restroom before heading out to the designated spot to meet the ranger. As they approached they saw a tall, well-built man waiting in the ranger uniform.

“Hi, I’m Ranger Nate,” he said with a big, friendly smile, “Is one of you Kara Danvers?”

“That’s me,” Kara said, grinning, “This is my wife, Lena and our daughter, Lori.”

“Well, hello there,” Nate said, leaning down to shake Lori’s hand. Lori giggled as her hand looked tiny in his grip. “Have you ever been on a boat before?”

“One time, my Mommy took me on J’onn’s boat,” Lori answered, as if Nate should know who J’onn was. Nate smiled widely.

“Well, do you know about wearing a life vest?” Nate asked as he opened up a closet and took out a small, child’s vest.

“Yep, Mommy said I can’t be on a boat without one,” Lori answered.

“Sounds like your mommy is really smart,” Nate said, “We’re all going to wear our vests.”

They all got ready and walked down the dock to the end. Lena was surprised to see that the boat was an open, rigid rubber Zodiac with an engine in the back and one row of seating. She looked at Kara with an unsure expression. Kara gave her a big grin and followed Nate into the boat. She set down their backpack and settled on the bench seat. Nate turned and picked up Lori and handed her to Kara then held out his hand to Lena. She took his hand and carefully made her way to the bench and sat on the opposite side with Lori in the middle.

“Everybody ready?” Nate asked.

“I guess,” Lena answered, sounding hesitant.

“It’s gonna be fun,” Kara answered, grinning, “Relax.”

Nate chuckled at the women and guided the boat slowly from the dock. He made his way expertly out through the channel and soon they were away from the camping area and out into the park. They rode for about ten minutes before Nate brought the boat to a stop. He took a few minutes to explain about the wildlife in the area and then he looked at Lori.

“Do you know what a bald eagle is?” he asked Lori.

“I think so,” Lori answered, scrunching her nose.

“Well, I hope you’re going to get to see one up close,” Nate answered, “There’s a nest just around the next bend. I’m going to bring us over there and grab a fish from the ice chest and throw it in the water. If we’re lucky, Harold will come down and get it.”

“Harold?” Lena asked, giggling.

“That’s what we call him,” Nate answered with a smile, “Here’s the thing, we need to stay quiet because if you talk loudly, he doesn’t like to come around, okay?”

The all nodded and Nate started up the boat and went around the bend. When he got to the right spot he pointed up into the trees. They all easily spotted the huge nest. Nate grabbed a large fish from the ice chest and tossed it out into the water. Just a few seconds later the eagle emerged from the forest and came swooping toward the boat. The bird was huge, and Lori clung to Lena’s leg, clearly nervous but excited by the sighting. The eagle swooped down to the water and took the fish in its talons and flew back into the forest. Lena and Kara both watched, their mouths slightly agape at the majesty of the bird so close to them in nature. Lori was grinning from ear to ear.

“I think Harold is as big as a dragon!” Lori said happily.

Nate broke out in a loud laugh and Lena and Kara were both pulled from their quiet reverie. Kara chuckled and Lena smiled at Lori and shook her head.

“I don’t think we’ll see any dragons today,” Nate said, still giggling.

“Dragons aren’t real,” Lori answered seriously, looking at Nate and shaking her head.

“Well, not the kind in stories that fly,” Nate said, “But there is a real animal called a Komodo Dragon. I got to see one when I went to Indonesia.”

“What’s it look like?” Lori asked, her interest clearly piqued.

“It’s a really, really big lizard,” Nate said, “And you can’t get close to it, because it’s bites are poisonous.”

Lori suddenly looked terrified so Nate quickly continued, “But there aren’t any Komodo Dragons in this part of the world. You have to go very, very far away to see one.”

“I don’t think I want to,” Lori answered, looking at Kara.

“No worries, little bit, we don’t have a trip to Indonesia planned anytime soon,” Kara answered, giving Lori a tickle and making her giggle.

“Let’s get going again and see if we can spot anything else,” Nate said.

They rode around for a while, spotting some deer and, much to Lori’s delight, one big moose eating in a grassy patch. Nate gave Kara a smile and looked at his watch.

“We’ll need to be heading to the lunch area soon, but I want to make one quick detour,” Nate said, “We’ve sighted a black bear mom and her cub the last few days. Hopefully she’ll come out and see us.”

Nate drove the boat around a couple more bends then stopped and waited in an area that was more wooded then where they saw the moose. They waited quietly for a few minutes.

“I guess they’re not going to make an appearance for us,” Nate said, sounding dejected and he moved toward the motor.

“Look,” Lena said suddenly, pointing as the brush moved and a small black bear appeared suddenly.

Nate turned with a big smile. Kara pointed until Lori saw the small bear, followed by a much bigger bear. They all sat quietly, grinning at one another with excitement as they watched the bears sniff around for a bit. The cub moved toward the water but a noise distracted the mother and she quickly guided the cub back into the forest.

“Oh my god, that was incredible!” Kara said, smiling.

“You guys got the full show today,” Nate answered happily.

He started up the boat and they made their way to an area that had a big cabin and a huge fire pit, lined by bricks. They were greeted by park staff as they got out of the boat and made their way toward the picnic area. Nate introduced them to a Native American host who explained how her tribe had been eating salmon grilled on cedar longs for as long as anyone could remember. They took a moment in quiet while she said a prayer of thanksgiving for their food then they walked to the open fire. They watched as one of the men took a fresh salmon and fileted it for their meal. He explained that they would use all parts of the fish, including the head, to make stock for cooking. Kara got into a conversation about sustainability with the man while Lena and Lori watched as another man took the fish, seasoned it and placed it onto planks over the large fire.

The salmon was done in just a few minutes and they all sat down for their meal. Lena took a bite and let out a happy moan. Kara gave her a big grin and giggled a little at her exuberance. Lori seemed just as content, shoving a second bite into her mouth before fully finishing the first.

“This is incredible,” Lena said, after swallowing her bite.

“The fish was caught only minutes ago,” Nate answered, “It makes all the difference.”

After they finished their main meal the host quietly asked Kara a question. Kara nodded and grinned and the host looked at Lori.

“Do you know how to make smores?” she asked.

“YES!” Lori squealed, nearly falling off the bench as she jumped up in excitement.

Nate laughed loudly and Kara and Lena both reached out to balance her. They all made smores together and happily enjoyed dessert before getting onto the boat for the ride back to the dock. When they arrived, the sky was beginning to get cloudy.

“We’d better get going back to camp,” Kara said, “Looks like it might rain.”

“I’d say you’ve got a half hour,” Nate answered, “You should be able to make it back to the camp in time.”

“Thank so much, this was a wonderful day,” Lena said.

“I enjoyed it too,” Nate said, “You guys enjoy the rest of your vacation.”

They began walking and Lori immediately reported that she had to go to the bathroom. Lena took her to the restroom as Kara waited and wished they would hurry. As soon as they came out Kara hurried them along to begin the walk back to the campsite. Lori wanted to take her time again, but Kara prodded her along, wishing she had thought to throw some rain parkas in the backpack. They all flinched as a crack of thunder pealed in the distance. Lori’s eyes grew wide as she looked at Lena, fear in her eyes.

“It’s okay, I know that was loud, but it was pretty far away,” Kara said, keeping calm, “We just need to walk quickly.”

“Okay, hop on,” Lena said, leaning down and letting Lori climb onto her back, “This’ll be much faster.”

They picked up the pace considerably. Just as they were reaching the edge of the trail Kara’s toe caught on a rock and she stumbled, slightly twisting her knee. She winced and Lena immediately set Lori down and ran to her side.

“I’m okay,” Kara said immediately, even as she was still bent over in pain. Lena’s face was filled with concern.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, gently placing her hand on Kara’s back.

“Yep, let’s get back,” Kara said, beginning to feel the moisture in the air and smelling the oncoming rain.

Another clap of thunder sounded and Kara began walking, willing herself forward with just a slight limp. Lena grabbed Lori again and they rounded the bend into the RV section of the campground. The first few drops of rain began to fall, and Kara knew they would be soaked by the time they made it back to their tent. She decided they should head toward the nearest restroom area to take shelter there. She began to turn to tell Lena when she heard her name called out.

“Kara! Lena! Duck in here!” Robert called out.

They all turned to see the couple they met from the day before waving from under the awning of their recreational vehicle just a few yards away. Kara breathed a sigh of relief as they hurried under the shelter. Just moments after reaching the covered area the sky opened up and the rain began to fall.

“Are you okay, honey?” Laura asked, clearly noting Kara’s limp.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara answered, trying to give a smile through her lingering ache, “You guys are lifesavers!”

Another clap of thunder, this one much louder, made Lori cling to Lena and bury her head in her shoulder. Lena rubbed her back and told her it would be fine, and Robert stood from his chair.

“Lori, you wanna see what it’s like inside?” he asked.

Lori nodded, clearly relieved to move into the vehicle until the weather passed. They all went inside, and Lori’s eyes lit up at the den area with a table and a sofa. She scurried up onto the seat and Lena sat down beside her as Laura settled across from them. Kara was still standing, trying to stretch out her leg. Robert looked at her sympathetically.

“How about a beer?” he asked with a friendly smile.

“Did I mention you’re a lifesaver?” Kara replied, this time with a full smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a bit more camping fluff


	26. Camping love

Kara took a swig of beer and sat down next to Lena. Lori crawled over Lena’s lap and curled in between them. She leaned into Lena’s chest as her eyes grew heavy. Laura looked over and smiled sweetly.

“Lori, if you want you can lie down over there and I can put a movie on,” Laura said, pointing to a nearby cushioned bench and smiling softly at the child.

“You have movies?” Lori asked, pepping up slightly.

“Yep, we have to have something to amuse the grandkids on the long drives,” Robert answered, grinning at Lena and Kara.

Laura walked over to the television and pulled out a DVD of Frozen. She started the movie and Lena helped Lori get settled on the seating to watch. Laura grabbed out a small, soft blanket and a pillow and handed it to Lena.

“Thank you,” Lena sighed out, “You are too sweet.”

Lena covered Lori, who was craning her neck to look past her to the television. Lena grinned and kissed Lori’s forehead then moved back to the table area with the adults. Within minutes Lori was snoozing.

“She doesn’t nap everyday anymore,” Lena sighed out, “She’s getting so big.”

“I think we tired her out today,” Kara answered, chuckling.

“We really can’t let her sleep too long or we’ll never get her down tonight,” Lena replied.

“I remember those days,” Laura said, smiling nostalgically, “You two remember to treasure every moment. They grow up so fast.”

“Next thing you know, you’re talking about your grandkid in college!” Robert said with a laugh.

“She’s already changing so much,” Lena said, looking over at Lori, “Sometimes I wish I could stop time and keep her just as she is.”

“Maybe you’ll figure out time travel,” Robert said with a giggle.

Kara and Lena both looked at him quizzically as Laura gave him a stern glare.

“I should tell you,” Laura said looking at Lena, “After we left your campsite Robert kept insisting you looked familiar. He came back and got on his laptop and figured out who you are.”

“You’re making me sound like a crazy stalker,” Robert protested.

“Well, I told you to leave it alone,” Laura said in a teasing tone, “But he can’t help himself.”

“She’s right, I went down the Google rabbit hole about the changes you’ve made at LCorp once I realized you’re Lena Luthor,” Robert said, smiling, “I mean, taking that company and getting rid of all the weapons to work on climate issues and medical projects! I couldn’t stop myself. I’m a big fan.”

Lena blushed, unsure what to say.

“Me too,” Kara said, nudging Lena with her shoulder and making Robert and Laura chuckle.

“When we were younger, we tried to make changes too,” Robert said, “I got drafted to Vietnam at 19. I was home after nearly losing my leg to a land mine at 20. I was still in a wheelchair at an anti-war rally when I met Laura.”

“We were just a couple of young hippies in love,” said Laura with a giggle. Lena and Kara both smiled widely and enjoyed the couple’s memories.

“We fought for the Equal Rights Amendment,” Robert said, grimacing, “Still can’t believe that didn’t get ratified.”

“He likes to say he was the first male feminist in America,” Laura said, with a smirk.

“That’s really cool,” Kara said with a big smile.

“We were just two little cogs,” Robert said, “You, Lena, you can really change the world. Thank God for people like you, trying to make it a better place.”

“I couldn’t do any of it without Kara,” Lena said, looking at Kara with a soft smile, “I may be the face of LCorp, but I assure you we do all of the work together. Kara’s the head of Research and Development. She comes up with most of the ideas.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Kara replied, smiling, “We do our best work together.”

They spent the next 45 minutes chatting happily about different projects under way at LCorp until Lori stirred and Lena walked over to get her up. The rain had stopped, and Kara’s leg was feeling much better after the rest. They thanked Robert and Laura for their hospitality and exchanged hugs before leaving to head back to the campsite. Lori skipped along the path in front of them and Kara took Lena’s hand in hers as they strolled along. Kara leaned close to Lena and squeezed her hand.

“I love you,” Kara said softly. Lena looked at her with a soft smile.

“I love you, too,” Lena answered, “And, not that I mind hearing it, but what brought that on all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know,” Kara said, shrugging, “I’m just really, really happy – being here with you and Lori. I can’t remember the last time I felt so peaceful. Maybe never.”

Lena leaned up and kissed Kara’s cheek and gave her a big grin. Kara smiled back and they continued walking until they got back to the campsite. 

“What are we gonna do now?” Lori asked, climbing onto the picnic table.

“I have an idea,” Kara said smiling. She walked over to the car and pulled out a wiffle ball and a plastic bat. “Wanna play?”

“Yes!” Lori said, running over and taking the bat in her hand.

“I’ll pitch and you can hit,” Kara said, “Lena, you be the catcher.”

“Oh, I’m not sure…,” Lena started, looking at Kara like she had lost her mind.

“Come on, Mommy!” Lori said, jumping up and down with a big grin.

“Okay, but I’m just going to stand back here,” Lena said, getting behind Lori, “I’m not getting on my knees in the dirt.”

Kara giggled and lined up with Lori a few feet away and Lena standing behind her. Kara tossed the ball and Lori used one hand to swing, missing by a mile.

“Lori, you have to use both hands,” Kara said laughing, “It’s like baseball, not tennis. Lena, show her.”

“Show her what?” Lena asked, giggling, “I don’t know how to do this.”

“You don’t know how to hit a ball with a bat?” Kara asked, laughing.

“Not really,” Lena answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“Okay, you come pitch,” Kara said, grinning, “I’ll show her.”

Lena walked over and took the plastic ball and Kara grabbed her waist and began tickling her. Lena let out a loud yelp and slapped at Kara’s hands as she laughed. Kara let go and chuckled as she walked over to Lori. She showed Lori how to stand and how to hold the bat. She stood behind her for the first pitch, holding the bat with her. Lena underhanded a soft pitch and Kara helped Lori swing. The bat made contact and the ball sailed above Lena’s head.

“Run!” Kara said, taking Lori’s hand and leading her around imaginary bases.

Lena giggled as they made a path around her, completing an imaginary home run. Lori smiled and laughed the whole way as Kara mimicked a baseball announcer as they rounded each make-believe base. When they got back to where they started Kara declared that Lori had won the game for her team. Lori giggled excitedly. Lena laughed as she went and retrieved the ball.

“Again, Mommy!” Lori said, as she picked up the bat.

Kara let her try on her own and, after a few swings, Lori was able to hit one of the pitches all by herself. They all cheered and then Kara and Lena took turns at bat, laughing as they teased each other’s attempts at pitching and hitting. After a while they were all tired out and they moved to the screened in portion of the tent to take a break. Lena grabbed drinks from the ice chest, and they relaxed as the day began to get cooler. After a long break Kara stood up and stretched.

“I guess we should get the fire going,” Kara said, “I’ve got a special dinner planned for tonight.”

“Everything you’ve done is special,” Lena answered with a smile, “I never imagined I’d enjoy camping this much.”

“What are we having?” Lori asked, following Kara to the fire pit and watching as Kara got the flames started.

“Don’t tell Mommy,” Kara said, grinning, “I’ve got steaks and all her favorite veggies to put on the grill.”

“I love steak!” Lori said loudly. Kara looked over to see Lena, eyebrow raised, clearly having heard the entire conversation.

“The jig is up,” Kara said, grinning, “You may as well join us for the cookout.”

Lena giggled as she walked to the back of the car to help Kara pull out the supplies from the ice chest. Kara grabbed the steaks and the veggies she had already cut and skewered. Lena was clearly impressed with the offering and smiled widely as Kara handed her a bottle of wine to open. Kara walked over and placed the food onto the grill and began cooking. Lena and Lori set up the picnic table and Lena grabbed one of the laterns to provide them with a bit more light for dinner. Once the food was done they all sat down and began eating.

“I was really thinking I’d be suffering through some canned chili or something,” Lena said with a grin as she cut her steak and grinned at Kara.

“No way,” Kara answered, smiling.

“Can we make smores again?” Lori asked, happily chewing on her steak.

“We already had smores today,” Lena answered, smiling.

“But, MOM!” Kara whined, looking at Lena with a pout. Lori giggled and Lena rolled her eyes at them.

“One smore,” Lena answered, and Kara turned and gave Lori a high five. Lena couldn’t help the grin on her face watching them conspire together.

After they finished dessert, they spent a little time cleaning up the campsite then they headed to the showers to get washed up for bed. Kara giggled as Lena desperately tried to keep from touching anything as she and Lori showered together. Kara waited patiently, handing them the soap and shampoos and their towels before taking her turn. By the time they made it back to the tent Lori was clearly exhausted. She was asleep in minutes, curled on her bed wrapped in her sleeping bag. Lena took a quick picture before they headed back outside and settled on the blanket to relax and look at the stars again.

“This was a wonderful day, Kara,” Lena said softly, snuggling into Kara.

“It’s even clearer than last night,” Kara said, looking up at the sky.

They relaxed and enjoyed the sound of the fire as it died down. Once it was totally out Kara leaned over and gave Lena a soft kiss then helped her up. They went into the tent and Lena slipped into bed under the big blanket. Kara slid in next to her and pulled her close and kissed her softly. Kara moved her kisses to Lena’s neck. Lena took a breath and whispered to Kara.

“Lori’s just across the way, we can’t…,” Lena said quietly.

“Shhhh,” Kara breathed out, still kissing Lena’s neck softly, “You need to be quiet.”

Kara dropped her hand to Lena’s waistband and slid it inside her pajama pants. Lena clenched Kara’s back and buried her head in Kara’s shoulder. Lena let out a small breath as Kara’s fingers ghosted along her front then landed directly on her clit, stroking softly. Kara covered Lena’s lips with her own and kissed her deeply as she gently inserted two fingers and rubbed Lena softly.

It took everything Lena had to keep quiet, but she managed. Even as she reached her orgasm, she only let out a series of small huffs as Kara rode her through it. When Kara carefully pulled her hand back Lena immediately moved her hand down to return the favor. Kara kept her eyes glued to Lena until her own orgasm hit. Her eyes clenched shut and she bit down on her lip stay quiet as her body shuddered. Lena pulled her hand out and waited for Kara to open her eyes before leaning into a deep, long kiss. When they parted Kara nuzzled into Lena’s neck and held her tight. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Lena whispered, making Kara giggle softly.

“It was a perfect day,” Kara answered quietly, looking at Lena, “It had to end this way, right?”

“Thank you for talking me into this trip,” Lena said with a deep sigh, “I’ve never seen Lori so happy… I’ve never been so happy.”

They managed to snuggle even closer and soon were asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back home - it's bring your child to work day and Lena and Lori get a surprise visitor


	27. Chapter 27 - Bring your kid to work day

_Two months later…_

Sam smiled widely as the door to her office opened and Lori’s head peeked in. She gave a small wave and Lori grinned and ran to her desk to give her a hug.

“Is your Mom making you get a job?” Sam teased, pulling Lori onto her lap and looking up at Lena. “You seem a little young!”

“I’m just here today,” Lori answered seriously, “I have school.”

Lena and Sam both giggled and Lena sat down across from Sam and gave her a warm smile.

“Is Ruby here?” Lori asked, looking around.

“No, only little kids come to Bring Your Kid to Work Day,” Sam answered.

“I’m big!” Lori protested.

“You are big,” Sam said, chuckling, “But Ruby is in high school. That’s too big to visit.”

“We decided to come see you first,” Lena said to Sam, “And maybe we can go to the cafeteria together and get some coffee. I think we even have donuts and milk for our guests.”

“Can I get a donut too?” Sam asked, smiling as she plopped Lucy down and took her hand to walk together.

“If Kara hasn’t eaten them all already,” Lena answered, smiling.

“Where’s Mommy?” Lori asked, letting go of Sam and hurrying to get to the elevator button to push it first.

Lena looked at Sam and laughed at Lori’s excitement about the button. Sam smiled and watched Lori push the button repeatedly.

“Lori, you only need to push it once,” Lena said, taking Lori’s hand in hers. “Mommy had a meeting this morning. She’ll catch up with us later.”

They made their way to the cafeteria, which was much busier than usual with a number of children sitting with their parents enjoying donuts. Lena and Sam walked around, chatting with employees and getting introduced to the kids. Lori happily followed along until they found a table and sat down. Lena checked her phone then looked up with a big smile as Kara walked into the cafeteria. Kara looked around until she spotted Lena and approached the table with a big grin.

“Mommy!” Lori squealed happily, jumping down from her chair and into Kara’s arms.

“You guys didn’t start without me, did you?” Kara asked, smiling.

“Nope,” Lena answered, “You two can go pick out donuts together if you’d like.”

“Absolutely!” Kara answered.

Sam went and grabbed coffee for her and Lena and they all sat happily enjoying their morning break.

“Do you get donuts every day?” Lori asked Kara, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Definitely not,” Kara answered, giggling, “Your mom wouldn’t be able to get me to work if I had donuts to tempt me.”

“Normally this room has coffee and water and the snack machines,” Lena said to Lori, “If anyone wants anything else they bring it from home. The donuts are a special treat for today.”

Lori looked over and smiled at a young boy a couple of tables over. She sat up and waved at him excitedly. He jumped down from his chair and ran over. His father took a moment to realize he was running off and hurried after him.

“Hi, Lori!” the boy said, grinning, “You got a donut?”

“Chocolate,” Lori said, nodding.

“And who is this?” Lena asked, smiling at Lori.

“Matt,” Lori answered, matter-of-factly.

“Sorry, Ms. Luthor,” the boy’s father said, looking embarrassed, “He’s really friendly.”

“We’re in the same class,” Matt said, grinning at Lori.

They all talked for a few moments then the man took his son back to show him his office. Lori finished her donut and took a swig of milk.

“Do you play with Matt at school?” Kara asked Lori.

“Sometimes,” Lori answered, shrugging, “I miss Paul.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to get over your first,” Sam said, smirking at Lena. Lena gave Sam a glare and Kara couldn’t help but giggle.

“First what?” Lori asked, confused.

“Never mind,” Lena said, cleaning up the spot, “Let’s get going. We need to go to my office and check in with Jess than we can go see the laboratory. There’s all kind of interesting things there.”

“Okay,” Lori answered happily.

They went back upstairs, and Kara walked into Lena’s office with Lori. They sat on the sofa, waiting while Lena talked with Jess. After a couple of minutes Lena came into the office and plopped down on the couch next to Lori.

“Ray called earlier,” Lena said to Kara, “We need to set up a face to face. I think we’ll get a lot more done in a brainstorming meeting than we’re getting done now.”

“I agree,” Kara said, “I feel like we’re stuck. I’ll set it up.”

Lori pulled on a loose string on her shirt, clearly bored with adult conversation and waiting around. Lena looked at Kara with a grin and stood up.

“Shall we head to the lab?” Lena asked.

“Yes!” Lori said, jumping off the couch, clearly ready to move on.

Lena turned and was surprised to see the office door opening. She could hear Jess objecting and trying to stop the interruption. Lena breathed in a deep sigh and shook her head at Jess.

“It’s fine, Jess,” Lena said, her voice clearly indicating that it was not fine but that she didn’t blame Jess for the interruption, “Hello, Lillian.”

“Lena, I’d appreciate it if you let your assistant know that I’m not required to make an appointment to see you,” Lena said haughtily.

“And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t barge into my office,” Lena sighed out, rubbing her forehead.

“Mommy?” Lori asked, huddling behind Lena’s leg.

Lillian hadn’t realized the child was in the room and stopped short, looking down at Lori. Her expression softened as she spent a long moment gazing at Lori.

“You have your grandfather’s eyes,” Lillian said, her voice much softer than usual.

Kara reached down and picked up Lori. “She has her mother’s eyes,” Kara said, her voice steely.

Lillian looked at Kara then at Lena. She took in a deep breath.

“Yes, she does,” Lillian answered, looking at Lori, “You are a beautiful girl, just like your mother.”

Lena was surprised by Lillian’s reply. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time Lillian complimented her. They all stood quietly for a moment, unsure what to do next. The silence was broken by Lori’s friendly voice.

“I’m Lori,” Lori said, introducing herself.

Kara looked over at Lena, who seemed to be unable to decide what to do. Lillian approached a little closer and smiled at the child.

“I’m Lillian,” she answered, “I’m your…”

“She’s here for a meeting with me,” Lena interrupted, glaring at Lillian sternly, “Kara, please take Lori down to the lab and I’ll be there shortly.”

“Yep,” Kara answered, hurriedly walking past Lillian and out the office door before Lillian could say anything else.

Lillian watched them go then turned to Lena, staring at her silently.

“What do you want, Lillian?” Lena asked, sighing.

“So that’s it?” Lillian asked, “I’m persona non grata to my granddaughter?”

“I’m not your daughter,” Lena answered, “She’s not your granddaughter.”

“I raised you,” Lillian answered, “You could show me a little respect.”

“You never wanted me around and you haven’t cared about Lori since the day she was born,” Lena said, growing angrier by the second.

“That’s not true,” Lillian answered, “You never gave me a chance. You up and left with her.”

“You know what, I’m not doing this,” Lena replied, taking a calming breath, “I have a family. I’m happy. The only reason we’re in the same room right now is because we’re stuck in this company together. Why are you here?”

Lillian looked at Lena for a long moment, apparently deciding whether to fight or to back down. Lena was relieved when Lillian moved to one of the chairs and sat down, looking like she didn’t have any fight left in her.

“I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m here because I want to offer to sell you my LCorp shares,” Lillian said. “You can get rid of me completely.”

“Sell your shares?” Lena asked, completely shocked by the offer, “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Lillian answered, her voice defeated, “You don’t need me in the company. You don’t want me in your life.”

“Lillian, you’ve never cared if I needed you before,” Lena said, “Why now?”

“When Lex ran Luthor Corp I thought I was helping continue your father’s legacy,” Lillian said, straightening up in her seat. “Your father was a patriot, and he believed that helping equip our armed forces was a privilege. So do I. What Lex did … I’ll never understand it. He took your father’s vision and shaped it into something hideous.”

“You really didn’t know?” Lena asked.

“Of course not,” Lillian answered, sounding entirely offended, “I would never have allowed Lex to sell arms to anyone outside of our country. Lex has always been greedy. I just never imagined he would go so far.”

“He’s not just greedy, he’s a terrorist, Lillian,” Lena answered.

“Whatever his motives, I didn’t know,” Lillian replied.

“So why leave now?” Lena asked.

“Your vision for LCorp is an entirely different company,” Lillian said, “And honestly, I think your father would be very proud of you.”

Lillian paused and Lena could see a hint of tears building in her eyes. Lillian took a quick moment to compose herself.

“Really?” Lena asked, her voice catching in a trembling breath.

“Yes, really,” Lillian answered, looking at Lena with a softness that she had never seen before. “Your vision is just as groundbreaking as his was – although I’m sure he would have had a long discussion with you about your profit margins.”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle. She knew Lillian was right. Lionel would not have been happy with accepting less than top dollar on anything – including health care.

“You’re right about that,” Lena said, sitting down across from Lillian, “He would have insisted we charge more.”

“I know we don’t see eye to eye very often,” Lillian said to Lena, “But we both loved Lionel dearly.”

“Yeah, I guess we did,” Lena sighed out.

“And you do have his eyes,” Lillian said.

They sat quietly for a moment before Lillian stood.

“I’ll have my lawyers contact yours,” Lillian said, “See if we can come up with a deal.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure I want to lay out the cash,” Lena said, “I need reserves for some of the research we’re doing.”

“If the time isn’t right for a sale I’ll hold onto the stock,” Lillian said, “But I’ll resign from the board and I’ll stay out of your way.”

“Okay,” Lena said, almost unable to process what was happening.

Lillian started to walk out then turned back and looked at Lena.

“I imagine most people think my biggest regrets are for my son,” Lillian said, “But that’s not it. I made a lot of mistakes. When you were growing up, I was angry at you for something that wasn’t your fault.” Lillian paused for a long moment then continued, “You seem very settled with your family. I really do wish you all the happiness in the world. I’m sorry I wasn’t a better mother.”

Lillian turned and left the office. Lena stood, shocked for a few moments before Jess peeked her head in the door.

“I’m really sorry,” Jess said, “She barged in. I couldn’t stop her.”

“It’s fine,” Lena said, still lost in thought.

“Are you okay?” Jess asked.

Lena looked up and shook her head, “Yes, I’m going to catch up with Kara and Lori. Please take messages for the rest of the day.”

Lena walked down the hall and made her way to the lab. She replayed the conversation with Lillian in her head, still stunned by so much of what Lillian had said. Lillian wasn’t generally mean to Lena, but she had always been indifferent. Lena wasn’t used to any sort of emotion when it came to their relationship. She walked into the lab and found Lori, perched on a chair next to Kara, looking into a microscope. Kara was explaining something to Lori and Lena paused and watched as she finished. Kara looked up and saw Lena and smiled softly.

“There you are,” Kara said, grinning, “Everything okay?”

“Yes,” Lena said, walking closer, “I’ll tell you about it later. What are you two doing?”

Lori looked at Lena with a big grin, “I’m looking at blood!”

“Do you see all the cells?” Lena asked.

“Yes, Mommy was showing me,” Lori answered, clearly excited.

“Is this even better than the donuts?” Lena asked, giving Lori a big grin.

“No,” Lori answered plainly, making Kara let out a big belly laugh.

“She’s definitely your daughter,” Lena said, grinning at Kara.

“She’s got your eyes and my impeccable taste,” Kara answered, chuckling.

Lena looked at Kara then surprised her with a quick kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at Kara softly, “I’m so glad we found you.”

“I’m glad I was found,” Kara answered with a grin.

“Can we have more donuts?” Lori asked.

Lena shook her head and Kara broke into another fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena talks to the family about Lillian's visit


	28. Chapter 28 - family grill night

Sam walked out of LCorp with Lena, Kara and Lori. She turned as she got to her car.

“Are you sure we can’t bring anything?” Sam asked.

“Nope, we’re stopping on the way home, so we’ll grab what we need,” Kara answered with a smile.

Kara and Lena were leaving work early with Lori, so they decided to have a spur of the moment grilling night at home. Eliza was arriving in town for the weekend and happily answered their text that she would be able to join in as well.

They stopped and the store and picked up supplies then headed back to the house. When they carried the last of the groceries inside Lori went and settled in the play area, happily grabbing out the building blocks and starting a project. Kara and Lena started unpacking the supplies and Kara looked over at Lena.

“Is everything okay with Lillian?” Kara asked quietly, not wanting to bring up anything in front of Lori that might bother Lena.

“I honestly don’t know what to make of it,” Lena said, pausing halfway through a bag and leaning back on the counter to face Kara, “She said she wants to sell me her shares in LCorp.”

“Wow, how come?” Kara asked.

“Well, she claims that she wants me to be able to run the company as I see fit without any interference,” Lena answered, then she added even more quietly, “And she said her biggest regret was not being a better mother to me.”

“Wait, seriously?” Kara asked, looking at Lena with an unsure expression.

“Yes, that’s what she said,” Lena answered with a sigh.

“Lena, how do feel about all this?” Kara asked, walking closer and gently holding her hands. Kara could see the indecision on Lena’s face. Lena leaned into Kara’s body and pulled her close stayed quiet for a few moments before pulling back and looking up at Kara.

“I don’t know,” Lena answered. “I wish I had a better answer, but I honestly don’t know what to make of it.”

Suddenly Lori came around the corner and looked up at Kara and Lena. Kara moved back from Lena slightly and gave Lori a smile.

“Hey, little bit,” Kara said, “What’s up?”

“I’m thirsty,” Lori said, walking to the refrigerator and struggling to open the door. When it suddenly popped open Lori nearly fell back onto the floor. Kara chuckled as she moved closer to help.

“Let me get you some water,” Kara said, pulling the pitcher of filtered water out and placing it on the counter.

“Water?” Lori asked, clearly disappointed.

“Yep, it’s the best thing when you’re thirsty,” Kara answered, filling a sippy cup and handing it to Lori.

“I like chocolate milk better,” Lori answered, grumpily taking a sip.

“Water is fine,” Lena answered, taking Lori’s hand and leading her back to the play area. Lena sat down and Lori’s mood brightened considerably when she realized that they were going to play together.

Kara watched them settle then moved back to go about preparing the food for the night. She set the flank steak into the marinade then began chopping the peppers and onions. When she was done with that she pulled out the cheese and the grater and began grating. Her mind was on Lillian as she worked, wondering if there could be any underhanded reason for selling the stock to Lena. No matter how she tried, she couldn’t figure out any way that owning the stock could harm Lena. LCorp was still making a handsome profit and there were plenty of projects on the horizon that were forecast to do well. Kara finished her preparations and washed her hands then moved to join Lena and Lori.

“We’re building a castle,” Lori said, grinning happily.

Lena was as focused on the project as she would be on one of her medical inventions. Kara couldn’t help but chuckle.

“It’s Legos, babe,” Kara said, smiling at Lena, “You don’t have to be quite so ambitious.”

“This is the section for the queen,” Lena said, smiling pointing out a completed large area, “Now we need a place for her dragon.” Lori grinned widely beside her.

“Makes sense,” Kara answered, giggling and sitting down to help.

A few minutes later the door opened and Ruby entered with Sam just behind her. Alex followed with Eliza rolling the stroller holding Jeremiah. 

“ZaZa!” Lori squealed happily, running and jumping into Eliza’s waiting arms.

Kara watched Lena, noticing immediately that her expression showed the inner turmoil of her day. Kara stood and held out her hand, helping Lena up from the floor. Everyone greeted one another and they all poured drinks and headed out to the backyard to relax and grill their dinner. Alex helped Kara cook while Lena, Sam and Eliza tended to the kids. Sam looked over at Lena with a curious expression.

“I heard Lillian was lurking around today,” Sam said, “I hope she didn’t cause any problems.”

“No, she didn’t,” Lena said, pausing to collect her thoughts, “Actually, I’d like to talk to you all later. I need some advice.”

“Need help burying a body?” Sam teased, “I’m there.”

Lena looked conflicted and Sam immediately softened.

“Lena, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Sam asked.

“I am,” Lena answered quickly, “Let’s talk later.”

Sam nodded and Lena changed the subject, bringing Lori into the conversation to tell Eliza about her day at LCorp. They all laughed hearing Lori spend much more time talking about the donuts than she did on anything else.

They enjoyed dinner together, even as everyone noticed that Lena was clearly distracted. After cleaning up Sam asked Ruby to take Lori to Lena’s bedroom and watch a movie so that the adults could talk. Jeremiah was lying in his stroller, sleeping soundly. Kara poured everyone a glass of wine and they moved to the den.

Lena sat on the loveseat and patted the cushion next to her for Kara to take. She leaned into Kara who immediately put a hand on her back and rubbed her supportively. Lena took a deep breath before telling them about her meeting with Lena, trying her best to give every detail of their conversation. Alex could feel Sam’s body tense on the couch next to her as Lena spoke and she reached out and took her hand to try to get her to relax. When Lena finished, she looked at Sam expectantly.

“I know you’re not a fan of Lillian,” Lena said to Sam, “But I’m really feeling conflicted.”

“Lena, it’s not like I dislike her because she made the cheerleading team and you didn’t,” Sam said, trying to keep the disdain from her voice but mostly failing, “She never supported you emotionally. Every time you got your hopes up, she failed you. I’m sorry, but I can’t look past that.”

Alex squeezed Sam’s hand gently before speaking, “Lena, do you want a relationship with her?”

“I don’t know,” Lena answered honestly, “I feel like I shouldn’t, but there’s part of me…” Lena shook her head, unable to find the words to describe how she was feeling.

“It’s normal to want a mother’s love,” Eliza said softly, “Don’t feel bad about it.”

“She’s not even my mother,” Lena answered.

“Lena, sweetheart, she took you in when you were four,” Eliza said, “I know she’s not your biological mother, but she was the woman who helped raise you.”

“She should have loved you,” Kara answered, resentment clear in her voice, “Eliza loved me.”

“I’m not trying to defend her,” Lena answered, “But the circumstances were quite different. I can’t imagine the hurt she felt discovering my father had a child with another woman during their marriage. Lillian loved him. She had to have been heartbroken.”

“I agree with you, Lena,” Eliza answered, looking back and forth between Sam and Kara, “I understand that you two are very protective. I am too. But I understand why Lillian might have been emotionally unable to accept Lena as her child right away.”

“Well, it’s been 25 years,” Sam huffed out, “I think that’s a little too long.”

“Sam, it’s not your decision,” Lena answered, sounding harsher than she meant.

Sam bristled and gave Lena a long stare before crossing her arms and taking a deep breath.

“No, it’s not,” Sam said, unable to keep the anger from her voice, “But don’t act like I’m being unreasonable. I was there for you every time you cried over her. I was there when she practically ignored your every achievement while praising Lex every time he took a breath. I hope she does regret the way she treated you. You deserved better.”

A tear escaped down Sam’s cheek and she wiped at it. Lena stood up and moved to the couch. Alex scooted over and Lena sat down and draped her arm around Sam.

“You were there for me, Sam,” Lena said softly, “And I know you’ll be there for me again if I screw this up, but honestly, Lillian was right when she said that I never gave her a chance with Lori. I lied to her about where my daughter came from and I left. And honestly, Lillian was never terrible to me. She took care of me, even after my dad died. It’s true that she wasn’t motherly, but she always made sure I had everything I needed.”

“Everything except love,” Sam answered, unable to let it go.

“It sounds like she wasn’t capable of loving you at the time,” Eliza said softly, looking at Lena, “And that’s very sad – for both of you.”

“Maybe I’m not the best person to talk to,” Sam said, “I’ve got too much of my own baggage when it comes to having a bad mom.”

Lena pulled Sam closer and sighed, “Sam, your mother was so much worse. If she walked in here, you would have to help me bury a body because I’d go after her myself.”

Sam chuckled and looked at Lena, her voice gentler, “So do you understand a little bit why I’m so worried about you?”

“I do, and I’m not saying I want to invite Lillian entirely into my life,” Lena said, “I’m not even sure that’s what she wants. She just seemed so sad and lonely.”

Lena stood up and walked back to the loveseat and plopped down and cuddled into Kara, “What do you think, darling?”

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up and then be disappointed,” Kara answered, “Lori either.”

“Okay, to be clear, I will not allow any interaction between Lori and Lillian for the time being,” Lena said, “I’ll need to feel very secure about Lillian’s position before that happens.”

“Can I say something?” Alex asked, looking at Lena and Kara seriously.

“Of course,” Lena answered.

“You guys have been so happy for the past few months,” Alex said, “Life finally calmed down for a while. Lori is thriving. LCorp is doing great. Things are good. Lena, if you want to explore a relationship with Lillian then we’ll support you, but you guys need to make sure your family always comes first.”

“What do you think, Eliza?” Lena asked, turning to her mother-in-law.

Eliza sat in thought for a moment before starting.

“I think people deserve second chances when it comes to family,” Eliza answered, “From what I understand, Lillian was never abusive…”

“No, she wasn’t,” Lena interrupted.

“It seems clear to me that you want to give her this chance, Lena,” Eliza said.

“You know what keeps sticking in my head?” Lena asked rhetorically, “When she said that we both adored my father. It’s true. She’s the only person in the world I have that connection with – it means a lot to me.”

“Lena, maybe we should talk to Dr. Olsen and see what she thinks is the best way to approach this,” Kara said, “If this is what you want, I’ll support you.”

“Sam?” Lena asked, looking hopefully across at her dear friend.

“Yeah, fine,” Sam huffed out, “I’ll play nice if you want, but I’m not gonna lie. It’ll take a long time for her to earn my trust.”

“Fair enough,” Lena answered, “It certainly won’t happen overnight for me either.”

“And Lena,” Eliza said, “Even if this doesn’t turn out like you hope, remember that you have a family now. We’re all here to love you – no matter what.”

“I don’t think I’d take this chance if it were any other way,” Lena said, “Thank you, Eliza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena and Kara meet with Kelly, Lena talks to Lillian


	29. Chapter 29 - Coffee and Lillian

Kara and Lena sat at the computer together as the video conference with Dr. Olsen began. As much as they preferred to meet in person, sometimes it was too inconvenient to make the drive to Midvale. Today was one of those days, where both Kara and Lena were too busy at LCorp to leave. Kelly’s face appeared on the screen and she greeted them with a smile.

“Hello ladies, it’s good to see you,” Kelly started.

Within a few minutes Lena was recalling Lillian’s visit to Kelly. Kara offered her input as to how the family reacted and Kelly listened intently to the retelling of the events.

“Have either of you said anything to Lori about Lillian?” Kelly asked.

“No,” Lena answered, “I won’t involve Lori in anything until I’m sure about Lillian and her intentions.”

“So it sounds like you’ve made a decision to pursue a relationship with Lillian further,” Kelly said.

“Yeah, it does,” Kara said, looking at Lena and seeming a bit perturbed, “I thought we were going to discuss it with Dr. Olsen before you made up your mind.”

“It sounds like you’ve made up your mind that I shouldn’t pursue it,” Lena said to Kara.

“Wait – hang on guys,” Kelly interrupted, “You’re both here with me to discuss whether it’s a good idea. Maybe you can both agree to be open-minded and we can start from there?”

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to be a jerk about it,” Kara sighed out, giving Lena an apologetic gaze, “I’m just really worried about Lillian coming in and screwing up the family dynamic. Everything has been going so good…”

“Kara, while I understand your concern, this relationship fundamentally affects Lena,” Kelly said, “Even though Lillian is not her biological mother she raised her. I know you were away at school some of the time, Lena, but Lillian is the main maternal figure in your life. It is absolutely normal for you to have conflicted feelings since she reached out to you.”

“I honestly have a hard time wrapping my head around how I feel,” Lena answered, “Much less explaining it. I understand why Kara is frustrated.”

“Before we move toward a decision about what to do next, I want to ask you some questions about your past, okay?” Kelly asked, directing her attention to Lena.

“Okay,” Lena answered, nodding.

“Did Lillian every physically abuse you?” Kelly asked.

“No, absolutely not,” Lena answered shaking her head.

“What about emotional abuse?” Kelly asked.

Lena paused in thought for a few moments.

“I need you to be more specific,” Lena replied, “I’m not sure what that means.”

“Did she berate you?” Kelly asked.

“No, she wasn’t ever outwardly mean to me,” Lena answered, “It was more that she was indifferent to me.”

“Did you feel like she favored Lex over you?” Kelly asked.

“Absolutely,” Lena answered quickly.

“How was she different with him?” Kelly asked.

“She praised him constantly,” Lena answered, “It was like he won the Nobel Prize every time he took a breath. I would come home with a perfect report card and the most she would say was something like, ‘Yes, well, keep on working.’”

“But you wanted her to be proud of you?” Kelly asked softly.

“Of course, I did,” Lena answered, unable to keep the sadness from her voice, “I was a kid. Lionel kept calling her my mother, but she wasn’t treating me like a mother. She was disconnected and I wanted her to love me.”

Kara reached over and rubbed Lena’s back softly. It broke her heart to think of Lena as a child, missing out on a mother’s affection. Lena instinctively leaned closer into Kara to find comfort and Kara gently left her arm wrapped around Lena’s waist.

“How did your relationship progress as you got older?” Kelly asked.

“By the time I was a teenager I think I had pretty much given up on her,” Lena answered, “Then my dad died and I guess I felt like I lost the only link between us. I finished high school and I went off to college. Our relationship mostly consisted of dealing with the practicalities of money and that kind of stuff. There wasn’t any emotional bond.”

“Why did you go work for Luthor Corp?” Kelly asked, “I’m sure you had other options.”

“I had plenty of options,” Lena answered, “I was Valedictorian of my college class. I went to Luthor Corp because that’s what my dad always told me he wanted. I didn’t want to let him down, even though he was gone.”

“And once you were there?” Kelly asked.

“Lex was in charge,” Lena said, “Lillian was his sycophant, always telling him what a great job he was doing and supporting him even when his ideas were patently ridiculous.”

“How did she treat you at work?” Kelly asked.

“We didn’t cross paths that often because I mostly stayed in the lab,” Lena said, “But when I tried to present new ideas Lex always scoffed and she always backed him – every single time. Lex and I both owned forty percent and she had the other twenty. It became clear that she would never side with me on anything and I was stuck with no say in my father’s company. Eventually Lori came along, and I knew the situation was untenable for me. I didn’t want Lori to be a part of any of it – especially the expectations of being a Luthor.”

“I think that was a very wise decision at the time,” Kelly said.

“It’s why I’m so worried,” Kara said, looking at Lena softly, “You haven’t said anything today that makes me want Lillian to be around you or Lori.”

“Kara, I’ve specifically asked about the negative parts of Lena’s relationship with Lillian,” Kelly replied, “I would never recommend that Lena engage with someone unless I felt it was safe. Although their relationship was clearly not ideal, I haven’t heard anything thus far that leads me to that conclusion.”

“Just because it’s not dangerous doesn’t mean it’s good,” Kara sighed out.

“So, let’s take a moment and explore a bit more,” Kelly said, looking at Lena again. “Do you have any positive memories with Lillian?”

“I do,” Lena said, “Most of them are really positive memories of my Dad and Lillian was there, more than memories of Lillian. One weird thing sticks in my head though…”

“Tell me,” Kelly said.

“Well, I remember we took a trip to Paris,” Lena said, “And we went to the Eiffel Tower. We rode all the way up to the top. When we got out of the elevator Lex ran right up to the fencing at the edge. I was terrified at being up so high and I was staying back in the interior area. Lionel called out to me to come to the edge with him and Lex. I was literally frozen in fear. Lillian looked down at me then she told Lionel that I’d agreed to stay with her because she was afraid of heights and she didn’t want to go any further. I remember Lionel being kind of rude to her about being scared but he went back to Lex. Lillian looked down at me and smiled. She told me she didn’t like being so up so high and she asked if I was scared, too. I remember nodding and she reached down and took my hand and we waited together until Lex and Lionel were done.”

“That sounds pretty motherly,” Kelly answered, softly.

“I guess it was,” Lena said, feeling a twinge of sadness.

“Yeah, but Eliza did stuff that like all the time,” Kara said, shaking her head, “It shouldn’t be a big memory because your mom holds your hand.”

“Eliza’s a saint,” Lena answered, “She’s been more of a mother to me already than Lillian ever was. I’m not under any illusion that Lillian will ever be like her - my point is that Lillian did act like a mom every once in a while.”

“Let’s leave Eliza out of this and get back to the memory you recalled for me,” Kelly said, “It seems to me that you were longing for maternal affection, so you clearly grasped on to a memory where Lillian was protective of you and where she showed you warmth.”

“Yes, and there were other times,” Lena said, “Every now and then she’d show just a little bit of affection but then she’d put the wall back up.”

“Is there still a part of you that yearns for her affection?” Kelly asked.

“I want to say no because I’d convinced myself that I was fine without her,” Lena answered, “But the truth is that when she said she regretted not being a better mother – something inside of me broke open a little bit. I guess there’s still part of me that wants her to love me.”

“Do you think she wants a relationship with you?” Kelly asked.

“I don’t know,” Lena answered, “I think she does. She was clearly upset that I took Lori and I left. And, in her defense, I didn’t give her any chance. I lied to her about Lori’s father. She still doesn’t know the truth. I whisked her away and I didn’t look back.”

“Do you think you could meet with Lillian, perhaps in a neutral location, and explore where your relationship is with her?” Kelly asked, “Perhaps find out where each of you stands and where you would like to go?”

“I think we could,” Lena said, “It’s not like we ever really fought. Like I said, it was more just like we lived together without connecting.”

“Kara, how would you feel about Lena meeting with Lillian again in a neutral location, like a coffee shop or a restaurant?” Kelly asked.

“Nervous,” Kara answered honestly, then she looked at Lena and added gently, “But if this is something you want to pursue, I’ll support you.”

“And I think we should keep all of this quiet from Lori unless I’m sure it’s okay for Lillian to become a part of her life,” Lena said, “I don’t want her confused… our life is already pretty complicated as families go.”

“Actually, it’s not all that complicated,” Kelly answered, “Lori is surrounded by two loving parents and an extended family that adores her. She’s got it very good. However, I do agree that she is still too young to understand these dynamics. It would be best to wait to introduce Lillian into her life until things are clearer.”

They spent the rest of the hour discussing the issue further and Kelly made a number of suggestions to Lena about things to talk about with Lillian when they met. They finished their allotted time and Kelly signed off. Lena immediately turned to Kara and snuggled into her shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Lena answered, “I know it’s a lot.”

“If it’s what you want, I’m fine with it,” Kara replied, “But if she hurts you in any way, I reserve the right to change my mind.”

“I understand,” Lena said, “If she hurts me, you’ll probably have to get in line behind Sam to kill her.”

“Sam really doesn’t like her…” Kara said, looking at Lena.

“I think when we found each other it was me and Sam against the world,” Lena said with a small, wry chuckle, “but the truth is that she had it so much worse than me. Her mother was downright evil. Sam was abused in every way. It’s an absolute miracle she turned out to be the person she is today, but she still holds a lot of pain inside. I’m not saying she projects her own stuff onto my relationship with Lillian…”

“But she kinda does?” Kara asked.

“I don’t think it helps,” Lena answered, “She’s just super protective of me when it comes to mother issues.”

“Well, if we have to bury a body the two of us can take care of it,” Kara said, with a glimmer of mischief clear in her expression.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Lena answered, grinning.

*******************************

_One week later …_

Lena took in a deep breath as her mother approached the table at the coffee shop and sat down across from her. Lillian seemed to be just as unsure as Lena as she sat and gave Lena a small grin.

“I don’t think the two of us have ever sat down for a cup of coffee and a talk,” Lillian said.

“No, I guess we haven’t,” Lena answered, unable to keep a hint of hurt from her voice. She took another breath to compose herself and looked up at Lillian. “I didn’t want to meet in the office. I want to talk to you about family things, so I didn’t think it was appropriate to meet at LCorp.”

“Okay,” Lillian said, waiting to see where Lena would lead the conversation.

“You caught me off guard the other day,” Lena said, “I didn’t expect you to offer your shares of LCorp and I certainly didn’t expect that you’d ever say you regret the way you raised me.”

They sat quietly for a moment before Lillian finally spoke, “Have you considered my offer to buy the stock?”

“Not really,” Lena said, “I’ve been too distracted by the other things you said.”

“I meant what I said that day,” Lillian replied plainly, “I should have been a better mother to you. I’m sorry that I wasn’t.”

“Why now, Lillian?” Lena asked, taking a sip of her coffee and trying to rein in her conflicting emotions.

“When everything blew up with Lex I was blindsided,” Lillian answered, sighing, “You may not believe me, but I had no idea what he was doing. He betrayed the company, he betrayed your father’s memory, he betrayed me.”

“He also betrayed our country and killed innocent people, Lillian,” Lena huffed out, “Everything is not about the Luthor family.”

“I know that,” Lillian answered, shaking her head in disgust, “I still can’t wrap my head around what he did, even with all the therapy.”

“You’re in therapy?” Lena asked, utterly shocked.

“Yes, I’m in therapy,” Lillian sighed out, “I have been for some months now. I was depressed and angry and my regular physician insisted I get help.”

“Well, everything makes a little more sense now,” Lena said, “You’ve been examining your life.”

“I have,” Lillian said, “And I’ve realized it’s mostly been one blunder after another.”

“I don’t know if that’s true,” Lena said, “You and dad seemed happy.”

“We were, most of the time,” Lillian said, pausing to take a sip of coffee and clearly thinking of the past, “But I never fully got past his betrayal. I was always jealous of your mother, even after she died. I met her once. You look a lot like her. I constantly wondered if Lionel looked at you and thought of her.”

“I don’t know what he thought - I was just a kid,” Lena said, “But I do believe Dad loved you, Lillian.”

“He did,” Lillian sighed out, “I feel sure of that, but when it came to matters of the heart, he was a weak man. He never even apologized for the affair – he just said it happened and promised not to do it again. Honestly, I think part of the reason he stayed with me was to preserve the fiction of having a perfect family for his society friends. He was so eager to impress all the old money people.”

“I do remember you trotting us out for all of the functions,” Lena said.

“I made a whole lot of mistakes, but all of that pomp and circumstance was your father,” Lillian said, “He was so proud that he came from nothing and built Luthor Corp - he wanted to be a part of that world. That’s why you went to that ridiculous boarding school as well.”

“Wait, Dad wanted me at boarding school?” Lena asked, surprised, “I thought that was you.”

“Heavens no,” Lillian said, “I begged him not to send Lex away to school, but he insisted. I won’t pretend to have fought the same way for you – one of my therapist’s big things is that I have to be honest.”

“Well, that was honest,” Lena said, unable to hide her irritation.

“It wouldn’t have mattered either way,” Lillian said, “Lionel insisted his children should go to school where they would meet _the right people_.”

“Most of those kids were horrible,” Lena answered, shaking her head, “And they turned into awful adults.”

“I suppose that’s what people say about Lex,” Lillian sighed.

“I’m sure they say much worse,” Lena answered, “I’m talking about garden variety assholes. Lex is cruel. His actions killed innocent people.”

“I’m aware,” Lillian answered, sounding bothered for the first time, “Believe me, every day when I wake up it’s my first thought.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, “I didn’t mean… I guess it’s not your fault.”

“Oh, some of it is my fault,” Lillian answered, “I’m his mother.”

“I think I’ll leave you to work that out with your therapist,” Lena said quietly.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long moment before Lillian sighed and looked at Lena. Her expression was softer again and she was visibly rueful.

“Lena, why did you ask me to come here today?” Lillian asked.

“Honestly, part of me wants to yell at you for all the things you did that made me feel unworthy,” Lena said, her voice cracking, “The other part of me wants you to be my mother.”

Lillian looked at Lena as tears filled her eyes. She sat back and took a sip of coffee and took a few moments to compose herself before replying.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Lillian said softly, “I’m truly sorry I wasn’t a better mother. I did love you. I do love you. How could anyone not love you? From the day you came into our home you were a sweet, affectionate child. You never caused a bit of trouble. I didn’t have the self-confidence to get past your father’s affair. Every time I allowed you into my heart, I would talk myself out of it. It’s no excuse… all I can do is say I’m sorry.”

“So now you’re all alone,” Lena said, the hurt clear in her voice, “Maybe that’s the only reason you want me.”

“Lena, I am lonely,” Lillian answered honestly, “But that’s not the only reason I want to be a part of your life. I care about you deeply and I’d like the opportunity to get to know Lori, too. I’d like us to be a family. But remember, I’ve given you the choice. I’ll sell you my shares and I’ll stay out of your life if you think it’s best. I won’t make it any worse. I promise. The choice is up to you.”

“I have to think about it,” Lena said, taking her last sip of coffee. “And I need to talk to Kara.”

“I understand,” Lillian said, then she looked at Lena and asked softly, “Does she make you happy?”

“Happier than I’ve ever been,” Lena answered quietly.

“You deserve it,” Lillian answered genuinely.

Lena stood from the table and nodded at Lillian, “I’ll be in touch.”

“Okay,” Lillian answered.

Lena walked out, turning one last time to see Lillian still in her seat, deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lillian spends time with Lena and Kara


	30. Chapter 30 - Dinner with Lillian

Lena could sense Kara’s tenseness as they entered the restaurant. She took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze as she gave the maître d her name. He informed them that their guest had already arrived and led them to their table. Lillian stood as they approached and gave Lena a soft smile. They all sat down, and Kara immediately reached out and took a sip of the water that was already poured in her spot.

“Lillian, I know you two have sort of met already, but this is my wife, Kara,” Lena said, giving Kara a hopeful look.

Kara managed a small smile. The waiter approached and Lillian ordered a gin martini. Lena looked at her with a raised eyebrow then ordered a vodka martini, dirty. Kara decided to go with a vodka tonic and was thankful when the drinks arrived quickly.

“I feel a bit like I’m at a job interview,” Lillian said, chuckling nervously and carefully taking a sip from her cocktail.

“Well, if you get to have a gin martini at the interview it’s clearly a good job,” Kara answered.

Lillian grinned at the remark, a real smile that reached all the way to her eyes and Lena breathed a little sigh of relief that the obvious tension was broken a bit.

“Please don’t feel uncomfortable,” Lena said to Lillian, “I know our situation is a bit odd, but I think we can all enjoy a meal together.”

“Okay, so tell me, how did you two meet?” Lillian asked, definitely wanting to start with a happy topic.

Lena looked to Kara with a small nod and Kara recalled the day that Lori brought her the picture in the diner. She left out all the details of her and Alex’s disagreement and why she was there in the first place, but it still made for a cute first meeting story. Lillian grinned at the thought of Lori handing a stranger a drawing much to Lena’s chagrin.

“What a sweet story,” Lillian said, smiling, “Lori sounds like a real charmer.”

“She can be,” Lena answered, chuckling, “But she can be really hard-headed too.”

“I think I know where she got that,” Lillian replied teasingly.

“Hey, I’m not hard-headed,” Lena answered, grinning.

“I’m with Lillian on this one,” Kara said, looking at Lillian with a wry smile, “Once you make up your mind about something, there’s pretty much no changing it. Same with Lori.”

“I remember one of Lionel’s dinner parties, he insisted you and Lex get all dressed up to come out and say hello to the guests, but you wanted to keep playing outside,” Lillian said, giggling at the memory, “You were only five or six at the time, and you didn’t want any part of being a show for your father. Finally, Lex dragged you out in your beautiful brocade dress, but you were still wearing your sneakers. You absolutely refused to change into the little fancy shoes I had purchased to match the outfit. You had this big pout on the whole time. Lionel was not pleased.”

Lillian was giggling as she told the story and Kara joined along, laughing at the thought of Lena as a child stubbornly refusing her dad. Lena couldn’t help but smile, even though the joke was at her expense.

“I have to admit, Lori does things like that as well,” Lena said, “Before we began dating Kara got to witness Lori insisting on using the big slide at the playground. She would not take no for an answer. She ended up face-planting right into the sand pit.”

“Now that was hilarious,” Kara said, laughing at the memory and looking at Lillian, “I was with my sister and she got mad at me for laughing at a kid, but I couldn’t help it. Even from a bench across the playground you could tell how determined Lori was. She bit off more than she could chew that time.”

“Sounds like she’s a little daredevil,” Lillian said, looking at Lena, “I can’t say that you had that trait. You were always cautious and deliberate. Lex was the one scaring me to death all the time.”

The lightness of the conversation seemed to dull as Lillian paused, clearly thinking of her son. They sat quietly for a long moment until Lillian shook her head slightly and looked up at Kara.

“I can’t imagine what you must think of me,” Lillian said, looking at Kara unsurely, “Lex as my son… and the mistakes I made with Lena.”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say and was relieved when the waiter approached the table to take their orders. They looked over the menus quickly and all made their decisions. When he walked away Lena reached over and took Kara’s hand and squeezed it gently. Kara took a breath and looked up at Lillian.

“Lillian, I’m honestly doing my best not to make any judgments,” Kara said, “Lena wants this to work. I’m here to support her.”

Lillian looked encouraged for a moment but paused as Kara continued a little more seriously.

“But, understand this, Lena and Lori are my whole world,” Kara said, “And if you’ve got any underhanded plan about LCorp or if this is anything beside a genuine attempt to reconcile with your family, I won’t have it. You’ll be out and you will not get another chance.”

Lena flinched slightly. She felt Kara holding her hand tightly. She looked up at Lillian to see her response. Lillian leaned back in her chair and gave Kara a long stare. She reached out and took another sip of her martini then relaxed her stance before responding.

“I’d be wary if I were you, too,” Lillian said, “I’m well aware of my past mistakes. I’m trying to make up for them. I regret so many choices I’ve made - and I’m working with a therapist to be better. I know it’s all words to you, Kara, but I hope you’ll give me a chance.”

“I’m here,” Kara sighed out, “So I’m giving you a chance.”

“Will you tell me a bit more about Lori?” Lillian asked, looking at Lena hopefully.

“She’s really wonderful…,” Lena started.

Kara relaxed a little as Lena began telling stories about Lori. Lena’s love for their daughter was so evident. Kara felt like she could listen to Lena talk about Lori forever. Kara glanced at Lillian, who seemed to be listening with just as much enjoyment. Lillian rarely interrupted, only to ask more questions about her granddaughter’s interests.

By the time their entrees arrived the dinner felt like a much more relaxed affair. The conversation was coming easier and Kara actually found herself enjoying the evening. Lillian turned to Kara.

“Kara, what did you do before coming to work for LCorp?” Lillian asked.

“I was doing some consulting for Star Labs,” Kara said, “I went to school with Barry Allen. He’s a close friend.”

“I don’t know much about that company,” Lillian said, “Except that it’s highly regarded for medical research.”

“Yeah, they are very cutting edge,” Kara said, “I’m trying to work out some joint projects with them for LCorp. It’ll help keep our R&D budget manageable. You know, for every wonder drug we create we’ll probably flop on dozens.”

“It’s good to work with someone you’ve known and you trust,” Lillian said.

“Yeah, Barry’s a really good guy,” Kara said, “He got me back to work when I was having a very tough time in my life. He’s a true friend.”

“So you didn’t work with him straight from college?” Lillian asked.

“No, I worked for NASA,” Kara said, pausing and glancing at Lena.

Lena knew they were entering territory where Kara was uncomfortable talking to anyone, let alone her first meeting with Lillian. Lena looked at Lillian and jumped into the conversation.

“I know I’m biased, but LCorp is lucky to have Kara,” Lena said, “She’s brilliant and she has contacts in so many parts of our industry. I really believe we’re going to do great things.”

“I really hope so,” Lillian sighed out, “The Luthor name could use some redemption.”

“Oh, about that,” Lena said, glancing nervously at Lillian, “I guess you should know – I use the Luthor name professionally, but I’ve actually taken Danvers as my legal name.”

Lillian paused for a moment then asked quietly, “And Lori?”

“She’s Danvers as well,” Lena answered, a blush coming over her as her nerves got the better of her.

Kara reached over and took Lena’s hand and set her eyes on Lillian, waiting to see her reaction. Lillian took a deep breath and took moment to think before responding.

“You are Kara’s wife, it makes sense that you might want to take her name,” Lillian said, “As for Lori – I won’t lie, I wish she had Lionel’s name, but the truth is that Lex has tarnished it, maybe beyond repair. I imagine life will be much easier for her as a Danvers.”

“I adopted her,” Kara said immediately, “She’s my daughter, too.”

Lillian looked at Kara, clearly surprised. She gave her a long, hard stare then she shook her head and smiled.

“I wasn’t even aware that was possible, but it’s clear how much you love her,” Lillian said, “She’s a lucky child to have you as a parent.”

“Honestly, Lillian, I never thought I would find someone I would be willing to raise Lori with,” Lena said, “But Kara is with me every step of the way. She loves Lori and Lori absolutely adores her.”

“It’s what I should have done for you,” Lillian said, looking at Lena and speaking softly, “I’ve talked with my therapist about regret for more hours than I can count. I was so concerned with my own loss and my own fears that I made it worse for everyone. I can’t go back in time and change things, Lena, but I can try to make things better from here on out.”

“Well, this has been a good start,” Lena said, as they finished their meal, “Maybe we could try to set up a regular coffee date and see how things go?”

Kara watched as relief clearly washed over Lillian. She couldn’t help but feel her own emotions soften toward the woman. She did seem to be trying. Kara took a deep breath and looked at Lillian.

“I could even join you guys every now and then if you want,” Kara offered.

“That would be lovely,” Lillian said, looking at Kara thankfully.

When dinner ended, they walked outside together. Lillian’s driver pulled up to the curb and she turned to the two women to say goodbye. Lena and Kara stood hand in hand.

“Thank you for tonight,” Lillian said, “It was really nice to be with both of you.”

Lena stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to do, then she let go of Kara’s hand and stepped toward Lillian. She took a breath then reached out and tentatively gave her a hug. Lillian surprised Lena by gripping her tightly and pulling her into a real embrace. After a quick moment, Lillian stepped back and gave Kara a small wave before getting into the car. As the car pulled from the curb Lena looked at Kara with an expression of astonishment.

“Honest to god, I cannot remember the last time she hugged me,” Lena said.

Kara smiled and took Lena’s hand as their Uber pulled to the curb.

“I have to admit, she seems sincere,” Kara said, “I mean with the therapy and everything – she’s putting in the work to change.”

Lena got into the car first and texted Sam that they were leaving the restaurant and that they would come get Lori soon. She smiled as she received a reply.

“What?” Kara asked as Lena looked at her phone.

“Sam says Lori is already sleeping and to come get her in the morning,” Lena said, grinning, “The remainder of the text is a bit x-rated.”

Kara giggled and took Lena’s hand, “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Lena texted back then leaned into Kara’s shoulder and settled comfortably for the ride home. Lena placed her hand on Kara’s thigh, a little higher than appropriate. She expected some sort of reaction but when she turned her head, she found Kara looking out the window, clearly lost in thought. She snuggled in comfortably and they were home within a few minutes.

Kara locked the front door and dropped her purse onto the mudroom bench. Lena hung her jacket and slipped off her heels, sighing as she stretched out her feet. Kara looked at her softly and leaned forward for a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, she kept her hands on Lena’s waist and kept their faces close.

“How about I go run us a bubble bath?” Kara asked, her voice just above a whisper.

“That sounds wonderful,” Lena said.

Kara gave her another soft kiss then went into the bathroom to get the water started. Lena went into the closet and took off her dress and hung it in place. She took off her underwear and her jewelry and walked into the bathroom. Kara was already sliding into the tub, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Lena quickly removed her makeup and pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked to the edge of the large, jacuzzi bath. Kara watched her every step of the way. Lena noted her soft expression, looking more loving than lustful. Lena climbed into the tub and settled back against Kara. Kara immediately wrapped her arms around Lena and nestled her lips into Lena’s neck from behind. Lena let out a happy sigh.

They stayed quiet for a while, snuggled in the warm water. Kara was gently rubbing her thumb along Lena’s hip and occasionally placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. Lena had her eyes closed, fully relaxed in Kara’s arms.

Kara gently moved her hand higher and tentatively brushed her thumb along the bottom of Lena’s breast. Lena’s breath hitched slightly, and she shifted herself so that she could turn her head to and look back at Kara.

“I was wondering if you were gonna go there,” Lena said teasingly. Lena expected a playful reply, but she found Kara looking at her with a soft, earnest expression.

“I love you so much,” Kara breathed out, bringing their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. 

Lena wanted to reply but Kara didn’t take a break, drawing out their kisses even as her hands began to wander everywhere, hitting the spots that made Lena moan. It wasn’t long before Kara’s fingers were moving quickly across Lena’s clit, bringing her to a shuddering orgasm. Lena moaned through it, even with her lips still attached to Kara’s. When she stopped shaking, she moved her down to reach Kara’s core but felt Kara’s fingers gently on her wrist.

“Can we move to the bed?” Kara asked softly.

“Of course,” Lena answered, realizing that the water was beginning to lose its warmth.

Lena stepped out of the tub first then turned to offer her hand to help Kara out. Kara took her hand and got out, immediately pulling Lena into another kiss as she reached for a towel. She took the first towel and wrapped it around Lena before grabbing one for herself. They dried off then moved to the bedroom and climbed into bed together. Lena shifted herself half atop Kara and immediately began kissing at her chest near her nipple. It was clear Kara was already very turned on and ready for Lena’s advances.

Lena moved down between Kara’s legs and licked softly, enjoying the small gasps coming from her wife. She took her time, building her up until she knew she was close, then adding her fingers into the mix. Kara came with a loud moan, her legs tightening around Lena’s head and her hand gently grasping at Lena’s hair. Lena kept at it until she was sure she had pulled everything she could out of Kara then she kissed her way back up Kara’s body.

Kara moved onto her side and kissed Lena deeply before burrowing into Lena’s neck and settling herself with her head on Lena’s collarbone. She draped her arm and leg over Lena and held her tightly. She could feel the emotions bubbling inside her and realized a tear had escaped down her cheek. Lena pulled back slightly and looked at Kara softly.

“Kara, what is it?” Lena asked, rubbing her thumb along Kara’s cheek.

“We need to talk,” Kara said, sniffling.

“Okay, you’re scaring me a little,” Lena said tentatively.

“Oh no, it’s nothing bad,” Kara said, “I don’t know why I’m getting so emotional.”

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind, Kara?” Lena asked softly.

“Ever since we left dinner I’ve been thinking,” Kara said quietly. “You know how Lillian said it was her own fears that kept her from doing the right things for her family?”

“Yes,” Lena answered, nodding slightly.

“I don’t want to make that same mistake,” Kara said, “I don’t want to make choices out of fear.”

“Okay…,” Lena said, unsure where Kara was going with the conversation.

Kara propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Lena softly. She leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss then pulled back slightly.

“I’ve been really thinking about it a lot the past few weeks, but tonight sealed it for me,” Kara said softly, “I don’t want to regret not trying, Lena… I want to try to have a baby with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Lena and Kara talk then Kara seeks advice from Alex


	31. Chapter 31 - Baby Talk

Lena gently cupped Kara’s jaw with her hand and ran her thumb over Kara’s cheek. She felt so filled with love that she was having a hard time finding words. She took in a breath and leaned in and gave Kara a soft kiss. When she pulled back, she looked Kara in the eyes.

“I want to have your baby more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life,” Lena said softly. “If you’re ready to try, so am I.”

Kara grinned and let out a long sigh.

“I think we should talk to Dr. Olsen about it next week at our appointment,” Kara said, “Just make sure we’re on the same page and ready to handle whatever happens.”

“Okay,” Lena answered nodding in agreement.

“And I’ll make an appointment for us with Dr. Lockhart’s office,” Kara said.

“You’ve really been thinking about this, haven’t you?” Lena asked with a smile.

“I have, Lena,” Kara sighed out, “Things have been going so well with our family, and I love us – just the way we are. But I really want us to try. The thought of you carrying my baby – it would be so incredible.”

“It certainly would,” Lena said softly, before succumbing to a small yawn.

“I’m tired too,” Kara said, snuggling back into Lena’s shoulder and getting comfortable. “It’s been a long day.”

“Thank you for being so wonderful with Lillian,” Lena said.

“I actually had a good time,” Kara said, “I really hope she keeps up the good behavior.”

“Me too,” Lena answered, “It’s nice having someone around who knew my dad… who shares my memories.”

Kara sighed deeply and Lena ran her hand through her hair then scratched her neck softly. Kara let out a hum of contentment.

“I love you, babe,” Kara said softly.

“I love you too,” Lena answered.

They fell asleep cuddled together, both feeling fully at peace.

***************************

Kara felt Lena pull away behind her and she let out a small huff. Sometime during the night, they had changed position and Kara had ended up cuddled as the small spoon.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” Lena said softly.

Kara was still half-asleep, comfortable in their bed. She closed her eyes and let herself drift back into a light slumber. She woke again a couple of minutes later as she felt Lena’s weight on the bed behind her. Lena slid close and Kara felt their bodies become flush together as Lena resumed her position as the big spoon. Kara also felt a new sensation, a piece of silicone was rubbing against her lower back. Lena kissed Kara’s shoulder softly and moved her hand over Kara’s breast, lightly flicking at her nipple.

“Lena?” Kara husked out, her voice a sleepy, muffled whisper.

“Yes, darling?” Lena asked, moving her mouth to nip at Kara’s neck and sliding her hand down between Kara’s legs.

“Fuuuuck, never mind, keep going,” Kara gasped out as Lena began rubbing between Kara’s legs, gathering her wetness and brushing against her clit.

“Just getting you ready,” Lena breathed out as she pulled Kara’s leg back over hers and lined up the strap on. She rubbed it against Kara a few times, making her gasp for air each time until she finally pushed the tip in slowly.

“Oh god, Lena, yes… please,” Kara whimpered out as Lena very slowly inched the dildo all the way in until she was flush with Kara.

Lena kept her movements slow and deliberate until she found just the right angle for both of them. Kara was moaning with every thrust and the base of the strap on was rubbing against Lena perfectly. She picked up the pace of her movements and used her hand to reach around and rub at Kara’s clit. Kara let out a strangled moan and grasped the sheet tightly. Lena knew Kara was close. She was thankful, because she could feel her own orgasm approaching like a freight train. 

Lena began moaning, her breaths coming shorter. The sounds from Lena pushed Kara into her orgasm and she let out a series of curse words mixed with screams of her wife’s name. Lena went over the edge, groaning with each thrust as she rode out her orgasm as long as she could. When she was completely spent, she gently pulled out from Kara and took off the strap on and tossed it aside. Kara was still panting lightly, and Lena resumed her position as the big spoon and kissed her neck softly.

“Mmmmm, what a way to wake up,” Kara mumbled happily.

“I like having my way with you first thing in the morning,” Lena said, her voice teasing, “I don’t get the opportunity very often.”

“You have my permission to have your way with me any time you like,” Kara answered, making Lena laugh.

Kara turned her body around so that they were facing one another and wrapped her arms around Lena. They laid on their sides, kissing softly for a while until Lena pulled back and sighed.

“We need to clean up and go get Lori,” Lena said, pouting a little, “As much as I’d like to stay here all day.”

“Shower with me?” Kara asked, grinning wickedly.

After a long shower that had Lena screaming against the tile wall twice, they made their way down the block to Alex and Sam’s house. As soon as they walked in, Lori jumped from the sofa with a happy squeal and ran to greet them. Lena pulled her up into a hug and Kara gave her a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen and smiling at the sight of two fresh biscuits sitting on a pan on the counter.

“Did Ruby eat yet?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, she’s already at soccer practice,” Alex answered, “The high school team schedule is brutal.”

“Can we have these?” Kara asked Alex hopefully.

“You guys didn’t have breakfast?” Alex asked as she nodded that they could eat them.

“We were otherwise occupied,” Kara answered giggling.

“I don’t know why I asked,” Alex huffed out, rolling her eyes.

Kara opened the refrigerator and pulled out the apricot jam. She prepared one of the biscuits and poured a cup of coffee. She added milk to the coffee then walked into the den. Lena was sitting on the sofa with Lori. Sam was holding Jeremiah next to them and Lori was trying to make him smile with funny faces. Kara watched for a moment until Lena looked up and caught her eye. Kara grinned at Lena and walked closer. She placed the coffee on the end table and handed Lena the plate.

“I put apricot jam on it for you,” Kara said, leaning in and giving Lena a soft kiss.

“Thank you, darling,” Lena said, giving Kara a loving look as Kara pulled back and stood.

Alex and Sam watched the exchange and gave each other questioning looks. Kara and Lena were always affectionate, but this was mushy even by their standards.

“Are we in a Hallmark movie I wasn’t aware of?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“Shush,” Lena said, smiling as she nudged Sam’s shoulder.

Sam gave Lena an inquisitive look then brought her attention back to Lori and Jeremiah. Lena gratefully took a bite of the biscuit, realizing she was quite hungry. Kara headed back to the kitchen and put butter on the other biscuit and poured a glass of milk for herself. She took a few steps then paused and looked at Alex.

“Hey, wanna come sit on the deck with me?” Kara asked Alex.

“Um, yeah, I guess so,” Alex answered, looking over at Sam, “You okay?”

“We’re fine,” Sam answered, “Go hang out with your sister.”

Alex poured herself a fresh coffee and they walked outside and sat down. Kara took a big bite of her biscuit, making a happy humming noise as she swallowed. Alex grinned at her enthusiasm.

“How did it go with Lillian?” Alex asked.

“Way better than I expected,” Kara answered honestly, “I mean, I’m not 100 percent sold, but she really seems sincere about wanting to have a good relationship with Lena.”

“And she treated you okay?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, she was decent about everything,” Kara said, “Even when we told her that I’d adopted Lori and she took the Danvers name.”

“Really? What did she say?” Alex asked.

“At first she seemed a little sad that Lori wasn’t still a Luthor, but then she said that Lori was lucky to have me as a parent,” Kara replied.

“Wow, that’s positive,” Alex said, sounding surprised.

“Yeah, it was all good,” Kara said, “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay, what’s up?” Alex asked.

“Me and Lena are gonna try for a baby,” Kara said, her voice suddenly trembling. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing. “We’re going to try to use my eggs.”

“Well no wonder you two are acting like fucking honeymooners,” Alex said with a giggle.

“Alex! It’s a big deal!” Kara said, grinning.

“I know it is,” Alex said, her voice softening a bit, “I figured you’d come to this decision eventually.”

“Part of me is terrified it won’t work,” Kara said, “But I know if I don’t try, I’ll regret it forever.”

“You know I have to ask,” Alex said, looking at Kara with support and love, “Do you think you’re emotionally ready – no matter what happens?”

“I do,” Kara answered, nodding, “We’re definitely going to work with Dr. Olsen through the process. I won’t pull a disappearing act again, no matter what.”

“Just know that whatever happens, we all love you,” Alex said, “And you have an incredible, beautiful family.”

Kara stood and pulled Alex up into a tight hug. Alex chuckled as Kara practically crushed her with her enthusiasm. Sam and Lena walked out onto the deck with the kids and Sam gave Alex an odd look.

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Sam asked Lena quietly.

“Hand over the kids,” Lena answered, smiling.

Lori was already running to Kara, wanting a little time with her mom. Sam walked to Alex and gently passed Jeremiah over. They settled back onto the seating on the deck and Lena motioned to Sam to follow her back inside.

Lena went back to the couch and patted the seat next to her. Sam sat down and gave Lena an inquisitive stare.

“We’re going to try to have a baby,” Lena said, feeling herself blush at the admission.

Sam smiled widely and draped her arm over Lena, pulling her into a side hug.

“I figured you two would get around to it sometime,” Sam answered, happily, “What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to try to harvest eggs from Kara first,” Lena replied, “If that doesn’t work then we’ll explore our other options.”

“Whatever happens, we’re here for you guys,” Sam said seriously, “You know how much we love you – right?”

“I do,” Lena sighed out, “And it makes everything easier knowing we have family support.”

“Always,” Sam answered, giving Lena another squeeze.

“On that note,” Lena said, looking at Sam with a little hesitation, “I know you’re not completely on board with this whole Lillian thing – but last night went really good, Sam.”

Sam took a moment before replying and took a deep breath then let it out with a sigh.

“I know I’m bringing a lot of my own baggage into the situation,” Sam said, “I guess I always felt it was you and me against the world…”

“Sam, my relationship with Lillian doesn’t change anything between us,” Lena answered.

“I know,” Sam replied immediately, “And I know Lillian was nothing like my mother, but when we found each other we were both so alone. I guess sometimes I project my own situation onto yours – and it’s not the same. I get it.”

“Sam, I was alone when I met you,” Lena said, “And I don’t know how I’d have made it without you. I’ve needed you so many times and you were always there. I can’t say the same for Lillian – but I want to give her another chance.”

“Lena, if that’s what you want, I’ll support you,” Sam said, “And I’ll be nice…”

“Really?” Lena asked, smiling at Sam.

“I’ll try,” Sam huffed, making Lena chuckle.

“Thank you,” Lena said, giggling and giving Sam one last tight hug.

They stood and began walking toward the door to the backyard. 

“Oh, before we get outside…,” Sam started.

“Yes?” Lena asked, turning to see what Sam needed.

“You owe us an overnighter,” Sam said, with a wink, “I seriously need a little bit of whatever you got this morning.”

Lena laughed loudly as they made their way outside to join the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - A meeting with Dr. Lockhart and Lena gets a little extra on Kara's birthday


	32. Chapter 32 - Kara's birthday

Lori ran from her classroom into Kara’s waiting arms. Kara and Lena were both there to pick her up, which was very unusual. Lori grinned from ear to ear as Kara spun her around and gave her a raspberry on her cheek.

“Is it still your birthday, Mommy?” Lori asked, happily looking at Kara.

The day had started with Lena making pancakes for everyone, going so far as putting a whipped cream smily face and a single candle on Kara’s stack. Lori and Lena happily sang “Happy Birthday” while Kara smiled at their off-tune rendition. Kara opened her first gift from Lena, a package of small canvasses. Lena insisted Kara take some time to get back to her painting and that she had been working too much. Kara agreed. They had dropped Lori off at school and promised to return to pick her up together as well.

“Yep, it’s still my special day,” Kara answered.

Kara had never fully enjoyed her birthday since her parents died. Of course, the Danvers had fussed over her and tried their best to make it special. There was always cake and celebration, but Kara always felt the day was a little bittersweet. It reminded her of her parents. She was relieved to find that being with Lena and Lori seemed to make it easier.

“How about we all go get some ice cream?” Lena asked happily.

“Really?” Kara asked, making Lena giggle as she was just as excited as Lori.

“Yes, really, it’s your birthday,” Lena answered, smiling, “You get to have all of your favorite things.”

Kara put Lori down and held her hand. She reached out and held Lena’s hand with her free one and they walked together out toward the car. Kara leaned over and whispered to Lena.

“I have some favorite things I intend to get later,” Kara said with a wink.

“Keep your mind out of the gutter, birthday girl!” Lena replied with a smirk.

They got into the car and headed to the ice cream shop. Lena ordered a single scoop of strawberry for herself and a kiddie cone of chocolate fudge for Lori. Kara ordered a banana split with three scoops, vanilla, chocolate and peanut butter, with extra hot fudge and whipped cream. Lena rolled her eyes and Lori jumped up and down in excitement at the huge bowl being prepared.

They sat at the table and Kara dug in. Lena couldn’t help but smile watching Kara enjoy the giant mound of food. Lori was clearly hurrying to finish hers so that she could dig in to Kara’s as well.

“That has got to be 5000 calories, all sugar,” Lena said, shaking her head and chuckling as Kara hummed in delight with each bite.

“It’s my birthday!” Kara answered happily.

“Can I share?” Lori asked, getting to the last bites of her kiddie cone.

“I usually eat it all by myself …,” Kara said, acting unsure. Lori gave her the most adorable pleading look and Kara laughed, “But of course I’ll share with you.”

“Thank you, Mommy!” Lori squealed, jumping onto Kara’s lap and grabbing the extra spoon to get a bite.

Lena picked up her phone and took a few pictures of the two of them, perfectly content to watch as they thoroughly enjoyed the ice cream treat. When they were done, they went back to the car and began the drive home.

“What time is our dinner reservation?” Kara asked.

“You can’t possibly be hungry!” Lena said, looking at Kara with a shocked expression.

“I’m not,” Kara said, chuckling, “I’m wondering if I have enough time to digest before then.”

“It’s at 7:00 but we’re going to Sam and Alex’s for a cocktail before at 6:00, remember?” Lena asked.

“When can we get a dog?” Lori asked from the back seat.

Kara looked at Lena and laughed then turned and faced Lori, “Maybe soon, we’ll see. What brought that question on?”

“I love Morgan so much,” Lori sighed out, thinking of Ruby’s friendly pet.

“You can play with her when we go over there,” Lena answered, rolling her eyes at Kara.

“Do I have to wear a dress?” Lori asked, sounding like she was preparing herself for a big fight later.

“How about we pick out an outfit together,” Kara answered, noncommittally, “We all want to look good for my birthday dinner, right? You’re getting to come to the restaurant, so you have to be a big girl.”

“Okay, Momma,” Lori answered, looking out the window and getting distracted almost immediately.

“Maybe we should have left her with Eliza,” Lena said to Kara quietly.

“No, I want my family together for my birthday,” Kara said, reaching over and taking Lena’s hand in hers, “That’s all I want.”

Lena glanced over and gave her a soft smile.

They arrived home and Kara and Lori headed straight to the couch to relax and let their afternoon snack digest. Kara turned on a kid’s show and Lori snuggled into her. Lena took the opportunity to go start getting herself ready for the evening. She showered and towel dried her hair and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. She walked back out to the den and sat aside Kara, wanting to join in on the family snuggles.

“You gonna let your hair dry naturally?” Kara asked, giving Lena a grin.

“I know you like it when I leave it with the waves,” Lena answered, “Even if I feel like sort of a mess.”

“It’s not a mess,” Kara protested, “I love it that way.”

“Then that’s how I’ll leave it,” Lena answered, leaning over and giving Kara a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kara draped her arm around Lena and Lori climbed over so that she was snuggled between them. Kara let out a sigh and rubbed Lena’s shoulder, catching her eye.

“This is everything I want,” Kara said softly.

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, and they continued watching television together all snuggled in a heap until it was time to get ready for dinner. Kara and Lori headed to Lori’s room where they settled on a dress that Lori didn’t object to. Kara headed to the shower while Lena helped Lori get dressed. Once she was done, Lena sat her at the table with some paper and colored pencils and asked her if she wanted to make a drawing for Kara’s birthday while they got ready. She happily accepted the task and Lena was able to go finish her makeup and hair.

Lena pulled on a new red wrap dress she knew Kara would love. It showed off just enough cleavage and fit tightly around her waist and bottom. She slipped her feet into a pair of black heels. She walked out as Kara was tying up her oxford dress shoes. Kara was wearing silk slacks with a sleeveless blouse that clung to her figure and showed off her arms. She stood up and Lena gave her a long look.

“We’re not gonna get out of this bedroom with you looking at me like that,” Kara said, smiling and approaching Lena, “And with you wearing that dress. You look incredible.”

Lena leaned up and gave Kara a provocatively long kiss, with a swipe of her tongue along Kara’s lip. Kara let out a very soft moan and Lena looked at her with a smirk as she pulled back.

“Later, darling,” Lena said, grinning and taking Kara’s hand and leading her out of room.

They walked into the kitchen and Lori jumped from the table, waving a piece of paper in the air.

“I drew you a picture for your birthday!” Lori said, running up to Kara.

“Well, let me see,” Kara said, leaning down and taking the paper, “That looks like you and me and Mommy and… who is that?” Kara pointed to a smiling blob next to the three figures.

“That’s our new dog!” Lori said excitedly.

Kara laughed loudly and Lena giggled and shook her head.

“It’s not your birthday, you know!” Lena teased Lori, “Come on, now, we need to get going.”

They started the quick walk to Alex and Sam’s place. Lena and Kara walked hand in hand while Lori skipped around happily a few steps ahead. When they approached the porch, Lena called Lori to slow down.

“Hey, wait for us,” Lena said, grinning at Lori.

Lori turned and ran back to the couple and Lena picked her up in her arms. Kara smiled and took out her phone and took a quick selfie of the three of them. She showed it to Lena and they both smiled at the cute shot. Kara turned and opened the door, then nearly jumped out of her skin at the noise.

“SURPRISE!!!!”

A united scream erupted from inside and Kara’s eyes grew wide. She could hear Lena and Lori laughing behind her and she felt Lena’s hand gently push her further inside. She looked around to see everyone grinning and laughing, as they had clearly shocked her. Alex, Sam and Ruby stood off to one side with Eliza and J’onn. Jeremiah was in Sam’s arms and his little eyes were opened wide at the loud sound. On the other side of the room were Nia, Brainy, Mike, Imra, Barry and Iris. There were balloons everywhere and a table was decorated with a cake with different colored tiers covered in stars. Food trays were scattered everywhere and there were two workers from the catering company busy in the kitchen.

“I…I can’t believe you guys are here!” Kara said, looking at her friends from Midvale.

Nia reached her first, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Lena’s been planning this for weeks,” Nia answered happily, “She sent a limo for us and Mike and Imra and got us rooms at a hotel for the night. I feel like it’s my birthday!”

“We have a whole night without the kids!” Mike said, reaching Kara for a friendly hug. “I wish you had a birthday more often.”

Imra laughed at her husband and gave Kara a tight squeeze. Kara greeted everyone, smiling from ear to ear the whole time. Alex ended up last in line, but she was fine as she got the longest hug.

“You wife got a little out of control,” Alex teased quietly into Kara’s ear, “There’s a fully stocked bar and more food than we could eat in a month.”

“Stocked bar?” Kara asked loudly, pulling back with a grin.

“What’s your poison, Kara?” Barry asked, from behind the table, “I’ll get it for you.”

“I think I’ll go with a margarita,” Kara answered.

“Tequila?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

“It’s my birthday!” Kara replied happily.

“I’ll take one too,” Sam shouted out. Barry turned and gave her a thumbs up.

Kara looked over to see Eliza talking with Lori and she went and sat down next to her.

“They got you,” Eliza said, grinning, “I was wondering if Lena could pull it off.”

“I had no idea,” Kara said, smiling, “I nearly had a heart attack.”

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” Eliza said, her voice filled with love.

“Thanks, mom,” Kara said, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I have a gift for you,” Eliza said, “but we’ll do it at Sunday brunch. Also, I’m taking the kids with me when I go, so that the adults can continue the party.”

“You’re really the best,” Kara said, grinning.

Kara looked up to see the caterers removing the lids from the food trays. She grinned and got up to go check out the selections. Lena caught her eye and walked over next to her.

“Oh my god, potstickers, street tacos, wings, lasagna, sushi…,” Kara said, her eyes growing wider as she looked around, “Lena, you went a little crazy! This is amazing.”

“I wanted you to have all your favorites,” Lena answered, grinning.

Kara grabbed a plate and filled it until it was nearly overflowing. Lena filled up a much more modest serving and they moved to the table. They sat down across from Iris, who was enjoying a glass of champagne with Imra. Iris had grabbed Jeremiah and was happily rocking him in her arms.

“This is quite the spread,” Iris said, looking at Kara’s plate, “Lena, you really know how to throw a party.”

“I’m so glad you guys are here,” Kara said, before munching into a potsticker.

“Barry’s been talking about this nonstop for the last few days,” Iris said, grinning, “You know how he loves this kind of stuff.”

“Mike, too,” Imra said, laughing, “And, Lena, I can’t thank you enough for making all the arrangements for us. We rarely get away with the restaurant and the kids… this is a real treat for us.”

Kara looked at Lena and beamed. Lena was blushing with the attention and waved off Imra’s thanks, “I’m just glad you guys could be here. I knew it would make Kara happy.”

“This is the best birthday I’ve had…,” Kara said, thinking, “Maybe ever!”

The next hour or so was spent with everyone mingling and enjoying the food and company. Kara was clearly having a great time and Lena was relieved everything had gone off without a hitch. Lori and Ruby were both charming all of the adults and enjoying themselves as well. Lori kept looking at the cake and finally hopped over to Kara.

“Momma, when you gonna do the cake?” Lori asked hopefully.

Kara looked at her watch to see that it was already almost nine. She was surprised Lori had made it so late without getting grumpy, but she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She looked over at Lena, who gave her a nod.

“How about we do it now?” Kara asked.

“Can I help you blow out the candles?” Lori asked, jumping up and down excitedly and making everyone laugh.

“Sure, little bit,” Kara said, giggling.

Lena lit the three tall, skinny candles and everyone sang the birthday song. Kara held Lori in her arms, grinning from ear to ear. When the song ended, she leaned forward, and they blew out the candles together. Kara was thrilled as Lena told her that the top tier of the cake was red velvet and the bottom was chocolate – her two favorites.

The caterer started preparing the slices and Kara took the first two. Lori was right behind her, taking a slice of chocolate. They settled at the table with Alex, Eliza, Ruby and J’onn. They chatted happily as they devoured the dessert. When they were done Eliza looked at her granddaughters.

“You two should start saying your goodbyes,” Eliza said, “We’re going to get going. Alex, I think Sam was feeding Jeremiah before we take him. Maybe you should check.”

“Are you sure you can handle him overnight?” Alex asked, unsure.

“J’onn is bringing us home and I’ll be there too,” Ruby said, looking at Alex, “We’ll be fine.”

“She’s right,” Eliza said, smiling, “Ruby’s old enough to help now. I’m excited to have them. You guys enjoy a night off.”

“Okay,” Alex said, not needing a lot of arm-twisting. She knew Ruby was getting old enough to babysit herself and that she and Eliza would be fine. Luckily, Jeremiah was an easy baby and was sleeping through the nights now.

All the kids were gathered and Eliza and J’onn said their goodbyes. Kara insisted on walking out to the car to get Lori into her seat and kiss her goodnight. She gave her daughter a long hug then walked back inside.

The party began to grow more raucous as the drinks flowed. Lena grinned widely as she and Alex led Brainy and Mike to the bedroom and came back with two big speakers. Kara looked at them quizzically. Barry followed with two microphone stands in hand and Kara let out a happy squeal and a clap.

“Karaoke!” Kara said, grinning like crazy.

“Just give me a minute,” Brainy said, turning on a laptop and hooking up the components. When he was done, he looked at the group, “Okay, I’m ready for requests!”

The system was hooked up so that the lyrics showed up on a monitor Brainy placed on a table in front of the microphones. Kara couldn’t believe the set up. She was laughing and conspiring with Barry. Lena stood next to Sam, watching her wife.

“Lena, you really outdid yourself,” Sam said, chuckling, “Look how happy she is.”

“This is perfect,” Lena said, grinning, “Thank you for letting me use your house.”

“You brought in caterers and house cleaners,” Sam said, chuckling, “This place has never looked so good.”

Barry and Kara approached the microphones and the music started. They picked “Don’t Go Breaking my Heart” and were surprisingly very good, even as they both giggled throughout the performance and tried out some really bad dance moves.

Everyone laughed and gave a rousing round of applause at the end. The karaoke set up was a big hit with groups taking turns and a few solos here and there. Everyone was drinking heavily and having a great time. Lena was grinning in the background until Kara bounced up and took her hand.

“Come sing with me,” Kara requested happily.

“I don’t sing, darling,” Lena said, shaking her head, “I’m absolutely tone deaf.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s karaoke,” Kara insisted, pulling her forward.

“LENA! LENA!” Sam cheered, starting a whole group chant.

Lena laughed and was buoyed enough by the alcohol to be a good sport. She and Kara approached Brainy and Kara gave her an expectant look.

“What do you want to sing?” Kara asked.

Lena told Brainy her request and Kara laughed loudly. They moved to the microphones and the first notes of “Dancing Queen” rang out. Alex jumped to her feet and pulled Sam to the middle of the room. Kara and Lena began singing and soon the whole room was dancing and singing along. Kara looked over at Lena, who was belting out the notes quite badly and shaking her hips. She gave her a big grin and moved closer, taking her hand to dance with her while they sang. Kara scanned the room, watching her friends laugh and dance and sing and she was sure – this was by far the best birthday she could remember.

Karaoke continued for another hour, along with rounds of birthday shots and a small food fight between Alex and Sam that had everyone doubled over in laughter. Everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Kara had begun forgetting lyrics to every song and slurring her words.

Eventually, the caterers were packing up their truck and taking down the bar. Kara sighed and looked at Lena.

“Is it over?” she asked with a dramatic pout.

“I’m afraid it is,” Lena answered with a smile, “And it’s a good thing…I think everyone has had quite enough to drink.”

Iris was rolling her eyes at Barry, who had a piece of cake in his hand with no plate. Nia and Brainy were kissing a bit too suggestively in the corner. Mike and Imra were the best behaved, even as they were both leaning against the wall and each other for support. Sam and Alex stumbled out of the bathroom together with Sam’s top button still undone. Lena shook her head and pulled Kara to her feet.

“The limo is arriving now to get you guys home and to your hotel,” Lena announced to the group.

It took a full fifteen minutes for everyone to say their goodbyes. As the limo drove away Lena and Kara gave Sam and Alex hugs. Alex and Kara were saying a long, drunken heartfelt goodbye and Lena looked at Sam and chuckled.

“Were you guys fooling around in the bathroom?” Lena asked with a grin.

“We might have been,” Sam answered, chuckling.

“It’s your house, you know,” Lena replied, giggling, “You could have gone to the bedroom. Or waited – like normal people.”

“We have a newborn, we don’t get a lot of chances,” Sam answered, grinning, “I was horny. What can I say?”

They both laughed and Lena walked over to gather Kara. Kara kept telling Alex how much she loved her, slurring her words and grinning idiotically. Lena giggled and draped her arm around Kara.

“I believe you may be overserved,” Lena said, chuckling.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara mumbled out, looking drunkenly at Lena.

“Okay, let’s get you home before you pass out on the sidewalk,” Lena said, laughing and looking at Sam, “I’m glad we’re only a few houses away!”

They walked home with Kara swaying quite a bit but able to make it by leaning on Lena the whole way. Kara kept thanking Lena for the party and telling her that she was “THE BEST WIFE EVER” quite loudly. Lena kept shushing her, worried they would wake up their neighbors. She was relieved when they arrived home. She led Kara to the bedroom and sat her on a chair. Kara nearly fell over taking off her shoes. She managed to strip off her pants then collapsed onto the bed on her back.

Lena had undressed herself and put on a new negligee. She walked out to find Kara, half dressed and passed out. She giggled and went and changed into her regular sleep shorts and t-shirt and approached Kara. She rubbed her cheek softly.

“Come on, darling, let’s get you settled,” she said, rousing Kara enough to help her get off her shirt and bra and get into a t-shirt.

She managed to help Kara up to her pillow, where Kara settled. She heard Kara mumbling.

“It’s my birthday,” Kara mumbled out, “Wanna have sex.”

“Okay darling, I’ll be right back,” Lena answered, chuckling.

Lena went to the kitchen and poured out two glasses of water. She returned to find Kara snoring loudly, completely asleep. She smiled widely as she placed the water on Kara’s nightstand and climbed into bed. Within moments, she was dead asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - an appointment with Dr. Lockhart and Kara joins Lena and Lillian for their weekly coffee


	33. Chapter 33 - a bigger family

_Six weeks later…_

“Kara, you need one more month on the pill then we’ll begin with the shots to stimulate your body to produce as many eggs as possible,” Dr. Lockhart said, “If you have any spotting or bleeding in the next 28 days you need to let me know.”

“Okay,” Kara answered, nodding and feeling a little squeeze from Lena’s hand in hers.

“Lena, if Kara’s body is ready to go, we’ll start you on hormones as well in preparation for accepting the egg,” Dr. Lockhart explained.

“Is there anything we should be doing between now and then?” Lena asked.

“Nope, we’ve got your cycles lined up,” Dr. Lockhart said, looking at her chart for a moment then commenting, “Are you two still seeing a therapist?”

“Yes, I talk to her every other week,” Kara said, “Lena and I do a meeting together at least once a month.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Dr. Lockhart said, “Often I find that the emotional journey of IVF can be just as challenging as the physical one. It’s good to keep a healthy, open line of communication in your relationship.”

“We’re trying,” Kara said, giving Lena a soft smile.

“Okay, then we’ll make an appointment for you at the desk,” the doctor said, “Please call if you have any questions or concerns before then.”

“Thank you,” Lena said politely as she and Kara stood and walked out of the office together.

Kara was still holding Lena’s hand tightly as they left the building and emerged into the crisp late morning air. They walked together to the nearby parking lot and Kara leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss as she let go of Lena’s hand to get into the car. Lena smiled at her and got into the driver’s seat.

“I’m going to see Lillian for our weekly coffee,” Lena said, “Do you want to come or would you rather I drop you at the office?”

“I’d like to come,” Kara answered, “If it’s okay with you.”

Lena and Lillian had been meeting for coffee every week for nearly two months. They wouldn’t linger too long. Generally, they chatted for a half hour or so, but Lena had begun to truly enjoy their talks. They both kept the conversation light, mostly talking about Lori or projects at LCorp.

“Of course,” Lena answered, “You’re always welcome.”

“I know, but I wanted to let you have a chance to work things out with Lillian on your own terms,” Kara said, giving Lena a soft look.

“Things have gone so well,” Lena said, “Better than I’d ever imagined, but none of it matters if she’s not comfortable with you too.”

“Okay,” Kara sighed out, “Does she know that we’re trying to have a baby?”

“Heavens no,” Lena answered, shaking her head, “I haven’t told her anything about our personal lives. I know you like your privacy. I wouldn’t tell her about that without consulting you first.”

“What does she know about me?” Kara asked.

“She knows you’re my wife and I adore you,” Lena said, making Kara grin, “I told her about our camping trip and your birthday party – stuff like that. I did tell her you were adopted, but that’s about it.”

“She doesn’t know about my injuries?” Kara asked softly.

“I hadn’t mentioned any of that,” Lena said, glancing at Kara, “Or anything about the fertility stuff.”

Kara took a deep breath and looked out the window. Lena wasn’t sure what was going through Kara’s mind, but she didn’t seem upset. Lena decided not to prod her. She had learned from their therapy sessions that Kara would tell her if she was bothered. Lena parked at LCorp and they took the short walk to the coffee shop.

They were a few minutes early and they claimed an empty booth to wait for Lillian. Lena had learned what Lillian liked from their previous meetings and put in orders for all three of them. Lillian arrived right on time and Lena gave her a friendly wave. She approached the table and gave the couple a warm smile.

“Good morning, Kara,” Lillian said, her voice relaxed and friendly, “I didn’t know you were joining us.”

“Kind of a last-minute decision,” Kara answered, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Lillian answered, “I’m glad to see you again.”

“I ordered coffee and an English muffin for you,” Lena said, “We got here a few minutes early.”

“Thank you, that’s perfect,” Lillian said, getting settled in the booth across from them.

Lillian looked at them, seemingly unsure where to start with Kara present. Kara took a breath then glanced at Lena before looking at Lillian.

“What do you know about me?” Kara blurted out.

Lena turned and looked at Kara with a surprised expression. Just as Lena was about to interject the waiter showed up with their food and drinks. He placed everything on the table and Lena looked over at Lillian, trying to gauge her reaction. Lillian had a small smirk on her face, and she was looking at Kara.

“I googled you after our dinner together,” Lillian answered plainly.

“Oh god,” Lena mumbled, rubbing her own forehead. She wasn’t sure where the conversation was going, and she felt her nerves building. She relaxed a little when she heard Kara chuckle at Lillian’s answer.

“I’m sure when someone comes sniffing around Lori, I’ll do the same thing,” Kara said, shrugging her shoulders, “What did you find out?”

“I found a number of articles about your time at NASA and your selection as an astronaut,” Lillian said, pausing for a moment before continuing, “And then the news about your car accident.”

Kara’s expression became unreadable as she looked at Lillian.

“I’m very sorry you went through that,” Lillian said sincerely, her voice soft. “That’s all that I found.”

“When I met Lena, I was still having a really hard time,” Kara said quietly, “Then everything changed. I was in a dark place, but she helped me find happiness again.”

“It’s a funny thing,” Lillian said, taking a sip of her coffee, “The way she tells it, you’re the one who brought her happiness.”

Kara grinned a wide smile and Lena let out a relieved breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. Kara turned and glanced at Lena before continuing the conversation.

“When we were engaged I got reinjured,” Kara said, “Actually, I nearly died. Lena nursed me back to health…”

“Not just me,” Lena interrupted, “The whole family came together. Alex and Sam were there for us, and of course, your mom.”

Lillian listened quietly, sipping her coffee and letting them lead the conversation.

“Yeah, everyone was great,” Kara replied, “But it was Lena who kept me from falling into depression again. Even though my body was a mess, I knew I’d be okay as long as I had her.”

“I understand,” Lillian said, just barely nodding, “That’s how I loved Lionel. When he died, I lost myself and I felt completely alone. We didn’t have any extended family and we didn’t do a very good job of making real friends. I felt hopeless without him.”

“Why didn’t you guys have any close friends?” Lena asked, “There were always people around.”

“Those people served your father’s business interests,” Lillian answered, “Our social lives revolved around LuthorCorp. Your father wasn’t interested in anything else. I should have found my own hobbies, I guess…”

Lillian sighed and took a small bite of her muffin, leaving her thought unfinished.

“It’s not too late,” Lena said, looking at Lillian hopefully.

“I know,” Lillian said, “My therapist has told me time and time again.” She chuckled for a moment before adding with an eye roll, “I joined a bridge club.”

“Do you like it?” Lena asked, sounding optimistic.

“I actually do enjoy it,” Lillian said with a small grin, “And it makes me feel young – probably because half the women there are octogenarians.”

Kara and Lena both laughed as Lillian giggled and shook her head.

“My mom loves her bridge club in Midvale,” Kara said, smiling, “I don’t know how to play but she says it keeps her mind sharp – and she’s one of the smartest women I’ve ever met. I think you’d like her.”

“I hope I get to meet her one day,” Lillian said earnestly.

Lena looked at Kara with a hopeful expression and Kara smiled softly and gave her a small nod. They had already discussed Lena’s intent to introduce Lillian to the family soon and Kara had agreed that whenever Lena was ready, she should invite her.

“You know we have brunch with the family every Sunday,” Lena said softly, turning to look at Lillian, “Would you like to come?”

“Really?” Lillian asked, sounding genuinely surprised and thankful.

“Yes, I think it’s time you met your granddaughter,” Lena said.

“I’d really like that,” Lillian said, her eyes filling. She looked down, clearly trying to control her emotions.

Kara glanced at Lena, seeing that she was having the same battle. Kara reached over and took Lena’s hand in hers and gave her an encouraging grin.

“I’ll text our address,” Lena said, “And you can come at eleven.”

“Can I bring anything?” Lillian asked.

“No, we’ll take care of it,” Kara said, “We take turns hosting with Alex and Sam – this is our week.”

“Okay, I…I…,” Lillian paused, before finally just settling by looking at Lena and adding, “Thank you.”

They stayed for a while longer with the conversation turning to happenings at LCorp. Kara was surprised by how engaged Lena was with the medical research. It was clear that she and Lena discussed it regularly and that she was very supportive of the direction Lena was taking the company. When they were finished with their drinks Lena took in a deep breath.

“We need to get to work,” Lena said, looking at her watch, “I’m afraid we’ve stayed a little longer than usual and I’ve got a ton to do.”

“Me too,” Kara said, standing up and looking at Lillian, “See you Sunday.”

“I look forward to it,” Lillian said happily.

Kara and Lena left and walked back toward the office quietly. They rode up to the top floor and Lena headed toward her office. Kara gave Jess a nod as she followed Lena and closed the door behind her. Lena seemed like a bundle of nervous energy, so Kara grabbed her by the elbow, turned her around and took both her hands in hers.

“You okay?” Kara asked.

“This has been quite a morning,” Lena said, “The doctor’s office, Lillian… it’s a lot to wrap my head around.”

“But it’s all good, right?” Kara asked, pulling Lena closer and moving her hands to Lena’s waist.

Lena instinctively draped her hands over Kara’s shoulders and nuzzled into her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her closely. They stood quietly for a moment before Lena let out a relaxed breath and looked up at Kara.

“It’s all very, very good, darling,” Lena said softly.

Kara grinned and gave Lena a quick peck then walked over to the couch and waited for Lena to sit down next to her.

“We need to talk to Lori,” Kara said, “Explain who Lillian is.”

“I’m glad we have a session with Dr. Olsen tomorrow,” Lena said, “I’d like to get her advice.”

“Me too,” Kara said, “It’s not that I don’t trust Lillian. I really think she’s sincere about everything – but it’s still complicated.”

“What about the fertility stuff?” Lena asked, “I don’t think we should say anything to Lori unless I’m pregnant. And even then, not right away, not until we’re sure.”

“I agree,” Kara said, “She’s too young to understand and I don’t want her to get her hopes up in case…”

“I know,” Lena interrupted, leaning into Kara’s shoulder again.

“I feel okay about all of this,” Kara said confidently, draping her arm around Lena, “Actually, I feel good about it.”

“Me too,” Lena said, looking up and giving Kara a soft smile.

Kara suddenly grinned widely and turned her body to Lena. She leaned forward so she could whisper.

“Can we lock the door and have office sex now?” Kara asked with a silly grin. Lena broke into loud laughter.

“Absolutely not,” Lena answered, pushing Kara away playfully and getting up from the couch, “Get out of here.”

“One day, that’s gonna work,” Kara said, chuckling and giving Lena a wink. Lena was still laughing as Kara walked out toward her own office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Family brunch


	34. Chapter 34 - Brunch with Lillian

Sam was in the backyard holding Jeremiah, watching as Ruby, Lori and Morgan ran around chasing after a ball. Eliza stood next to her, enjoying the crisp air and a hot cup of coffee. Kara and Alex were working on the brunch food as Lena walked around, straightening pictures and fluffing pillows. Kara gave Alex an unsure look then called out to Lena.

“If she’s gonna be upset because a pillow is flat then we have bigger problems,” Kara said to her wife. 

Lena let out a big sigh and Alex nudged Kara with her shoulder. Kara left the food prep and walked over and pulled Lena into her arms. Lena leaned against her.

“I can’t help myself,” Lena said, “I’m nervous.”

“It’ll be fine,” Kara reassured her, kissing her on her temple.

The doorbell rang and Kara felt Lena flinch in her arms. She chuckled softly and rubbed Lena’s shoulders. Alex wiped her hands and went out into the backyard with the rest of the group as Kara headed to the front door to welcome Lillian.

“Good morning,” Kara said cheerily as she opened the door.

Lillian was holding a mixed bunch of flowers in one hand and a gift bag in the other. She looked just as nervous as Lena. She was dressed impeccably as usual in a cream-colored suit. Kara thought to herself that they should have let her know that brunch was a casual affair – although she couldn’t imagine Lillian owning anything the least bit casual.

“Come in, please,” Lena said, taking the flowers from Lillian, “These are beautiful. Thank you.”

Kara opened a cabinet and grabbed a vase and took the flowers from Lena. She began arranging them as Lillian stood next to Lena and looked around the room.

“Your home is lovely,” Lillian said, walking over and picking up the picture of Lena, Kara, and Lori on the dock the night Lena asked Kara to marry her. Lillian gazed at the picture with a soft smile.

“Wanna come meet everyone?” Lena asked.

Lillian placed her purse and the gift bag on one of the chairs and followed Lena toward the back deck. Kara hurriedly finished with the flowers and walked out with them. Eliza, Sam and Alex were sitting on the deck. They all stood, and Eliza gave a friendly smile and immediately approached the group.

“You must be Lillian,” Eliza said with her usual cheerful warmth. 

“Yes,” Lillian answered, sounding almost timid with her answer. Lena gave her a reassuring smile.

“This is Eliza, Kara’s mom,” Lena said.

Lillian gathered herself a bit and smiled softly at Eliza.

“Lena’s told me so many wonderful things about you,” Lillian said, “And I understand you’re Lori’s favorite.”

“Hey, I dispute that!” Kara said, making everyone chuckle, then adding, “This is my sister, Alex and her wife, Sam.”

“Ah, yes, it’s good to see you again, Samantha,” Lillian said politely.

Lena took in a deep breath and looked at Sam hopefully. Sam smiled civilly and gave Lena a nod.

“And this little bug is Jeremiah,” Alex said, taking the baby from Sam’s arms and moving closer to Lillian. Lillian leaned in and rubbed the baby’s cheek softly, eliciting a smile.

“Isn’t he adorable,” Lillian said, grinning softly.

“Girls, come in,” Lena shouted out to Ruby and Lori, who were still running around in the yard. Morgan turned and sprinted toward the deck at full speed. Sam stepped over and managed to wrangle the dog before she knocked anything over. Ruby and Lori walked up to the group, both still breathing heavily from their play.

“This is Ruby,” Alex said, as Ruby politely shook Lillian’s hand.

“And this is Lori,” Lena said as her daughter shyly held on to her leg.

Lillian looked down at Lori and felt tears building in her eyes. She took in a breath and forced her emotions down.

“Hello Lori, it’s so nice to meet you,” Lillian said.

“Are you my other grandma?” Lori asked, peeking out from behind Lena.

Lena and Kara had explained who Lillian was before she arrived, but Lori was having some difficulty understanding the relationship. Despite her own adoption she was still a little confused. She couldn’t seem to grasp why she had not met Lena’s adoptive mother earlier, and Lena didn’t want to go into too many details. Finally, they had settled on the fact that they lived in different towns and Lori seemed okay with it.

Lillian looked at Lena, unsure what they had explained to the child and not wanting to overstep. Lena gave Lillian a small nod and Lillian looked down at Lori.

“Yes, I am,” Lillian said softly.

“And you lived real far away?” Lori asked.

“Well, yes, I lived in a different city than you and your mother,” Lillian said, “But now we’re all in the same place.”

“How come you didn’t come see me?” Lori asked, surprising everyone. Lillian cleared her throat slightly then crouched down to be on the same level as Lori.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come,” Lillian said, “But I’m here now and I hope we can get to know one another.”

Lori looked at her for a long moment before expressing her satisfaction with the answer.

“Okay,” Lori said, “I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Kara said, letting out a relieved breath, “Let’s head inside.”

They all walked in and Alex and Sam moved to get the food finished. Ruby took Jeremiah and followed the others into the den. Lillian picked up the gift bag and looked at Lori.

“I brought you a little something,” Lillian said.

Lori broke out into a big smile and ran over to Lillian. They sat on the sofa and Lillian handed Lori the bag. Lori reached inside and pulled out a plush stuffed puppy. She squealed happily and hugged the stuffed animal to her little body.

“Look, Mommy!” Lori said, holding up the floppy toy.

“I see,” Lena said, smiling, “Lillian, you didn’t need to…”

“I heard somewhere that you were hoping to get a puppy someday,” Lillian said to Lori, “I figured you could practice.”

“Did you get me one too?” Kara asked, making Lena give a huge eye roll and everyone else laugh loudly.

Sam walked into the room with a mimosa and handed it to Eliza. She looked at Lillian, “Would you like a mimosa?”

“Yes, thank you,” Lillian answered with a smile.

Lena could feel the tension coming off Sam despite her best efforts. She hoped the mimosas would calm her best friend.

“What are you gonna name it?” Ruby asked Lori.

Lori held it out in front of her and looked at the stuffed toy for a long moment.

“Do not say PUPPY!” Alex yelled out from the kitchen, making Kara giggle.

Lillian looked at Lena inquisitively.

“She has a tendency for literal naming of her toys,” Lena offered, smiling.

“I’ll name him Paul, cuz I miss Paul,” Lori said, hugging the toy closely.

“I hope she gets over that kid by high school,” Ruby said, shaking her head, making everyone chuckle.

“Paul was her friend from her school in Midvale,” Lena said to Lillian.

“Then that sounds like a perfect name,” Lillian said to Lori.

“It’s all ready,” Alex said from the kitchen and the group moved to the table.

Everyone moved to the table and Lena had Lillian sit next to her with Eliza on the other side. She hoped Lillian would be comfortable and she knew Eliza was always able to keep a conversation flowing. Alex and Kara placed a giant bowl of eggs scrambled with ham and cheese on the table, along side trays of biscuits and hash browns.

“Wow, you do this every Sunday?” Lillian asked.

“Mostly, unless something else important comes up,” Lena answered, “We rotate between here and Alex and Sam’s place – and the menu changes every week.”

“I like tacos the best!” Lori said happily.

“Tacos for breakfast?” Lillian asked, looking at Lori with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Now I know where you get it…,” Kara said, smirking at Lena.

“They have eggs on them,” Lori answered happily.

“That sounds delicious,” Lillian replied with a nod.

They all served themselves and began eating. Eliza asked Ruby about her soccer schedule and the conversation flowed easily for a while, as it would at any Sunday brunch. The subject turned to happenings at LCorp and Kara mentioned a project she hoped would begin shortly with Palmer Tech as a partner.

“We’re hoping to produce realistic simulations for EMTs and military doctors with robotic figures representing victims,” Kara said, “Their injuries would be just like those in the real world so that they could practice emergency situations.”

“Wow, that’s impressive,” Lillian said.

“Sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie,” Alex added with a nod.

“I imagine that will be quite costly to develop,” Lillian said, looking at Lena.

“We keep a close eye on the finances, Lillian,” Sam said, sounding a bit harsher than she meant to in her immediate defense of Lena.

“Sam…,” Lena started, looking at her friend with a pleading expression.

“I’m sure you have it under control, Samantha,” Lillian interjected, her voice calm, “I didn’t mean to question anyone’s judgment. Really… I have complete faith in Lena and in all of you. I just meant that it’s an impressive undertaking.”

Lena looked at Sam hopefully and Sam took a breath and relaxed a bit. She looked from Lena to Lillian.

“Okay, and I didn’t mean to jump down your throat,” Sam said softly, then she added, “And please, call me Sam.”

Lena let out a relieved breath and Lillian nodded at Sam with a small smile.

“Kara, how long do you think it will take to get the simulations ready?” Eliza asked, quickly steering the conversation to safe ground.

The rest of the breakfast went peacefully, although Alex could feel the tension in her wife. Sam stayed quiet, listening sometimes and, at other times, seemingly lost in thought. When they were done eating Alex reached over and rubbed Sam’s back softly. Sam gave her a small smile and stood and walked out onto the deck. Ruby looked at Alex and motioned for her to come with her to the den.

“Alex, I’m worried about Mom,” Ruby said quietly.

“Yeah, she’s been a little off the past few days,” Alex said, “I think this whole Lillian thing bothers her more than I realized.”

Suddenly Lena appeared next to them, putting her arm around Ruby.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Lena said to Ruby softly.

Ruby nodded and nuzzled into Lena.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Alex asked, getting frustrated.

“Sam used to have these… sort of spells of time where she’d get sad,” Lena said, rubbing Ruby’s shoulder. “She’d start thinking about her mother and her upbringing for whatever reason and it would take a few days for her to work through it and bounce back.”

“She’s never been sad since she met you,” Ruby said quietly.

“I’m afraid my reconciliation with Lillian may have triggered her,” Lena said.

“Well I wish someone had told me this might happen,” Alex said, unable to hide her irritation.

“Even before you came along, they had gotten few and far between,” Lena said, “I honestly can’t remember the last time it happened.”

Alex took a deep breath and looked back and forth between them. She reached out and pulled Ruby into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m not upset with you,” Alex said, “I’m just worried about your mom, okay?”

Ruby looked up at her with obvious relief. Alex looked over at Lena.

“Any advice on what I can do to help her?” Alex asked.

“She’s always worked through it,” Lena said, “Usually we’d get a bunch of junk food and stay in our pajamas for a couple of days.”

“I’m not sure we can do that,” Alex said, “As much as I’d like to.”

“Well, you can certainly have the rest of today,” Lena said, “Ruby and Jeremiah can stay here for movies and family time. You take Sam somewhere - just the two of you.”

“Okay, let me see if she’ll agree,” Alex said.

Eliza was holding Jeremiah with Lori right next to her as Kara and Lillian were picking up dishes and loading the dishwasher. Lena looked over at them and smiled.

“Well, this is a sight I’d never imagined,” Lena said, chuckling at Kara and Lillian at the sink together.

“I tried to get her to stop,” Kara said, “But she insisted.”

“I’ve got to do something to pull my weight,” Lillian said, smiling softly at Lena.

Alex went over and talked to Eliza quietly. Eliza gave Alex a nod and a kiss on the cheek then Alex headed out to the deck. Kara and Lillian watched her go outside and Lillian looked at Lena.

“I hope I didn’t upset Sam,” Lillian said quietly.

“No, it’s not your fault,” Lena replied quickly, “She’s got some stuff on her mind. I told Alex to leave the kids so they could spend the afternoon together and relax for a bit.”

“That’s a good plan,” Kara said, “And I love having Ruby and Jeremiah here.”

“We always watch a movie after the meal,” Lena said to Lillian, “I hope you’ll stay.”

“Of course, I’d love to,” Lillian answered, thankful to get to spend more time with the family.

Alex walked out onto the deck and came up behind Sam. Sam was standing with her arms on the railing, looking out onto the yard. Alex wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned into her from behind.

“You okay, babe?” Alex asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Sam sighed.

Alex turned Sam so that they were facing one another. She brought her hand up and softly ran her thumb against Sam’s cheek.

“Ruby and Lena are worried about you too,” Alex said, “They told me you might be thinking about your mom.”

Sam ducked her head, looking down at the ground. Alex pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

“Ruby and Jeremiah are staying for movies,” Alex said softly, “And you and I are gonna spend the afternoon together, okay?”

“Really?” Sam asked quietly, looking up at Alex and clearly struggling with her emotions.

“If it’s what you want, babe,” Alex said, looking into Sam’s eyes with an expression of concern and love.

“It’s exactly what I need,” Sam answered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Alex and Sam get some alone time


	35. Chapter 35 - Alex and Sam

Alex and Sam walked back to their house quietly, hand in hand. Alex looked at Sam and motioned toward her Jeep. 

“Go hop in,” Alex said, “I’ll grab a couple of things.”

“Where are we going?” Sam asked.

“I’m not sure yet, but I’ll figure it out,” Alex said as she hurried up the steps and unlocked the front door.

Sam got into the Jeep and took in a deep breath. She felt like she was her own biggest enemy and she tried to center her thoughts on the positive parts of her life. She was sitting with her eyes closed when Alex returned and threw a bag in the back then climbed into the driver’s seat. Alex gave Sam a long gaze then leaned over and kissed her very softly. When she pulled back Sam looked at her with a sad smile and let out a long sigh.

Alex started the car and headed onto the interstate. She went north, turning off onto a smaller highway once they reached the mountains. She took a winding road and began searching for the spot she wanted to stop.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Sam finally asked, staring out the window at the beautiful scenery as they drove.

“Not exactly,” Alex said, “But it doesn’t really matter.”

“It doesn’t?” Sam asked.

“No,” Alex answered, “Kara always came up into these mountains to think when she needed to get some peace or blow off steam. There’s lots of good spots.”

Alex found a smaller road and turned onto it then drove until she found an empty lookout spot. She pulled the Jeep onto a makeshift parking space and got out of the car. She grabbed the bag she had packed and took Sam’s hand. They walked along the tree line until they found a small path that led to an open patch of grass with a view of the valley below. Alex smiled, satisfied with the location. 

Alex opened the bag and pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground. Sam sat down and watched as Alex pulled out a small insulated bag and took out two cold beers. Sam smiled as Alex popped one open and handed it to her then opened the other for herself before sitting down. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, taking in the crisp air and the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees. 

Alex knew that when Kara was upset she needed to talk on her own terms. Sam was different. She generally needed Alex to pry a little in order to open up. After sitting silently for a while Alex turned and looked at Sam.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on in that beautiful mind?” Alex asked.

Sam let out a small huff and her eyes teared up. She took a long swig of her beer and looked out at the valley.

“My mother used to tell me all the time that I wasn’t worth anything, that I ruined her life,” Sam said softly, “She said no one would ever love me…”

Sam stopped, seemingly lost in the memory. Alex put down her drink and moved closer and slid behind Sam wrapping her arms around her back and laying her head on her shoulder.

“She was wrong, babe,” Alex said softly, “She was so wrong.”

“I know, Alex,” Sam answered, interlacing her fingers with her wife, and leaning back into her. “Objectively I know. But somewhere inside I always have this lingering doubt… and I wonder what it would have been like to have a mother who loved me.”

“I wish it had been different, Sam,” Alex said, holding her tightly, “But you’ve got so much life in front of you, and you are so loved.”

“You know the worst part?” Sam replied, reaching up and wiping away a tear, “There’s a little part of me that didn’t want this whole thing with Lillian to work out for Lena.” She let out a small sob and choked out, “How awful am I, Alex?”

“No, babe, you’re not awful,” Alex said, tightening her hold even more. “It must be so hard for you to see everyone else have a mom who loves them – it’s the most basic instinct in the world to want a mother’s love.”

“So I should want it for Lena,” Sam sighed out.

“Sam, I know you want Lena to be happy,” Alex said, “Honestly, I’ve never had a friendship like you guys have. You two are rock solid. She loves you and you love her and that’s never gonna change.”

“I know, and I really do want her to find a good place with Lillian,” Sam said, her emotions coming more under control. “I guess I’m just a little jealous and I’m used to the two of us being more or less in the same boat. If she has her own family, then I’m the only one.”

Alex moved back and grabbed Sam’s shoulders and gently turned her around. They got readjusted facing one other with Sam practically on Alex’s lap, her arms draped over Alex’s shoulders. Alex looked at her seriously for a long moment then kissed her gently.

“Sam, you have a family and you’ll have us for the rest of your life,” Alex said. “You are an incredible mother. The way you’ve raised Ruby into the young woman she’s becoming – you’re amazing. And don’t get me started on how fucking cute you and Jeremiah are…”

Sam let out a chuckle and Alex smiled as the mood lightened slightly. She leaned in for another quick kiss then kept their foreheads together as she continued.

“And you know you’re stuck with me forever, right?” Alex asked.

“I’d better be,” Sam answered softly.

“And Sam, you’ve got Kara and Eliza and of course Lena and Lori,” Alex said, “You have a family, Sam and we’re never letting you go.”

Sam took a deep breath and looked Alex in the eyes.

“I’ll never be able to explain how much I love you,” Sam whispered.

Alex leaned in and their next kiss was much deeper than the previous ones. They were both moaning softly as Alex leaned forward and pushed Sam down onto the blanket, settling atop her and grinding softly against her as their kiss lingered. Alex let her hand drift to the bottom of Sam’s shirt and rubbed her thumb against her hip. She was about to move her hand underneath when she felt the first drop hit her back.

“Oh, come on,” Alex shouted out to the sky as the rain quickly picked up.

Sam chuckled at Alex’s frustration as they both moved to get up from the blanket and grab their things. The storm moved in swiftly and by the time they ran back to the Jeep they were both soaked. They jumped into the car and looked at one another. Alex’s hair was stuck to her cheek and Sam couldn’t help a giggle as Alex tried unsuccessfully to blow it off.

“This was not in the plan,” Alex said, shaking her head and starting the car.

They drove home as the rain still came down in sheets. Alex pulled in the driveway and looked at Sam.

“I think this is the first time it’s rained since we moved here,” Alex said.

“Well, we’re already soaked,” Sam said, opening the door and getting out.

They hurried onto the porch, kicking off their shoes before walking inside. 

“Just take off your clothes right here,” Alex said, stopping immediately and pulling off her shirt.

“Not the most romantic gesture,” Sam answered, smirking at Alex as she struggled to remove her wet jeans.

When they made it to their underwear Alex took all the soaking clothes and brought them straight to the laundry room. Sam went to the bedroom to change. Alex walked in moments later and moved directly to her wife. She grabbed Sam and pulled her into her body, kissing her roughly until Sam let out a low moan. Alex pulled back and looked at Sam.

“Is that better?” Alex asked.

Sam started to answer but Alex moved their lips together again, kissing Sam as she reached behind her and unlatched her bra. As soon as it hit the floor Alex was using her thumb to rub against Sam’s nipple. Sam managed to kick off her panties as they kissed, and Alex moved them to the bed. She nudged Sam down and quickly threw off her bra and panties. She lay atop Sam and resumed kissing her deeply, moving from her lips to her neck. Sam let Alex take the lead, and she gasped as she felt Alex’s lips suck at the top of her breast.

“Gentle babe,” Sam said, her breasts still sensitive from breast feeding.

Alex moved down to Sam’s belly and pushed her legs apart widely. Sam glanced down just as Alex licked at her clit. The sensation ran through her and she let out a soft moan. Alex continued with her mouth as she slipped two fingers into Sam, rubbing softly.

“Alex, I need more,” Sam gasped out.

Alex pushed in a third finger and began thrusting. Sam’s eyes rolled back and she opened her legs even wider, grabbing her own knees to give Alex access. Alex kept her tongue going and moved another finger into Sam. Sam groaned and her breathing increased in speed. Alex moved her face back slightly.

“Okay?” Alex asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam nodded then looked at Alex, almost pleadingly.

“Go deeper,” Sam moaned out. 

Alex looked at her questioningly and Sam reached down and pushed Alex’s thumb toward her fingers. Sam pushed her hips against Alex’s hand. Alex very gently pushed into Sam, until her hand was enveloped inside.

“Fuck, fuck, Alex,” Sam gasped, her face and neck red as she bucked her hips, “It feels so good…”

Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of Sam. She was completely lost in passion, succumbing to her most basic urges, moaning with every thrust. Alex moved her free hand over to Sam’s clit and began rubbing. Sam’s head tilted back, and she took in a long gasp. Alex felt Sam’s walls tighten around her hand as her orgasm hit. She stopped rubbing at Sam’s clit and Sam managed to open her eyes.

“Don’t stop, keep going,” she gasped out.

Alex kept at it, thrusting into Sam and rubbing at her clit as Sam screamed and moaned. Finally, Sam reached down and grabbed Alex’s hand.

“Okay, okay, fuck…,” Sam moaned out.

Alex began pulling out and Sam grabbed her wrist.

“Slow, Alex, oh god, I’m so sensitive,” Sam nearly sobbed out.

Alex slowly pulled out and wiped her hand on the sheet as she moved her body back atop her wife. Sam wrapped her legs around Alex’s back and grabbed her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. After kissing for a moment Sam moved her face into Alex’s neck.

“Just let me hold onto you,” Sam said, her voice sounding weak.

“I’m right here, babe,” Alex answered, feeling Sam’s arms and legs tighten around her.

Sam’s emotions hit like a freight train. She heard the first sob come from deep within and she didn’t even try to stop it. She cried into Alex’s shoulder like she had never cried before. She could hear Alex’s soft whispers in her ear as her body shook.

“Let it out,” Alex said, holding her close, “I’m here.”

Sam cried so hard she was gasping for air. Alex held her and kissed her cheeks softly and didn’t try to stop the flow. Finally, Sam took in a deep breath and her tears stopped. She wiped at her eyes and looked at Alex.

“I’m sorry…,” Sam started.

“No, don’t you dare apologize,” Alex interrupted immediately, “You needed to let it out.”

“I know,” Sam answered pulling back slightly and looking at Alex, “But the sex was so good…I mean, really, you fucking outdid yourself.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh and Sam chuckled through her remaining tears.

“Do you feel any better now?” Alex asked, her voice soft.

“I do,” Sam said, her voice quiet, “I don’t think I’ve ever cried like that. I feel…kind of relieved.”

“Babe, remember after the shooting?” Alex asked, “We hadn’t even been together that long, and nothing made me feel safer than being in your arms. I always want to be that for you.”

“You are, Alex,” Sam said, leaning up and kissing Alex softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Alex said.

Alex turned and glanced at the nightstand and saw the clock.

“I’m sorry to do this,” Alex said, “But I think we’d better go. It’s almost time to feed Jeremiah.”

“I know,” Sam said, “And I really think we need to jump in a quick shower.”

“You mean after the most intense orgasm of your life?” Alex asked, smirking as she sat up.

“I won’t even deny it,” Sam said, grinning softly as she headed to the shower.

They washed off and dressed in fresh clothes. The rain had stopped, and they walked quickly down to Kara and Alex’s house. They were surprised to see Eliza and Lillian’s cars still parked out front. They walked in to find Eliza and Lillian on the couch. Eliza was holding Jeremiah and Lori was snuggled between the two women, holding her new stuffed puppy, as Lillian read a book aloud to her. Kara, Ruby and Lena were on the other couch, relaxing and listening as well. Sam took in the scene, noticing that Lena couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Eliza and Lillian surrounding Lori.

“Hey guys,” Kara said, standing up and giving Alex a hopeful look.

“Hey there,” Alex answered as the group looked up. “Sorry we took so long. We went up to the mountains and got caught in the rain. We had to go home and clean up.”

“It’s no problem,” Eliza answered, “We’re having a great time here.”

“Lena, can I talk to you for a sec?” Sam asked, motioning her head for Lena to follow her out onto the deck.

Lena stood and followed Sam outside and pulled the door closed behind her. Sam stood at the railing of the deck and as soon as Lena got close, she pulled her into a crushing hug. Lena was caught off guard at first but quickly settled into the tight embrace.

“Lena, I’m so sorry,” Sam said, holding her close.

Lena wriggled slightly and pulled back and looked at Sam quizzically.

“Whatever for, Sam?” Lena asked, looking at her friend softly.

“I should have been more supportive of your relationship with Lillian from the start,” Sam answered, her voice catching, “Instead of worrying about my own baggage…”

“Sam…,” Lena started.

“Let me finish, please,” Sam said softly, still keeping Lena close.

Lena nodded and let Sam go on.

“Lena, I don’t think I knew what love was until I met you,” Sam said softly, “I mean, I knew I loved Ruby but that wasn’t really a choice. You came into my life and chose to love me. You loved Ruby. You were my first family…”

Sam thought she was all out of tears, but she felt them rising to the surface again. 

“I want you to be happy and to be loved, Lena,” Sam said, her voice catching, “And I truly hope Lillian becomes the mother you always hoped she would be.”

Lena pulled Sam in and rubbed her back.

“Oh, Sam, you’ll always be my family, no matter what happens or who else comes in or out of my life,” Lena said, “You know that, right?”

“I do,” Sam said, pulling back and giving Lena a small smile.

“And, by the way, I hope you took advantage of the time you had with Alex,” Lena said with a smirk.

“I’ll have to fill you in on that later,” Sam said, chuckling, “But suffice it to say that the words ‘mind blowing’ are an understatement.”

Lena laughed and Sam laughed with her as they headed back inside to be with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena start with the babymaking


	36. Chapter 36 - Babymaking

_Five weeks later…_

Kara looked at the clock on the nightstand again and sighed. It wasn’t even six in the morning yet and she was wide awake. She had barely slept all night and she noticed Lena tossing more than usual as well. Presently, Lena was dead asleep, so Kara turned off the alarm and got out of bed. She figured it was no use for both of them to be exhausted. She went out into the den and sat down and picked up the remote. She put on an episode of Parks and Recreation to distract from her thoughts.

After some tv time Kara headed to the kitchen and began pulling out food to make breakfast for Lori and Lena. She heard Lena’s alarm ringing and a few moments later Lena appeared from the hall yawning, her eyes still squinched a bit from sleeping.

“Kara, you can’t have anything to eat or drink,” Lena said, her voice slightly panicked.

“I know, I’m not,” Kara said, sliding scrambled eggs into two bowls for Lena and Lori, “I couldn’t sleep so I’m making breakfast for you guys. I’ll go wake Lori.”

Kara walked over and gave Lena a quick peck on the cheek and headed into Lori’s room. Lena began brewing herself a cup of tea and cutting up some fruit. A couple of minutes later Kara walked out holding Lori and sat her in her booster seat. Lori was wiping her eyes, still half asleep. Kara stood and winced slightly, and Lena nearly dropped the plate she was bringing to the table.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, plopping the eggs in front of Lori and rushing to Kara’s side.

“Lena, I’m fine,” Kara said, standing straight and looking into her wife’s eyes, “Really, hon, I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Lena asked, sounding unconvinced.

“Yes, I just had a little twinge in my side,” Kara said, “And I feel kind of bloated. It’s all the stuff they said to expect.”

“What’s bloated?” Lori asked, suddenly awake and paying attention. Kara looked at her and chuckled softly and rubbed her hair.

“It’s kind of the same way you feel if you eat too much,” Kara answered, “Like your tummy is really full.”

“Did you eat too much?” Lori asked.

“No, baby, I didn’t,” Kara asked, “My tummy just has a little ache. I’m fine, but I think I’ll skip breakfast.”

Kara kissed the top of Lori’s head and sat down next to her. Lena sat with them, keeping an eye on Kara as she quickly ate her breakfast. When Lori was done Lena scooped her up and took her to get dressed. Kara went into her room and put on a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants and slipped on her tennis shoes. Lena walked in a moment later and pulled on some jeans and a blouse and a pair of flats. They headed back to the den where Lori was waiting.

“Are you wearing that to work?” Lori asked, raising her eyebrows and looking at Kara.

Kara and Lena glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Lena scooped Lori up into her arms, happy that their daughter was there to relieve some of the tension of the morning. Kara walked over and wrapped them both in a hug.

“What’s the matter, little bit?” Kara teased, “You don’t approve of my fashion choices?”

“It looks kind of like pajamas,” Lori answered.

“I’m not going to work today,” Kara replied smiling, “Me and your mom have some other stuff to do. ZaZa’s going to pick you up from school today.”

“Can we get ice cream?” Lori asked excitedly.

“Maybe, we’ll see,” Lena answered, “Now let’s get going before we’re all late.”

They dropped Lori at school then headed toward the fertility clinic. Kara was fidgeting so much in the passenger seat that Lena was distracted as she drove.

“Are you hurting?” Lena asked.

“No, I’m okay,” Kara said, “I’m just so nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous in my life.”

“Kara, the procedure is supposed to be quick and the doctor said it shouldn’t be painful,” Lena said, calmly reaching over and taking Kara’s hand.

“I’m not worried about that,” Kara said, “Lord knows I’ve been through much worse physically.” Kara got silent and looked out the window.

“Kara?” Lena asked, prodding her to continue.

“I know Dr. Olsen says not to focus on what could go wrong and to deal with things as they come…,” Kara started, shaking her head.

“But you’re worried that we won’t get any eggs today,” Lena finished for her.

Kara nodded and looked at Lena sadly.

“I’m worried too,” Lena said, “But not as much about the eggs. I’m worried about you and the pressure you’re putting on yourself.”

They pulled into the parking lot and Lena quickly found a space. She turned off the car and looked at Kara and took both of her hands in hers.

“Whatever happens, we’re going to be okay,” Lena said seriously, “You, me and Lori – remember? If this doesn’t work, we’ll discuss what to do next, but we’ll still be a family – the three of us.”

Kara looked and Lena and sighed then leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“I love you, Lena Danvers,” Kara said before turning and opening the door to get out.

“I love you, Kara,” Lena replied, stepping from the car.

They entered the clinic and checked in then waited a few minutes before moving to an area they hadn’t visited before. The nurse instructed Kara to change into a surgical gown and showed her a small cubby where she could store her clothes. When she was done, they were led into a pre-op area and Kara climbed into a bed for her procedure. The room was cold, and she immediately pulled the sheets over herself, leaving one arm out to hold Lena’s hand. The nurse finished with the preliminary questions then put a net over Kara’s hair and inserted an IV into her arm before leaving the area.

Lena looked down at Kara and smiled at her softly then leaned down and gave her a sweet, gently kiss. When she pulled back, she looked at Kara with an expression of love as she rubbed her cheek softly.

“I must look ridiculous in this hair net,” Kara huffed out, making Lena giggle.

Dr. Lockhart walked into the area and smiled at the two women.

“Well, you two seem in a good mood this morning,” she said with a smile.

“We’re excited, but a little nervous,” Lena said.

“Well, I’m encouraged by the ultrasound,” Dr. Lockhart said, looking at Kara, “It looks like you have a good amount of follicles to harvest, more than I would have expected considering your physical history. I can’t make any promises, but I’m hopeful.”

“So are we,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hand.

“The anesthesiologist is scrubbing in, so we’ll be moving you to the surgical area now,” Dr. Lockhart said, “Lena, there’s a waiting area just down the hall. The procedure itself takes about a half hour but don’t get nervous if it’s closer to an hour before a nurse comes to get you. There’s some pre-op and post-op stuff to do as well. You’ll be able to join Kara in the recovery area as soon as she’s ready for you.”

“Okay, thank you,” Lena said. She looked at Kara and leaned in and kissed her, “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe,” Kara answered, trying her best to put on a brave face and a sincere smile.

Lena walked down the hall with a pit in her stomach. She knew the procedure was safe, but she hated leaving Kara alone in any medical setting with all she had been through. They had discussed this at length with Dr. Olsen and prepared themselves as much as possible, but it was still more difficult than Lena had expected. She opened the door to the waiting area and let out a relieved sigh when she saw Alex sitting in a chair, waiting for her.

“You didn’t think I’d let you wait here alone, did you?” Alex asked, standing and pulling Lena into a hug.

“Oh, Alex, now I feel awful that I didn’t come here to be with Sam when you guys went through this,” Lena sighed out.

“Lena, that was completely different,” Alex said, “We were run of the mill… I’m so nervous for the two of you right now I couldn’t be anywhere else. I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling.”

They sat together on a small couch and Alex draped her arm over Lena’s shoulder. Lena relaxed into her sister-in-law and pulled her legs up under herself.

“And, by the way, Sam is not very happy that she’s stuck at that meeting at LCorp right now,” Alex said, looking at Lena with a smirk.

“It didn’t even occur to me that you guys would think to come,” Lena said, then she added softly, “Thank you, Alex. I’m glad you’re here.”

“How was she this morning?” Alex asked, worried about her sister.

“Well, I don’t think she slept a wink last night,” Lena said, “She was a little uncomfortable after she woke up, but you know how hard it can be to tell with her.”

“I definitely felt the effects of the hormones the day my eggs were extracted,” Alex said, “I woke up all puffy and miserable and I was crampy the whole day. The good news is that I was pretty much full recovered the next day.”

“Then we have to deal with the wait,” Lena sighed out.

“The waiting is the hardest part,” Alex said softly, “And I know it’ll be torture for you guys. If there’s anything we can do, please let us know.”

“I will,” Lena answered.

They alternated between chatting and waiting silently with their thoughts. The next fifty minutes felt like forever until the nurse finally emerged to bring Lena back to Kara.

“Okay, I’m out,” Alex said, smiling at Lena, “Call me once you guys get home.”

“I will,” Lena answered, giving Alex a big hug, “Thank you so much for being here with me.”

“No place else I’d be,” Alex answered.

Lena walked to the back to find Kara, still asleep in her surgical bed. The nurse told her to let Kara wake naturally and that she should be coming out from the anesthesia soon. She warned Lena that she might be a bit groggy upon waking. Lena sat in the chair next to the bed and gently took Kara’s hand in hers. A few minutes later Kara stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Lena with a confused expression.

“How come you’re not in bed with me?” Kara mumbled.

“I doubt very much the doctors would approve,” Lena answered, giggling.

Kara looked around then shut her eyes again for a few moments. When she opened them again she shifted in the bed and Lena stood and placed her hand on her shoulder, gently keeping her still.

“Kara, don’t try to get up,” Lena said, “You’re just waking up from the egg retrieval. Stay put.”

This time Kara looked at her with much more clarity.

“How did it go?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know,” Lena answered, “You’re in recovery. Dr. Lockhart hasn’t been here yet. How are you feeling?”

“Woozy,” Kara answered, “I don’t remember anything.”

“That’s the anesthesia working,” Lena replied.

Dr. Lockhart walked into the room and both women looked up expectantly.

“The procedure went well,” she said, “We extracted nine follicles. That’s a few less than I’d hoped for, but remember, we just need one good egg.”

“Can you tell if they look good?” Kara asked.

“I won’t know anything further until tomorrow morning after the embryologist has finished his work,” Dr. Lockhart answered, “We’ll call as soon as we know. For now, go home and try to get some rest. The nurse will be back to give you the discharge information.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lockhart,” Lena said sincerely.

The nurse came and removed Kara’s IV. She instructed her she’d have to stay in recovery for another hour to make sure she was okay before leaving. By the time Kara and Lena finally left the fertility center Kara was feeling exhausted. Despite her time under anesthesia she felt like she hadn’t slept in days. Lena drove her home and Kara immediately laid down on the couch.

“Do you think the bed would be more comfortable?” Lena asked.

“This is fine,” Kara answered sleepily, “Come cuddle with me.”

Lena chuckled and walked to the bedroom and returned with Kara’s pillow. She sat on the end of the couch and put the pillow on her lap and Kara laid down. Lena pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and managed to toss it over Kara. Lena started gently playing with Kara’s hair and hear Kara let out a satisfied hum. It was only a few minutes before she heard Kara snoring softly and she was able to slip out from under her. She watched Kara sleep for a few moments, her heart feeling full. She got her phone and let the family know that they were home.

Lena moved to the kitchen table and began working on her laptop. She figured she could get some work done from home and it was a welcome distraction from the waiting. After about an hour she heard a soft plea from the sofa.

“Lena?” Kara asked.

Lena jumped from her seat and rushed to Kara’s side.

“You okay?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, just really crampy,” Kara answered, wincing.

“Let me get you the heating pad,” Lena said, “And some Gatorade.”

Lena got what Kara needed and returned to find Kara sitting up, her legs pulled into her chest, clearly trying to find a comfortable position. Kara took a big gulp of the Gatorade and sighed.

“I’m really thirsty,” Kara said, “Thanks.”

Lena looked at her, unsure what to do. Kara patted the spot next to her and Lena sat down. Kara leaned into her and Lena wrapped her arms around her and snuggled closely.

“That feels good,” Kara said, nuzzling into Lena, “Stay here with me?”

“I could stay like this forever,” Lena answered, leaning in for a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The clinic calls...


	37. Chapter 37 - Fear and Hope

Kara and Lena waited in the kitchen. It had just passed eight in the morning and they were both filled with nervous energy. They had dropped Lori at school together and returned home to wait for the phone call from the clinic. Lena was drinking coffee and working on her laptop, desperate for some distraction. Kara alternated between sitting and pacing. Finally, Kara’s phone rang. Kara immediately hit the button to answer on speaker as Lena jumped up and stood next to her.

“Hello,” Kara said, her voice just slightly higher than usual from her nervousness.

“Good morning, this is Dr. Lockhart,” the doctor said, “Kara?”

“Yes, it’s me and I’ve got the phone on speaker,” Kara answered, “Lena is here too.”

“Then let me get right to it,” Dr. Lockhart said, her voice calm, “We have three eggs to work with for fertilization. I know that’s less than we hoped for, but the good news is that the embryologist says the eggs appear mature and healthy.”

“Only three?” Kara answered, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice, “That’s not very good for our chances…”

“Kara, we’re still moving forward,” Dr. Lockhart said, “Statistically, yes, you’re correct that three is less than we’d like, but it doesn’t mean that we won’t get one.”

“What do we do now?” Lena asked, taking Kara’s hand in hers and squeezing it.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” the doctor asked, “Any problems with bleeding or pain?”

“No, I’m okay,” Kara answered softly.

“Then there’s nothing to do but wait,” Dr. Lockhart answered, “The fertilization is happening today and I’ll update you every day with any news of progression. We’ll hope that we get a good embryo and we can do the transfer to Lena on Friday.”

“Okay, thank you,” Lena answered.

They hung up and Kara’s shoulders immediately dropped. She was holding back tears and trying to regulate her breathing. Lena gently turned Kara’s torso so that they were facing one another.

“Hey, no giving up,” Lena said gently, “We’ve got three.”

“Lena, Dr. Lockhart was hoping we’d have ten today,” Kara sighed out. Kara suddenly turned and tossed her phone roughly down onto the table angrily. Lena took a deep breath and stared at Kara.

“I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded wife,” Lena said plainly.

“What?” Kara asked, not processing what Lena was saying.

“I said,” Lena repeated softly, looking Kara directly in the eyes, “I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded wife.”

Kara realized what Lena was doing. They had practiced a strategy with Dr. Olsen in case either one of them became overwhelmed during their fertility treatments. If either of them sensed that the other was becoming too stressed, they would divert the conversation to something positive they shared in order to calm down. Kara took a deep breath.

“Our wedding vows,” Kara sighed out.

“Now you say it to me,” Lena requested, her voice just above a whisper.

Kara’s expression softened and she barely nodded.

“I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded wife,” Kara said.

Lena leaned up and kissed Kara softly. When they parted Kara pulled Lena into an embrace and buried her head into her neck.

“Okay, that helped,” Kara said, taking a deep breath.

Lena took Kara’s hand and led her to the sofa. They sat down next to each other and Lena held Kara’s hands in hers.

“We got three,” Lena said, “All we can do now is hope that one makes it.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Kara sighed out.

“Nope, we agreed to stay in the present,” Lena answered.

“I know I agreed,” Kara said, flustered, “But it’s really hard for me to operate this way. I need a Plan B.”

“Plan B is that we support each other and love one another and grieve if it doesn’t work,” Lena said calmly, “Then we take our time to decide what to do next. We don’t decide now.”

“Aren’t you upset at all?” Kara asked, her voice unable to hide her frustration.

“Kara, I wish we had more eggs,” Lena answered, her voice finally wavering with emotions, “But I’m not going to give up. I’m a scientist. I understand the numbers, but I’m still going to have hope.”

Kara pulled closer and let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, “I’m frustrated.”

“I know,” Lena said, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Is it okay if I go sit outside for a few minutes and try to decompress?” Kara asked, her voice just above a whisper.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Lena answered, starting to move away.

Kara immediately held onto her, keeping her close and meeting her eyes.

“Just a few minutes to use the meditation technique I’ve been working on with Dr. Olsen,” Kara said, “I won’t be long.”

“Darling, it’s fine,” Lena said sincerely, “Take your time.”

Kara walked outside and felt a sense of relief as she breathed in the cool, fresh air. Lena watched from inside as Kara sat down in one of the Adirondack chairs on the deck and closed her eyes. Lena took in a deep breath and went into their master bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and tried to calm her nerves. She walked back into the kitchen and picked up her phone. She decided she shouldn’t put anything on the Danvers family text without consulting Kara first, so she placed her phone back down. After a moment of thought, she was surprised by her own urge to text Lillian. She sat down and started typing.

_Lena: Hey, we got the news from the doctor. Only three eggs._

_Lillian: I know you were hoping for more, but there’s still hope._

_Lena: That’s what I told Kara_

_Lillian: How is she doing?_

_Lena: Hanging in there, she’s taking a little time to decompress right now on the deck_

_Lillian: And how are you, darling?_

Lena could feel the tears building in her eyes as she read. She and Kara had decided just the week before the procedure to tell Lillian about their IVF hopes and the complications standing in their way. Lillian had been very supportive and repeatedly offered to help with anything they needed.

_Lena: I’m trying to be strong for Kara, but I’m having a hard time too._

_Lillian: You are so strong. You always have been, but sometimes you have to let others be strong for you. I’m here if you need anything at all._

_Lena: Thank you. I’d better go now. I’ll call you later._

_Lillian: I love you, Lena._

Lena put the phone down as Kara stood and turned to walk inside. Lena waited as Kara came in and approached her and pulled her into a hug.

“Do you want to head to the office?” Kara asked.

They had previously discussed that they would probably both be better off distracted by work after the phone call and Lena nodded.

“Yes, I have so much to do and I think the wait will be even worse if we’re just sitting here staring at one another,” Lena said.

Kara chuckled softly and looked at Lena.

“I mean, I don’t mind staring at you,” Kara said, managing a small grin.

“Creep,” Lena teased, smirking.

“I guess we should send the family update,” Kara said, referring to the text with Alex, Sam and Eliza.

“Yes,” Lena said, “And I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve texted Lillian already.”

“Really?” Kara asked, sounding surprised but not at all upset by Lena’s choice.

“I felt like I needed to get the news off my chest and I didn’t want to jump the gun on the Danvers’ text,” Lena said, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kara answered sincerely.

Kara picked up the phone and sent off a text with the news. The replies came immediately, offering hope and support. Kara and Lena moved to their room to grab what they needed and headed to work.

Kara headed down to the lab and distracted herself with testing. She really enjoyed the science part of her job more than the management and she was quickly engrossed with her head above a microscope. Lena sat at her desk and busied herself with the financial reports. She always dreaded reviewing the reports, but it was necessary before the monthly board meetings. She was surprised when her office phone chimed and she glanced at the clock, seeing that it was past noon.

“Yes, Jess,” Lena said, pressing the intercom button on the phone.

“Lillian Luthor is here to see you,” Jess said.

“Send her in,” Lena said, surprised.

Lillian walked into the door, holding a tray from Noonan’s with two coffees in one hand and a brown bag in the other.

“I hope you don’t mind…,” Lillian started, placing the tray and the bag down on the table near the couch, “I thought you might need a little break today.”

Lena walked over and bit at her bottom lip, trying to rein in her emotions. Lillian opened her arms and Lena found that her best attempts were of no use. She embraced Lillian and felt a stray tear escape as Lillian held her tightly.

“I’m so scared it’s not going to work,” Lena said, holding on tightly, “And Kara won’t be okay. I just want her to be okay.”

“Oh, darling, she’s going to be fine, no matter what happens,” Lillian answered softly. She pulled back slightly as Lena wiped away the moisture from her face, “That woman adores you and Lori. I know it feels hard right now, but you have a beautiful family. It’s going to work out.”

“We’ve tried so hard to prepare for the emotions of all this,” Lena sighed, sitting down on the couch, “But until you’re in the middle of it you can’t really understand.”

Lillian sat and handed Lena her coffee. She opened the bag and took out a warm blueberry muffin and handed it to her as well.

“I’ve got a chocolate milk and a cinnamon roll in here, too,” Lillian said, “For Kara.”

Lena grinned and stood and walked to her desk. She picked up the office phone and waited for an answer then spoke quickly before returning to the couch.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Lena said, taking a small bite from the muffin, “But I’m glad you did.”

Lillian took a sip of her coffee and smiled softly at Lena. The office door opened and Kara walked in. She looked at Lillian with a small smile and walked over to the sitting area.

“Lillian brought you a chocolate milk and a cinnamon roll from Noonan’s,” Lena said.

Kara sat down and looked at Lillian with a thankful expression before speaking softly.

“Thank you for being here for us,” Kara said, “I know it means a lot to Lena… and me, too.”

“I wish I could do more,” Lillian said.

Kara took a big bite of the cinnamon roll and let out a happy hum.

“This is pretty fucking good, Lillian,” Kara said, her mouth still full.

“Kara!” Lena protested immediately, gaping at her wife.

Lillian let out a loud, throaty laugh and Kara responded with a chuckle. It was the first real smile Lena had seen on Kara’s face since the phone call and Lena felt an immediate wave of relief wash over her.

“I may not be able to fix things,” Lillian said, “But I’ve witnessed your sweet tooth, Kara.”

“It’s the key to my heart,” Kara responded.

Lena asked Kara how things were going in the lab and they spent the next half hour chatting about work. Finally, Kara got up and walked over to Lillian, giving her a hug.

“Thanks for the treat,” Kara said, “I’m going to head back to the lab so I can finish up in time to get Lori from school.”

“I’ll be done to go with you,” Lena said, “I’ve just about finished the agenda for the board meeting and that’s enough for today.”

Kara walked out and Lillian began gathering the trash into the bag.

“I can get that, Mom,” Lena said, pausing as she realized what she’d just said.

Lillian stopped immediately, looking at Lena with a tender expression.

“You haven’t called me that since your father died,” Lillian said.

“Yeah, well, it was pretty obnoxious of me to switch to Lillian,” Lena said, taking in a deep breath as she remembered her refusal to call Lillian by any maternal terms after Lionel’s death.

“I deserved it,” Lillian answered, shrugging.

“Remember he used to make me call you ‘Mother’ when we had company,” Lena said, grasping at her memories, “What was that about?”

“He liked the formality of it,” Lillian said, “It was another way of impressing people, I guess.”

“I think it just made me feel even further separated from you,” Lena sighed out.

“Well, now you can call me whatever you like,” Lillian said softly.

“I have to be honest, I have no idea what’s going to come out,” Lena said, causing Lillian to chuckle softly, “Don’t be offended if I go back to Lillian.”

“Darling, it’s fine either way,” Lillian said, walking forward for a goodbye hug, “I’m just glad to be around.”

“Thanks for everything,” Lena said softly as she embraced Lillian tightly.

“I’m here…Whatever you need,” Lillian said, giving one last long squeeze before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went entirely differently that I planned once I included Lillian... I'm just really enjoying good Lillian
> 
> Next chapter - more news from the clinic


	38. Chapter 38 - Family Emotions

Kara and Lena received the call that they were down to two viable eggs the next day. Lena’s worry increased as Kara seemed to become numb to the news. Kara didn’t get angry or cry – she was quiet the entire ride to work. When they arrived, Lena asked if Kara would join her for lunch and Kara nodded, still staying silent as she headed toward the lab. Lena walked into her office and sat behind her desk. She dropped her head into her hands, trying to hold back tears. She heard a soft knock on her door and quickly composed herself.

“Hey, it’s me,” Sam said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

“You got the text,” Lena said, her voice flat.

“Yeah,” Sam said, motioning to the couch, “Come here.”

Sam sat and patted the cushion next to her. Lena let out a huff and walked over to the sofa and sat next to her best friend. Sam slung her arm over Lena and Lena laid her head on Sam’s shoulder.

“I know it’s got to be almost impossible to keep up hope,” Sam said softly, “But I’m saying every prayer I know that one of these eggs makes it.”

“So, what – that’s one or two prayers?” Lena asked teasingly, chuckling at her own joke despite the situation.

“You’re an ass,” Sam replied, giggling.

Lena let out a long sigh and looked at Sam.

“I’m so worried about Kara,” Lena said, “She barely said a word after the call.”

“Isn’t that kind of how she is when she gets upset?” Sam asked softly, without any judgment in her voice.

“Yeah, we’ve been working on communicating and giving each other space,” Lena said, “I didn’t push it. I asked her to have lunch with me and she agreed.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Sam said, rubbing Lena’s shoulder gently, “This is a lot to process. Is there anything I can do?”

“Is it too early for us to open a bottle of Scotch?” Lena asked with a smirk.

“Unfortunately, I feel like I have to be the voice of reason here…,” Sam said, looking at Lena with a small smile.

“Fine, if you’re not going to drink with me then just give me a big hug and let me get to work,” Lena sighed out, standing up from the couch.

Sam stood and pulled Lena into a tight embrace.

“I’m right down the hall if you need me,” Sam said.

“Thanks, Sam,” Lena answered, holding tightly for a few seconds before releasing the hug.

Lena sat at her desk and got to work. She had a lot to do and was quickly engrossed in reading and revising reports. When she looked up at the clock it was nearing noon and she felt a rumble in her stomach. She realized that she hadn’t eaten anything before leaving for work. She picked up the phone and paged Kara’s office. Kara picked up on the first ring.

“Hey hon,” Kara said, sounding distracted despite answering.

“I’m getting hungry up here,” Lena said, “You almost ready?”

Lena heard movement on the other side of the phone for a few moments until Kara’s voice came back.

“I didn’t realize what time it is,” Kara finally said, “I got distracted with work.”

“Probably a good thing,” Lena said.

“Yeah, I’m hungry too,” Kara said, “You wanna get out of here and maybe eat in the park?”

“That sounds lovely,” Lena answered immediately, “I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Lena hung up and grabbed her purse. She let Jess know she would be out of the office for lunch and headed to the elevator. When she reached the lobby, Kara was there waiting. They walked outside together and Lena breathed a sigh of relief as Kara took her hand in hers.

“Wanna see which food trucks are out today?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” Lena answered, happy to be out in the fresh air.

They took the short walk to the park and decided to have fish tacos. They found an empty bench and sat down, juggling their food and drinks. Lena giggled as salsa ran down Kara’s chin after her first bite. Lena placed her food down on the bench and grabbed a napkin. She leaned forward and rubbed at Kara’s chin and neck, making Kara chuckle.

“Um, I’m not Lori, I can wipe my own face,” Kara said, grinning.

“I could always get it off this way,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow before leaning in and kissing Kara’s chin the letting her tongue run gently along her jaw before pulling back. Kara watched as Lena smirked then took a bite of her taco.

“Lena!” Kara said, blushing and looking around.

“What? You were a mess,” Lena teased, “I had to help.”

Kara chuckled and took another bite of her taco. They ate in happy silence then Kara gathered the trash and threw it away before sitting back next to Lena and taking a deep breath.

“I’m kind of surprised, but I was able to get a bunch of work done,” Kara said.

“Me too,” Lena said, “I think it’s good to stay busy.”

Kara turned and looked at Lena and took her hand. She intertwined their fingers and took in a deep breath.

“How are you feeling, Lena?” Kara asked softly.

“Honestly, I’m worried about you,” Lena answered sincerely.

“I want you to know I’m okay,” Kara said, looking at Lena and speaking calmly, “This is just as hard for you as it is for me. I’m worried about you, too. You’re always so stoic, but I know you want this just as much as I do.”

Lena looked at Kara for a long moment before moving closer and stroking Kara’s cheek.

“We’re going to be all right, aren’t we?” Lena asked softly, “No matter what happens.”

“Of course, we are,” Kara answered immediately, cupping Lena’s jaw in her hands and kissing her softly. When she pulled back Lena gave her a big grin.

“Look who’s all about the PDA now,” Lena said.

“We could go back and have sex in your office,” Kara whispered with a sly smile.

“First of all, you’re not cleared for a couple more days after your procedure…” Lena said, chuckling.

“Hey, Dr. Lockhart didn’t say anything about me getting you off,” Kara protested, grinning wickedly.

“It’s not happening,” Lena said, fully laughing as she stood and pulled Kara up with her. “I have too much work to do.”

“One day, Lena,” Kara said, smiling as they walked. “One day.”

********************************

The next morning when the phone rang Kara was sure she’d be physically sick from nerves. She let Lena answer and held her breath as she heard Dr. Lockhart’s voice.

“Well, we’re down to one egg, but the news isn’t all bad,” Dr. Lockhart said, her voice sounding hopeful, “The last egg has developed into an embryo that looks healthy and ready to go. Lena, I’d like you to come in today for an ultrasound to make sure you’re prepared for implantation tomorrow.”

“Yes, okay,” Lena said, her voice filled with hope, “I can come anytime.”

“How about 11:30?” Dr. Lockhart asked.

“We’ll be there,” Lena said.

They hung up and Kara immediately pulled Lena into a hug.

“Okay, this is it,” Kara sighed out, “One left.”

“Maybe it’s our one little miracle,” Lena answered, nestling into Kara’s neck.

“Lena, whatever happens,” Kara said, pulling back and looking at her softly, “You and Lori are already my miracles.”

Lena looked at Kara then smiled softly before answering teasingly, “That was really cheesy, Kara.”

“You loved it,” Kara said, chuckling.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Lena said, grinning, “This may be our last chance to get some work done for a while.”

Kara grabbed her phone and updated the family. Lena smiled as she looked at her phone and realized that Kara had added Lillian to the official family text string. They worked until their appointment and were relieved to be brought back to the ultrasound room immediately upon arriving at the clinic. The tech quickly handled the procedure and they waited patiently until Dr. Lockhart came in to update them.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” she said as she walked in and sat on the rolling stool. Lena was sitting on the exam table with Kara standing next to her, holding her hand.

“How’s it look?” Kara asked, unable to wait a moment longer.

“It looks like we’re ready to go tomorrow morning,” Dr. Lockhart answered, “I just got off the phone with the embryologist and he’s quite optimistic about the embryo. Lena’s uterine lining is ready to go.”

“What should we do between now and then?” Lena asked.

“You’re free to do whatever you like,” Dr. Lockhart said, “The restrictions will start tomorrow after the procedure. Try to get a good night’s sleep if you can manage it.”

“And I can be with Lena when you implant the egg?” Kara asked.

“Yes, you’ll be there the whole time,” Dr. Lockhart answered, “It’s not much different than a pap smear, honestly. You shouldn’t have any pain and it only takes a few minutes.”

Kara and Lena were both feeling more hopeful than they had in days as they left the office. They returned to work then went together to pick up Lori from school. When they got into the car Kara looked at Lena.

“Let’s go get ice cream,” Kara said with a smile.

“Really?” Lori squealed from the back seat, beaming with happiness.

“That sounds like a perfect idea,” Lena answered, delighted that Kara and Lori were both grinning widely.

They went to the ice cream parlor and sat with their treats. Lori was getting much better at eating without making a mess and Lena felt relaxed as she didn’t have to spend every moment wiping up a melting blob.

“I had a fun recess,” Lori said, “We had a game of tag and I was really fast.”

“I used to be really good at tag,” Kara said, nodding, “I was hardly ever it, because no one could catch me.”

“What about you, Momma?” Lori asked, looking at Lena.

“I was not very fast and I didn’t enjoy tag,” Lena answered, shaking her head, “I preferred playing jacks or hopscotch.”

“What’s jacks?” Lori asked.

“Something only very, very old people remember playing,” Kara answered, giggling.

“Oh, shush,” Lena answered, chuckling at Kara, “I’m going to buy some jacks and teach you how to play, Lori. It takes very good eye-hand coordination.”

“Yeah, I bet Mommy was really good at it,” Kara said, grinning wickedly and looking at Lena, “She’s got really long fingers.” Kara licked her ice cream and winked at her wife. Lena shook her head and felt her face flush.

“Do you ever play hopscotch?” Lena asked Lori as she gave Kara a harsh glare. Kara could tell Lena was trying to keep from smiling and she had to hold in a laugh.

“No, I’m too short,” Lori said, sounding frustrated, “I always miss.”

“You’ll get there,” Kara said encouragingly, “Keep trying.”

They finished their snack and headed home. Lori pulled out some Legos and Kara sat on the floor with her to play. Lena grabbed her laptop to check afternoon emails from the office. They were all busy with their tasks when they heard a knock at the front door. Kara jumped up and hurried to open it. Lena looked up, wondering who would be visiting. She smiled as Alex and Sam walked in. Jeremiah was attached to Sam in a baby wrap and he peeked out with a small grin.

“Jeremiah!” Lori squealed happily, jumping up from the floor, “Look, Momma, he’s smiling at me!”

“He’s so adorable,” Kara said, reaching out and rubbing at his cheek as he gurgled happily.

“So, I know it’s a school night,” Alex said, “But Jeremiah is insistent that you come spend the night, Lori.”

“You know, it’s funny, but I had a feeling he wanted a visit from his cousin,” Kara said with a grin, “I’ve got a bag packed.”

“What’s happening here?” Lena asked as Kara walked toward her.

“Just go along,” Kara whispered to Lena with a smile.

“Well, it sounds like a plan then,” Lena said, grinning at Lori.

“YES!” Lori said excitedly, hurrying to throw the Legos back into the box.

“Let me help you,” Alex said, leaning down with a giggle to clean up.

Sam walked over to Lena and gave her a soft smile.

“Kara sent a side text,” Sam said, “She’s been just as worried about you as you’ve been about her. She wanted to do something special for you.”

“And you’re sure you can handle getting her to school?” Lena asked, “You’ve got two other kids to deal with.”

“Lena, she’s in kindergarten,” Sam said, rolling her eyes, “It’s not like she’s gonna miss an exam if she’s late.”

“She won’t be late,” Alex said as they picked up the last block, “We’ve got it under control.”

Kara emerged with a bag for Lori and handed it to Alex.

“You’re the best,” Kara said to her sister, grinning.

Kara and Lena walked out onto the porch and watched as the group headed toward home. Lori was skipping and happily talking with Alex as Sam followed, absentmindedly stroking Jeremiah’s back as she walked.

“Let’s get dressed,” Kara said, “We’ve got dinner reservations at seven.”

“And where are we going?” Lena asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Kara answered.

“What should I wear?” Lena asked.

“Something sexy,” Kara said, grinning, “It’s a date.”

“Is that so?” Lena replied, smiling, “I guess I can find something.”

Kara slipped on her ankle boots and checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing slacks and a silk shirt that she had left buttoned low enough that Lena would be able to spy the lace on the top of her bra if she got the right angle. She sat on the couch and looked at her watch. She didn’t want to rush Lena, but it was nearly time to leave. Just as she was about to call out to Lena, she heard the bedroom door open. Lena appeared in a black sleeveless v-neck wrap dress. Kara took in a deep breath as she stood.

“Wow, you look incredible,” Kara said.

“Not so bad yourself,” Lena answered, smiling.

The Uber pulled up moments later and Lena and Kara rode happily toward downtown. Lena grinned widely as they arrived at the restaurant where they’d had their first meal together in National City when they’d come for Kara’s conference more than two years earlier. They walked in and sat down and Lena couldn’t stop smiling.

“Can I get you something to drink?” the waiter asked immediately.

“I think I should stick to sparkling water,” Lena answered, looking at Kara.

“Make it two, then,” Kara said, nodding to the waiter.

“Kara, this is a wonderful surprise,” Lena said, reaching across and taking her hand.

“The first time we came here I was so nervous,” Kara said, smiling at the memory, “It turned out pretty perfect so I thought it might be good karma to come back.”

“I remember wondering the whole time if I was finally going to get you into bed,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

“Then I guess it turned out pretty perfect for you too,” Kara answered, making them both chuckle.

“That it did,” Lena said.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner. The food was delicious, and they kept the conversation light, talking about the memories of their first trip together and the beginning of their relationship. As they rode home Kara held Lena’s hand, stroking her softly with her thumb. Lena felt more relaxed than she had in days. They walked inside and headed to the bedroom. Kara quickly stripped down to her underwear. She slipped behind Lena and unzipped her dress. Lena stepped out of it and sighed.

“Kara, we can’t…,” Lena started, “Dr. Lockhart said you needed to wait a week after the harvesting.”

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena softly, “All I want is to make you feel good.”

Lena felt her skin tingle as Kara kissed at her neck and unlatched her bra. As soon as it fell to the floor Kara led Lena to the bed and gently nudged her down. She pulled off Lena’s panties then threw off her own bra before climbing atop Lena and kissing her deeply.

Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth as Kara moved her hand to Lena’s nipple and flicked and squeezed. Lena felt her hips grind upward, seeking friction. Kara let her weight down a bit and moved her mouth to Lena’s ear.

“Relax, I’m going to take care of you,” Kara husked out as she kept up kissing and nipping at Lena.

Kara slowly made a path down Lena’s neck stopping at her breasts to suck and worship each one, bringing loud groans from her wife. After a few minutes Kara moved downward. She slipped her arms under Lena’s thighs and wrapped them around, resting her hands on Lena’s hips. She leaned in and licked between Lena’s legs, finding her wet and ready.

“Oh god, Kara, I’m not going to last long,” Lena squeaked out, moving one hand down and lacing her fingers in Kara’s hair.

Kara hummed in pleasure and she moved back in, licking and sucking, finding all of the spots she knew drove Lena crazy. She tried to stretch out Lena’s pleasure, but it was only a couple of minutes before Lena was bucking beneath her and calling out her name. Kara kept at it until she felt Lena’s legs trembling. She moved back upward, kissing Lena’s belly and neck and finally arriving at her mouth. She kissed Lena deeply and Lena moaned as Kara’s passion and love was evidenced in their connection. They finally parted when Lena needed to take a breath.

“Kara, that was amazing,” Lena said rubbing Kara’s back softly, “I wish I could…”

“Lena, it was perfect,” Kara interrupted, “I just want to sleep with you in my arms.”

Lena snuggled into Kara and they adjusted until they were both comfortable. Despite their nerves about what was coming the next day they both fell asleep, secure in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Implantation and the long wait


	39. Chapter 39 - Implantation Day

Lena’s alarm blared and both she and Kara immediately sat up. Lena looked at Kara and took in a small breath.

“I can’t believe we both slept through the night,” Lena sighed out.

“Clearly you just needed to get laid,” Kara mumbled out with a small smile as she stood and stretched.

Lena grinned and stood and grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her into her body. She leaned up for a soft kiss.

“Last night was perfect,” Lena whispered, “Thank you.”

Kara grinned widely as they parted. Kara grabbed her phone and texted Alex to make sure everything was okay with Lori. Alex reported that they were having pancakes for breakfast and spoiling Lori rotten and that she would never want to return home. Kara giggled and showed Lena the phone. Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“I love that Sam and Alex live right down the street,” Lena said, letting out a happy sigh, “I was so worried about uprooting everyone to move to National City but it’s turned out to be wonderful.”

“Honestly, I was most worried about Eliza, but I think she loves having her quiet life in Midvale and her fun weekends here,” Kara answered.

“I think I was most concerned for Ruby,” Lena said, “But she’s absolutely thriving. She’s becoming such a lovely young woman. I’m so proud of her.”

They both dressed, feeling optimistic and well-rested. Kara wore jeans and a t-shirt and Lena was the one in sweatpants. Lena looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced.

“Glad Lori’s not here to give you fashion advice?” Kara teased, walking behind Lena and hugging her from behind.

Lena looked into the mirror and met Kara’s eyes. She smirked as she shrugged her shoulders.

“I look like a slug,” Lena said.

“You literally bought those joggers from Saks for today,” Kara said with a laugh, “Don’t act like you’re slumming it.”

Lena couldn’t help but giggle as she had gone and purchased rather expensive new loungewear for the day. She turned herself around in Kara’s arms and gave her a tight squeeze before heading to her closet to grab her shoes.

They drove to the clinic, both fidgety on the ride. Kara tried to calm herself as she noticed that Lena was clearly a bundle of nerves too. Kara was used to Lena being the stoic, relaxing partner in their marriage. She willed herself to find peace so that she could be there for Lena for the procedure.

They walked into the clinic and signed in. Lena had barely made it to her seat when the door opened and they were called to the back. The nurse brought them directly into the room where the procedure would take place and handed Lena a gown to change. The nurse left and Lena took off her clothes and got into the gown and sat on the medical exam table. Kara folded Lena’s clothes neatly and placed them on another table off to the side. When she turned around Lena had her arms crossed, holding herself tightly.

“Cold?” Kara asked, returning and placing herself between Lena’s legs, wrapping her in a hug.

“Yeah, and I need to pee,” Lena said.

“Your bladder has to be full for the ultrasound,” Kara replied.

“I know, but it better happen soon or Dr. Lockhart’s gonna get a shower,” Lena huffed out.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh even as Lena shifted in her arms with a frustrated sigh. Luckily, the tech opened the door moments later with Dr. Lockhart walking in right behind her.

“It’s time,” Dr. Lockhart said with a smile, “You ladies ready?”

“Definitely,” Lena replied with a nod.

Dr. Lockhart asked Lena to lay on the table and scoot down. The doctor pulled out the stirrups and placed Lena’s legs in them, leaving her spread eagle with her butt just on the edge of the platform. Kara stood near her head, holding her hand.

“This isn’t at all awkward,” Lena huffed out quietly to Kara as she looked down at how exposed she was. 

Lena blushed and shifted slightly. Kara reached down and cupped her jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. Kara gently rubbed her thumb across Lena’s cheek and looked at her with so much love that Lena felt herself relax.

“Okay, I’m going to insert a speculum, might be a little cold,” Dr. Lockhart said.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand as she felt a little discomfort. Kara held her grip and used her other hand to gently scratch at Lena’s hair and neck, keeping her calm.

“And now the catheter - this shouldn’t hurt at all,” Dr. Lockhart said, continuing with the procedure.

When it was in place Dr. Lockhart turned and nodded at the tech. He left the room and Dr. Lockhart looked up at Lena and Kara.

“He’ll be back with our embryologist and your egg. You can watch the ultrasound monitor as I do the implantation,” Dr. Lockhart explained.

Two men walked into the room. The embryologist confirmed Lena’s name and social security number and handed a small tube to Dr. Lockhart. Kara and Lena watched the screen as Dr. Lockhart inserted the tube. A tiny white dot left the tube and landed at its location. Dr. Lockhart gently removed the tube, the catheter and the speculum and looked up at Kara and Lena.

“All done, ladies,” Dr. Lockhart said as she stood and gently rubbed on Lena’s stomach for a few moments. “You need to stay here for a few minutes, lying down. A nurse will come check on you and I’ll be back to talk before you leave.”

Dr. Lockhart gently took Lena’s legs down and helped her scoot back onto the table. She grabbed a small blanket from one of the cabinets and covered Lena’s bottom half before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed Kara leaned down and kissed Lena softly.

“God, I hope this works,” Kara whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, “I love you so much.”

“Me too, darling,” Lena answered softly.

“Did it hurt at all?” Kara asked, “Are you feeling okay?”

“It didn’t hurt,” Lena said calmly, “I feel fine.”

“How the hell are we gonna make it for the next two weeks without knowing?” Kara groaned out.

“You’re already worried about the wait?” Lena teased with a smile, “I’m still half-naked on the exam table!”

“You’re right – usually I’d be making sex jokes right now about you on this table,” Kara said, grinning, “I’m off my game.”

“I seem to remember a time when you blushed purple just because I took you into a sex toy shop,” Lena said, “I’m not sure how much game you’ve got, Kara Danvers.”

“You didn’t seem to mind my game when you were screaming out my name last night,” Kara replied, grinning widely.

“I didn’t mind that at all,” Lena answered, smiling back, “Even if you are insufferably full of yourself.”

Kara giggled as she leaned down and kissed Lena, throwing in a little tongue as they both laughed softly through the kiss.

They waited about fifteen minutes until a nurse walked in to check on Lena. She asked a few questions about how Lena was feeling then instructed her that she could get dressed and that Dr. Lockhart would be back to speak with them. Lena was happy to be back in her clothes and she sat in a chair next to Kara to wait.

Dr. Lockhart walked in and sat down and smiled softly at the two women.

“Okay, ladies, I know the next couple of weeks will be tough,” she said, “The first thing I want to do is to implore you not to take any pregnancy tests. I promise that we will be testing you at the first opportunity. It will be more emotionally taxing if you try to test any earlier.”

Kara and Lena both nodded and Lena reached over and took Kara’s hand in hers.

“Lena, take it easy today,” Dr. Lockhart said, “Bed rest isn’t necessary but no strenuous physical activity. For the next few days, you can resume most normal day to day life, but don’t push it. Try not to overdo anything or get exhausted. Eat healthy meals. Again, just don’t push yourself. Also, no hot tubs or baths. As far as sexual activity, you’ll probably be a little sore for the next couple of days but as soon as you are comfortable sex is fine.”

“That’s good, because I usually can’t keep her off of me,” Kara joked.

Lena rolled her eyes and Dr. Lockhart chuckled at the pair.

“Lena, you might have some mild cramping and discomfort and even some light spotting,” Dr. Lockhart continued, “It’s all normal – it’s also normal if you have none of these symptoms. It’s not an indicator of pregnancy either way. If you have any worries please call me. If not, I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“Thank you so much for everything,” Lena said.

They stood and walked out of the exam room. Lena stopped to use the restroom, feeling extraordinarily relieved at finally getting the chance. They made their way out of the clinic and Kara drove them toward home, glancing over at Lena every few moments.

“Keep your eyes on the road, darling,” Lena admonished, smiling, “I’m fine.”

“I might need to warn you that I’m pretty sure I’m going to drive you crazy for the next two weeks,” Kara sighed out.

“And that will be different from usual how?” Lena teased.

Kara let out a laugh and Lena chuckled at her own joke.

They arrived home and Lena plopped down on the couch. Kara went and grabbed them both some water and cut up some apples and pears for a snack. She sat down and Lena immediately moved to snuggle with her. Kara grabbed the remote and they comfortably spent the next couple of hours watching tv and enjoying the peace until it was time to pick up Lori. Kara left to get her and Lena laid back, relaxing and snoozing off. She awakened when the front door opened, and she heard Lori’s feet pitter patter as she ran to the sofa.

“Hey, Mommy!” Lori said with a big smile.

“Hello, darling,” Lena said, sitting up with a yawn.

“Did you take a nap?” Lori asked, looking confused.

“I did,” Lena said.

“You okay?” Kara asked, sounding concerned.

“I’m perfectly fine and very well rested,” Lena answered, patting the sofa so that Lori would climb up for a hug.

“We stopped at the store,” Lori said, grinning.

“I think that smile means that your mom let you get some treats,” Lena said, looking at Kara with a smirk.

“We didn’t go crazy,” Kara said, “I told Lori that we were cooking a special dinner and waiting on you tonight, right little bit?”

“Yep, Momma’s gonna teach me how to make steak,” Lori said, grinning.

“Steak?” Lena asked with a smile, “That sounds delicious.”

“Aunt Alex made meatballs last night,” Lori said with a smile, “And one dropped on the floor and Morgan ate it!” 

Lori giggled wildly at the memory and Lena laughed along. Kara smiled, watching them from the kitchen as she unpacked the grocery bag. She took in a deep breath and stayed in place, observing her wife and daughter as they snuggled and talked about the sleep over. Kara felt a sense of peace wash over her. She longed for a baby with Lena, but she knew in that moment that she could truly be happy no matter what happened. 

Lena looked up as Kara walked to the couch and sat down. Lori moved to climb onto Kara’s lap, getting comfortable as she continued recalling her fun night.

“…and then Jeremiah made a big burp and Aunt Alex said it smelled like bananas,” Lori said, still giggling, “And Ruby said she’d never eat a banana again and Aunt Sam said Aunt Alex is very silly.”

Lena was laughing along with Lori as she looked up and her eyes met Kara’s. Kara grinned at her with a big, goofy smile. Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and the same peace that had washed over Kara filled Lena as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the wait


	40. Chapter 40 - the waiting game

Lena sat down next to Sam and let out a small sigh. Sam leaned over and nudged her with her shoulder and gave her a small smile. Kara, Alex and were placing the food platters and pitchers of juice on the table for brunch. Eliza was in the rocker, gently swaying with Jeremiah in her arms. Lillian was sitting next to Lori, listening as Lori told her stories about her sleepover earlier in the week.

“How are you holding up?” Sam whispered to Lena.

“It’s only been two days and it feels like a year,” Lena huffed out.

Eliza stood and gently placed Jeremiah down to sleep and joined them at the table. The last of the food was set down and everyone dug in to eat. Kara was watching Lena closely, unable to take her mind off the thought that Lena might be pregnant. Lena caught her eye and winked, and Kara smiled widely.

“So, what do you think of breakfast tacos?” Alex asked, looking at Lillian as she swallowed her first bite.

“Delicious,” Lillian hummed out, “Much tastier than I’d expected.”

“It’s even better if you add salsa,” Ruby said.

Lillian raised an eyebrow and took a spoonful of salsa and added it to her plate. She took another bite and gave Ruby a happy nod.

“I like the guacamole the best,” Lori added happily.

“That’s what makes breakfast tacos so good,” Alex said, “Everyone can have them however they like.”

Lena was pushing her food around on her plate, looking uninterested in the meal.

“Babe, you okay?” Kara asked, noticing Lena’s indifference to her breakfast.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Lena answered immediately, not wanting to draw attention, “Just not very hungry this morning.”

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Kara asked again, clearly concerned.

“Darling, I’m fine,” Lena reassured, giving Kara a stern look.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, the tension in the air hanging heavy over the table.

“So, I have a bit of a proposition for some of you,” Lillian said, breaking the silence.

“Whatever it is, I’m in,” Eliza said, making everyone chuckle and relieving some of the heaviness of the moment.

“I hope you are,” Lillian replied smiling, “You may have heard that the Frozen musical is traveling here to National City and I was hoping you might accompany me to take Lori Saturday night.”

“Frozen!” Lori said, nearly jumping out of her seat, “I wanna go! Can I, Mommy? Can I go?”

“Yes, baby, you can go,” Lena answered, chuckling at Lori’s excitement.

“How did you get tickets?” Eliza asked, “I tried but it was impossible!”

“I have some connections in town,” Lillian answered, grinning, “We’re in the sixth row, orchestra, center.”

“Wow, those are amazing seats,” Eliza replied.

Ruby sat at her seat, looking bit deflated as they talked. Lillian glanced down the table and caught her eye.

“Ruby, darling, I wasn’t sure if you’d want to join us, but I got four just in case,” Lillian said.

“Wait, really?” Ruby asked, lighting up with a huge smile, “Frozen was my all-time favorite Disney movie!”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Kara said, smiling, “I’m kind of jealous.”

“Is it okay, Mom?” Ruby asked, looking at Sam hopefully.

“Of course, it is,” Sam said, giving Lillian a genuine smile, “Thank you for including Ruby.”

“Girls, what if we made a whole night of it?” Eliza asked, “We could do an early dinner, then the show, then we could all have a sleepover at my place.”

“I’m starting to like this plan a whole lot,” Lena said, catching Kara’s eye and giving her a soft smile.

“Will you sleep at ZaZa’s too?” Lori asked Lillian excitedly.

“Um, I guess so,” Lillian said smiling, “I haven’t been to a sleepover since high school.”

“That’s when the dinosaurs were still alive,” Lena teased.

Lillian rolled her eyes at Lena as everyone laughed. The rest of the meal went by uneventfully with everyone chatting and having a good time. Afterward they all settled down for a movie. Lori insisted they watch Frozen in preparation for the show that weekend. Kara moved next to Lena and sat down. Lena snuggled into Kara’s side and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Kara kissed her cheek and held her close.

When the movie ended, they discussed the specifics of the weekend plan. Once everything was settled, they began cleaning up and collecting their things to head home. Sam managed to grab Lena and pull her to the side.

“Everything okay with you and Kara?” Sam asked, “You guys seem kind of hot and cold.”

“Christ, Sam, we’re both so stressed we’re about to explode,” Lena sighed out, “I don’t know how we’re going to make it for the next couple of weeks.”

“I wish I could speed up time for you,” Sam answered, pulling Lena into a hug, “Just try to remember that you’re both in this together.”

“We’ll be fine,” Lena said softly, holding Sam tightly, “It’s just a lot.”

“I know,” Sam answered, pulling back and giving Lena a small grin, “Hey, it was pretty nice of Lillian to get Ruby that ticket. I guess she’s growing on me.”

“She’s been checking in on me every day, Sam,” Lena said, “It’s nice to have her support too.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Sam said sincerely.

“Ready?” Kara called out to Lena as she pulled Lori’s jacket onto the wriggling child.

“Yep, let’s go,” Lena answered, giving Sam one last quick hug before joining her family for the walk home.

When they arrived home, Lori busied herself with playing in her room and Lena plopped down onto the couch. Kara sat down and looked at Lena with an unsure expression.

“I’m sorry if it feels like I’m hovering all over you,” Kara said softly.

“You’re not,” Lena huffed out, “I’m stressed out and grumpy.”

“Me too,” Kara answered, sighing then changing the subject, “Lori is gonna have a blast Saturday night. I can’t believe Lillian scored those tickets.”

“I think Eliza was just as excited,” Lena answered, “I’m beginning to feel like Lillian is part of our family.”

“I agree,” Kara answered decidedly, “I hope we didn’t use up our one miracle for the year.”

Lena chuckled and Kara smiled at her own joke.

“One more miracle,” Lena said, shaking her head, “That’s all we need.”

**********************

_Friday_

The last day of the workweek finally arrived and Lena sat at her desk, pining for coffee but settling for decaf hot tea. She took a sip and sighed heavily. Her office door opened, and Sam came in and plopped herself in a chair across from Lena.

“You look miserable,” Sam said.

“And good morning to you, too,” Lena answered with a smirk.

“What’s going on, my friend?” Sam asked, her voice softer and filled with concern.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” Lena sighed out, “I don’t feel a thing. Every minute feels like an hour. Kara is wound up tight as a coil. I can’t concentrate on my work. Oh, and I haven’t gotten laid all week!”

Sam let out a laugh but quieted down when Lena shot her a harsh glance. Sam was unable to contain a small grin as she answered.

“Okay, one at a time,” Sam said, “First – you shouldn’t be feeling anything yet. It’s too early to have any signs of pregnancy.”

“I know that objectively,” Lena said, “But I still keep waiting for something to happen.”

“You need a distraction, so let’s get to the last part,” Sam said, “Why haven’t you had sex? Are you still sore?”

“NO!” Lena answered, shaking her head dramatically, “I’m perfectly fine. I’ve been perfectly fine for days, but Kara’s all nervous and she’s clearly avoiding me. She just gets into bed and gives me a kiss like I’m her mother and goes to sleep!”

Sam let out another soft laugh and gave Lena a rueful look.

“Okay, this is a problem you can solve,” Sam said, “Lori is gonna be out all night tomorrow. You need to make it clear what you need.”

“Believe me, I know,” Lena said, “I’ve already decided I’m gonna jump Kara’s bones the moment Eliza leaves with Lori.”

“Maybe if she’s nervous you could give her a heads up before you attack…,” Sam offered.

“What do you suggest?” Lena asked.

Sam looked across the desk and grabbed Lena’s phone and began typing a text.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Lena asked, trying to grab for the phone.

Sam stood and walked away, giggling as she sent the text. Lena gave her a harsh stare and Sam returned and placed the phone on the desk. Lena picked it up and shook her head, unable to keep from giggling as she read.

_Tomorrow can’t come soon enough … I’m horny as hell so be ready for a long night_

“Good lord, Sam,” Lena said, “I guess that’s pretty clear. Wait, she’s typing something back.”

Sam chuckled and walked around the desk to see. Lena hid her phone from Sam’s view.

“Let me see what she sends first,” Lena said, “I might not want you to read it!”

“Unless it’s a naked pic you’d better show me,” Sam answered, chuckling as she returned to her seat.

Lena felt her cheeks blush red as she read the reply.

“Wait, is it a nude pic?” Sam asked.

“No, it’s not,” Lena said, putting the phone in her desk drawer, “But suffice it to say that I may be more relaxed after Saturday night.”

Sam laughed as she got up to leave the office, “You should be thanking me now!”

“Thank you, Sam,” Lena answered, chuckling as Sam walked out.

Lena pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. Kara was in her office alone and had pulled her shirt aside and tilted the camera to capture one exposed tit. Underneath she had written: _wish you were here now – office sex?_

Lena giggled and replied: _you’ll have to be patient til tomorrow… I’ll make it worth the wait._

Lena was more distracted then ever for the next hour. She finally gave up on work and went shopping to prepare for the following night.

**********************

Kara finished packing Lori’s bag, wondering where Lena had gone. She took Lori’s hand and they walked out into the den. Lena appeared from the hall with a smile.

“Got everything?” Lena asked.

“Yep, I think so,” Kara answered happily.

“Do you like my dress?” Lori asked, spinning around in her blue princess dress.

“You look adorable,” Lena answered, picking her up and giving her a squeeze.

Lori squealed as they heard a knock at the door. Kara opened it up to find Lillian and Eliza waiting.

“She’s a little excited,” Kara said, chuckling as Lori ran to the door as fast as her little legs could go.

Lillian reached down and pulled Lori into her arms.

“We’re going to have a great night!” Lillian said happily.

“And hopefully you two can have a little peace,” Eliza added, taking Lori’s bag, “We’ll see you guys for brunch tomorrow.”

“Okay, have fun,” Lena called out as they walked toward the car.

Kara shut the door and locked it and turned to Lena. Kara took a deep breath and walked toward her wife. Lena put out a hand and stopped her when she got close.

“What?” Kara asked, confused.

“I’ve laid out an outfit in the spare bedroom,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow, “I know it’s not what you usually wear, but I’d like you to put it on. Everything you need is in there. Don’t add anything. Also, dinner will be arriving any moment.”

“Are you going to change?” Kara asked, “can I pick what you wear?”

“I think you’ll be satisfied with my choice,” Lena said, smiling slyly, “You can pick next time.”

“Okay then,” Kara said, grinning and heading to the extra bedroom.

Kara walked in and saw a small makeup bag on the bed next to a very, very small dress and a pair of ankle high boots. She held up the dress and scrunched her nose. She would never, ever wear the dress in public. The top was sleeveless with a small v-shaped cut to show some cleavage. The material looked like it would barely cover her enough to reach her thighs. Her scars would definitely be exposed, and even if she didn’t have any scars she would barely be covered.

She opened up the makeup bag to find smokey rose colored eyeshadow and grey eyeliner and a nude lipstick. Clearly, Lena had an idea of the look she wanted so Kara took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom. She applied her makeup and brushed out her hair. She used some hairspray to get some volume then walked back into the bedroom and took off her clothes. She looked around and noted that there was no underwear provided. She remembered what Lena said about not adding anything, so she slipped the dress on with nothing underneath. She put on the shoes and pulled at the dress as she stood. No matter how she adjusted the dress it just barely covered her crotch. She sighed and walked toward the mirror.

Kara looked at herself and turned her body in every direction. She had to admit, she looked kind of hot. It was not at all like she normally dressed, and her scars were right out in the open, but if she turned to the side where her scars didn’t show…

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the hall. She could hear Lena moving around in the kitchen and she headed in that direction.

“Lena, you ready?” Kara called out, pausing in the hall.

“Yes darling, come on out,” Lena answered.

Kara walked out into the open area where Lena was waiting. Lena was wearing a blue suit. The buttons of her silk shirt were left slightly open so that Kara could see a peek of a black bra underneath. Kara’s eyes met Lena’s for just a moment before Lena’s attention moved down Kara’s body. Kara could feel herself blush as Lena’s jaw dropped slightly as her eyes raked over her figure.

“Is it okay?” Kara asked.

Lena didn’t answer. She moved forward and took Kara into her arms and kissed her passionately. Lena pulled Kara close and let her tongue run along Kara’s lips, moaning into the kiss as their bodies rubbed together. The kiss lasted until they both needed to breathe. Lena pulled back first with a small gasp. Kara’s eyes were wide as their bodies stayed close.

“Um, Lena, is there something in your pocket or…?” Kara began to ask.

“You just wait,” Lena answered with a grin, bringing their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - 
> 
> Do you want a chapter of shameless smut or should we get to the part where they find out whether the ivf worked?


	41. Chapter 41 - Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are greedy... LOL!

Lena pulled Kara back in for another kiss, this time grinding slightly against her. Lena let out a soft moan and Kara’s body tingled as she felt the strap in Lena’s pants rub against her. Lena moved her kisses to Kara’s neck, nipping and licking. Her hands dropped lower and rested on Kara’s ass. Kara let out a small gasp and Lena moved her mouth closer to Kara’s ear.

“I want you NOW,” Lena breathed out.

Lena moved one of her hands around to Kara’s front, snaking underneath her dress. She found Kara already wet as she stroked between her legs. Kara moaned softly. Lena turned and nudged one of the kitchen chairs aside and moved Kara to the edge of the table. They were kissing sloppily again, tongues fighting for dominance as Lena used both hands to shimmy Kara’s dress up slightly.

Kara grabbed at Lena’s shoulders, pulling at her blazer. Lena pulled off the jacket and tossed it to the side, leaving her in a silk, sleeveless sheath top. Kara ran her hands along Lena’s arms, desperate to feel her skin. Lena couldn’t wait any longer and she pulled at Kara until Kara was sitting on the table, dress bunched at her waist.

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara moaned out as Lena pushed her back and grabbed her thighs, draping her legs over her shoulders.

Kara lifted her head and watched as Lena unzipped her pants and pulled out the strapon. She recognized it immediately as Lena’s favorite. It wasn’t the biggest one they owned but it was definitely the one that satisfied both partners the most. Lena used her fingers to gather wetness from between Kara’s legs as Kara gasped and grasped the table with both hands. Lena lined up the dildo and pushed inside, going completely flush with one thrust.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Kara groaned.

Lena started thrusting immediately, wasting no time in finding a rhythm. She reached down with one hand and pulled at the top of Kara’s dress, exposing her breast. She rubbed and squeezed as she thrusted, letting out a low moan with each push of her hips. Kara managed to keep her eyes open. Watching Lena’s ecstasy was bringing Kara close to the breaking point.

“You’re so fucking hot, Kara,” Lena breathed out, “It feels so good.”

“I’m gonna cum,” Kara replied, gasping, “So close.”

Lena looked at Kara with a determined stare and pulled out without any warning. Kara moaned at the loss and shuddered, left just short of climax.

“Turn over,” Lena commanded, her voice urgent as she gently let Kara’s legs down and helped her to stand.

Kara turned around and Lena softly nudged her down onto the table, exposing her rear. Lena went to her knees and spread Kara’s legs. Kara let out a loud groan as she felt Lena’s tongue swipe between her legs.

“Lena, god, Lena,” Kara stuttered out.

Lena stood and lined up the dildo again, thrusting in from the rear. The angle was perfect for both of them. Kara was immediately moaning and clenching the table. Lena could feel the strapon rubbing against her and she thrust as quickly as she could. She could feel her orgasm coming as Kara came completely undone.

“FUCK, FUCK, LENA! Don’t stop…,” Kara cried out as Lena’s thrusts became more out of control.

“I’m gonna cum,” Lena moaned out, followed by a string of curses and unintelligible words mixed with loud groans and gasps.

When Lena couldn’t go any more, she leaned forward, breathing heavily as she lay against Kara’s back. She stayed that way for a few moments until she slowly pulled out and gently nudged at Kara’s shoulder. Kara turned around and managed to stand on shaky legs. Lena managed a breathy smile as she tenderly pulled Kara’s dress up over her breast and down to cover her bottom. Lena pushed the strap back into her pants and pulled up the zipper. Kara was still breathing heavily, trying to gather her senses.

“Dinner?” Lena asked with a smirk, as if nothing had happened.

Kara looked and her and burst into loud laughter. Lena smiled widely, feeling like a weight had been lifted off them. They were still giggling as Kara leaned forward and stopped Lena’s laughter with a soft kiss.

“Jeez, Lena, I’m not sure where you got this idea,” Kara said, motioning at their outfits and the table, “But I’m glad you did.”

“I was a bit worried you’d balk at the dress,” Lena said, looking Kara up and down with clear approval.

“Obviously, I’d never wear this in public, but I get where you’d like it,” Kara said, grinning.

“You look so incredibly hot,” Lena said, running her hand softly along Kara’s thigh. “It’s one of the things I love about you. You have no clue how sexy you are.”

“Can’t compete with these,” Kara said, grinning and running her hand over Lena’s boob.

Lena laughed and leaned in for another soft kiss. When they pulled back Lena looked at Kara with a soft smile.

“Maybe we could change into something more comfortable for dinner?” Lena asked.

“Maybe we should wipe down the table?” Kara replied, causing Lena to break out into another deep laugh.

They settled on both and spent the rest of the evening in their pajamas enjoying dinner and conversation and another round of sex – this one much gentler and ending with sleep, intertwined in each other’s arms.

***************************

The next few days felt just as long and worrying as the previous week. Lena became more sullen as she continued to feel no signs of change in her body. Kara was so tense she felt like she might burst and was more thankful than ever for her mid-week session with Dr. Olsen. She was able to vent and let out her emotions without any fear of inadvertently hurting Lena or making things even more stressful.

Lena and Kara talked about how they were feeling every night, but they were both holding back emotions. For Lena, the driving factor was fear. Even though she knew Kara adored her and Lori, she worried that their marriage would never be fully realized without a child. She told herself over and over again that she was creating this problem in her own mind, but it kept coming back to her. She knew it was something she’d have to face in therapy with Kara if the pregnancy didn’t work

For Kara, it was a deep longing. She wanted this child more than she had ever wanted everything in her life. She knew the pain of losing her chance at going to the Space Station. She knew the emotions that came with the failures of her body. She tried not to get her hopes up too much or to place so much of her focus on the pregnancy, but she couldn’t control how she felt. She desperately wanted it to work and she worried that if it didn’t, she might feel broken again.

The night before their appointment they climbed into bed together. Kara turned off the bedside lamp and turned her back to Lena. She could feel hot tears on her face, unable to hide the stress one moment longer. She didn’t want to upset Lena, so she tried her best to stay quiet. It only took a minute before she felt Lena’s body move closer and her hand pull at Kara’s shoulder.

“Come here,” Lena said softly, tugging at Kara.

“I’m sorry,” Kara sniffled, turning over and burying her face in Lena’s neck.

“No apologies,” Lena whispered quietly, holding Kara close, “I’m freaking out too.”

“You are?” Kara mumbled out, sniffling.

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, “I’m terrified.”

Kara pulled back and looked at Lena, finding only love in her wife’s expression. Kara brought their foreheads together and cupped Lena’s face.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said, “We’re going to be okay either way, right?”

“We will,” Lena said, “But let’s not fool ourselves – we both want this more than anything. If it doesn’t work out tomorrow, we need to take time to grieve together. Please promise me you’ll stay with me.”

“Oh, babe, I promise,” Kara said, pulling Lena in as close as she could and holding her tightly. “I won’t leave you. As long as you need me. I swear it.”

They held each other tightly for a few minutes until Lena pulled back slightly and readjusted so that she was comfortably snuggled into Kara’s shoulder. Despite their anxiety they were both able to eventually fall asleep.

*********************

Kara woke up before sunlight. She couldn’t fall back to sleep, so she eventually decided to go out to the back deck and watch the sunrise. She grabbed a blanket and headed outside. She sat for a while, lost in thought. As the light began to shine behind the tree line she stood and moved to the railing, leaning on it and watching the day begin. She heard the door open behind her and felt Lena’s arms wrap around her waist. Lena kissed her softly on the neck and pulled at the blanket. Kara turned and opened up the blanket, moving behind Lena and wrapping them both in it. They watched the sunrise silently until the deck was lit with morning light.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Lena asked softly, turning to look at Kara.

“I slept, I just woke up early,” Kara said, “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Lena adjusted to face Kara and hugged her tightly. She giggled slightly and Kara looked down at her with a confused expression. Lena pointed and Kara looked at the glass door leading to the deck. Lori was on the other side, struggling with the doorknob and yawning widely. Kara chuckled and opened the blanket, allowing Lena to help Lori. Lena opened the door and picked up Lori and walked back to the railing. Kara wrapped the blanket around the three of them and kissed Lori on the head.

“How come you’re outside?” Lori mumbled out, rubbing her tired eyes.

“How come you’re awake already?” Lena asked, chuckling.

“Don’t know,” Lori answered sleepily.

“We watched the sun come up,” Kara said, rubbing Lori’s back.

They moved inside and Kara took Lori, sitting on the sofa and cuddling with her on her lap. Lori happily snuggled into Kara, feeling her warmth and lazily starting her day. Lena sneakily grabbed her phone and took a picture of the two of them. She took a deep breath and hoped that the picture would one day remind her of the day that their family went from three to four. Lena took a deep breath and walked closer.

“Oatmeal for breakfast?” Lena asked.

Both Kara and Lori blanched slightly, and Lena giggled. She knew they both only tolerated oatmeal and preferred nearly every other breakfast option.

“Avocado toast?” Lena asked, grinning.

“YES!” Lori answered happily, pepping up.

“Need help?” Kara asked, beginning to move Lori off her lap.

“Nope, stay right there,” Lena answered quickly, “I’ve got it.”

Kara settled back down, and Lori made herself comfortable again.

“Next time you watch the sun can I come?” Lori asked, looking up at Kara.

“Well we don’t do that very often,” Kara answered, “But if we get up early again, I’ll wake you up too.”

“Okay,” Lori answered, settling back in.

Lena called out to them a few minutes later and they moved to the kitchen table for breakfast. When they finished Lena took Lori to dress for school. Kara pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and relieved Lena to get dressed. Kara and Lena had already decided to take the whole day off work, no matter what the result of the test.

Lena went to the bedroom and pulled on her jeans. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating on calming her emotions. She walked back out and found Lori ready to go with her backpack already on. She looked at Kara with a soft smile and took Lori’s hand. They dropped Lori at school and drove to the fertility clinic. Kara could feel her heart thumping in her chest as they arrived. Lena signed in and sat down. After a few minutes Kara started fidgeting in her seat.

“Kara, you’re making me crazy,” Lena blurted out as quietly as she could manage.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled, taking a deep breath.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and held it tightly. The door finally opened, and Lena’s name was called. They walked back to the exam room and sat to wait. A nurse came in a few minutes later and drew Lena’s blood.

“That’s all for now,” the nurse said, “We’ll give you a call later today with the results.”

“That’s it?” Kara asked, clearly disappointed.

“Yep, Dr. Lockhart will call as soon as the results are in and she’s free,” the nurse said, “The test takes about 90 minutes, so it won’t be quicker than that.”

“Okay, thank you,” Lena said.

They walked back to the car and got in. Kara closed her door and glanced over at Lena with an irritated expression.

“I knew it was a blood test,” Kara said, “I didn’t realize we left without results.”

“Hopefully she’ll call soon,” Lena said, “How about we take a walk in the park. You’re a bundle of nervous energy and I know you won’t be able to sit still at home.”

“Okay, but put your ringer up all the way,” Kara huffed out.

They went to the park and took a leisurely stroll, stopping to sit on a bench and watch a family of young ducks swimming at the edge of a pond. Kara couldn’t help but giggle as the baby ducks bumped into each other and tweeted out small sounds.

“This was a good idea,” Kara said, smiling at Lena.

Lena gave Kara a long stare and moved closer on the bench, taking her hand and resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. She took out her phone and opened the screen to the picture she took that morning. She handed it to Kara. Kara looked at the picture and smiled. Her face was partially hidden behind her messy morning hair, but she was clearly looking down at Lori with an adoring expression. Lori was cuddled into Kara’s shoulder looking up at her with a tired grin.

“Wow,” Kara said softly, “This is a great picture, Lena.”

“The two great loves of my life,” Lena answered quietly.

Kara turned and kissed Lena softly. Lena sighed and stood and held out her hand. Kara took her hand, and they continued their walk, circling the park and returning to the car. They drove home and both grabbed their laptops, busying themselves with working from home to pass the time. 

Just before noon the phone finally rang with the number of the clinic. Lena nearly knocked the phone off the table in her rush to answer. She pushed the button and put the phone on speaker.

“Hello,” Lena said, still fumbling to place the phone down.

“Lena?” Dr. Lockhart asked.

“Yes, and Kara’s here too,” Lena answered quickly.

“I know you’ve both been waiting long enough,” Dr. Lockhart said, “And I’ve got good news. Your beta test came back positive. You’re pregnant.”

Neither one of them seemed able to speak. Kara let out a small gasp and Lena covered her mouth with her hand, beginning to break down.

“Ladies?” Dr. Lockhart asked.

“Yes, we’re here,” Kara choked out.

“Okay, so your HCG level looks good for this stage, but the most important thing now is to see that number rise,” Dr. Lockhart said, “I’ll need Lena to come in first thing Monday morning to run another blood test.”

“But she’s definitely pregnant?” Kara asked, wiping at the tears streaming down her face.

“Yes, she definitely pregnant,” Dr. Lockhart answered, “Congratulations.”

“We’ll be there Monday,” Lena managed to choke out.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Lena turned to Kara. They were both crying, and Lena was surprised when Kara dropped to her knees. Lena looked down as Kara gently lifted Lena’s shirt to expose her stomach. Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena’s belly softly before standing up and pulling Lena into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - telling the moms and Alex and Sam then a very small time jump...


	42. Chapter 42 - Sharing good news

Kara and Lena held each other tightly both crying happy tears. Kara rubbed Lena’s back softly and pulled back slightly. She looked down at her phone on the table. Lena giggled and nodded. Kara picked up the phone and opened the group text with Lena, Alex, Sam, Eliza and Lillian. She typed out the message: _YES!!!_

It took only moments for Lillian and Eliza to reply. They both sent their congratulations and love. Kara replied, reminding them that they wouldn’t be telling anyone, including Lori and Ruby about the pregnancy for a couple more weeks until after a successful ultrasound. Lillian and Eliza both texted back immediately again. Kara read their replies and looked at Lena with a befuddled expression.

“I can’t believe Alex and Sam…,” Kara started.

She didn’t finish her sentence before she heard urgent knocking on the front door. Lena looked at Kara and they both broke into wide smiles. Kara walked to the door and opened it. She was nearly knocked over by Alex’s enthusiastic hug. Lena laughed as Alex literally picked Kara up and spun in a circle. Kara was hanging on and laughing through happy tears. Sam walked over to Lena, much more calmly, chuckling at the Danvers sisters. She grabbed Lena into a hug.

“Congratulations,” Sam said, holding Lena tightly, “I swear I’ve never been more relieved in my life. I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling.”

Lena let out a big sigh and pulled back. She motioned her head in the direction of Alex and Kara. Sam turned, her arm still draped over Lena’s shoulder. Lena leaned in and rested on Sam. She wiped at tears as she watched Kara and Alex. They were still now, holding each other in a tight embrace, both clearly crying and talking softly to one another.

“Kara, I’m so happy for you,” Alex whispered softly, “I can’t even put how I feel into words.”

“I know,” Kara sniffed out, “I know how worried you were for me. Just like always.”

“You deserve so much happiness,” Alex answered softly.

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said, “For everything.”

Kara felt a hand on her back, and she turned to find Sam, waiting to give her a hug. They exchanged places and Alex wiped at her tear-stained face before making her way to Lena and hugging her tightly.

“I couldn’t work today,” Alex said, “I had to be here, no matter what happened. I really hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Lena said, “I’m so glad you and Sam are here.”

“Yeah, she convinced me,” Sam said with a grin, “She promised you wouldn’t fire me for playing hooky.”

“I got something in case the news was good,” Lena said, smiling at the group and heading toward the refrigerator.

She pulled out a bottle of non-alcohol champagne and placed it on the counter. She reached for the champagne flutes as Alex walked over and picked up the bottle and looked the label.

“Did you get anything in case the news wasn’t so good?” Alex asked.

“I have Scotch for that,” Lena answered with a sly grin.

Kara took the bottle from Alex and ripped off the foil. She gave it a small shake before dramatically pointing it upward and shooting off the cork. Liquid shot in the air and Kara laughed gleefully. Lena was watching with her eyes wide.

“Kara – the mess!” Lena said, chuckling, “We’re supposed to be making a toast!”

Kara lifted the bottle to her lips and took a sip then walked over and handed it to Lena with a wide grin. Lena laughed and took the bottle and took a swig. They were both laughing as Lena turned to pour some into the glasses.

“No thanks!” Sam answered, giggling, “I think you two can go ahead and finish that together.”

Alex picked up her phone and told Lena and Kara to pose with the bottle. She snapped a few photos then they all moved to the couches and settled down. Kara pulled Lena close and wrapped her in her arms. Alex caught Lena’s eye and gave her a small eye roll, causing Lena to laugh.

“You gonna stay like that for the next nine months?” Alex asked Kara teasingly.

“I just might,” Kara answered, kissing Lena’s cheek. Kara’s smile was so wide and genuine that Alex felt her heart swell again with joy for her sister.

“Do you go back Monday for another blood test?” Sam asked.

“Yep,” Lena said, “And we still intend to wait until after an ultrasound to tell Lori and Ruby.”

“Okay,” Sam replied, “And look, Lena, I remember when you were pregnant with Lori – you struggled through morning sickness and exhaustion and, honestly, you had me worried sick. You don’t have to do it alone this time.”

“This is entirely different, Sam,” Lena said, her voice soft, “Now I have a family.”

“Well, I assure you Kara is going to drive you crazy,” Alex said, “Seeing as she’s already attached to you like a koala.”

“Shush, Alex,” Kara said, chuckling. She turned and looked at Lena with a small grin, “She may be right.”

“You could never drive me crazy,” Lena answered with a smile.

“That’s funny, because I recall in the waiting room this morning you said – and I quote – Kara, you’re making me crazy,” Kara said, grinning and putting on a silly accent to imitate Lena.

Sam and Alex couldn’t contain their laughter as Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kara.

“I do not sound like that,” Lena said.

“Daaaarling, could you please sit still?” Kara said, continuing on with her imitation.

Alex and Sam were both doubling over in laughter as Lena attempted to feign irritation. Finally, Lena couldn’t help herself and she broke into giggles as she shoved Kara away. Kara chuckled and immediately pulled Lena back close and nuzzled into her shoulder.

“You’re a fool,” Lena said, still chuckling.

“You’re the fool having my baby,” Kara answered, grinning and kissing Lena’s collarbone.

“Okay, I can see where this is heading,” Alex said, smiling and standing up.

Sam stood up as well and Kara and Lena gave another round of hugs. They said their goodbyes and Kara looked over at the clock.

“We have an hour and a half before we have to leave to get Lori,” Kara said, grinning at Lena.

“Grab the champagne and meet me in the bedroom,” Lena answered with a smile.

*********************

_Two weeks later_

Kara’s alarm buzzed and she quickly reached over and shut it off. She immediately felt awake. Her first thought was of the ultrasound scheduled that morning at the clinic. Even though Lena’s blood tests continued to show a healthy rise in HCG numbers, they were both nervous about having normal results on the scan. Lena stirred right away as well. Kara yawned as Lena moved to a sitting position.

“Oh god,” Lena stuttered out, rushing into the bathroom.

Kara woke entirely as she heard Lena retching. She hurriedly followed her, finding Lena bent over the toilet vomiting. Kara grabbed a hair scrunchie and gently tied Lena’s hair back, placing her hand on Lena’s back. Lena was breathing heavily, trying to gain control of the nausea when it hit her again, causing more retching and coughing.

“Can I do anything?” Kara asked softly, trying not to panic.

“Wet rag,” Lena moaned out, pointing up at the sink.

Kara hurried over and wet a rag, wringing it out and bringing it back to Lena. Her vomiting seemed to have ended for the moment and she took the rag and wiped her face. Kara flushed the toilet, trying her best to hold back her own sympathetic gagging.

“Do you think you’re okay?” Kara asked, tamping down the panic she felt rising in her chest.

“It’s morning sickness,” Lena breathed out, “I remember now.”

“What can I do?” Kara asked.

“Just give me a few minutes,” Lena said.

“Do you want to get back to bed?” Kara asked.

“No, can’t move yet,” Lena sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

“Um, should I stay here or…,” Kara mumbled out, not sure what would make Lena most comfortable.

“Why don’t you go wake Lori and get her breakfast,” Lena said, “I’ll be okay here, but I don’t think I can help with the food.”

“Of course,” Kara said nodding, “But you’ll call if you need me?”

Lena nodded and Kara went to get Lori ready. As soon as Kara had Lori dressed and settled at the table with a plate of eggs she hurried back to the bedroom. Lena was sitting on the bed, clearly still not feeling well. She looked up as Kara approached.

“I think you’ll need to make an excuse for Lori,” Lena said, “I need a little more time. You’re going to need to bring her to school.”

“I already told her you were sleeping late this morning because you had to work late last night,” Kara said, “She didn’t seem bothered at all.”

“You sure you were an astronaut and not a spy or something?” Lena said, smirking.

Kara chuckled and rubbed Lena’s back softly. Lena immediately pulled away.

“Sorry!” Kara said, moving her hand.

“It’s okay,” Lena answered, “I just need a little space. My stomach is reeling.”

“Can I do anything?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, maybe just bring me some dry toast,” Lena said, “And some water.”

“Okay,” Kara said, happy to be able to be of any help.

Kara brought Lena her requests and took Lori to school. She was relieved when she returned that Lena was dressed and waiting on the couch. Kara wasn’t very happy that Lena still looked a little grey.

“Wow, still bad?” Kara asked.

“I think we’ll need some bags for the car, just in case,” Lena answered.

They managed to make it to the clinic without any problem but as soon as they walked in Lena rushed into the bathroom to get sick again. Kara hurried to the counter and let the receptionist know what was happening. As soon as Lena made it out of the restroom, they were led into one of the ultrasound rooms. The nurse handed Lena a small pail to use if she had to be sick again.

“I know you feel awful,” the nurse said gently, “But we’re used to it around here. Try laying on the table with your back raised.”

The nurse adjusted the table until Lena felt comfortable.

“Do you like ginger ale?” the nurse asked.

“Yes,” Lena answered quietly, feeling exhausted from the morning.

“I’ll go grab some for you,” the nurse said, “A lot of our moms say it helps.”

The nurse left and returned with a cup of cold ginger ale. Lena took a small sip and sighed.

“Okay, so I know this isn’t going to be the most comfortable thing with how you’re feeling,” the nurse said, “But Dr. Lockhart will be in shortly for a transvaginal ultrasound. Have you had one before?”

“No,” Lena said, shaking her head. Lena reached out slightly, and Kara immediately took her hand.

“It’s not painful, just a bit uncomfortable especially if you’re already nauseous,” the nurse said sympathetically, “But it’s much better for seeing what’s going on so early in your pregnancy.”

“Whatever it takes,” Lena said, steeling herself.

“You’ll need to undress from the waist down,” the nurse instructed, “And you can cover yourself with this.”

The nurse handed Kara a thin blanket and gave her a small nod before leaving them alone. Lena groaned as she sat up. Kara moved and gently took off Lena’s tennis shoes. Lena lifted her hips and pulled down her joggers and panties and immediately laid back, trying to keep the stomach issues away. Kara covered her with the sheet and placed her clothes aside. She took Lena’s hand in hers again as they waited.

There was a soft knock on the door and Dr. Lockhart walked in with the nurse. She gave Lena a calming smile and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

“Carol gave me a heads up that you’re having some nausea this morning,” Dr. Lockhart said.

“Yes, this is the first of it,” Lena answered, “I’m starting to feel a bit better.”

“As I’m sure you know, morning sickness is very common,” Dr. Lockhart said, “How was it with your first pregnancy?”

“I had it a little, but not terribly,” Lena answered.

“Okay, hopefully it’ll be short with this one too,” Dr. Lockhart answered, “Now, I’m sorry but I’ve got to make you a bit uncomfortable so that we can do this.”

Lena nodded and the doctor adjusted the table, pulling out the stirrups and placing Lena’s feet in them. She grabbed a long rod and began rubbing it with a lubricating cream. Lena glanced at Kara nervously and held her hand tighter.

“Just try to relax,” Dr. Lockhart said gently, checking the ultrasound machine then moving between Lena’s legs.

Lena felt the probe and she took in a breath.

“You’re doing just fine, Lena,” Dr. Lockhart said, adjusting something on the machine then smiling, “Listen.”

The doctor turned a knob and Kara and Lena both heard a small whooshing sound then a steady thumping. Kara looked down at Lena, her eyes filling quickly.

“That’s the heartbeat,” Dr. Lockhart said, “Steady and strong.”

Kara let out a small sob and Lena squeezed her hand, wiping away her own tears.

“Now look here,” Dr. Lockhart said, pointing at the screen, “I know it’s not much yet, but we can see the yolk sac and the gestational sac.”

Dr. Lockhart pointed at the screen and both women could see the black circle with a small circle inside and the fluttering of the heartbeat. Kara shook her head trying to control her emotions. She managed to lean down and kiss Lena’s forehead. Lena looked up and met her eyes and they were totally lost in one another for a long moment, holding hands and listening to the heartbeat of their baby.

“At this point your chances of miscarriage are extremely low,” Dr. Lockhart said as she gently removed the probe and helped Lena out of the stirrups and back onto the table. “I’ll print you a picture of the scan to bring home. We’ll do one more ultrasound in a couple of weeks here then you’ll be able to move to a regular ob/gyn.”

“Thank you so much,” Kara choked out.

“Nothing makes me happier than a day like this,” Dr. Lockhart said genuinely.

The nurse followed the doctor out and shut the door. Kara immediately leaned down and kissed Lena softly. Lena pulled back quickly.

“Um, I vomited like 15 minutes ago,” Lena said, grimacing.

Kara chuckled and grabbed Lena’s clothes.

“Then let’s get home and get you a toothbrush,” Kara said, beaming with happiness, “I want a real kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - telling Lori and getting support


	43. Chapter 43 - Big Sister

Lena spent the evening Friday and most of the day Saturday fighting against nausea. Kara was at her beck and call, even as she tended to Lori. Mostly, Lena wanted to stay in bed. They had planned to tell Lori and Ruby at Sunday brunch but when Kara woke to the sound of Lena getting sick that morning, she wasn’t sure the gathering would be an option. She walked into the bathroom and wet a washrag and knelt down next to Lena.

“This sucks,” Lena huffed out, her eyes only half-open.

“Here babe,” Kara offered, handing her the damp cloth.

Lena leaned back against the bathroom tile and sighed as she wiped her face.

“Did you try some of the crackers next to the bed when you woke up?” Kara asked softly.

“I didn’t even get the chance,” Lena replied, “I had to run in here.”

“Do you want me to bring them here?” Kara asked, “Or the ginger ale?”

Lena nodded and Kara got up to grab the food and drink. Kara hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the ginger ale. She looked at the label as she poured it atop a cup of ice. Lillian had been the one to make the grocery run after hearing about the ultrasound. She had googled dozens of articles about morning sickness and shown up with multiple bags of snacks and drinks that were known to help. Lena had eaten two of the pregnancy popsicles the previous afternoon, nearly causing a meltdown when Lori was told that they were for adults only.

Kara returned with the ginger ale and a small bowl of mini water crackers. Lena took the drink gratefully and followed a small sip with one cracker. She waited a minute before trying to down a little more to settle her stomach. Kara sat next to her, propping her arm behind her so that Lena wouldn’t have to lean on the cold tile.

“Okay, I’m a little better,” Lena huffed out after a few minutes.

Kara helped her up and Lena decided to head to the couch rather than back to bed. Kara grabbed some extra pillows and helped make sure Lena was comfortable. Lena turned as she heard Lori walking out from her room. Lori was holding her stuffed puppy and wiping her eyes as she entered the den. Kara quickly scooped her into her arms.

“I want Mommy,” Lori said, wriggling to get down and see Lena.

“She’s still not feeling so good,” Kara protested, keeping Lori in her arms.

“I think I’m okay, but you can’t climb on me,” Lena said, nodding at Kara. “Can you just sit next to me on the sofa?”

Lori nodded and Kara carefully placed her down next to Lena. Lori scooted close without climbing atop her mother and Lena leaned down and kissed her atop her head.

“Are we going to Aunt Sam’s?” Lori asked, looking up at Lena.

“Yep, in a little while,” Lena said, “We have some time to relax before we go.”

“Will you be too sick to go?” Lori asked, sounding a little worried.

“I think I’ll be okay,” Lena replied, trying to hide her own trepidation.

Kara joined them on the sofa and they lazily spent the morning together. Lena was relieved that she hadn’t had another bout of nausea as they all got dressed and began the walk down the street to Sam and Alex’s house. Kara and Lori walked in first with Lena right behind them. Eliza and Lillian had already arrived and were helping finish the meal preparations.

Lena’s relief was short lived as the smell of coffee hit her like an oncoming train. She felt her stomach lurch and she rushed out the back door onto the deck. She leaned over the rail and vomited into the grass. Kara was right behind her, holding her steady as she tried to gather her breath. Eliza had quickly grabbed Lori and distracted her in the kitchen so that she was unaware of what was happening. Ruby was watching the women outside with her eyes wide.

“I’ll go…,” Lillian said, motioning to the others that she would check on Lena.

Lillian walked outside and approached Kara and Lena.

“Can I help?” Lillian asked, looking at Kara.

“Maybe stay here and let me get her something to clean up?” Kara answered.

Kara walked inside and Lillian gently placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena let out a soft hum and took in a breath.

“The coffee smell,” Lena mumbled out.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Lillian said, “Maybe it’s best if we stay out here.”

“Definitely,” Lena answered, “Did Lori see?”

“No, Eliza managed to grab her before she saw you duck outside,” Lillian answered.

Kara quickly came back outside with some damp paper towels and a dry cloth. Sam followed behind her with a concerned expression.

“I’m okay,” Lena said immediately, “Too many food and drink smells inside.”

“Ugh, I was worried you’d get it again,” Sam said, rubbing Lena’s shoulder softly as Lena moved to sit in one of the outside chairs.

“Did you have it bad with Lori?” Lillian asked.

“I was sick, but it only lasted a couple of weeks,” Lena answered.

“Um, it lasted like six weeks, Lena,” Sam corrected, shaking her head.

“You kept working,” Lillian said quietly, the sadness clear in her voice, “I didn’t even notice.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Lena replied, “I didn’t want you to know.”

“Still, if I hadn’t had my head up my ass, I would have noticed my daughter having six weeks of sickness,” Lillian said, looking disgusted with herself.

“Um, I don’t think you should be cursing in front of your grandchild,” Kara said, clearly teasing.

Lena chuckled and Lillian managed a smile.

“You’re here now,” Lena said, “Let’s focus on that.”

“I’m going to tell everyone that brunch is an outdoor affair today,” Sam said to the group. She looked at Lena and asked, “Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes, but I’m going to stay over here for now,” Lena said, “And maybe everyone can make their plate and bring it out rather than having food all over the place?”

“Will do,” Sam said, giving Lena a sarcastic salute.

Within a few minutes everyone had served themselves and was settling at the table. Jeremiah was in a highchair between Eliza and Jeremiah. It was a new development, and everyone loved watching him make a mess as he began on his first foods. Kara came out last, holding a plate for her and one for Lori. Lori was right behind her, carefully holding a cup of chocolate milk.

“Are you coming?” Lori asked, turning toward Lena and causing some of the milk to spill over.

“Lori!” Kara said, rolling her eyes and grabbing the cup.

“I’m sorry,” Lori said, “I forgot!”

“You forgot you were holding a cup?” Kara asked incredulously.

“I guess,” Lori answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched the exchange and intervened with a napkin, cleaning off Lori’s hands.

“Come on, goofball,” Alex teased, picking up Lori and plopping her into her chair.

Kara walked over to Lena and gave her a soft smile.

“Do you think you can handle any food?” Kara asked.

“Could you just get me some melon and toast?” Lena asked.

“Coming right up,” Kara said, hurrying back inside.

Lena moved to the end of the table and sat down, keeping her distance from most of the aromas of the hot food. She was feeling a bit better again and smiled as Kara emerged and placed a small plate of food in front of her. Lena looked up and saw Ruby giving her an odd look. Ruby appeared to want to ask a question, but she thought twice of it and dug into breakfast.

Kara wolfed down her food and looked over at Lena. She smiled and motioned her head toward the house. Lena giggled and nodded, surprised that Kara had been able to wait this long. Kara stood and looked at the group.

“I’ve got something inside,” Kara said awkwardly, pushing back her chair, “I’m gonna get it.”

,

Alex chuckled at Kara’s clumsy attempt to make an excuse and Sam giggled along. Eliza and Lillian both looked like they were about to burst with excitement. Lena managed a real smile, relieved that she was feeling better. Ruby watched with interest as Lori just continued eating her breakfast, not paying the adults much attention.

Kara walked back out with a wrapped present and Lori quickly noticed that something was going on.

“Is it a birthday?” Lori asked, looking around the table and becoming excited.

“Nope,” Kara said, with a big grin, “But me and Mommy do have a present for you.”

“For me?” Lori squealed happily, jumping down from her chair.

Kara pulled a seat close to Lena and motioned for Lori to come sit in her lap. Alex grabbed out her phone and began to video. Lori ripped at the paper and tossed it aside, struggling to open the small box. Kara laughed and took the box and opened the top. Lori pulled out a t-shirt and held it up, looking at the writing on the front.

“Can you read it?” Lena asked, knowing that Lori would be able to sound out the two words.

“B- big,” Lori said, scrunching her nose as she read, “Sis, sis, sis-ter. Big sister.”

Lori looked confused for a moment then broke into huge smile and screamed, “We’re getting a puppy?!?”

Alex laughed so hard she nearly dropped the phone she was using to video the moment. Kara was giggling just as loudly. Lena sighed and shook her head, grinning and rolling her eyes at her daughter.

“No, not a puppy,” Lena said, grinning at Lori.

“Lori,” Kara said happily, still chuckling, “Mommy has a baby in her tummy. You’re gonna be a big sister.”

“Really?” Lori asked, her eyes growing wide.

“I knew it!” Ruby shouted from the other end of the table, “You guys were acting so weird.”

“Yeah, well, I’m having a bit of morning sickness, so it’s difficult to hide,” Lena said, grinning at Ruby.

“The baby is making you sick?” Lori asked, suddenly sounding worried.

“Don’t worry, little bit,” Kara said, mussing Lori’s hair, “It’s perfectly normal.”

“Yeah, mom puked all over when she was pregnant with Jeremiah,” Ruby added.

“That’s yucky,” Lori said, grimacing.

“It is, but it’ll pass,” Lena said.

“But listen, you have to help me take care of Mommy until she feels better, okay?” Kara said, “That means helping around the house and staying quiet when she needs to rest.”

“I can do that,” Lori said, sounding determined.

“Let’s get some pictures,” Alex said, walking closer with the phone in hand.

They took a few family pictures then cleaned up the food and the kitchen area so that Lena could safely move back inside. She was feeling better and agreed that she could stay for a movie. Kara sat down next to her and got comfortable. Kara’s phone buzzed on the table and she opted to ignore it. They started watching The Incredibles and Kara was quickly giggling along with Lori. Lena was happily watching them together. Kara’s phone buzzed again, and she huffed out an aggravated moan.

“What the heck?” Kara said, standing up and moving to the table, “It’s Barry.” She looked at the phone with a surprised expression and motioned that she would answer outside.

Kara moved to the deck and answered. She talked to Barry for nearly fifteen minutes and was ending the call as she heard the door opening. Lena walked out, looking concerned.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked.

“It’s fine,” Kara said, sounding a bit annoyed, “You’re not going to believe this, but remember the guy from Italy we’ve been trying to meet with about the research on protein biosynthesis?”

“Yes, he’s from the medical center in Trieste?” Lena asked, recalling that Barry and Kara had been trying to set up a meeting with him for months.

“That’s the one,” Kara said, “He called Barry just now. He’s going to be in New York on Thursday and he’s open for a meeting.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Lena said, “We need to book flights and a hotel.”

“No. I told Barry I’m not going,” Kara answered, “He can handle it.”

“What?” Lena asked incredulously, “He cannot handle it. You need to be there.”

“Lena, I’m not going anywhere with you sick,” Kara said.

Lena took a deep breath and calmed herself. She didn’t want to fight, and she knew they both had emotions running high. She took Kara’s hand in hers and led her to the outdoor loveseat and sat down, pulling her down beside her.

“I’m not sick,” Lena said, holding up a hand to stop Kara from interrupting, “I’m pregnant and I’m having morning sickness – there’s a difference.”

“It’s called sickness, for goodness sake,” Kara huffed out.

“But it’s not the same,” Lena said, “Kara please look at me.”

Kara was fighting her own emotions, but she managed to stay calm and look at her wife.

“I need help,” Lena said, “I’m not going to deny it. I managed last time because it was just me, but it would be very difficult for me to take care of Lori alone.”

“That’s why I’m not going,” Kara answered immediately.

“We have a whole big family inside who can help,” Lena said, “And you’ve been trying to get this meeting for nearly six months. You can fly up Wednesday afternoon and come back Thursday night. LCorp needs you to do your job.”

“Barry was really irritated. Since we haven’t told anyone about the baby yet I had to make up all kinds of dumb excuses,” Kara mumbled.

“Good thing he knows you well,” Lena said, grinning, “You can call him back and give him the good news and tell him you’re going.”

“I honestly don’t know if I can even concentrate on the meeting right now,” Kara sighed out.

“Kara, people work all the time when their spouses are pregnant,” Lena said, “And pregnant women work all the time. You can leave town for one night - and you can FaceTime me as much as you like.”

“I guess so,” Kara sighed out, “I really don’t want to go, but I know you’re right.”

Lillian peeked her head out the door and looked at Lena.

“Don’t mean to interrupt,” Lillian said, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Ah, perfect timing actually,” Lena said, “Come here.”

Lillian walked over and sat across from the women, looking at them expectantly.

“Kara has to go to New York for a meeting,” Lena said, “She’ll be leaving Wednesday and returning Thursday…”

“I can help,” Lillian interjected immediately, “I can come stay with you and Lori – if you want, that is. Unless you’d be more comfortable with Eliza…”

Lillian looked at Kara, unsure. Kara gave her a warm smile.

“I was hoping you could,” Lena answered immediately.

“I’d like it if you stayed with Lena and Lori,” Kara added, “And I’m sure Eliza could stay in town to help, too. It would make leaving a little more bearable knowing that I’ve got the grandmas around to help.”

“Then it’s settled,” Lillian said, smiling softly, “I promise I’ll take good care of her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but good news for me - I got a side job writing that actually pays! WooooHooooo !!!!! The first week was a lot more work than I'll usually have so I won't be ignoring this story...
> 
> Next chapter - Lillian and Eliza spoil everyone like good grandmothers do


	44. Chapter 44 - Grandmas

The next three days did nothing to ease Kara’s worry. Every morning started the same way. Lena would feel nauseous and try to fight it away with every home remedy with mixed results. She always ended up retching at the toilet – the only question was for how long. Usually by late morning she would feel well enough to get up and get dressed and head to LCorp.

Lena had a supply of drinks and snacks in her office and her own private bathroom. She knew she was better off than so many other working women, but she was still miserable. She felt like she had a hangover all the time. She managed to slog through a couple of hours of work then Kara would show up to check on her. Kara stayed for a light lunch, only eating whatever Lena was comfortable with. Lena knew Kara would inevitably go buy a sandwich at the deli downstairs afterwards and eat it in her lab. After lunch Lena would work a couple more hours until it was time for Lori to get off school. Kara and Lena usually alternated pickup but they were doing it together as Kara refused to allow Lena to drive and make the walk on her own. By the time Lena got home she was exhausted.

Lena was on the couch, resting, with Lori next to her on the floor playing with building blocks. Kara was packing her last minute items and checking everything to make sure she wasn’t forgetting what she would need. There was a light knock on the door and Lori jumped up and ran to open it.

“Who is it?” Lori shouted, way louder than necessary.

Lena giggled, happy that Lori understood the need to ask but tickled by the fact that she was so overly dramatic.

“It’s LiLi, darling,” Lillian answered.

Lena smiled at the pet name Lori used for Lillian. Lori twisted the deadbolt and opened the door, grinning as she saw Lillian’s small suitcase and a large shopping bag.

“What’s in there?” Lori asked, eyeing the bag excitedly as Lillian walked in.

“Just some things to pass the time,” Lillian said, grinning, “We’ll look later.”

“Can we look now?” Lori asked with a smile.

“Nope, I need to get settled first and check on your Mommy,” Lillian said.

As Lillian was closing the door behind her a car pulled into the driveway. Lillian smiled and waved as Eliza pulled in and parked.

“The gangs all here, I see,” Kara said, approaching the door with her rolling bag.

“How are you feeling?” Lillian asked, moving further into the den and smiling softly at Lena.

“I’m tired,” Lena answered honestly, “And I just feel generally blah.”

“Can I get you anything?” Lillian asked, leaning down and kissing Lena gently on the forehead.

“Not right now,” Lena answered, “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Lillian replied, “I’m happy to be here.”

“ZaZa!” Lori squealed happily, “Are you staying here too?”

“Nope, I’m driving your mom to the airport,” Eliza answered, picking up Lori and giving her a raspberry on her tummy. Lori giggled and hugged Eliza’s shoulders. “I’ll be back in the morning to take you to school though.”

“Okay,” Lori answered happily.

“Come here and give me a hug, little bit,” Kara said, taking Lori from Eliza’s arms.

Lori hugged Kara tightly and Kara held on for a long moment, breathing in her scent. She was so concentrated on Lena, she didn’t realize how hard it would be leaving Lori – even for just one night.

“You’re squishing me, Momma,” Lori said, making Kara giggle.

“Sorry,” Kara said, smiling at her daughter then setting her down on the floor. Kara knelt in front of Lori and looked at her seriously. “Now remember, I need you to be extra good for LiLi and ZaZa and for Mommy. You need to help out while I’m gone.”

“I will, Momma,” Lori answered, nodding determinedly, “I promise.”

“Okay, then, let me go tell Mommy bye,” Kara said, sighing slightly as she stood.

Kara walked over to the couch and Lena sat up slightly. Kara sat down and gently rubbed her back, looking at her with a sad smile.

“Don’t pout,” Lena said, raising a hand and gently rubbing her thumb along Kara’s cheek.

“Are you sure…,” Kara started.

“Stop,” Lena interrupted, giving Kara a soft grin, “I’m fine. You need to go now, or you’ll be late for the flight. You’re doing important work Kara and I’m very proud of you.”

“I’ll call you when I land,” Kara said, leaning forward for a soft kiss.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Lena answered when she pulled back from the kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kara answered.

Kara walked out of the door with Eliza right behind her. She was fighting tears but refused to make Lena or Lori upset. She threw her bag into the trunk then climbed into the passenger seat. Eliza sat and started the car and looked over at Kara.

“She’ll be fine,” Eliza said softly, reaching over and rubbing Kara’s shoulder.

Kara nodded and wiped at her eyes. Eliza pulled from the driveway and headed toward the airport. Once they were on the freeway Eliza glanced over at Kara. She was staring out of the window, lost in thought.

“Kara?” Eliza said softly, interrupting her daydream.

“Yeah,” Kara replied, turning her gaze back into the car.

“I’m very proud of you, you know,” Eliza said plainly.

“For what?” Kara asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Eliza glanced over and chuckled, shaking her head.

“Kara, you’ve been through more in your short life than most people do in 100 years,” Eliza said, “Losing your parents, the accident, losing Winn, dealing with all of your injuries – I don’t know how you do it. Somehow, through everything, you still love so completely and so fiercely.”

“It hasn’t been easy,” Kara sighed out, “I never would have made it without you and Alex.”

“And now you have Lena,” Eliza said, smiling happily, “Fate finally worked in your favor.”

“That’s why I don’t want to go on this trip,” Kara said, the nerves clear in her voice, “What if something goes wrong?”

“Kara, if Lena was in any danger there’s no way any of us would be telling you to go,” Eliza said, “I know it all feels scary – but she’s fine.”

“But you’ll call me right away even if you’re the least bit worried, right?” Kara asked seriously.

“Of course,” Eliza answered.

“I mean it,” Kara added.

“Kara! I promise, okay?” Eliza said, reaching over and giving Kara a quick rub on the shoulder.

Eliza took the exit to the airport and pulled up to the departure area. Kara let out a long breath and got out of the car. Eliza unstrapped and walked around to give Kara an encouraging hug. Kara managed a smile as she turned and walked into the airport for her flight.

***********************

Lillian put her bag in the spare bedroom then walked back out into the den. She reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a small insulated bag. She unzipped it and removed a box and put it into the freezer. Lori watched, craning her neck to see what Lillian was doing. Lillian came back into the den and sat down in the chair nearest Lena.

“What was that?” Lori asked.

“Well, a little birdie told me that someone got upset that all the popsicles in the house were for Mommy,” Lillian said.

“A birdie?” Lori asked, clearly confused, “Birds can talk?”

“No, honey,” Lena said giggling, “It’s an expression. It just means that someone told LiLi about your fit the other day.”

“Was it you?” Lori asked, looking at Lena accusingly.

“It doesn’t matter who it was,” Lillian said, chuckling, “That’s why you use the expression about a little birdie.”

“So, can I have a popsicle?” Lori asked, clearly befuddled.

“You can have one for dessert after dinner tonight,” Lillian answered, “As a special treat.”

“What flavor?” Lori asked excitedly.

“There’s all different colors,” Lillian answered, “I’m pretty sure they all taste like sugar. You can pick.”

“Is your plan to spoil her rotten for the next 36 hours?” Lena asked, smirking from the couch.

“Yep, pretty much,” Lillian said, “And you, too.”

Lillian stood again and walked to the bag on the table. She pulled out a box and walked back toward Lena, handing it to her.

“I did my research and I found these,” Lillian said, “They’re special bath bombs for pregnancy. No artificial fragrances or dyes and they have oils that are supposed to help hydrate your skin. I thought you might like to take a relaxing bath later.”

Lena looked at the small gift and felt tears welling in her eyes. She suddenly let out a sob, surprising both Lori and Lillian.

“Oh gosh, Lena,” Lillian said, sitting next to her, “I’m sorry…”

“No, Mom, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Lena said, sniffling through her tears, “I love them. I’m just so glad you’re here.”

Lillian chuckled softly and pulled Lena into her arms, cuddling her close. Lori stood close to the sofa, her little hand on resting on Lena’s leg. Lillian leaned down and pulled Lori onto her lap so that all three of them were snuggled together.

“Okay, darling,” Lillian said, softly rubbing Lena’s back, “I think your hormones might be getting the best of you.”

“They are,” Lena mumbled, “Yesterday I cried at a reverse mortgage advertisement.”

Lillian burst into laughter and Lena started to chuckle through her tears.

“But I really am glad you’re here,” Lena said, wiping her face.

“So am I,” Lillian said, smiling. She looked down at Lori, “Would you like to come see what else is in the bag?”

“Yes!” Lori said, jumping down from the couch.

Lillian smiled at Lena and gave her a quick hug before standing and moving to the table with Lori.

“I’ve got a new book for us to read together,” Lillian said, pulling out the book and handing it to Lori.

Lori looked at the cover and sat down at the table. She studied the words carefully.

“How do you say this?” Lori asked, pointing to the first word.

“Where,” Lillian answered, “The w and h together make that “wh” sound – like in what and where and why.”

“Where,” Lori repeated, looking back at the cover, and reading again, “Where – the – s..side…sidewalk – ends.”

“That’s very good, honey,” Lena said from the couch, watching.

“It’s a book of poetry for children,” Lena said, “We can read some together tonight.”

“Okay,” Lori replied happily, flipping through a few pages and looking at the drawings.

“And here, this is a paint by sticker book,” Lillian said, pulling out a book with a dinosaur on the cover, “Let me show you how it works.”

Lillian showed Lori how the stickers each had a place to fill in the dinosaurs. Lori had her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth in concentration as she tried to place a sticker perfectly in its place.

“You can work on this while I get dinner ready for us,” Lillian said, “Just be careful to only put the stickers on this book. Don’t put them anywhere else.”

“I won’t,” Lori answered as she pulled off another sticker and focused on the spot where it should fit.

Lillian walked over to Lena and sat down.

“You weren’t kidding about spoiling us,” Lena said with a smile.

“Making up for lost time, love,” Lillian answered, “Now, about dinner. I didn’t want to overwhelm you with food smells so I baked chicken and roasted zucchini at home and brought it along. I have a salad to go along with it.”

“That sounds perfect,” Lena said, sighing, “Hey, do you think it would be okay if I used one of these now?” Lena motioned to the bath bombs and Lillian smiled softly.

“Of course, take as much time as you want,” Lillian answered.

Lena stood and walked to the kitchen table. She helped Lori with one of her stickers and gave her a kiss on the head before heading to the master bathroom. She ran the water, careful not to make it too hot, and threw in one of the bath bombs. She undressed and slowly slipped into the water. She immediately felt relaxed. The warmth of the water enveloped her, and she enjoyed the feeling of the oils around her. She stayed in so long that she had to add warm water twice to keep the temperature right. Finally, she stood and dried off and put on some joggers and a t-shirt. She walked out into the living area and stopped as she spotted Lillian and Lori on the sofa together.

Lori was curled into Lillian listening as Lillian read a poem from her new book. Lena watched, feeling tears building in her eyes again. She startled as her phone rang on the table. She saw the FaceTime notification from Kara and picked it up immediately. Kara was walking in the airport in New York. She saw Lena’s face on the screen and clearly stopped in her path.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

“Yes, look,” Lena said quietly, turning the phone so that Kara could see Lillian and Lori on the sofa.

Lillian waved and Lori jumped off her lap and ran towards Lena.

“Hi, Mommy,” Lori said excitedly.

“Hey, I wanted you guys to know I got here,” Kara said.

Lena turned the phone back towards herself and smiled, “I’m glad you made it, darling. We’re fine here. I just got out of a long bath and I’m feeling refreshed and relaxed.”

“Okay, I’ll call you before bedtime,” Kara said, “We have to grab a taxi.”

“Love you,” Lena said.

“Love you too,” Kara answered, hanging up.

Lillian looked up at Lena with a smile, “How many times do you think she’ll call?”

“I’d put the over/under at about thirty,” Lena said, chuckling.

“I’ll take the over,” Lillian answered, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I get into fluff and it's only supposed to be one chapter but it turns out to be more...


	45. Chapter 45 - Grandmas and Alex

Lena looked up from her usual morning spot on the bathroom tile. It was just past six in the morning, much earlier than she generally woke. Lillian walked in and gently used a warm, damp rag to wipe at her chin.

“I think I’m done,” Lena sighed out.

“Let me help you back to bed,” Lillian said, reaching down to take Lena’s hand.

Lena stood and trod back to her room and climbed back into bed. She groaned softly as she tried to get comfortable. Lillian left for a moment then came back quickly holding a long, piece of thick cloth.

“Here, dear, try this,” Lillian said.

She tucked the cloth under Lena’s neck. It was cold and soft. Lillian arranged it carefully then pulled up the sheet and blanket around Lena’s torso.

“Is that too cold?” Lillian asked.

“No, it feels wonderful,” Lena answered, her voice sleepy.

“Try to sleep some more, darling,” Lillian said softly.

“Hard without Kara,” Lena mumbled, then added, “Don’t tell her I said that.”

“I understand,” Lillian answered with a small chuckle as she gently rubbed Lena’s back, “I never slept well when your father traveled.”

“Mmmm,” Lena hummed in response, closing her eyes.

Lillian leaned down and kissed Lena’s hairline before quietly leaving the room and closing the door.

*************************

Lena woke again to the sound of Lori’s giggles. She could hear Lillian’s voice and Eliza’s and she realized that it must be about time for Lori to go to school. She took in a deep breath, wanting to go see Lori off but afraid that she would be sick if she got up too quickly. As she was deciding what to do the door opened slightly. Lillian stuck her head in, and Lena managed a small smile.

“Hey there,” Lillian said, walking closer and sitting on the edge of the bed, “Lori asked if she could come tell you goodbye. I didn’t know if you were still sleeping or felt up to it.”

“I’d love that,” Lena replied.

“I’ll go grab her,” Lillian said.

A few moments later Lori walked into the bedroom holding Lillian’s hand. Lillian picked her up and gently placed her on the edge of the bed. Lena gave her a sleepy smile.

“What was all that giggling I heard this morning?” Lena asked, grinning.

“LiLi made pancakes,” Lori answered excitedly, “And she made blueberry eyes and mouth and whipped cream hair!”

“Oh, my goodness,” Lena said, chuckling, “That sounds wonderful.”

“The height of comedy,” Lillian replied sarcastically, smirking at Lena.

“ZaZa is taking me to school now,” Lori said happily.

“Okay, give Mommy a kiss,” Lena answered, “ZaZa is picking you up, too. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Okay, Mommy,” Lori said, giving Lena a kiss then jumping off the bed.

Lillian walked out with Lori and Lena settled back into her pillow. She closed her eyes, thinking she would rest for a few minutes.

Lena was stunned when she opened her eyes to see that it was nearly 9:30. She ate some crackers from her bedside bowl. Once she felt secure that she wouldn’t be sick, she got out of bed and walked out to the den. Lillian was on the couch, reading a novel.

“Good morning,” Lillian said, looking up from her book.

“I can’t believe I fell back asleep,” Lena said, flopping down on the other end of the sofa.

“I’m sure you needed it,” Lillian answered, “How about some hot tea?”

“That sounds perfect,” Lena sighed out.

“Food?” Lillian asked.

“Just some toast with peanut butter, maybe?” Lena requested.

Lillian returned a few minutes later with the tea and bread and placed it on the end table. Lena managed to get it all down and still felt well.

“I know Kara didn’t want me to go to the office today…,” Lena started.

“No way,” Lillian interrupted, “She made me swear. She said you promised to work from home. She’s already texted me three times this morning!”

“C’mon, Mom, we don’t have to tell her,” Lena pleaded, “I don’t feel like sitting here on the computer all day.”

“I absolutely will not bring you to the office,” Lillian said, with a sly smirk.

“So, what were you thinking?” Lena asked with a grin.

“I didn’t promise to keep you locked in the house, I just said I wouldn’t bring you to work,” Lillian said, “It’s a lovely day, perhaps a trip to the park or somewhere else relaxing?”

“God, yes,” Lena said, “I’ll do a bit of work from here first, then let’s go.”

Lena managed to get everything that was necessary done in a couple of hours. Once finished, she dressed and let Lillian know she was good to go.

“You know what I’d love?” Lena asked as they got into Lillian’s car.

“What, darling?” Lillian asked.

“Gelato,” Lena said, “Lemon gelato.”

“There’s that place on second street,” Lillian said.

“Yes, perfect,” Lena answered happily.

Lena rolled down the windows to get some fresh air and they made their way to the gelateria. They were the only ones there, as the shop had just opened for the day. Lena sat down with her lemon gelato and Lillian happily chose dark chocolate.

“My, this is delicious,” Lillian said, humming through her first bite.

“This is perfect,” Lena replied, feeling hungrier than she had in days.

Lena’s phone rang and she looked at Lillian and giggled. 

“It’s FaceTime,” Lena said, “we’re busted.”

Lillian chuckled as Lena hit the button and answered Kara’s call. Kara was in the hall of an office building, on a break from her meetings. Her smile immediately changed to an expression of confusion, the telltale crinkle appearing on her forehead.

“Hey, where are you?” Kara asked immediately.

“It’s good to see your face too, beautiful,” Lena answered, grinning and avoiding the question. “How’s it going?”

“Really good and I can’t wait to tell you about it when I get back,” Kara answered, redirecting the conversation right back to her question, “Lena, where’d you go?”

Lena sighed and held up her gelato. She turned the phone around so that Kara could see Lillian, who had just taken a big bite of her scoop. Lillian waved and managed a grin even with her full mouth.

“You got ice cream without me?” Kara asked, sounding a bit like a jealous child.

“Technically it’s gelato,” Lena answered, shrugging with a chuckle.

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling okay,” Kara said, finally softening, “You’re okay, right?”

“I’m fine, darling,” Lena answered, “Other than missing you.”

“Did you sleep last night?” Kara asked.

“Not really,” Lena answered, “It’s much better with you in bed – but I did get a good morning nap.”

“I didn’t sleep a lot without you either,” Kara sighed out.

“You’ll be done in time for the flight tonight?” Lena asked.

“Absolutely,” Kara answered quickly, “We’re mostly done now, just going over some details.”

“Okay, then let me go before my gelato melts entirely,” Lena said, grinning, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Love you,” Kara said.

“Love you, too,” Lena answered.

Lena finished the call and smiled at Lillian.

“She didn’t seem too mad at me,” Lillian said grinning.

“I think we’re all good,” Lena answered, smiling.

They chatted happily until they finished their snack then decided to take a walk through the quaint neighborhood rather than going to the park. They spotted a small, local bookstore and decided to browse there. By the time they were done Lillian had selected two books and Lena had four. When they got back to the car, they realized that it would only be an hour until Lori got home so they headed back.

Lena was feeling tired and she dropped onto the couch as soon as they got home. Lillian went back to her book and they stayed in peaceful, happy quiet together until Lori came bounding in with Eliza.

“Mommy!” Lori squealed, running into the house.

Lori came to a quick stop at the edge of the couch, remembering the rules. Lena grinned and held out her arms and carefully pulled Lori up next to her.

“Lori got a star on her folder today,” Eliza reported happily.

Lori looked at Lena with a huge smile, nodding her head. Lori’s teacher had a reward system and after three good days in a row a student got a star on their folder.

“That’s wonderful, Lori,” Lena said, giving her a hug.

“Can I have a snack?” Lori asked, hoping Lena would offer a popsicle.

“How about some apples and peanut butter?” Lena asked.

“How about a popsicle?” Lori asked in reply.

“Let’s wait until Mommy gets home,” Lena said, “I’m sure she’ll want one too.”

“When is she getting home?” Lori asked, her voice whiny.

“At dinner time,” Lena said, “If you want a snack, you can have some fruit.”

“Come on, I’ll help you,” Lillian offered, taking her hand.

Eliza sat down on the end of the couch and gave Lena a soft smile.

“How are you feeling today?” Eliza asked.

“I was doing fine for a few hours, but it comes in waves,” Lena answered, “I never know when it’s gonna hit.”

Lena looked down at her phone and grinned. She looked up at Eliza and shook her head.

“Kara’s texting from the plane, the flight is on time,” Lena said.

“I told her I’d pick her up,” Eliza said, “But she insisted it would be too much traffic heading that way. She’s taking an Uber.”

“She’s right, you know it stinks heading in that direction after work hours,” Lena said.

“I think she was afraid I’d get held up and she’d be missing you for five extra minutes,” Eliza said, chuckling and rolling her eyes.

“Probably,” Lena agreed, giggling, “She’s been gone one day, and I think she’s called or texted fifteen times – literally.”

Lillian walked out with a large tray of cut up fruit and placed it on the table. They all dug in for a snack. Eliza stayed for a while, visiting happily before saying her goodbyes and letting them know to call if they needed any further help. 

Lori played happily while Lillian fixed a light dinner. She knew Kara would probably be hungry when she arrived home and she wanted to get out of the way of the family. She finished the preparations and headed back to the den to join Lori’s playtime. Lena’s phone buzzed and she smiled at the message.

“Mommy’s back in town on the way home,” Lena reported.

Lori gave an excited smile and Lena sat up, wanting to freshen up to see Kara. The moment she got sitting upright she felt the wave of nausea hit.

“Nope,” Lena sighed out, lying back down quickly.

Lillian recognized the signs and quickly fetched the “emergency bucket” and placed it at the end of the couch.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Lori asked.

“Just feeling a little woozy,” Lena answered, “I’ll be fine.”

Lillian watched Lena out of the corner of her eye while she distracted Lori with the toys she had set up as a village. Lena was regulating her breathing, trying to will the nausea away. She seemed to be gaining control of it when they all heard a car pull up front. Lori ran and opened the front door with Lillian right behind her. 

“Kara?” Lillian asked, the concern clear in her voice.

Lena looked over, wondering what was happening as Lillian stepped outside. Lillian came back inside rolling a small suitcase with Kara hobbling behind her, clearly in pain. Kara was clutching her thigh and barely made it to the reclining chair, falling into it.

Lena immediately stood to help. The nausea hit fast and hard and all she could do was grab the bucket as she ran to the bathroom. Lori’s eyes were wide, watching the disarray all around her. Lillian grabbed her phone and called Alex.

“Lillian?” Alex answered, seeing the number on her phone.

“Alex, I need help,” Lillian said, “Kara just arrived and she can barely walk and Lena’s getting sick and Lori’s about to have a breadown!”

“On the way,” Alex replied immediately, hanging up.

Moments later, Alex came bounding through the front door. Kara was grimacing in the chair. Alex could hear Lena retching in the bathroom. Lillian had moved Lori to her lap on a chair by the kitchen table, trying to keep her calm. Alex walked over to Kara and leaned down and ran her hand down along her leg.

“Christ, I can feel the cramp,” Alex said, looking at her sister.

“It’s bad,” Kara said, “I can’t get up.”

The front door opened and Sam walked in carrying Jeremiah in her arms. She surveyed the scene and walked over to Lillian.

“Hey Lori, how about you and Lillian watch Jeremiah for me while I go check on your Mommy?” Sam asked.

“Okay,” Lori said, pepping up at the sight of the gurgling baby.

Lillian mouthed a thank you to Sam as she took Jeremiah and headed to Lori’s room with the kids. Lena stumbled out of the bathroom and Sam rushed over and held her up.

“I’ve got her,” Alex said to Lena, “You lay down. I’m gonna rub the cramp out.”

Alex leaned down and placed her arms under Kara.

“Hang on,” Alex said.

Kara grabbed around Alex’s shoulders. Alex picked her up, bridal style, and walked toward the bedroom. Lena and Sam watched with mouths agape. Once they were out of sight, Sam led Lena to the couch. Lena flopped down and Sam gently pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her softly.

“This was probably not the reentry you guys were hoping for,” Sam said with a small grin.

“I can’t believe Alex just picked up Kara like that,” Lena said, still looking amazed.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m very turned on,” Sam said, “I mean, I knew she had really strong fingers, but…”

“Sam!” Lena groaned out in interruption, “Do not make me sick again.”

“Okay, fine,” Sam answered, grinning, “I’ll be good.”

“Can you grab me a ginger ale?” Lena asked.

Sam got up and walked to the kitchen. She could hear Alex giving Kara instructions in the bedroom.

“Stay on your belly,” Alex said, “Let me grab some lotion.”

Kara was on the bed. Alex had helped her strip her pants and shoes off and she was trying to stretch her leg out. Alex walked back in and gently placed her hand on Kara’s thigh.

“I’m sorry in advance,” Alex sighed out as she put some lotion on her hands and began rubbing at the cramped muscle.

“Fuck!” Kara moaned out, burying her face in her pillow in an attempt to keep her cries muffled.

“I know,” Alex said, working the muscle, “I’m sorry.”

Alex rubbed for a few minutes and began to feel Kara’s thigh muscles loosening. Kara’s breathing was calming down and she reached up and wiped her face. Alex realized she had been crying and she felt her heart break for Kara’s pain.

“Is it feeling better?” Alex asked, “The muscle is flattening out.”

“Much better,” Kara managed to sigh out, “Stupid flight. There was turbulence and I couldn’t get up and stretch.”

Kara tried to turn over, but Alex firmly placed her hand on Kara’s back.

“Not yet,” Alex said, “You need to lay down for a few minutes and do your foot stretches.”

“I wanna go see Lena,” Kara said, her anger just beneath the surface.

“And if you stand up again before stretching it’ll cramp right back up, Kara,” Alex said sternly, “Just do the stretches – and don’t try to rush it. Five minutes isn’t going to kill you. I’ll grab some sweatpants for you.”

Alex placed the joggers on the bed then moved to the chair and eyed Kara warily. Kara took in a deep breath and began a series of practiced stretches to help with cramps. She followed the routine and as soon as she was done Alex moved to the bedside. She helped Kara get the pants on and get to a standing position.

“Okay, come on,” Alex said, “Let’s get you to your wife.”

Kara draped her arm over Alex’s shoulder, accepting the support. They walked back to the den, where Lena was still lying flat on the sofa, trying to keep her sickness at bay. Kara separated from Alex and looked down at Lena.

“Come here,” Lena said, scooting over so that Kara could lay down next to her.

Kara laid down with her bad leg on the outside edge of the couch. Lena carefully sidled next to her. Kara gently slid her arm underneath Lena and Lena placed her head on Kara’s chest.

“I don’t know if you two are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen or the most pitiful,” Sam teased.

Lillian stuck her head out and Sam motioned that she could bring Lori out. Lori ran from her bedroom and Kara held out her free arm. She pulled Lori into an awkward hug as Lori stood at the side of the sofa. Lillian followed behind holding Jeremiah in her arms.

“Is your leg hurt again?” Lori asked, the concern clear in her voice.

“It’s not feeling too good right now,” Kara said, “But it’ll be okay. I got a cramp.”

“Did Aunt Alex make it better?” Lori asked hopefully.

“Yep, she helped a lot,” Kara answered, looking at Alex gratefully.

Lillian moved closer and Jeremiah wriggled in her arms, holding out his hands for Alex.

“Hey, little guy, I ran right out while I was feeding you,” Alex said, grinning as she took him into her arms.

“MaMa’s sorry, little guy,” Alex said.

Jeremiah looked at her for a long moment then opened his mouth in a big grin.

“Ma-Ma,” Jeremiah said.

The whole room turned and looked toward Alex and Jeremiah. Alex’s eyes were wide and filling with tears.

“Ma-Ma,” Jeremiah said again.

“That’s right, I’m your MaMa,” Alex said, her voice catching with tears.

“Really?” Sam asked playfully, grinning from ear to ear, “I carry you in my belly and feed you from my breasts and you say it to her first?”

Everyone laughed as Sam approached and pulled Alex and Jeremiah into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a little time jump and another phase in Lena' s pregnancy


	46. Chapter 46 - Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you've all guessed what's coming - I've teased it forever...

_Two months later…_

Kara tucked Lori into bed and walked out into the kitchen area. Lena was finishing cleaning up the dinner dishes and she greeted Kara with a smile.

“She went down okay?” Lena asked.

“Yep, no problem,” Kara said, “I think she’s exhausted from the bike ride.”

“Thanks for taking her,” Lena said, “I needed a break after work.”

“Wanna watch some tv?” Kara asked.

“I’m kind of having a sweet tooth,” Lena said, opening the refrigerator and looking inside.

“We have ice cream,” Kara answered, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her.

Lena had developed a small baby bump and Kara loved holding onto her even more than usual.

“Nah, I don’t want anything dairy,” Lena answered.

They were both relieved when the nausea finally passed after about four weeks of sickness. In the past couple of weeks Lena had begun having cravings. Usually Lena had a sweet tooth, which always amused Kara since she was usually the one craving sugar.

Kara looked around Lena into the refrigerator then moved to the pantry.

“We have some Milano cookies,” Kara offered.

“I want watermelon,” Lena said, with a huff.

“Watermelon?” Kara asked, “Really?”

“Yeah, I wish we had a watermelon,” Lena said.

“Well, let’s see what else we can find,” Kara offered, still looking through the pantry.

“You won’t go get me a watermelon?” Lena asked.

Kara turned to find Lena looking at her with an incredibly cute pout.

“You want me to run to the store?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Lena answered, walking over and giving Kara a soft kiss.

Kara shook her head and smiled at her pleading wife.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Kara said.

Kara grabbed her keys with a chuckle and headed to the grocery right down the road. Luckily, watermelon was in season and there was a big crate full of the seedless variety at the front of the store. She grabbed two, just in case, and headed home. When she walked inside she found Lena, curled up on the couch, flipping through the options on the television.

“I’ll cut some up for us,” Kara said, heading into the kitchen.

Kara was relieved that the first one she cut was perfectly ripe and sweet. She cut some cubes and placed them in a bowl and grabbed napkins. She walked to the sofa and plopped down with the bowl on her lap. Lena reached over and grabbed a cube. She popped it into her mouth and hummed with happiness.

“You’re the best,” Lena said, leaning over for a quick kiss.

“I am,” Kara answered, grinning, “What do you wanna watch?”

“We’ve been saying we were gonna watch Portrait of a Lady on Fire for months,” Lena answered.

“Sounds good,” Kara said, handing Lena the bowl then standing and turning off all the lights, “Let me change really quick.”

Lena was already in a tank top and sleep shorts. Kara had to concentrate to keep from ogling her larger than usual breasts. Lena knew Kara was enjoying her supple, sensitive boobs and purposely wore clothing that brought attention to them. One of the newest side effects of pregnancy was that Lena not only craved food, she was beginning to crave sex. She found herself easily turned on and orgasms came quickly.

Kara returned to the couch and settled next to Lena. They grabbed a blanket and got underneath, and Lena started the movie. Lena and Kara quickly finished the snack and placed the bowl on the table, cuddling closer together. They were both enjoying the movie and the building tension of the love story. When the women finally succumbed to one another on screen Kara felt Lena shift beside her. Kara knew it was a love story, but she didn’t realize how explicit the sex scenes would be. She glanced over at Lena, seeing her face flushed. Lena suddenly sat up and swung her leg over Kara, straddling her. She moved forward and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Kara pulled back to take a breath and Lena immediately moved her mouth to suck on Kara’s neck.

“Lena, we should move to the bedroom,” Kara whispered out as Lena began grinding against her.

“Mmmmm, no,” Lena husked out, still working at Kara’s neck.

Kara glanced over towards Lori’s closed door. Lena grabbed her face and turned her back into another sloppy kiss.

“Lena…,” Kara weakly protested, as she put her hands on Lena’s hips. Lena moved her lips to Kara’s ear. She took Kara’s hand in hers and moved it toward the front of her sleep shorts.

“I need you inside me now,” Lena breathed out into Kara’s ear as she pushed Kara’s hand into her shorts.

“Oh, jeeez,” Kara huffed out, finding Lena soaking on her hand.

Kara said a quiet prayer that Lori wouldn’t wake up and began rubbing at Lena’s clit. Lena bit down on Kara’s shoulder, moaning very quietly. Kara pushed two fingers inside and Lena whimpered as she began rocking back and forth. Kara watched Lena’s face, becoming incredibly turned on as Lena’s breathing became quicker and her eyes closed. Lena’s hips moved quickly, and Kara used her thumb to brush against her clit again. Kara felt Lena’s walls tighten around her fingers. Lena’s mouth opened in a silent scream as she rode out her orgasm on Kara’s lap, grasping at her shoulders and shaking as she came down from the climax.

Kara gently pulled her hand out from Lena’s sleep shorts. Lena collapsed onto Kara’s shoulder, breathing deeply as she gathered herself. Kara chuckled and leaned back to look at Lena.

“This is definitely my new favorite movie,” Kara said.

Lena let out a loud laugh and Kara covered her mouth to keep her from waking Lori. Lena buried herself in Kara’s neck and kissed at her jawline.

“How about we move to the bedroom now so I can take care of you?” Lena asked.

“You don’t want to see how it ends?” Kara replied.

“Do you?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

“Not really,” Kara said, chuckling as Lena climbed off her lap and they headed to the bedroom to continue their activities.

************************

_Four days later…_

Lena sat in her office feeling more distracted than ever. Lori had a cold and had slept uneasily the past three nights. As a result of tending to her, Lena and Kara hadn’t had any time together to satisfy Lena’s new needs. She uncrossed and crossed her legs and huffed out a long sigh. Her cell phone buzzed, and she grinned as she saw Kara’s name.

“Hello, darling,” Lena answered.

“Hey, I’m leaving Star Labs now to head back to the office,” Kara said, “Need anything?”

“Yes, I do,” Lena said, her voice lowering an octave, then pausing.

“Lena?” Kara asked.

“Go to the house, put on the strap and the purple dildo and come to my office,” Lena said quietly.

There was no reply for a long moment.

“Kara?” Lena said.

“Um, I almost just crashed the car,” Kara answered, “Did I hear you right?”

“Yes, see you soon,” Lena said, hanging up before she lost her nerve.

Kara saw the call end and took the next interstate exit. She was close to home and her mind was racing as she hurried to retrieve Lena’s request. She walked inside and rushed into the closet. She pulled on the strap and changed into a looser pant. She tried to attach the purple dildo, but no matter how she tried she couldn’t hide that she was wearing it. She huffed out in frustration and grabbed a bigger purse. She threw the dildo inside and hurried back to the car.

Lena hung up the phone and smirked. She knew she had started something that would be nearly impossible to stop without really disappointing Kara. She wondered why she had been so rash, but she was determined to follow through. She took a deep breath and went into the bathroom. She removed her panties to make things easier and freshened up her makeup. She moved back to her desk and sat down. She looked at her laptop and tried to work. She realized it was hopeless, as she had totally worked herself up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally heard a soft knock on the door.

Kara walked into the office and looked at Lena like a lunchtime snack. Lena grinned and walked to the open door. She leaned out and spoke to her assistant.

“Jess, I need to talk to Kara about something important,” Lena said, “Absolutely no interruptions – except, of course if Lori’s school calls. You can put that through. Otherwise, take messages.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jess answered, not thinking anything was odd about the request. Lena often asked Jess to put people off when she needed to get things done.

Lena closed the door behind her, locking the knob as she pushed it shut. She looked down at Kara’s crotch area and raised an eyebrow. Kara chuckled and pulled Lena close into a deep kiss. When they parted, both breathing heavily, Kara reached for her purse and pulled out the dildo.

“It was too obvious to wear,” Kara said, quickly unzipping her pants and arranging the dildo in place. As soon as it was secure Lena moved in for another deep kiss. Lena moved her lips to Kara’s jaw and sighed out.

“Couch,” Lena said, beginning to move back.

“Absolutely not,” Kara said, pulling Lena close and kissing her roughly before moving her lips toward her ear. “I’m going to fuck you on that desk.”

Lena leaned back and looked at Kara, her mouth opening and closing, seemingly unable to reply. Kara took the opportunity to drop her hands and hike up Lena’s pencil skirt, finding the lack of underwear.

“Well, look at this,” Kara said with a grin as she moved her mouth to Lena’s neck and ran her fingers through Lena’s folds. “God, you’re ready.”

“Yes,” Lena managed to squeak out as Kara led her toward her desk.

Lena pushed her laptop and papers aside to the far edge of the desk as Kara pulled open the buttons on Lena’s blouse. Kara shoved Lena’s bra cup aside and moved her mouth to Lena’s nipple. Lena was backed up against the desk and she let out a small squeak as Kara nipped at her breast. Kara grinned and moved back up to Lena’s mouth, kissing her deeply as she rubbed her fingers between Lena’s legs.

“I’m gonna cum like this if you don’t get to it,” Lena breathed out heavily.

Kara pulled away and grinned then turned Lena around and bent her over the desk. Lena was surprised by the position and let out a small whimper as Kara guided her hands to hold on to the sides. Lena gripped the edges of the desk as she felt Kara sliding the dildo through her folds.

“You look so fucking sexy like this,” Kara huffed out, lining up the dildo.

Lena was unable to stay completely silent, letting out a small moan as Kara pushed into her. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and began thrusting. She knew it wouldn’t take long for Lena and she wanted to relish every moment. Lena was trembling right from the start, clearly lost in the passion of the moment. Kara got a perfect rhythm going and felt her own buildup coming.

“I can’t hold it…. Kara… oh god, Kara,” Lena huffed out quietly, her orgasm washing over her.

Kara didn’t slow down. She kept thrusting through it, unable to stop herself. She was coming to a precipice and she felt like she had to go over. Her movements became stilted as she felt her entire body tingling. Lena was groaning softly with every thrust, her knuckles white from grasping the edges of the desk. Kara’s orgasm hit and she jerked into Lena roughly, moving her hips as long as she could until she finally lay herself carefully atop her wife. She trembled for a few moments then felt her body relax.

“Fuck, Lena, my god,” Kara breathed out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Kara gently pulled out of Lena and helped her to stand. Lena’s legs were still shaky as she turned around. Kara grabbed her hips and pushed her up onto the desk and slotted herself between her legs. They were face to face now and Lena draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, and they kissed softly.

“That was incredible,” Lena sighed out.

“Was?” Kara asked.

“What?” Lena replied, looking at Kara questioningly.

Kara smirked and looked down. The dildo was hanging against Lena’s thigh. Kara lined it up again and pushed into Lena. Lena gasped and grasped Kara’s shoulders. Kara stilled and brought their lips together again to quiet Lena. Lena relaxed, feeling the fullness inside as Kara kissed her softly. Kara moved her head back and looked into Lena’s eyes. She reached down and began to rub Lena’s clit, otherwise staying completely still. Lena’s mouth opened and her eyes closed as her hips bucked slightly. Kara used her other hand on the small of Lena’s back to keep her still. She continued rubbing at Lena until Lena suddenly bucked forward and buried her face in Kara’s chest, desperately trying not to scream as she came hard. Her entire body tingled and tensed as she held Kara tightly. Kara slowed down, dragging out the orgasm until Lena reached down and moved her hand aside, unable to take any more.

Kara stayed still, holding Lena against her. Lena couldn’t move. She was completely spent by the intense orgasm. Kara held her close for a few minutes until Lena was finally able to straighten up. Kara gently pulled out of Lena and reached down, removing the dildo and zipping up her pants. She helped Lena off the desk and gently pulled her skirt back down. Lena looked completely wrecked and Kara couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“So, office sex – yes or no?” Kara asked sarcastically.

“Kara, we can’t do that again,” Lena said, still breathing heavily, “I literally have no idea how I kept from screaming. That was so intense.”

“That’s the point, honey,” Kara teased, leaning in for a soft kiss.

“I need to clean up,” Lena said, getting her bearings.

Kara waited as Lena went to the bathroom and freshened up as much as she could. When Lena was done Kara took her turn. When Kara finished, she found Lena waiting on the couch. She walked over and sat down next to her. Lena looked at her with a big smile.

“Honestly, I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Lena said with a giggle.

“Whatever it is, I wholeheartedly approve,” Kara replied, pulling Lena close for a cuddle.

Lena leaned onto Kara’s shoulder as she laughed.

“I feel much better,” Lena said, “I needed that.”

“Can I please tell Sam we had sex in here?” Kara asked, with a sly smile.

“Absolutely not,” Lena said, laughing, “You cannot tell her!”

“Oh, come on – she already knows it’s my number one fantasy,” Kara protested, chuckling.

“NO – if she finds out what we did she’ll have your sister here every day for lunch,” Lena answered, as they both giggled uncontrollably.

“Okay, you’re right, it’ll be our secret,” Kara answered as they managed to get settled down, “But I’m not agreeing to this being a one time thing.”

“Kara Danvers, you’re insufferable!” Lena protested in jest.

“And you love it,” Kara teased right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - another small time jump as Lena gets nearer her due date
> 
> Just a few more chapters, folks, then this tale is done!


	47. Lena's had enough

Two months later…

Lena and Kara arrived at LCorp and Kara walked quietly with Lena to her office. Kara was glad she had fond memories of Lena’s sex-craved stage of pregnancy, because it sure beat the stage she was in now. Lena was grumpy – a lot of the time. 

Lena’s belly had grown, and she had a clear distaste for maternity apparel. Every day before work she checked herself in the mirror repeatedly with a frown on her face. At first Kara tried to assure her she still looked beautiful. After a few days of getting her head bitten off, Kara changed strategies. She waited in the kitchen until Lena was ready to go then rode quietly to work.

“Have a good day,” Kara said cheerily.

Lena sat down and opened her laptop and took a deep breath, not answering. Kara left with a sigh and started toward the lab before changing her mind and heading toward Sam’s office. Sam’s assistant buzzed her and told Kara to go ahead in. Kara entered and closed the door behind her.

“Hey, Kara, what’s up?” Sam asked with a smile.

Kara walked to the chair across from Sam’s desk and plopped down with a sigh.

“Trouble in paradise?” Sam asked, smirking.

“Everything is okay right now, but I’m worried about Lena,” Kara said, taking a deep breath.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, looking more serious.

“Her emotions are all over the place,” Kara said, “One minute she’s happy, the next she’s angry, then she’s crying. I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh, you should probably ask Alex,” Sam said, shaking her head, “I don’t know how she made it through when I was like that.”

“You were the same way?” Kara asked, “I don’t remember that.”

“Unfortunately, it’s usually the spouse that bears the brunt of the emotion swings,” Sam said, “Are you guys having any legitimate issues or is Lena just acting kind of crazy?”

“Well, I mean, I don’t want to call her crazy…,” Kara started.

“But, for lack of a better term,” Sam interrupted, “Does it feel like her emotions are all over the place for no reason whatsoever?

“Yep, pretty much,” Kara huffed out.

“How is she today?” Sam asked.

“She’s fine, I guess. Working,” Kara answered, “But every morning she changes clothes like three times and throws her stuff everywhere. I mean, you know how neat she usually is. And if I offer any suggestions or try to tell her she looks nice she loses her shit entirely. She thinks she looks terrible.”

“Well, that’s patently ridiculous,” Sam said, “She looks like a goddamn supermodel. Makes me jealous.”

“I know, I tried to tell her that, but she nearly punched me,” Kara said, chuckling and shaking her head.

“Well, I’ll bet you my house she seems perfectly fine to everyone here at LCorp,” Sam said, “No one will be the wiser.”

“You’re probably right, she does do better when other people are around,” Kara answered, “Did Alex do anything that helped you?”

“She loved me unconditionally, even when I was a complete asshole,” Sam said with a chuckle. 

“That’s pretty much what I’ve been trying to do,” Kara answered.

“Kara, this will pass,” Sam said confidently, “Just hang in there and be supportive.”

“Okay,” Kara sighed out, standing and turning to leave.

“Kara…,” Sam said.

“Yeah?” Kara asked, pausing.

“Lena loves you with every fiber of her being,” Sam said with a soft smile, “If you could hear how she talks about you when you’re not around – it’s like you two just met and she still has a huge crush.”

“Really?” Kara asked, with a small grin.

“Yes, really,” Sam answered, “Remember that when she’s being a bitch, okay?”

Kara laughed and Sam stood up and walked around the desk and gave her a tight hug.

“Thanks, Sam,” Kara said, embracing her tightly

*************************

The next morning Kara returned from bringing Lori to school and took her usual spot at the kitchen table. She wasted a little time scrolling through the news on her phone. Lena still hadn’t appeared, and it was nearing 8:30 AM. Kara took a deep breath and decided to stay put and wait. The last thing she wanted to do was make it worse. She heard Lena trudging down the hall and looked up from her phone. She was surprised to see Lena still in her pajamas. Her face was red, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Kara jumped up from her chair.

“Lena, babe, what’s wrong?” Kara asked, moving forward and taking her in her arms.

Lena snuggled into Kara’s shoulder and let out a sob.

“Are you in pain?” Kara asked, leaning away and looking at her closely.

“I’m fat,” Lena cried out, “Nothing fits right, and I look terrible and I have a board meeting this afternoon.”

“Oh Lena, come here,” Kara said softly, pulling her back into her arms. “Sweetie, you’re pregnant and you’re beautiful. I don’t know how to convince you – you’ve never looked more beautiful than you do now.”

Lena snuggled into Kara’s shoulder and relaxed a bit as Kara scratched her back softly.

“I know you’re just trying to make me feel better,” Lena sniffed out.

“No, that’s not it,” Kara said, pulling back and looking at Lena seriously, “I mean it, Lena. I can’t hardly keep my eyes off you. Your curves, your boobs – I mean your boobs, really…”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle and Kara smiled widely.

“I’m sorry, Kara, I know I’m being ridiculous,” Lena sighed out, “And I know I’ve been testy lately. I can’t seem to help it.”

“Lena, you’re pregnant, you’re working, you’re being a mom to Lori and a wife to me,” Kara said, “It’s a lot.”

“Still, I shouldn’t take it out on you,” Lena huffed.

Kara looked at Lena for a long moment then leaned down and kissed her. Lena clearly expected a short kiss and began to pull away. Kara chased her with her lips and kissed her again, more deeply. Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and led her back to the bedroom. She undressed Lena, kissing every inch of skin along the way. Once they were both free of their clothing, Kara pushed Lena gently back onto the bed and they spent the next hour making love. Kara whispered her love for Lena over and over again until they were spent, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“We’re really late for work now,” Lena said, turning to look at the clock.

“You’re the boss,” Kara said, “You can be as late as you want.”

“I know,” Lena said, leaning in a giving Kara another soft kiss, “And I’d like nothing more than to stay here with you all day – but I have a board meeting at two. We need to get going.”

“Are you feeling any better?” Kara asked with a grin.

Lena looked at Kara with a soft gaze and ran her hand gently up Kara’s arm.

“You make me feel so loved, Kara,” Lena said quietly, “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

“Um, you certainly do,” Kara said, “I mean – sometimes you deserve better than me. I can be a real pain in the ass.”

Lena looked up and Kara had a wide grin on her face. Lena chuckled and shook her head.

“Will you help me find something to wear?” Lena asked with a small pout.

“If you promise you won’t get mad at me,” Kara said, nibbling Lena’s neck and making her laugh again, “And you’ll believe me when I tell you that you look beautiful.”

“I’ll try,” Lena said, pushing Kara away playfully and standing up. “We need to shower – and no funny business!”

Kara laughed as she followed Lena into the bathroom. They cleaned off and fixed their hair and makeup. Kara dressed herself quickly and moved to Lena’s closet. She had seen Lena come home with a number of maternity outfits the prior week. She looked them over and selected a navy wrap dress. Lena walked in and Kara handed it to her. 

“Put it on before you object,” Kara said, smiling.

Lena grinned and pulled the dress on. Kara zipped the back and stood behind her in the mirror. Kara gently kissed Lena’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her, placing her hands on Lena’s belly.

“How is it possible that you don’t see how beautiful you are,” Kara said, looking into the mirror and catching Lena’s eyes.

Lena felt tears building and she pulled away from Kara’s embrace.

“Okay, it looks fine,” Lena said plainly, then she looked at Kara softly, “And if you don’t stop, I’ll cry and I’ll have to redo my makeup.”

“Then let’s get going, we can pick up Big Belly Burger on the way,” Kara said, grinning.

“You do know the way to my heart these days,” Lena answered with a smile.

“In case you’re wondering – sex and burgers are always the way to my heart,” Kara answered, teasing.

Lena laughed as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

****************************

One month later…

Lena’s angry phase had only lasted a couple of weeks and their home had returned to a nice routine. Lena tired easily and her belly was now pretty sizable. All of the doctor’s appointments were progressing perfectly. The pregnancy was coming along without any hiccups and Lena and Kara were thankful and relieved every day.

“Kara, I think we need to get the nursery ready,” Lena said as they sat on the couch on a Friday evening. “The baby will be here in a couple of months.”

“What are we getting?” Lori asked, jumping up from her spot on the floor excitedly.

“Wow, you’re just like your mom,” Kara chuckled, “Always ready to shop.”

“Can I help pick everything out?” Lori asked, ignoring Kara and looking at Lena.

“Yes, although there’s not much to pick,” Lena said, “We need a crib and a bassinet, a changing table, a car seat and a stroller, for sure…”

“Geez, Lena,” Kara said, “Didn’t you save any of Lori’s stuff?”

“No, I donated it to a woman’s shelter,” Lena answered, “I really wasn’t thinking I’d ever have another child.”

“That makes sense,” Kara said, looking at Lena with a soft smile, “And I’m glad you helped out someone that needed it.”

“Oof,” Lena said suddenly, reaching down for her belly.

“What?” Kara asked, concerned.

“The baby kicked,” Lena said happily, “Hurry, give me your hand.”

Lena had been feeling the baby move for a little while, but this was the first real kick. Kara placed her hand on Lena’s belly and waited. After a minute or so, Kara began to pout. Just as she was about to pull her hand back, she felt it.

“Lena,” Kara said, unexpected tears filling her eyes, as she felt the movement of the baby.

Lena giggled and Lori jumped up and down happily.

“My turn!” Lori said.

“Remember with Aunt Sam and Jeremiah,” Lena said, “I’m not sure the baby will cooperate.”

Lori put her hand on Lena’s belly, but they gave up after a few minutes. Lena promised Lori would get the first chance next time.

“Aw, man,” Lori said, looking at Lena’s belly in disappointment. Lena and Kara both chuckled at her use of the expression.

“Come now, help me pick a crib,” Lena said, making Lori perk up immediately, “Kara, can you grab my laptop?”

Kara got the laptop and joined Lena and Lori on the couch.

“So, where are we looking?” Kara asked.

“There’s a local company called Just for Baby,” Lena said, “I have them booked for Saturday after next. You pick paint color and furniture, and they show up with a team and paint the nursery and assemble all the items you’ve chosen.”

“That’s not at all extra,” Kara huffed out, rolling her eyes.

“Kara, you work all week,” Lena said, “Do you really want to spend your evenings and weekends doing manual labor?”

“I mean, not really, but I kind of feel like it’s something I can do for our baby,” Kara answered.

Lena looked at Kara softly, “Darling, everything you do is for our family. You don’t have to try to figure out how to assemble a crib to be a good mom.”

“I already know how,” Kara objected, “Me and Alex built Jeremiah’s crib.”

“And you almost killed each other,” Lena answered immediately with a chuckle.

“Yeah, but…,” Kara started.

“But nothing,” Lena interrupted, “You two almost had to be pulled apart.”

“Alex wouldn’t follow the directions,” Kara huffed, “I mean, its not like anyone is born intrinsically knowing how to assemble a crib.”

“You do realize you’re making my point for me,” Lena said, grinning, “I don’t want to fool with all that. We work hard and we can afford to be extra sometimes!”

“Okay, fine,” Kara said, realizing she wasn’t going to win and she didn’t really mind avoiding the work anyway.

“Are we ever going to pick?” Lori asked, looking back and forward between Kara and Lena.

Kara chuckled and pulled Lori onto her lap.

“Let’s do it,” Kara said.

“First, room color,” Lena said.

“How come we can’t find out if it’s a boy or a girl?” Lori asked, probably for the twentieth time.

“Because we want a surprise,” Lena answered, “And there shouldn’t be special colors for boys or girls anyway.”

“Can we have dragons?” Lori asked.

“Dragons are kind of scary,” Kara answered, “I don’t think that’s good for a little baby.”

“We could have silly dragons,” Lori said.

“How about we look at some ideas on here,” Lena said, pointing to the laptop screen, “There are plenty of ideas for themes.”

“Okay,” Lori agreed.

They spent thirty minutes looking at every theme page on the website. None of them quite fit what they were looking for. 

“I can’t believe we don’t like any of these,” Lena said.

“They all feel too boring,” Kara said, “I want the room to be special.”

“Like dragons?” Lori asked, with a big smile.

Kara and Lena couldn’t help but laugh as Lori giggled at her own joke.

“Can we settle on a color?” Lena asked, “We technically don’t need a theme.”

“Or we could add a theme later,” Kara suggested.

The pulled up the paint colors and quickly agreed on a peaceful green/blue shade. The selections after that followed easily: a light wooden crib that resembled a sleigh bed with cream bedding, a white bassinet that had motion built in to help a newborn sleep, a changing table and dresser that complemented the crib. Lena had already researched the newest car seats and strollers and selected those. They scrolled through and chose a monitor that included video. Finally, she went to a section called “All the Extras” where the experts at Just For Baby had put together packages of everything new babies and moms needed at home. Lena picked the “complete package” and placed the order.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing left we’ll need,” Kara said, “I think we have it all covered.”

“I’ve already instructed all of our friends and family that a baby shower if off limits,” Lena said, “You know how ridiculous it is for people to buy things for us when we have more money than we’ll ever need.”

“I know,” Kara said, “But people like to do nice things, Lena. Sam and Alex aren’t too happy about this no shower rule.”

“They’ll be fine,” Lena said, dismissing the idea again.

There had already been intense discussions about the topic at Sunday brunch. Lena was adamant, and when she made up her mind about things she could be a little scary. Coupled with the fact that she was just coming out of her grumpy stage, everyone decided to leave it alone.

As the next couple of weeks passed, the thought of the new nursery drove Kara to distraction. She had emptied out the furniture in the new baby’s room in preparation and stared at the four walls for a long time, lost in thought. At work, she found herself doodling ideas on computer paper when she should have been at the microscope in her lab. Her idea took a few days to come into shape, but she couldn’t stop smiling when she finally had a completed sketch on her desk. She snuck out of work and went to the paint shop and gathered all the supplies she would need. She stopped at home and hid everything in the guest bedroom closet before returning to the office. 

The Just for Baby team arrived early that Saturday morning. Kara had to admit that they were amazing. By five o’clock the room was freshly painted, the furniture was in place and all of the supplies were organized in their proper spaces. One of the team members was giving Lena a tutorial on the newest breast pump while another one sat with Lori explaining how big sisters could be helpful when a new baby came home. Kara went outside and learned how to properly install the new car seat.

When the team finally left, Kara, Lena and Lori spent a few minutes looking around the nursery in wonder. The room had completely changed, just like one of the shows on HGTV that Lena liked to watch so much. It was beautiful, but Kara knew it needed a final touch. She grinned at the thought. 

Monday morning Kara could barely contain her excitement. She got dressed and walked outside with Lena. They usually rode together to work but Kara had informed Lena that she was spending the day at Star Labs working with Barry. Kara walked to Lena’s car and gave her a kiss. Lena got in and drove away. Kara quickly texted Barry to remind him of her cover story and he sent back a happy face. Kara walked back inside and took off her outfit and laid it on her bed, changing into painting clothes. She grabbed the supplies she had hidden earlier and got to work.

Seven hours later Kara looked at her completed project with a big smile. Other than a quick fifteen minute lunch break she had worked nonstop. She had all the windows open and was praying that everything would dry in time. Kara had chosen this day to try to pull off her surprise because she knew Lena had meetings scheduled at the office until five. Lillian was picking up Lori from school, and Lena would grab her on the way home. Kara had informed Lena that she would grab dinner and meet them back at the house. 

Kara showered and reapplied makeup and fixed her hair and dressed back in the outfit she had started with that morning. She called her favorite Italian restaurant and ordered a big meal. She was starving after all of her work and she noticed Lena was eating more than usual as well, although she would certainly never point that out. She went and picked up dinner and returned home and stuck it in a warm oven. She hurried to the nursery and was relieved to find the paint completely dry. She closed the windows and shut the door to the room.

Just a few minutes later, Lena walked into the house with Lori right behind her. Kara was preparing a salad to accompany the chicken parmesan. Lena went into the kitchen and gave Kara a quick kiss.

“What smells weird?” Lori asked, scrunching her nose.

“It’s chicken parmesan,” Kara answered, “You love it.”

“No, there’s something else,” Lena said, sniffing at the air a bit.

“Oh, gosh, it’s probably me,” Kara said, “I’ve been around chemicals in the lab all day. I’d better go change.”

“Okay,” Lena answered, looking a bit confused.

“Why don’t you guys set up plates on the back deck,” Kara suggested, “It’s a beautiful evening.”

Kara changed as quickly as she could, stumbling back out as she zipped her jeans. Lori and Lena had set the table outside and Lena ducked into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable herself. Kara was relieved when they sat down to dinner. She started wolfing down her food without a second thought.

“Kara? A little hungry?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

Kara realized she was eating at a ridiculous pace, her mouth full of pasta. She was really hungry and she was nervous and excited. She wiped her chin and chuckled.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, “We worked all day and I barely had any lunch.”

“How is Barry?” Lena asked.

“He’s fine,” Kara answered. She knew she was a terrible liar, so she looked at Lori to switch the subject, “How was school, little bit?”

Luckily for Kara, Lori went into a long story about a new game she learned at recess and the attention was taken off her. When they finished eating, Kara insisted that Lena and Lori stay outside and relax while she loaded the dishwasher and clean up. Normally, Lena would object, but after a long day at work she was exhausted. When Kara finished, she hurried outside with a huge grin on her face.

“Kara, did you ingest some of the chemicals today?” Lena asked with a chuckle, “You’re acting a little strange.”

“I’ve got a surprise!” Kara said, brimming with excitement.

“I love surprises!” Lori shouted loudly, jumping down from her seat and making Lena and Kara laugh.

“Okay you two, come with me,” Kara said.

Kara led them inside and to the door of the nursery. She picked up Lori and held Lena’s hand.

“Close your eyes,” Kara said, “And you have to promise not to peek.”

Lori shut her eyes tightly as Lena giggled and glanced at Kara before closing her eyes.

“I mean it, no looking,” Kara said.

“Okay, Mommy,” Lori answered, her voice full of excitement.

Kara let go of Lena’s hand and opened the door. She grabbed Lena again, then carefully led her inside. She turned everyone in the correct direction and took in a deep breath.

“Okay, you can look,” Kara said.

Lena and Lori opened their eyes. There was a long moment of silence before Lori squealed in excitement and wriggled to get down. Kara laughed and placed her on the floor. She ran towards the mural, getting a closer look.

“Kara, how?” Lena asked, her voice full of sniffles as her eyes traveled back and forth across the scene painted along one wall, around the corner and finishing on the second wall. “Who did this?”

“I did,” Kara said, smiling softly and wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist, “I didn’t go to Star Labs today. I stayed here.”

“Mommy, look!” Lori said, jumping up and down, “It’s me! It’s us!”

Lena took in the scene, shaking her head in wonder. Kara had painted a mural in a Renaissance style. Along one wall was a family standing in a forest. A woman in a long, medieval style dress stood in the forefront. It was clearly Lena. Next to her, dressed in a knight’s regalia was Kara. Off to the side was a small girl, also in knight’s regalia holding a small sword. It was clearly Lori. They were surrounded by greenery and flowers and somehow the scene was soft and sweet. All three of them were looking off into the sky in the distance. As you followed their line of sight around the corner of the room, the scene changed to sky and clouds above a meadow. The final figure was a dragon. Somehow it looked like a medieval dragon without being at all scary. The dragon was clearly taking the place of the usual image of a stork. It was holding a pouch with a baby in its mouth, on its way to deliver to the family.

“AND IT’S A DRAGON!” Lori shouted happily, “With our baby!”

Lena literally could not speak. She walked along the mural, trying to see it through her tears. Kara pulled her into her arms and kissed her softly. Lena finally got her emotions in check and took a deep breath.

“Do you like it?” Kara asked.

“It’s incredible, it looks like a living fairy tale,” Lena said, “I don’t know how you did it in one day.”

“Oh, I didn’t,” Kara answered, “I’ve been working on it for two weeks.”

“That’s impossible,” Lena said, “I’ve been in here.”

“Not here,” Kara answered, chuckling. “I drew the two panels at work – one for each wall. That part took the longest. I did a bunch before I was happy with how they looked. Then I scanned the drawings into my laptop. I borrowed one of the projectors from the office and hooked it up to my computer and projected the images onto the walls. It was kind of like Paint by Numbers after that.”

“Kara, I don’t know what to say,” Lena said, “It’s absolutely incredible.”

“Look, Mommy, you’re so beautiful,” Lori said, pointing to the picture of Lena painted on the wall.

“And look at you,” Lena said, “It looks like you’re practicing to be a Knight.”

“And a dragon is bringing our new baby!” Lori said, “Momma really painted a dragon for me!”

Kara couldn’t stop smiling. This was way better than building a crib. She had done something for the baby and for Lena and Lori. She felt a fullness in her heart.

“We need to take a picture,” Lena said, grinning.

It took a few moments to figure out how to arrange a selfie with the three of them that showed the entire mural in the back but Lena managed it. She immediately sent it out to the family with the caption ‘I have the best wife ever!’.

It took a while for Lori to settle down before they could get her into a bath and into bed. She kept asking questions about the painting and making up stories about being a family with a dragon. Kara and Lena didn’t push her to hurry because they were all having a wonderful time. 

Lori finally settled down and fell asleep and Lena and Kara went back into the nursery and took their time looking over the mural again. Lena noticed even more of the small details Kara had included. The wedding rings on their hands matched theirs exactly. The knight’s shield was propped against a tree in the background. The insignia on the center of crest of the shield was the LCorp logo. At first glance the blanket holding the baby looked like it was covered with the alphabet. If you looked closely you could find names hidden in the letters: Lena, Kara and Lori, of course, but also Eliza, Lillian, Sam, Alex, Ruby and J’onn.

“Kara, we need to go to bed,” Lena finally said, turning and taking her hand.

“Yeah, you must be tired,” Kara answered softly.

“Oh, I’m not tired,” Lena answered with a smirk, “I’m getting ready to thank you until you can’t take any more.”

“Okay then,” Kara answered with a big grin, “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - more fluff


	48. Chapter 48 - Nesting

The next few evenings, after Lori was in bed, Kara and Lena would head into the nursery. Kara had some touch up work to do on the mural and she decided to continue some of the flora around the border of the ceiling to finish the project. Lena sat in the gliding rocker and read a book, taking breaks to watch Kara at work. Kara would ask her opinion every so often, but Lena refused to answer, preferring to let Kara finish the work as she saw fit. By the time the weekend arrived Kara was satisfied.

Lori insisted that everyone arrive for brunch before allowing them in to see the nursery. She was staring out the window waiting on Eliza as everyone chatted in the kitchen. Ruby was playing with Jeremiah on the floor as he raced around, crawling and giggling.

“Lori, come play,” Ruby said, “ZaZa isn’t going to get here any quicker because you’re looking out the window.”

“I want to show everyone the dragon!” Lori said, sounding both excited and frustrated.

Jeremiah sat up and looked back and forth between the girls.

“Wooo-bee,” Jeremiah said with a big smile.

Ruby giggled and grabbed him into his arms. Lori looked even further frustrated.

“How come he won’t say Lori?” Lori huffed out, walking over and sitting down next to them. Jeremiah giggled and held his arms out. Ruby carefully placed him down and he crawled onto Lori’s lap.

“He loves you, see?” Ruby said smiling, “He’ll figure out how to say your name soon.”

Lori smiled as Jeremiah leaned against her, trying to climb to a standing position.

“C’mon kid,” Ruby said, standing and taking his hands, helping him take a few steps.

Lori huffed and walked back to the window. She let out a squeal as Eliza’s car pulled into the driveway.

“ZAZA’S HERE!” Lori shouted.

The rest of the group moved from the kitchen to the den. Lillian, Sam and Lena were engaged in a conversation about happenings at LCorp. Alex and Kara had been finishing preparations for the meal.

“Geez, Kara, this better be good,” Alex teased, poking her sister’s shoulder.

“I’m glad Lori and Lena love it,” Kara said, grinning wickedly at Alex, “Your opinion doesn’t mean squat.”

“Good, cuz I bet it sucks,” Alex said with a chuckle.

“You suck,” Kara teased right back.

They looked up to see that Lena, Sam and Lillian were staring at them, listening to their exchange.

“Am I going to have to report you two to Eliza?” Lillian teased, eyebrow raised.

“No, ma’am,” they both answered in unison, making Sam and Lena laugh.

Eliza came through the front door and greeted the kids. Lori immediately took her hand and headed in the direction of the nursery.

“Everyone come see now!” Lori requested happily, “You have to close your eyes until we get inside!”

Kara giggled as Lori imitated her previous showing. Kara took Jeremiah from Ruby so that she wouldn’t have to carry him without sight. Kara covered Jeremiah’s eyes and smiled at Lori as they guided everyone inside. Lena came in last and nodded at Lori.

“Okay, you can look!” Lori shouted.

Everyone opened their eyes and looked around.

“Holy cow, Aunt Kara,” Ruby said, her eyes wide, “This is amazing.”

Kara could feel her face blush as the group took their time, looking at the mural from different angles. Lena took Sam’s hand and brought her closer, showing her some of the hidden details. Lori led Eliza to the painting of the pouch holding the baby.

“You can all find your names!” Lori said.

Ruby ran over and quickly found her name. Eliza found hers and pointed out Alex’s. Alex pouted that she hadn’t been able to look herself and Eliza rolled her eyes at her. Sam went next. Lillian was taking in the whole scene, watching the happiness of the family.

“LiLi,” Lori said, “Come on!”

“Is my name in there?” Lillian asked, looking at Kara.

“Of course, it is,” Kara answered plainly, “It’s everyone in the family.”

Lillian took in a breath and felt the tears in her eyes as she walked over. She quickly composed herself and looked at the mural. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the letters spelling her name.

“Looks like I’m right here,” she said softly, looking down and smiling at Lori.

Lillian felt an arm around her shoulder and glanced over to see Lena grinning at her.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Lena asked.

“It’s even more amazing than I pictured it,” Lillian answered.

“Well, I’m impressed, but I’m starving too,” Alex said, grinning at Kara, “Can we eat?”

“Absolutely,” Kara said with a chuckle.

As they began to file out, Lillian gently took Kara’s hand. Kara paused as everyone else walked out, leaving them alone.

“Kara, I want you to know,” Lillian said softly, “I am so thankful for you. You make Lena and Lori so happy.”

“I try,” Kara answered, blushing and unsure how to handle such an openly emotional mother-in-law.

“I’m trying my best to be a good mother for Lena, finally,” Lillian said, her voice wavering, “I want you to know – if you ever need anything – I’ll be here for you, too. I promise.”

“Thanks, Lillian,” Kara said, grinning softly, “That means a lot to me.”

“Well, let’s get to brunch then,” Lillian said with a smile.

They walked out together, and Kara caught Lena’s eye as she rounded the wall to the kitchen area. Lena looked at her questioningly and Kara gave her a wide smile. She approached Lena and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before moving to the oven to pull out the warm tray of pancakes.

The group settled at the table and started serving themselves from the large spread of options. Jeremiah managed to grab Alex’s orange juice and pull it over as she reached for the tray of bacon. Most of it landed on her lap.

“Shit!” Alex yelped out as the cold juice hit her legs.

“Alex!” Eliza scolded, “Language.”

“That’s a bad word,” Lori added, “Momma says it when she watches football.”

“Kara!” Eliza scolded again, looking at Kara with an irritated expression.

“Could be worse,” Kara answered, giggling and shrugging as she got up to get paper towels to help Alex with the mess.

“Honestly, sometimes you two embarrass me to no end,” Eliza sighed out.

“Oh come on, Mom,” Alex said, unable to hide her own giggles as Kara gave her a sisterly eye roll, “We’re not that bad.”

Eliza shook her head and sighed and looked at Lillian with a smile.

“Eliza, despite their potty-mouth tendencies,” Lillian said grinning, “I think you’ve got two pretty incredible daughters.”

“See, we’re great,” Alex said, chuckling as she finally settled back into her seat.

“Yeah, Lillian said so,” Kara added.

“I’m with ZaZa,” Ruby said, the sarcasm clear in her voice, “I think you’re both kind of nuts.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asked, her mouth gaping open, “You’ve betrayed me, Ruby!”

They all laughed as they dug into their food and shared family time together. Brunch was delicious and they enjoyed sitting longer than usual. Ruby and Lori were both talkative, telling stories about their friends and their school days. Sam and Alex added to the conversation with all the new cute things Jeremiah was doing. Lillian and Eliza talked about the new restaurant they had tried together on Friday night.

When they were finally full and finished, they got up to clean. Lena stood and took in a deep breath. Everyone turned and looked toward her.

“I’m fine,” she said with a smile, “Just feeling a little tired today.”

“Maybe we could do a grandma outing with Ruby and Lori and let you guys get an afternoon of peace,” Eliza offered, “If you’re okay with that, Lillian.”

“I’d love it,” Lillian said, “If the girls want to go do something fun.”

“Can we get ice cream?” Lori asked excitedly.

“You must be Kara’s daughter,” Sam said with a chuckle, “Already thinking of food when we just finished stuffing ourselves.”

“Maybe later today,” Eliza said, smiling at Lori, “But we all need to let brunch settle first.”

“We could go the Natural History Museum,” Lillian said, “I read this week that they opened their new wing on undersea animals.”

“That sounds awesome,” Ruby said, “What do you say, Lori?”

“YES!” Lori squealed.

“I’m not gonna turn down a free afternoon,” Lena sighed out happily, “I could really use a nap.”

The grandmas left with the girls and Alex and Sam headed home with Jeremiah. Lena walked to the bedroom to change into a nightshirt. She was becoming uncomfortable in her clothing as she neared the final month of pregnancy. She didn’t like anything that felt restricting and she let out a happy sigh as she pulled off her pants, shirt and bra and pulled the nightshirt over her head.

Kara finished wiping down the counters and the table and headed into the bedroom. Lena was pulling on her nightshirt. Her nipples were clearly pressing against the cloth and Kara couldn’t help but ogle her wife.

“Really?” Lena teased, noticing where Kara’s gaze stopped.

Kara chuckled and walked closer, placing her hands on Lena’s hips.

“I can’t help it,” Kara said, grinning, “You look really sexy.”

“I think your vision is flawed,” Lena answered with a grin.

“Nope,” Kara answered, leaning in for a quick, soft, kiss.

Lena smiled as she pulled back. She looked at Kara with a sly grin.

“I’m going to nap,” Lena said.

“Okay,” Kara answered, starting to pull away. Lena held on to her hand.

“I’m kind of feeling stressed, though,” Lena said, still grinning.

“Can I do something for you?” Kara asked sincerely.

“I think an orgasm might help,” Lena said, letting go of Kara’s hand. She pulled down her panties, climbed into bed and looked at Kara expectantly.

It took a moment for Kara’s brain to register what Lena had just said. Once it did, she smiled widely as she hurriedly pulled off her jeans.

“I can definitely take care of that,” Kara answered, tugging off her clothing.

“Very confident,” Lena teased as she slipped off her nightshirt.

Kara slid into bed next to Lena and moved close, trying to find a good position as she leaned in for a kiss. Lena was attempting to turn to her side to bring Kara closer. As she looked up, they bumped heads.

“Ouch!” Lena said, giggling as she fell back on to the pillow.

“Shit, Lena, I’m sorry,” Kara said, checking to make sure she was okay.

“It’s not your fault,” Lena said, shaking her head, “My giant belly is getting in the way.”

“Stay put,” Kara instructed with a smile, “I’ll come to you.”

Kara moved to hover over Lena, kissing her softly. Lena sighed into the kiss and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance as their passion built quickly. Kara moved her lips down Lena’s neck to her breasts and stayed there for a few moments, nipping and sucking and driving Lena crazy. 

Kara moved her hand down and felt Lena’s wetness. Lena let out a low groan as Kara slid her fingers through her folds. Kara moved down and settled between Lena’s legs, using her tongue to drive Lena crazy.

“God, Kara, you’re so fucking good at this,” Lena huffed out, grabbing Kara’s hair in her hand and spreading her legs wider.

Kara let out a hum. The vibrations shot through Lena and she let out a loud moan. Kara sucked at Lena’s clit and Lena tumbled over the edge, screaming out Kara’s name. Kara let Lena come down from her orgasm but stayed where she was, gently kissing at Lena’s thighs and belly. Lena’s eyes closed and she took in a deep breath.

Kara moved her hand back between Lena’s legs and slowly slipped two fingers inside. Lena flinched a little then let out a happy moan.

“Kara, god, Kara,” Lena groaned out.

Kara moved her body back up as she began thrusting in and out of Lena. Lena pulled at Kara and found her lips, kissing her roughly as she moaned. Lena managed to get her hand between Kara’s legs and easily slipped two fingers inside. They were groaning together, racing to the edge. Lena came first but managed to continue moving her fingers inside her wife. Kara followed just moments later, legs shaking as her orgasm washed over her.

They both settled, kissing softly. Lena shifted until she was comfortably on her side with Kara spooning her from behind. It was only a few moments before they were both napping soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - it's almost time for baby...


	49. Chapter 49 - Getting closer

_Nearing the due date…_

Kara and Lena arrived home with Lori after school. Lori ran into the house, hurrying to change out of her school uniform into play clothes. Lena walked slowly to the sofa and laid down, sighing heavily. Kara followed Lena and sat at her feet, gently removing Lena’s shoes. Lena’s feet and hands were both slightly swollen.

“Lena, that’s it,” Kara said, shaking her head, “You need to stop going to the office.”

“So, it’s okay for you to tell me what I can handle with my body?” Lena snapped, feeling frustrated and tired.

Kara took a deep, calming breath. Lena immediately regretted her reply. She felt like she might start crying and she brought both hands up and covered her face. Kara moved down the sofa and gently took Lena’s hands in hers. She looked at Lena lovingly.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said quickly.

“Shhhh,” Kara replied, leaning forward and kissing Lena softly, “It’s okay.”

“You’re right,” Lena said, “I’m miserable. It’s time to stop.”

“We can still get a lot done from home,” Kara said, brushing Lena’s hair gently back from her face.

“We?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised, “You’re not going in either?”

“You know I’ve been getting everything settled so I can work from here, too,” Kara said, “I want to be with you.”

“I love you, Kara Danvers,” Lena said softly.

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena again, this time keeping their lips together and gently running her tongue along Lena’s lip.

“Gross!” Lori said loudly as she rounded the edge of the sofa.

Lena and Kara both chuckled as they pulled apart.

“Kissing your Mommy is not gross!” Kara said, giggling.

“Can I have a snack?” Lori asked, sounding morose.

“Come on, little bit,” Kara said, heading toward the kitchen, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Lori said, kicking her foot against the counter.

Kara looked at Lena questioningly. Lena shrugged and called out to Lori.

“Lori, do you want to come sit with me while Mommy gets us a snack?” Lena asked.

Lori trudged to the sofa and climbed up, carefully snuggling next to Lena.

“Darling, are you okay?” Lena asked softly.

“Are you gonna love the baby more than me?” Lori asked, her bottom lip starting to tremble.

Kara’s eyes grew wide and she headed straight back to the sofa. Lena was already pulling Lori into a closer snuggle as Kara joined them.

“No, Lori, No,” Lena answered, tearing up and holding Lori tightly, “That’s not how it works at all.”

“Hey, little bit,” Kara said, rubbing Lori’s back, “We love you so much, and that’ll never ever change.”

“But now there’s gonna be a baby, too,” Lori said, still looking sad.

“Lori, look at me,” Lena said softly.

Lori looked up, still pouting.

“Darling, being a mommy is a very special thing,” Lena said, “You never run out of love for your children. I’m going to love you always and forever and I’m going to love your little brother or sister the same way. There’s enough for everyone.”

“Are you sure?” Lori asked pleadingly.

“Lori, think about ZaZa,” Kara said softly, “You see how much she loves me and Aunt Alex both – and she still has enough love left for you and Mommy and Aunt Sam and Ruby and Jeremiah.”

Lori got a little crinkle in her forehead as she thought. Lena glanced at Kara with a soft smile, knowing that Kara had found the answer that would satisfy the worrisome child.

“I guess ZaZa does love all of us so much,” Lori said, “And LiLi too.”

“Yes, and LiLi too,” Lena said, her heart filled that Lori had two grandmothers she adored.

“And you’ve seen how much Ruby loves Jeremiah,” Kara added, “You can be a great big sister just like her.”

“Lori, I want you to know you can always come talk to us if you’re feeling sad or worried, okay?” Lena said softly.

“I will, Momma,” Lori said, cuddling close into Lena.

Suddenly the baby kicked. Lori felt the movement and broke into giggles. Lena grinned in relief and Kara chuckled as she mussed Lori’s hair.

“I guess the baby wants some attention too,” Kara said.

“Can we draw?” Lori asked, looking at Kara.

Kara smiled at Lena, knowing they both were constantly amused how Lori could change directions without any notice.

“Of course,” Kara answered, “I’ll get you started and I’ll fix that snack for us.”

Lori moved to the table and got settled with a drawing pad and some colored pencils. Kara cut up fruit and cheese and placed a plate next to Lori. She walked to the sofa and placed another plate on the coffee table for Lena.

“I wish this kid would just come out already,” Lena sighed out.

“The doctor said any day now,” Kara said, “it’s less than a week until the due date.”

“Lori was four days late,” Lena huffed out.

“Sam said we should have sex,” Kara whispered with a smile, “It might help.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Lena answered, rolling her eyes.

“I’m just offering my services,” Kara replied, grinning.

“Well, Lori’s in the kitchen and I feel like a beached whale,” Lena said, “So I think your services are pretty useless right now.”

“Okay, but if you want a piece of this later,” Kara said, motioning up and down her torso, “you know where to find me.”

Lena tried to hold in her amusement, but she couldn’t do it. She let out a deep, throaty laugh and Kara grinned widely, happy that she could lighten Lena’s mood.

“You are a fool,” Lena said through her giggles.

Kara leaned forward and gave Lena a sloppy kiss before settling back and wrapping her in her arms. Lena cuddled into Kara, relaxing in her embrace.

“Do you think she’s okay?” Lena whispered, motioning her head toward Lori.

“Yeah, I do,” Kara answered quietly, “we just need to remember to make her feel a part of all this.”

As if on cue Lori got up and walked over holding a sheet of paper. Lena looked at Kara with a knowing glance, hoping that one of them would be able to identify whatever Lori had drawn. They both broke into big smiles as they realized the picture was obvious.

“Look, it’s us with the new baby,” Lori said with a big grin, climbing between Lena and Kara and holding up her drawing.

There were two adult stick figures and one child. A tiny circle with a little smiley face was the final addition.

“Well, this might be my favorite picture ever,” Kara said, “How about we put it in a frame and hang it in the nursery?”

“Really?” Lori asked, looking utterly amazed at the possibility, “Just like your painting?”

“Yep, I think that’s a perfect place for it,” Lena added, grinning.

“I’ll buy a frame tomorrow while you’re at school and we’ll pick a perfect spot,” Kara said with a smile.

Lori cuddled happily into Lena.

“Can we watch a movie together?” Lori asked.

“Sure, darling, that sounds lovely,” Lena answered, “What do you want to watch?”

“How about Up?” Lori requested.

“Up it is,” Kara said, grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening on the couch, going so far as ordering pizza and allowing a special rule-breaking meal in the den. After dinner Kara took care of bath time then Lena joined them in the bedroom for reading time. They all snuggled on Lori’s small bed as Lena read a story and Lori’s eyes grew heavy.

Once Lori was asleep Lena headed toward the bedroom. Kara moved to the den to clean up. She heard the shower running and sat down to watch the evening news. Once it was done, she turned off the television and locked up and walked into the bedroom. She chuckled when she walked in and found Lena naked, splayed out on top of the sheets in their bed.

“I’m so hot all the time,” Lena groaned out, “I feel like a human oven.”

“That’s cuz you’ve got a bun inside,” Kara answered with a silly grin, flopping down on the open side of the bed. Lena grimaced at the terrible joke.

“That was bad,” Lena said rolling her eyes, “Even for you.”

Kara turned onto her side and placed her hand on Lena’s belly, rubbing softly. She looked at Lena with such love that Lena couldn’t help but grin softly.

“You know, you’re already a wonderful mother,” Lena said, meeting Kara’s eyes, “I’m so glad Lori has you.”

“She’s changed me,” Kara said thoughtfully, “I really want to try to make the world a better place for our kids.”

“Your work with Barry can do that, you know,” Lena said.

“I hope so,” Kara answered with a sigh, “And it’s _our_ work with Barry, Lena. None of it happens without you.”

Kara smiled and stood and moved to her dresser. She changed into a tank top and sleep shorts and turned out the light. She slipped into bed and settled on her back. Lena let out a small huff.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, “Can I get you anything?”

“I can’t believe I’m lying here naked and you aren’t going to try … you know,” Lena said.

“Wait, you want me to?” Kara asked, giggling, “I thought you didn’t feel up to it.”

Kara quickly shed her clothes and moved closer, gently running her hand up Lena’s side and leaning in for a kiss.

“Maybe Sam has a point,” Lena said with a smile, “We could at least try.”

“Oh, I’m up for trying,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s jaw then moving up until their lips met.

Kara kissed Lena deeply, moving her hand down to knead Lena’s breast gently. Lena scratched Kara’s back softly, enjoying the slow, tender pace. After a few minutes of kissing and gently touching Lena pulled back slightly.

“Kara, get the wand,” Lena whispered.

Kara reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the wand vibrator. She moved down and knelt between Lena’s legs, getting close. She placed the vibrator between them and turned it on. She leaned forward so that it was applying pressure and moved to find the right spot. Lena let out a soft moan. Kara moved her hips slowly, rubbing against Lena. They were both building quickly toward climax.

“Kara, right there,” Lena gasped out as the vibrator found the perfect spot.

Kara concentrated on keeping the right position as she felt her legs beginning to shake. She used her free hand to ghost her fingers over Lena’s nipple. Lena let out a long, low moan. Her head came forward and she used both hands to pull Kara’s hips in tightly.

“I’m cumming, oh god, Kara,” Lena breathed out, her body tingling all over.

Kara went over the edge, panting heavily as she bucked her hips to keep the pressure on and draw out their climax. Finally, she couldn’t go any longer and she pulled the wand from between them. She carefully moved to the side and laid on her back, still breathing in rasps as she came down from the intense orgasm.

“If that doesn’t work, I don’t know what will,” Lena said, her voice still scratchy.

Kara laughed and turned on her side, looking at Lena with a grin.

“If it didn’t work, we can try again tomorrow night,” Kara said, chuckling, “I mean, we could keep trying until it works.”

Lena laughed and moved onto her side, draping a leg over Kara and trying to snuggle closer. Kara slid an arm under Lena’s neck and pulled her into her body. They managed to find a comfortable position and Lena suddenly felt exhausted. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I love you, Kara,” Lena said softly.

“I love you too, babe,” Kara answered, rubbing Lena’s back softly.

Kara smiled as she heard Lena’s snores just moments later.

*************************

True to her word, Kara went to the store and found a frame for Lori’s picture. As soon as they arrived home from school Kara showed her the final result. Lori smiled widely.

“Can we hang it up?” she asked.

“Yep, let’s do it,” Kara said.

Lena stood from the couch then stopped suddenly and winced. Kara looked at her with wide eyes.

“It’s okay,” Lena said, “I don’t think it’s anything.”

“You don’t sound very sure,” Kara said, approaching Lena with a look of concern.

“No, I’m fine,” Lena said, “Just a twinge.”

“Okay,” Kara answered, not sounding convinced.

They walked into the nursery and Kara made a big deal of showing different options for hanging the frame. Lena commented on each spot, point out pros and cons. Lori was definitely enjoying the attention as she grinned widely and added her opinions. They all settled on an open spot above the changing station and Kara grabbed the hammer and picture hanger. Just as she was about to start, she heard Lena gasp. She turned to find Lena, looking down and holding her stomach.

“I think my water just broke,” Lena said, eyes wide.

“You think?” Kara asked, trying to remain calm, “You’re not sure?”

“I’m wet and I didn’t pee…so, yeah,” Lena said, “This isn’t a regular thing for me either, Kara!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kara said, grabbing her phone and calling Lillian.

They had already planned that Lillian would come take Lori when they went to the hospital. Since Lillian didn’t work and lived nearby, she was the most readily available on a moment’s notice.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Lori asked.

“Yes, darling,” Lena said, “I think it’s time.”

“LiLi is coming to get me?” Lori asked.

Kara and Lena had explained everything in advance so that Lori wouldn’t panic when the time came for them to go to the hospital.

“Yes, baby,” Lena said, “Do you want to come with me while I change and we can wait for her?”

They walked into the bedroom and Kara hurried to the closet and grabbed their bags. She had packed everything nearly two weeks ago, even as Alex teased her for her early preparation. Kara put the bags into the trunk of the car and came back inside, hurrying to check on Lena. She had pulled on some new panties and soft cotton pants and was sitting with Lori on the sofa. Kara breathed a sigh of relief as Lillian pulled up in her car.

Lillian walked quickly inside and approached Lena as she stood. Lena gave her a smile and a quick hug.

“Lena, we should go,” Kara said, clearly nervous.

“Okay, darling,” Lena said.

Lena turned then grimaced and held her side.

“Lena!” Kara said as she put her arm around her to steady her.

“Contraction,” Lena huffed out, taking in a breath.

“Mommy?” Lori asked, getting concerned.

Lillian picked up Lori and looked at her with a calm smile.

“That’s the baby telling Mommy it’s time,” Lillian said to Lori.

Lena managed to stand straight and give Lori a nod as the contraction passed.

“LiLi’s right,” Lena said, “We’d better get to the hospital. We’ll call when we get settled just like we talked about, okay?”

“Okay, Momma,” Lori said, holding out her arms for a hug.

Lena and Kara both gave Lori a long, tight hug before heading to the car. As soon as they got in Lena looked at Kara with a pained expression.

“It’s definitely time,” Lena said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - baby time


	50. Chapter 50 - A Baby

Kara pulled up to the hospital as Lena was desperately trying to control her contraction with breathing techniques. Kara had called the doctor on the way and they were instructed to go straight to the labor and delivery unit upon arrival. Kara parked and walked around the car and opened the door. Lena looked at her with a harsh glare and held up her hand.

“Lena?” Kara asked, unsure what to do.

“Just one minute,” Lena snarled out.

When the contraction passed Lena stood. Kara held onto her lightly, not wanting to do anything to make the situation worse.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked softly.

“I’m having our baby,” Lena answered sarcastically, “otherwise all good.”

They walked inside and went to the sixth floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened Kara rushed to the desk to let the nurse know they had arrived. They were ushered into a room and the nurse handed Lena a gown.

“Your water broke about a half hour ago?” the nurse asked, looking at the instructions Dr. Lockhart had called in to the charge station.

“Yes, about that,” Lena answered.

“And you’re having contractions?” the nurse asked.

“Four or five minutes apart,” Kara replied, nodding.

“Get changed and we’ll see where everything stands,” the nurse instructed, “Will you be having an epidural?”

“Yes,” Lena gasped as another contraction hit.

“Whoa, lay down,” the nurse instructed, helping Lena onto the bed.

The nurse stayed until the contractions passed then left to let Lena change. Kara helped Lena get settled then gently took her hand.

“I wish I could do more for you,” Kara said softly.

Lena looked at Kara’s sincere expression and managed a small smile.

“Darling, I have to warn you,” Lena said, “I may not be very nice for the next bit, so please remember that I love you with all my heart."

“I will,” Kara answered with a giggle, leaning down and kissing Lena softly.

The nurse walked back in and rearranged the bed to examine Lena.

“Dr. Lockhart will be here in any time now,” she said, “Let me see how you’re doing.”

The nurse began her examination and only took a few moments before standing up and looking at the couple.

“You’re already at five centimeters, I’m going to let anesthesiology know to get up here with the epidural,” she said.

The door to the room opened and Dr. Lockhart walked in with a smile. The nurse let her know about Lena’s progress then went to make her call.

“Let me take a quick look while you’re in position,” the doctor said, “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, shit!” Lena gasped, grabbing her belly, “Contraction.”

“Let’s time it,” the doctor said, standing next to Lena and guiding her through it.

Kara was holding Lena’s hand as a sharp pain hit. Lena squeezed her so tightly Kara felt like her fingers were being crushed. She didn’t dare show any discomfort for fear Lena might jump up out of the bed and punch her in the nose. Finally, the contractions subsided. Dr. Lockhart did a quick exam then helped Lena get comfortable again.

“You’re progressing right along,” she said, “I don’t think this is going to take very long.”

“What should we tell the family?” Kara asked.

“I can’t make any real predictions, Kara,” Dr. Lockhart said, “It could be as quick as an hour or it could be a few hours, and then it takes a little while after the birth until they’ll come in and see you guys. How long will it take them to get here?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Kara answered.

“Then I think you can tell them to hold off for a while,” Dr. Lockhart answered with a chuckle, “You can tell them to come right before Lena starts pushing.”

“Okay,” Kara sighed out.

“The anesthesiologist will be here soon with the epidural, Lena,” she said, “You’ll be much more comfortable after that. The nurse will keep me informed and I’ll be back when it’s closer to delivery time.”

Dr. Lockhart left and Lena let out a big sigh.

“You should text and update everyone,” Lena said.

The door opened and the nurse walked in with a doctor behind them.

“This is Dr. Walker,” the nurse said, “He’ll be doing the epidural. Ms. Danvers, you’ll need to wait outside.”

“I can’t stay with Lena?” Kara asked, her voice becoming panicky.

“It’s a quick and safe procedure,” the nurse said, “The problem is that we have a lot of partners who don’t do so well watching. You can wait right in the hall.”

“It’s fine, darling,” Lena said, giving Kara a reassuring nod.

“Maybe I’ll call Alex and give her the update,” Kara said, needing a distraction.

Kara leaned down and gave Lena a quick kiss then walked out into the hall. She called Alex to let her know where everything stood. They decided that the group would head to the hospital only when the doctor felt the delivery was imminent. Alex assured Kara that they had a babysitter set up for Jeremiah and that she could be there quickly if she needed her.

“I’m excited, Alex, but I’m really nervous,” Kara said, her voice shaky.

“Hey there, Lena needs you to be steady,” Alex coached Kara, “She’s done it for you. It’s your turn now.”

“Okay, I can do this,” Kara said, gathering her strength.

“We’ll all see you soon, Kara,” Alex replied, her voice encouraging, “And I can’t wait to meet the baby.”

The door to the hall opened and the nurse motioned to Kara that she could come back in. Kara rushed to Lena’s side and took her hand. Lena was more comfortably settled, and she managed a small smile.

“How are you?” Kara asked softly.

“I’m okay, really,” Lena said.

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s forehead and brushed back her hair gently.

“I’ll be back to check on you in a few minutes,” the nurse said, “If you need anything just hit the button.”

The nurse left and Kara sat down on the edge of the bed, getting as close to Lena as she could without making her uncomfortable. Lena sighed heavily and took Kara’s hand in hers.

“I’m so ready for this,” Lena said, looking at Kara lovingly.

“Me too,” Kara said, using her free hand to tenderly rub Lena’s belly. She looked toward Lena’s protruding tummy and smiled, “You can come out now!”

Lena chuckled and shifted her position slightly. Kara gently helped with her pillow until she felt comfortable. The nurse came and checked every few minutes and they tried their best to pass the time chatting and watching television. The nurse assured them that Lena was progressing, although things had slowed down a bit.

Nearly three hours passed after the epidural and Lena was beginning to feel very restless. The nurse came in for another check and looked up with a smile.

“I’m going to let Dr. Lockhart know you’re getting close,” she said.

She left the room and Kara looked down at her clearly tired wife.

“You are doing so good, Lena,” Kara said softly, brushing her hand through Lena’s hair.

“I’m just laying here like a beached whale,” Lena huffed out, her voice clearly frustrated.

“Just hang in there a little longer, Lena,” Kara said, leaning in and looking into Lena’s eyes, “You’re so strong and you’re already the best mom I’ve ever known. Our little baby is going to be here soon.”

Lena nodded, getting teary-eyed as she saw the love in Kara’s expression. The door opened and Dr. Lockhart pulled up her stool and rolled into position. The nurse followed behind her, checking the chart.

“Okay, Lena, let’s see,” Dr. Lockhart said, conducting her exam. It only took a moment for her to look up to Kara.

“Kara, go ahead and send your family that text,” Dr. Lockhart said, “We’re going to start pushing in just a minute.”

“Oh gosh, really?” Kara said, eyes wide as she grabbed the phone and quickly shot off a text.

“Yep, it’s time,” Dr. Lockhart said.

The nurse looked toward Kara, still reading the chart.

“I see here that you guys want to do skin to skin contact after the birth for you too, Kara,” she said, “Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Kara answered immediately.

The nurse reached into a closet and pulled out a medical gown and handed it to Kara.

“You can put this on in here or in the bathroom if you’re more comfortable,” she said, “Only take off your shirt and bra. Your pants can stay. Keep the gown tied in front.”

Kara took the gown and turned her back and quickly threw off her shirt and bra into a pile above their overnight bag and tied the gown in place. She immediately turned back and went to Lena’s side again. Lena was grinning with an eyebrow raised.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Well, I mean, that wasn’t exactly the sexiest striptease I’ve ever seen,” Lena teased.

Dr. Lockhart and the nurse both laughed loudly, and Kara turned a bright shade of red.

“Lena, can you get your head out of the gutter before our baby arrives?” Kara asked, chuckling.

The next few minutes passed with a succession of pushes and rearranging of positions. A second nurse came in and stood across from Kara with her hand behind Lena’s back.

“Okay, it’s time,” Dr. Lockhart said, “We’re going to help you along, but you try to push when I tell you, okay?”

Lena nodded, the sweat gathered across her brow. She was holding Kara’s hand in another death grip as the doctor and nurse spread her legs widely and pushed her knees up.

“Give it a big push, Lena,” Dr. Lockhart said.

The nurse helped Lena’s positioning and Lena leaned into it with a low groan. Kara held her hand and rubbed her back, moving her view back and forth from Lena to the large mirror showing the birth.

“I can see the head,” Dr. Lockhart said, “This baby’s coming out with a full head of hair!”

Kara felt herself tearing up already as she saw the crown of the baby’s head appear. She leaned down closer to Lena.

“You’re doing great, Lena,” Kara said, her voice wavering with emotion.

“Okay, relax,” Dr. Lockhart said, letting Lena take in a deep breath.

After a few moments more, the pushing started again. After a few good pushes, Dr. Lockhart looked up at Lena. Lena was clearly exhausted.

“One last big push should do it,” Dr. Lockhart said encouragingly, “One, two, three…”

The nurse and Kara helped support Lena as she gave one more tired push. She felt a release as the baby emerged. Dr. Lockhart cradled the child and gently placed it on Lena’s chest as the nurse quickly covered the baby with a soft towel, wiping off all the mess.

“It’s a girl,” Dr. Lockhart said, “She looks great.”

Lena and Kara were both crying as the baby let out her first small wail. Lena wrapped one arm around the child as Kara gently wiped at the baby’s cheek. Kara kissed Lena’s tears as she got as close as she could to both of them.

“I’m going to cut the cord and we’ll move the baby to Kara and get you finished up and cleaned, okay, Lena?” Dr. Lockhart asked softly.

Lena managed a nod and one of the nursed quickly rolled over a chair that fit snugly just against the bed.

“Kara, sit here, and open your gown,” the nurse instructed.

Kara sat down and got into place. She was relieved that she was still so close to Lena. The nurse gently picked up the baby, who immediately let out a loud whimper. She placed the baby on Kara’s chest and covered them tightly with a blanket.

“It’s okay, peanut, I’ve got you,” Kara said, holding her close.

The baby relaxed into Kara's chest and calmed immediately. Lena watched the scene, tears streaming down her cheeks as Kara stared lovingly at their new daughter.

Within a few minutes Lena was cleaned up and settled. Kara sighed as the nurse told her that she would need to take the baby to give her a complete check.

“Darling, you need to dress and go get Lori,” Lena said, encouraging Kara to hand over their child.

“I promise this will only take a few minutes,” the nurse said with a smile, “And you’ll have your baby right back.”

Kara grudgingly handed over the baby and went into the bathroom. She quickly cleaned herself up and put on her bra and shirt then walked over to Lena. She leaned down and gave Lena a lingering, soft kiss. Lena smiled as Kara pulled back.

“You’d better go,” Lena said with a smile, “They’re waiting.”

Kara grinned as she walked down the hall to the waiting area. When she turned the corner she took a moment to look at the excited faces waiting. Eliza and Lillian were on one couch with Lori between them. Alex and Sam were on another couch, with Ruby lounging in a chair nearby. They all jumped to their feet as Kara came into the room. Kara eyes brimmed with happy tears as she approached.

“It’s a girl – and she’s so beautiful,” Kara choked out, “She’s fine and Lena’s fine…”

Alex reached Kara first and pulled her into a bruising tight hug. Kara grinned as she heard Alex’s happy squeal of “YES” as she held her sister. Kara laughed as they parted and moved her attention to Lori, who was waiting, eyes wide, clearly unsure what to do.

“Come here, little bit,” Kara said, getting down to her knees and letting Lori run into her arms. Lori cuddled into Kara tightly and Kara picked her up. “Do you want to meet your baby sister?”

Lori nodded and looked at Kara with a worried expression, “Can we see Momma too?”

“Of course, she’s waiting for us,” Kara said, relieved that Lori finally broke into a big smile.

Kara looked around at the others and grinned, “Give us a few minutes then I’ll come back for everyone else, okay?”

“Take your time,” Eliza reassured with a loving smile, “We’ll be here.”

Kara walked back to the room with Lori in her arms. When she opened the door she found Lena, holding their baby. Lena somehow managed to looked refreshed as Kara approached with Lori.

“I’m going to put you down next to Momma but you have to be still and very, very careful,” Kara said.

Lori nodded and Kara gently placed her down on the bed. Lena managed to cradle the newborn and use her other arm to hold Lori close. Kara grabbed her phone and started snapping pictures as Lori grinned down at the baby. 

The nurse quickly walked over and took the phone from Kara and motioned for her to join her family. Kara grinned and thanked her as she moved to cuddle with Lena and their two girls. The nurse took pictures of the new family then placed the phone down and left to give them a little time together.

“She so little,” Lori said, scrunching her nose and grinning.

“You were this little once,” Lena said, looking at Lori with a smile.

“Really?” Lori asked, giggling.

“Yes, and just as cute,” Lena added, making Lori grin.

“Can we show her to everyone else?” Lori asked.

“You ready?” Kara asked Lena.

Lena nodded and Kara walked out to the waiting room and gathered the parade of women to lead back. They all entered and gathered around the bed. Everyone was smiling and Ruby was documenting it all with her phone, taking pictures of the scene. Kara scooped the baby back into her arms and Lori readjusted herself, snuggling closer onto Lena.

“So, has this baby got a name or what?” Alex asked with a grin.

“Um, yeah, Lena actually suggested it,” Kara said, her voice cracking with emotion. Kara’s eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her wife. Lena patted the bed so that Kara would sit down close to her. Kara sat and the little family all cuddled together. Lena smiled softly and looked up at everyone.

“Winslow Hope Danvers,” Lena said softly, “We’ll call her Winnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long. Lots going on. Hope everyone in the USA had a nice Thanksgiving and hoping everyone everywhere is staying safe and healthy. 
> 
> There's only one chapter left in this tale to wrap things up.


	51. Chapter 51 - Everything

_Six weeks later…_

Lena fastened the flap of her nursing bra as she carefully cradled Winnie in one arm. Kara quickly walked over and gently took Winnie, holding her over her shoulder and patting her back until the baby let out a loud burp.

“Oh goodness, that was a big one,” Kara said, looking at Lena and giggling.

“She ate forever,” Lena sighed out, “Her belly has to be full.”

Kara looked at the clock, seeing that it was nearly 10 pm. Lena was yawning, and Kara felt her own eyes getting heavy. Winnie was still waking about every four hours to eat. Kara woke up each time and tried to help, but the feedings kept Lena particularly exhausted. Kara sat in the rocker and began singing softly to the baby.

Lena sat in the recliner, watching Kara put Winnie to sleep with her sweet voice. She suddenly felt weepy, which wasn’t unusual since the baby was born. Lena wasn’t having depression, but she certainly felt more mood swings than usual. She often got emotional over the smallest things. She knew some of it was from exhaustion, but she was also aware that her hormones were still adding to her moodiness.

Kara stood and smiled softly at Lena. Winnie was sleeping and Kara headed to their bedroom to put her in the bassinet. Lena turned off the lights and made sure everything was closed up for the night then followed. 

Winnie was comfortably snoozing, so Lena pulled on pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Kara was at one sink, brushing her teeth. Lena walked to the second sink and stretched her back. She hated wearing a nursing bra to sleep but she needed it to keep from leaking. It was another reminder that her body was not at all how she wanted it to be. Lena was buttoning her pajama shirt as she leaned forward to grab her toothbrush. She glanced over to see Kara watching her in the mirror.

Kara couldn’t help but ogle Lena as she buttoned up her pajama shirt. Lena’s breasts were bigger than normal from feeding. She still carried some extra baby weight, accentuating all her curves. Kara found her absolutely beautiful, and she felt a stirring in her loins. The couple hadn’t had sex since Winnie was born and Kara was really, really horny. Lena had complained of pain for the first few weeks after birth then had been tired and moody.

Kara didn’t want to upset Lena, so she had been using all of her patience. She had sought Alex’s advice and her sister assured her that it was all normal. She said it took a few weeks before she and Sam got back into the regular swing of things. Kara figured that maybe it was time to give it a try. She walked behind Lena and gently hugged her from behind, giving her a soft kiss on her neck. Lena looked into the mirror and sighed heavily.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked gently.

“Just tired,” Lena answered, fighting back the feelings of insecurity washing over her.

“Then let’s cuddle and get some sleep,” Kara offered, immediately surrendering her initial thought.

“All right,” Lena said, sounding unsure.

They moved to the bedroom and slid under the covers. Kara sidled up to Lena and propped her head up on a bent arm. She looked down at her wife and gently ran her hand along her jaw then gave her a soft, sweet kiss. As she pulled away, she gave Lena a sweet smile before laying back on her own pillow. She heard Lena sniffle softly.

“Babe, are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know,” Lena answered honestly, “I know you want to have sex but I just feel…”

Lena paused for so long that Kara finally interjected.

“Lena, we don’t need to do anything until you’re comfortable again,” Kara said gently, “It’s fine, babe.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be comfortable,” Lena blurted out.

“Wait, what’s really going on?” Kara asked, propping herself up again and looking at Lena with clear concern in her eyes.

“I don’t have any pain anymore, Kara,” Lena said, “But I feel… I feel ugly.”

“Lena, babe,” Kara answered quickly, “You’re so beautiful. You’ve never been more beautiful. I can’t stop looking at you.”

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better,” Lena said, stifling a cry, “But I haven’t lost any of the baby weight and I have bags under my eyes and I have to wear this stupid bra all the time…”

“Babe, wait, stop,” Kara interrupted. Lena paused and took a deep breath and Kara continued, “Of course I want you to feel better, but that’s not why I’m saying you’re beautiful. I don’t think you have any idea what you do to me.”

“What I do to you?” Lena asked.

“Lena, I’m so horny every time I look at you, I can barely think straight,” Kara said, gaining steam as she spoke, “I love your boobs and your curves. I can’t stop thinking about what it’ll be like to touch them – to touch every part of you. The other day when you were leaning over picking up Lori’s toy I almost had to come in here and get the vibrator and take care of things!”

Lena laughed softly and Kara flashed a big, goofy smile. She hadn’t realized how low Lena was feeling and she was happy to have the chance to boost her confidence.

“Maybe we could give it a try…,” Lena started.

She was interrupted by Kara leaning in and kissing her. Kara started softly. She ran her tongue along Lena’s lips softly and deepened the kiss. Lena’s breath hitched as Kara gently ran her hand over her breast. Lena was so sensitive, and she felt a shiver run down her body. Kara moaned softly and intertwined their legs. She took Lena’s hand in hers and guided it downward.

“I want you to feel what you do to me,” Kara breathed into Lena’s ear.

Kara moved Lena’s hand into her sleep shorts. Lena felt the wetness between Kara’s legs. Their lips met again, and Kara moaned into the kiss as Lena began rubbing back and forth. Kara stilled Lena’s hand and moved back.

“What…,” Lena started.

“Less clothes,” Kara said, sitting up and quickly shedding her shorts and shirt.

Lena followed suit, getting rid of her clothing. As she laid back, Kara gazed at her wife’s figure.

“My god, Lena,” Kara said, her voice filled with love, “You are stunning.”

Before Lena could reply Kara was pulling their bodies together again and kissing her passionately. Lena moved her hand back down and resumed rubbing at Kara’s clit. Kara moved her hips, grinding along. Lena easily pushed in two fingers and Kara gasped.

“Fuck, Lena, yes,” Kara moaned out.

Lena found a good pace and Kara closed her eyes, succumbing entirely to the sensations coursing through her body. Lena kept at it as Kara’s breathing became more and more ragged. Kara’s movements quickened and Lena felt her walls tightening around her fingers.

“God, yes, oh god, Lena…,” Kara moaned out as her orgasm washed over her.

Kara was still trembling slightly as Lena gently pulled her fingers out. She brought their lips together and their tongues intermingled as they both whimpered and moaned. Kara moved her hand down and Lena quickly grabbed it in hers.

“I don’t think you should go inside yet,” Lena said softly.

Kara nodded and kissed her way down Lena’s neck. She moved her mouth to Lena’s breasts and licked and nipped at her nipple. Lena flinched and Kara stopped.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked softly.

“I’m so sensitive,” Lena said, “It hurts a little.”

Kara kissed Lena’s breast softly and moved downward, making a trail until she was between Lena’s legs. She was relieved to find Lena wet and ready. She kissed her inner thighs for a few moments before moving between her legs and licking at her clit. Lena gasped and bucked up into Kara’s face.

“Okay?” Kara asked.

“Yes, yes,” Lena breathed out, grabbing Kara’s head and pushing it back between her legs.

Kara had to stifle a giggle as she got back at it. She licked at Lena, finding all the right spots and driving Lena absolutely crazy. After a few minutes she could tell Lena was very close, so she sucked her clit into her mouth. Lena went over the edge, shaking and trembling and moaning out Kara’s name. Once Kara was sure she was done she kissed her way back up Lena’s body until they were laying side by side, completely cuddled together.

“That was really, really good,” Lena sighed out, “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

“It was worth it,” Kara answered, grinning and leaning into a long, soft kiss.

******************************

Lori skipped around the den happily, waiting for everyone to arrive for brunch. It was the first one at their home since Winnie was born. Alex and Sam had happily hosted for the past few weeks. Lena was holding Winnie in her arms, smiling at her daughters and feeling happy and refreshed. After her tryst with Kara she had slept soundly. Winnie had cooperated by sleeping for over six hours straight.

The door opened and Eliza and Lillian walked in together. Lori ran over and jumped into Eliza’s waiting arms. Lillian headed straight to the couch and sat next to Lena. She looked at Lena and Winnie with an expression of love and Lena felt her heart fill. Lillian had been wonderful with Lena and her granddaughters. She ran errands for the family and came to the house when Kara had to work, helping Lena take care of the girls. Lena couldn’t believe how much their relationship had evolved.

“Hello, darling,” Lillian said to Lena, “You’re looking especially lovely today.”

“I finally got some sleep,” Lena answered, smiling as she passed Winnie to Lillian.

Lillian gratefully took the baby and cooed softly at the small child. Winnie settled into her arms comfortably. Lori ran over and jumped onto the couch, quickly taking the open spot on Lena’s lap. Eliza sat next to Lillian, reaching down and gently rubbing Winnie’s cheek.

Kara walked in from the kitchen and took in the scene. She smiled happily then moved her attention to the opening front door. Alex walked in first with a wriggling Jeremiah in her arms. She placed him down and he immediately began toddling in circles around the room with a big smile. Sam and Ruby followed, calling out greetings to everyone as they came in. Alex walked over to Kara and gave her a quick hug.

“How’s it going?” Alex asked.

“Really good, Winnie finally slept last night,” Kara answered.

“Glad to hear it,” Alex answered, smiling.

Kara leaned closer and whispered, “And I finally got laid.”

“Okay, that I did not need to know,” Alex said, unable to hold back a giggle.

Sam walked over and looked at them quizzically. Alex shook her head with a smirk and Sam gave Kara a long look.

“Did Lena finally let you get some?” Sam asked quietly.

“SAM!” Alex protested, giggling again.

“What are you guys conspiring about?” Lena asked from across the room, her voice dripping with snarkiness.

“Nothing!” Kara answered, grinning, “We’re going to put the food out!”

Everyone moved to the table and they all enjoyed brunch. Jeremiah was eating solid foods and making a big mess. Winnie was being passed among the adults as they ate, happy in everyone’s arms. Ruby and Lori were both happily chatting and eating the breakfast tacos on the menu for the morning. When they were done Lena moved to the couch and took Winnie into her arms for a feeding.

The cleaning went quickly with everyone helping, and the group moved to the den for movie time. Lena was buttoning her shirt and getting settled as Winnie finished. Kara walked over and took Winnie into her arms and moved to the rocking chair that was placed in the corner, a bit away from the noise of the television. After a little discussion, the group settled on watching The Incredibles 2 and Lena started the movie.

Alex watched the beginning of the movie then noticed Kara looking around the room at everyone while she cradled Winnie in her arms. Alex walked over and knelt next to Kara and reached over, gently rubbing Winnie’s hand.

“You good?” Alex whispered to Kara.

“Just thinking,” Kara answered softly.

“Bout what?” Alex asked.

“That day in the diner,” Kara answered, “You know the one.”

“Yep,” Alex sighed out with a soft smile.

“Do you remember what I told you that day?” Kara asked.

“Which part?” Alex replied.

“I told you I needed a purpose,” Kara answered.

“I remember,” Alex said, smiling softly and looking between Kara and Winnie, “I think you found one.”

“Alex, I have so much more than that,” Kara said, glancing up at Lena and Lori and their family before turning her gaze back to Winnie. “I never could have imagined having what I have today.”

“You deserve it, Kara,” Alex said, her voice filled with love.

“Alex,” Kara said, her eyes teary, “I didn’t just find a purpose…I found everything.”

Kara looked down at Winnie and rubbed her cheek.

Winnie opened her eyes wide and looked at Kara and - for the very first time - Winnie smiled.

THE END…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> For those asking about a third installment - I think it's coming... I've gotten a lot of peace and enjoyment during these crazy times writing this story. I just haven't thought of a story arc yet for a third part. The first two were easy - fall in love and get married for part one, a baby for part two. Now what? I don't want any tragedy, that's for sure. 
> 
> Anyway - if you're interested in more keep your eyes open for the next part. I'll get there.


	52. Chapter 52

Just a note here that the third installment is up - it's called "Life's a Great Balancing Act" -- enjoy


End file.
